Ginny la furie en 6ème année
by Alixe
Summary: Fic terminée C'est une Ginny déchaînée qui entre en sixième année et la chasse au Potter est ouverte. Mais aux portes du château, la guerre gronde. A Poudlard, la résistance s'organise, les conspirations couvent...
1. Préambule

****

Observation : Cette fiction est la suite de l'hilarant "Journal de Ginny la furie" que nous devons à Alysia : (désolée, j'ai pas réussi à mettre le lien ici, mais vous le trouverez dans mes histoires favorites) 

Ma fic comporte de nombreuses allusions à des faits ou personnages présentés dans le "Journal". Je vous recommande donc vivement d'aller y faire un tour avant de commencer la présente. 

Pour les impatients (qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent) ou ceux qui l'ont déjà lu et dont la mémoire a besoin d'être rafraîchie, j'ai mis un résumé des épisodes précédents en début du premier chapitre.

****

NB : Je précise cependant que je n'ai pas pris en compte l'épilogue du "Journal". Mon histoire se terminera donc différemment. De son côté Alysia est en train de vous concocter une suite qui prendra son épilogue en compte.

Vous allez donc avoir deux histoires pour le prix d'une, profitez-en !

****

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowlings**.  
Cette Ginny particulière est issue de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia**, ainsi que Kat et Nico.  
Quand j'ai eu besoin de noms d'élève, j'ai pioché dans le Bottin établi par **Alana Chantelune** dans ses précieux "Conseils pour une Potterfiction".  
Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne aucun argent avec ma petite histoire.  



	2. Septembre

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowlings**.  
Cette Ginny particulière est issue de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia**, ainsi que Kat et Nico.  
Quand j'ai eu besoin de noms d'élève, j'ai pioché dans le Bottin établi par **Alana Chantelune** dans ses précieux Conseils pour une Potterfiction .  
Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne aucun argent avec ma petite histoire.

**_Chapitre 1 : Septembre_**

**Rappel des épisodes précédents** : C'est le début de l'été et Ginny vient d'avoir 16 ans. Sa mère lui remet son ancien journal intime et lui en donne un tout neuf pour que sa fille puisse à son tour faire perdurer la tradition familiale. C'est une Ginny déchaînée qui nous confie ses coups de coeur, ses bonnes résolutions et ses coups de gueule contre sa famille qui la taquine de façon peu délicate. Elle nous présente aussi ses meilleurs amis, Kat de Gryffondor, Luna de Serdaigle et Nico, le Serpentard. Mais voilà que le meilleur copain de son frère vient passer un mois au Terrier. Malgré sa résolution de ne plus jeter un regard sur ce cher Harry, une relation tour à tour taquine, amicale, cruelle et sensuelle va se développer entre eux.

C'est avec reconnaissance que le Survivant acceptera les critiques pertinentes et incisives de Ginny mais, effrayé par l'intensité du lien qui s'est instauré entre eux, il lui révélera le contenu de la prophétie le jour de leur départ pour Poudlard. Lui confiant qu'il est persuadé d'être vaincu par Voldemort, il opposera ainsi une fin de non recevoir à tout éventuel approfondissement de leur relation.

**Mardi, 02 septembre 1997  
*******  
J'ai passé la journée d'hier à réfléchir à ce que m'avait confié Harry.

C'est monstrueux !!!! Je comprends mieux son attitude maintenant. Il ne peut pas se sentir normal avec une telle destinée.

J'ai bien fait de suivre les conseils d'Hermione et d'éviter les cours de Divination. C'est vraiment une matière horrible.

Kat, Luna et Nico m'ont demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Je me suis bornée à répondre que cela me faisait ch... de reprendre les cours. Ils n'ont pas été dupes mais n'ont pas insisté. Ce sont de vrais amis.

De toute façon, nous ne pouvions pas vraiment parler. Sophia et Arthémis, qui partagent notre dortoir à moi et à Kat s'étaient incrustées sans façon dans notre compartiment. Je me méfie d'elles. Elles m'ont fait un sale coup dans le passé. En plus elles sont sans intérêt. Elles ne pensent qu'à leurs robes, leur maquillage et à la meilleure façon d'attirer les garçons en général et un certain Harry Potter en particulier. Qu'est ce qu'elles lui trouvent d'abord !!!

Ok, je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placée pour dire cela.

Le voyage a été sans histoire, si l'on excepte les remarques désagréables de Michael quand je l'ai croisé dans le couloir (mais je le rattraperai au tournant) et les bafouillages de Neville.

Bonne nouvelle : lors de la répartition, Dumbledore a annoncé que des sorties à Pré-au-Lard étaient prévues, bien que très encadrées.

**Mercredi, 03 septembre 1997  
*******  
C'est la pire année de ma vie. Harry m'ignore totalement, Rogue est odieux et on a des montagnes de devoirs.

J'ai des envies de meurtre.

Je crois que je vais commencer par Michael.

**Jeudi, 04 septembre 1997  
*******  
Ai retrouvé au fond de ma malle quelques objets de farces et attrapes que j'ai réussi à piquer aux jumeaux. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver des volontaires pour les tester. La poudre verte me tente bien. Je suis impatiente de voir à quoi elle sert.

**Vendredi, 05 septembre 1997  
*******  
Ai glissé la poudre dans le porridge de Michael. Cinq minutes plus tard, il n'arrivait plus à parler, seulement à émettre des Coa, Coa .

Ron m'a jeté un regard accusateur que j'ai soutenu de ma mine la plus innocente. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il me reproche d'ailleurs. J'essaie simplement d'améliorer les spécimens ratés qui ont réussi à s'infiltrer dans l'école. C'est plutôt réussi.

Au moins Harry était mort de rire. Lui aussi m'a regardé en coin, mais c'était plutôt admiratif. Je me sens un peu mieux.

Au tour de Rogue maintenant. Mais il faut que je trouve une idée plus subtile.

**Samedi, 06 septembre 1997  
*******  
Harry, qui est notre nouveau Capitaine, m'a précisé que les entraînements de Quidditch commenceraient dès demain, à 13h. Je suis pressée de commencer. J'aimais bien Alicia, mais elle manquait un peu de poigne.

Ahhh, la poigne d'Harry sur moi... Quoique sur un balai, c'est pas très confortable... ni très discret.

Kat, Luna et Nico m'ont coincée à la bibliothèque et m'ont demandé où j'en étais avec notre héros national. J'ai répondu qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir de petite amie. Nico m'a fait remarquer que, soit il ment, soit il est homo.

S'il m'a menti... LE SALAUD !!!!!!

S'il ne ment pas... AH NON ce serait trop horrible !!!!

**Dimanche, 07 septembre 1997 :  
*******  
L'entraînement était super. Au moins j'ai une bonne excuse pour le regarder fixement. Par contre, incapable de me rappeler un mot de son discours. Pas grave, c'est toujours la même chose de toute façon.

Ce débile de Ron a failli tout gâcher en faisant remarquer à Harry qu'il ne devait pas se sentir obligé de me garder juste parce que j'étais sa soeur. Tout ça parce que j'ai raté une passe. Merde !!! Comment me concentrer quand Harry passe juste au-dessus de moi !!! Mon ahuri de frère faisait moins le fier, il y a deux ans le soir de son premier match. J'ai de la poudre rouge aussi. Je crois que je viens de trouver un volontaire.

Heureusement, Harry a fait semblant de ne rien entendre.

Pour couronner le tout, j'étais tellement furieuse en revenant dans la salle commune, que je n'ai pas regardé devant moi et je suis rentrée de plein fouet dans ce pauvre Neville. Là encore, Harry m'a sauvé la mise en écrasant le pied de Ron avant qu'il nous fasse profiter d'une remarque fine et spirituelle dont il a le secret. On n'est pas passé loin du fratricide.

**Lundi, 08 septembre 1997 :  
*******  
Formidable, je suis collée en Potions !

C'est la faute de Rogue aussi. Il nous a fait faire une potion de sincérité. C'est un peu comme le Véritaserum mais en plus simple et moins fort : on n'est pas OBLIGES de dire la vérité, mais on ne peut pas mentir. En fin de cours, nous avons tous dû ingérer une louche de notre préparation. Rogue nous posait des questions pour en tester l'efficacité.

Ce salaud m'a demandé de décrire mon garçon préféré !!!! Mais s'il pensait m'embarrasser, il en a été pour ses frais. Je lui ai simplement dit que c'était un beau garçon, et qu'au moins, LUI, il n'avait pas les cheveux gras et le nez crochu !

PAN !! DANS LES DENTS !!!

La gueule de Rogue !! HAHAHAHA

Mais ce connard de première a répliqué que la potion était manifestement ratée et m'a collé un zéro, une retenue pour vendredi et a ôté 5 points à Gryffondor.

Putain d'enfoiré !!! Il va payer lui aussi.

Grâce à Kat, l'histoire a fait le tour de l'école en moins de deux heures.

Surprise du jour : Ron m'a félicitée. Je lui ai presque pardonné pour hier. Presque!

Quant à Harry, il m'a fait un magnifique clin d'oeil en passant. Heureusement que Kat m'a prise par le bras. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais retrouvé le chemin de notre tour.

Je crois que je vais jouer un sale tour à Rogue chaque semaine !!!

**Mercredi, 10 septembre 1997  
*******  
Mais c'est pas possible d'avoir autant de travail. Il paraît que les ASPICs se préparent en deux ans. N'importe quoi.

Je m'appelle pas Hermione Granger, moi !!!

**Vendredi, 12 septembre 1997  
*******  
Je suis morte, je sors tout juste de la retenue de Rogue. Cet enfoiré m'a fait récurer tous ses satanés chaudrons à la main. Il était juste à côté, en train de mettre de l'ordre dans sa réserve. Vers 22h, Dumbledore l'a appelé par l'intermédiaire du réseau de cheminées. Il est sorti rapidement, me laissant toute seule dans la classe.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai bondi dans la réserve, avisé la première armoire. J'ai rapidement fait l'inventaire de son contenu et ai jeté mon dévolu sur une racine de pois sauteur. J'en ai prélevé un petit bout, l'ai fourré dans ma robe et ai filé à mes chaudrons. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, Rogue revenait précipitamment, me regardait d'un air suspicieux, verrouillait la réserve et repartait.

La racine de pois sauteur étant l'ingrédient de base pour toutes les potions explosives, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser cette année.

HE ! HE ! HE !

**Dimanche, 14 septembre 1997  
*******  
Fin de semaine sans histoire : montagne de devoirs, crise de rire avec les copains, entraînement de Quidditch et Harry beau comme un dieu.

La routine quoi !

**Mardi, 16 septembre 1997  
*******  
Scène bizarre ce matin.

J'étais en retard pour le cours d'Enchantements, et courais dans les couloirs pratiquement déserts, quand mon sac a subitement craqué. Evidemment ! Je me demande pourquoi je suis encore surprise quand des trucs pareils m'arrivent ! Je rassemblais donc mes affaires en jurant quand Malefoy a débouché à l'autre bout du couloir. J'ai vu qu'il fonçait droit vers un de mes livres qui avait glissé loin de moi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il shoote dedans ou le piétine, tout en faisant une réflexion sur les familles qui se transmettent les sacs de classe de génération en génération. Mais il m'a regardé, a soigneusement enjambé mon livre et a continué son chemin sans mot dire.

Peut-être qu'il était malade.

A moins que, subjugué par ma beauté, il ait oublié qu'il n'était qu'un sale petit con prétentieux, furoncle de l'humanité ayant une réputation détestable à maintenir.

Mouais ! Il a du tomber sur un hareng pas frais ce matin, c'est tout !

**Jeudi, 18 septembre 1997  
*******  
Reste très mal à l'aise suite à une conversation que je viens d'entendre dans la salle commune.

Très mal à l'aise et effrayée aussi je dois l'avouer !

Seamus et Dean discutaient avec Lavande et Parvati de ce qu'ils feraient l'année prochaine, une fois leurs ASPICs obtenus. Ils ont interpellé Neville qui travaillait non loin pour connaître ses projets, puis Hermione, Ron et Harry.

Harry a souri tristement et a simplement répondu : J e pensais devenir Auror

- Tu feras un super Auror a répondu Neville.

Ensuite, la conversation a dérivé sur les cours de DCFM qui étaient d'un très bon niveau cette année.

Moi, je suis restée pétrifiée. J'avais très bien compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire par je pensais . Ce n'était pas de la modestie ou du doute. C'était la certitude qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de le devenir !!!

J'ai tout à coup pris conscience que s'il mourait, Voldemort accéderait au pouvoir et aucun de nous ne réaliserait ses rêves.

Ce lâche envisageait tranquillement de mourir en nous laissant Voldemort sur les bras !!! Ah !! Il pouvait en parler à son aise cet irresponsable, il ne serait plus là pour voir ça.

Non mais quel monstre d'égoïsme, quel petit salaud capricieux, quelle diva égocentrique, quel sale...

Et puis j'ai réalisé qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait finalement. Nous avions tendance à oublier qu'il avait été élevé par des moldus. Il n'avait pas entendu toute son enfance ces récits horribles, ni ces silences assourdissants à l'évocation d'un souvenir de jeunesse dont l'un des acteurs avait disparu. Il n'avait pas vu ces yeux brusquement remplis de larmes à la vue d'une vieille photo de famille échappée d'un album.

Il ne savait pas ce que cette guerre avait signifié pour toute une génération de sorciers.

Et c'est sur lui que nous devions compter pour éviter d'y replonger.

**Vendredi, 19 septembre 1997  
*******  
20h : je pense avoir compris la raison de mon passage sur Terre.

Je dois sauver l'Humanité en révélant la Vérité au Survivant !

21h : Evidemment, je préfèrerais devenir sa petite amie. Mais on ne choisit pas sa Mission.

22h : Quoique, si je m'y prends bien, je pourrai devenir sa petite amie avant.

**Samedi, 20 septembre 1997  
*******  
J'ai eu l'Illumination. Je sais exactement ce que je dois lui dire. Cette scène sera sans doute représentée plus tard dans les livres d'Histoire. Ma robe bleue sera parfaite.

**Dimanche, 21 septembre 1997  
*******  
Ai reçu Cognard dans l'oeil pendant l'entraînement.

PUTAIN ça fait mal-euh. En plus, je suis complètement défigurée.

J'attendrais avant de Lui parler. Pas question de passer à la postérité avec un cocard.

**Lundi, 22 septembre 1997  
*******  
Suis passée voir madame Pomfresh qui m'a redonné figure humaine.

N'ai plus qu'à coincer Potter dans un coin tranquille.

**Mardi, 23 septembre 1997  
*******  
Ouinnn !!! Tout se ligue contre moi, impossible de lui parler tranquillement !!

**Mercredi, 24 septembre 1997  
*******  
Ginny, sois honnête, t'as la trouille de prendre un autre râteau, c'est tout

Allez, je lui parle demain.

**Jeudi, 25 septembre 1997  
*******  
Kat m'a assuré ce matin que la conjonction des planètes est défavorable à toute nouvelle entreprise aujourd'hui.

Demain sera mieux.

**Vendredi, 26 septembre 1997  
*******  
21h : Je suis nulle, l'humanité va périr à cause de moi

22h : Pire que cela. Seuls les Malefoy, Lestrange, Goyle, Parkinson et autres mangemorts vont survivre. Je n'ose imaginer la tête de l'humanité dans 100 ans.

**Samedi, 27 septembre 1997**

Courage Ginny. L'humanité a les yeux fixés sur toi. Enfin surtout Mme Pince qui fait une ronde dans la bibliothèque.

Allez, demain après l'entraînement !!

**Dimanche, 28 septembre 1997  
*******  
10h : Cette fois ci je ne me dégonfle pas. C'est pour aujourd'hui!!!

21h : Ce soir, le futur de l'humanité est en train de se jouer!!! Je suis dans tous mes états et comme tout le monde commence à me regarder d'un drôle d'oeil. Il faut dire que j'ai pas été discrète en flanquant mon assiette par terre pendant le dîner et en piquant une crise de fou rire quand ce pauvre Neville a fait exploser un fauteuil de la salle commune au lieu de le transformer en chien. HAHAHAHAHA j'en rigole encore.............Allez Ginny, respire un grand coup, ça va passer.

J'ai décidé de m'asseoir et de tout raconter par écrit pour me calmer. Mais comment être calme quand....JE L'AI FAIT. Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'ai réussi à lui donner rendez-vous alors que nous revenions d'un entraînement de Quidditch. Je lui ai rapidement glissé que j'avais un problème et lui ai demandé de me rejoindre en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. J'ai filé vers le vestiaire des filles avant qu'il puisse me répondre. Enfin, il a bien essayé de me suivre, mais Ron lui a fait remarquer que s'il y avait écrit Dames au dessus de la porte ce n'était pas pour rien. Pour une fois que Ron sert à quelque chose !

Je me suis rapidement douchée et ai mis ma petite robe bleue. Puis j'ai filé vers le lieu de rendez-vous, comptant sur le temps gris pour que personne n'ait l'idée d'aller y faire un tour. Harry est arrivé peu après l'air inquiet. J'avoue que cela m'a encouragée de le voir se faire du mouron pour moi. T'es pas si insensible que ça, hein, mon mignon !

J'ai directement attaqué :

- Cela fait un moment que je veux te parler de ce que tu m'as dit le jour de notre départ pour Poudlard.

Là, il a fait une drôle de tête et a répliqué sèchement :

- Il n'y a rien à en dire , avant de faire demi-tour --ce qu'il peut m'énerver des fois !

- Ecoute Potter ! je lui ai lancé. Soit on en parle ici, soit dans la salle commune. A toi de choisir !!

Non mais !!!

- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler, a-t-il maugréé

- Si j'ai bien compris, ai-je poursuivi, c'est toi qui dois tuer Tu-sais-Qui ou bien c'est lui qui va t'avoir. Il hocha la tête. Pourquoi sembles-tu persuadé que c'est lui qui te tuera ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il est le sorcier le plus fort du monde, et moi un simple élève de premier cycle !

- Le sorcier le plus fort du monde c'est Dumbledore. Et il est de ton côté je te rappelle.

- Sauf que c'est pas lui qui est sensé agir.

- Mais il peut t'aider...

- Et moi tout faire foirer !

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu as bien réussi à récupérer la pierre philosophale sous le nez de Tu-sais-Qui...

- Grâce à Ron et Hermione !!

- Tu as vaincu le basilic...

- Grâce à Fumseck...

- Tu as repoussé plein de détraqueurs...

- J'ai eu beaucoup de chance...

- Tu as survécu à ta rencontre avec le Lord Noir lors de sa résurrection...

- On m'a aidé....

- Et quand tu l'as rencontré au ministère...

- Dumbledore est intervenu !!

- Tu vois ! ai-je conclu

Petit silence.

Il m'a regardé, complètement perdu.

- Je vois quoi ?

Il serait pas idiot des fois ?

- A chaque fois, tu aurais du mourir ou échouer. Mais tu es toujours vivant non ?

- D'autres sont morts à ma place !

- D'autres mourront peut-être encore Harry, mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi ni même pour toi. Ils mourront parce qu'ils ne veulent pas vivre dans un monde où Voldemort impose sa loi. Parce qu'ils l'ont déjà vécu, tu sais. Alors arrête de croire que c'est pour tes beaux yeux, t'es pas le centre du monde quand même !

Il m'a fixé un moment bannissant toute expression de son visage --je le hais quand il me fait ça...mais putain, c'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux ses yeux !!!

- Ca ne change rien...

- Si ! Ca change tout, l'ai-je coupé. Ca veut dire que tu auras des alliés qui t'aideront de toutes leurs forces à accomplir... ce que tu dois faire. Ca veut dire que tu as des chances, mais aussi des responsabilités envers eux. Et ça veut dire qu'en refusant de vivre, d'aimer, de t'attacher aux autres, en refusant d'imaginer que tu peux réussir, tu les trahis.

Personne ne te demande de faire plus que ce que tu peux. Mais tout le monde compte sur toi pour faire de ton mieux. Si tu n'en as pas l'intention, autant t'enrôler tout de suite chez les mangemorts.

- J'ai pas demandé cela !

- Non, mais ceux qui te protègent pour que tu fasses ton boulot, ils ne t'ont pas choisi non plus. Mais ils font avec. Et toi, tu ne fais rien, à part pleurer sur ton sort !!

Il y eut un blanc

- Voilà ce que je te propose , ai-je continué.

Houlà ! J'abordais la partie la plus délicate de l'affaire, j'avais pas droit à l'erreur.

Je veux moi aussi participer à l'effort de guerre.

Il a eu un mouvement pour protester, mais d'un geste, je lui demandais de me laisser finir.

Je deviens ta petite amie. Je t'aide à supporter tout cela. Je t'écoute quand tu en as besoin, je viens quand tu le demande, je te fais des... massages si tu veux. -- Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir...

Là, un de ses sourcils s'est soulevé.

- Tu feras TOUT ce que je te demande ?

Ce que j'aime chez les garçons, c'est qu'on peut toujours compter sur leurs hormones !!!

- Mmmmh, ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?

- Attends, pas si vite !

Il a réfléchi un moment et a répondu

- Si je sors avec toi, tu deviens une cible de choix pour Voldemort. C'est hors de question !

- Mais je suis déjà, une cible de choix ! Tu te rends compte que toute ma famille est engagée dans l'Ordre et que mon frère est ton meilleur ami !

- Ce n'est pas pareil..

- Et en plus, je n'ai jamais dit que notre relation doit être connue de tous !

- Tu me propose une liaison...secrète? Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, il a eu l'air amusé.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, oui!

Silence

- C'est idiot, Ginny, je ne sais même pas si je suis amoureux de toi

J'ai senti mon coeur devenir lourd et glacé dans ma poitrine, mais je n'ai pas craqué :

- Ne me fais pas croire que je ne t'attire pas

- Bien sûr que non! T'es super mignonne.

Ouiiiiiiiiiii, il l'a dit, il l'a dit, il l'a...

Mais... ça n'a jamais marché entre moi et les filles. Je dois avoir un truc qui va pas.... Là, il a eu l'air affreusement gêné. Il osait même plus me regarder en face.

Je ne me suis pas laissée impressionner

- Ces filles, tu les connaissais à peine...et elles non plus elles ne te connaissaient pas. Nous on se connaît depuis des années. Bon d'accord, on se parle vraiment que depuis deux ans mais, depuis cet été, je crois que tu es la personne qui me connaît le mieux. Et moi aussi, je sais des choses sur toi que tout le monde ignore....

- Evidemment, les gens normaux évitent de rentrer dans la salle de bains quand je prends ma douche!

Arg !! Il se payait ma tête le salaud !

- Avec ce que j'ai vu, tu peux plus refuser ! j'ai répondu du tac au tac.

Il m'a regardé en se demandant comment il était censé prendre ma remarque. Il pouvait toujours chercher ! Je ne savais pas moi-même ce que j'avais voulu dire. Oui, je sais, je suis toujours aussi stupide !!! Mais comment voulez-vous que je réfléchisse, alors que le souvenir divin de son corps nu me revenait en mémoire avec une précision déconcertante. Rien que d'y repenser Mmmmmm ! ! !

- Ecoute, je peux pas te donner une réponse comme cela. Tu me laisses réfléchir à tout ça, OK ?

- D'accord, j'attends ta réponse...

J'ai repris le chemin de l'escalier, le laissant à ses réflexions. Il m'a fallu toute ma volonté pour ne pas me retourner. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien fait d'aussi dur de toute ma vie.

Je suis retournée directement dans ma chambre, les jambes coupées, la tête vide, envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois. Je suis restée allongée sur mon lit jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Je n'avais pas faim du tout, mais Kat m'a obligée à venir. Heureusement, il ne s'est pas présenté dans la Grande Salle.

23h : il n'est toujours pas rentré. Hermione et Ron m'ont demandé si je savais où il était. J'ai dit que j'en avais aucune idée. Je vais me coucher.

**Lundi, 29 septembre 1997  
*******  
Il a réussi à m'éviter toute la journée. Je suis comme une zombie. Il parait que j'ai encore une retenue en Potions. Impossible de me rappeler pourquoi

**Mardi, 30 septembre 1997 :  
*******  
Toujours rien

Il doit vouloir refuser, mais n'a pas le courage de me le dire en face. Le lâche!!!! Dès demain, je me jette au cou de Malefoy

* * *

**10/03/04** : Voilà, c'est fini. La suite dans une semaine !


	3. Octobre

**Disclaimer :** Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.  
Cette Ginny particulière est issue de la foisonnante imagination d'**Alysia**, ainsi que Kat et Nico.  
Quand j'ai eu besoin de noms d'élève, j'ai pioché dans le Bottin établi par **Alana Chantelune** dans ses précieux _Conseils pour une Potterfiction_ .  
Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne aucun argent avec ma petite histoire.

* * *

__

**Chapitre 2 : Octobre**

**Mercredi 1er octobre 1997 :**

Il ne m'a toujours pas parlé. Ni regardée d'ailleurs; Je passe mon temps à répondre à côté, oublier mes affaires, me prendre des gamelles...

Kat, Luna et Nicolas commencent à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour moi.

oO§0§Oo

**Jeudi 02 octobre 1997**

Si je me jette du haut de la tour d'astronomie, il comprendra le message ?

oO§0§Oo

**Vendredi 03 octobre 1997 :**

Mauvaise idée, je crois me rappeler qu'Hermione m'a révélé que la tour était enchantée pour rendre toute chute impossible. A vérifier dans L'histoire de Poudlard

oO§0§Oo

**Dimanche 05 octobre 1997 :**

J'y crois pas ! Il a réussi à ne pas me regarder ni me parler une seule fois pendant l'entraînement !

Et ensuite il s'est carapaté à toute allure, le lâche !!

Mais pourquoi je veux sortir avec un débile pareil !!!

oO§0§Oo

**Lundi 06 octobre 1997 :**

Si je lui arrangeais le coup avec Sophia ou Arthémis ?

Non ! Il supplierait Voldemort de venir l'achever !

oO§0§Oo

**Mardi 07 octobre1997 :**

Je peux mourir maintenant! Je suis tellement heureuse !!!

Je sortais de mon cours de Métamorphose et me dirigeais vers la tour de Gryffondor pour poser mon sac avant le dîner. Mon lacet s'est défait et mes camarades ont poursuivi leur chemin sans moi. Je m'apprêtais à les rattraper quand un bras a brusquement surgi sur ma droite et m'a attirée dans une classe vide. Je me suis farouchement débattue, avant de me rendre compte que mon agresseur était Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, lui ai-je lancé d'un ton peu amène.

- Bin...euh...

Je le regardais attentivement et remarquais qu'il fixait ses chaussures et tordait sa baguette entre ses doigts. Je compris alors le sujet dont il voulait m'entretenir et sentis mon ventre se nouer.

- Oui, dis-je cette fois d'un ton qui se voulait plus engageant.

Oh, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se décide le jour où j'avais un énorme bouton sur le front, une robe rapiécée et les chaussures encore boueuses de mon cours de Botanique du matin ?

Il avala convulsivement sa salive. J'étais persuadé qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire non et envisageais déjà une installation permanente au fond du lac de Poudlard. Il paraît que les sirènes sont charmantes... une fois qu'on a appris à respirer sous l'eau. Peut-être que je n'aurai pas à aller si loin. Il pleuvait tellement fort depuis le début de l'après-midi qu'avec un peu de chance je me noierai en chemin.

- C'est d'accord.

- Hein, qu'est ce que tu as dit ? j'ai répondu bêtement, émergeant brutalement de mes pensées humides.

- J'ai dit que c'était ok , répéta-t-il un peu plus fort. Sa figure avait pris une intéressante teinte rouge brique. Il ne lui manquait plus que les tâches de rousseur pour ressembler à Ron quand Malefoy est dans les parages.

Et moi, comme une conne, je suis restée bouche bée. Qu'est ce que j'étais censée faire d'ailleurs ? Hurler de joie, m'évanouir (très distingué ça), lui sauter au cou, lui arracher ses vêtements, le violer (moins chic mais beaucoup plus intéressant) ? Mais aussi, cet ahuri, qu'attendait-il pour... pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Je réalisais qu'il était comme moi, ne sachant pas très bien par où commencer. Le ridicule de la situation m'apparut soudain et je ne pus m'empêcher de partir d'un rire nerveux. Il devint encore plus rouge, sa bouche se durcit et ses yeux devinrent orageux.

- Excuses, réussis-je à articuler, Mhhhhhaha..., c'est nerveux.

Je respirais un grand coup et expliquais très vite :

- C'est juste que je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire maintenant!

Son visage se détendit. Il eut un petit sourire et dit d'un ton gêné :

- Je t'avais prévenu que je n'étais pas très doué.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai de l'expérience pour deux , me suis-je entendue répondre.

MAIS QUELLE CONNE JE SUIS !!!!!

- C'est vrai, tu as reçu des missives enflammées tout l'été, a-t-il répliqué sans se démonter, faisant allusion à la délicieuse blague qu'il m'avait faite, l'été précédent, avec la complicité des jumeaux.

Je me renfrognais et lui lançais un regard furieux. Ca ne commençait bien entre nous !!! Je tentais de rattraper le coup.

- On pourrait aller se promener... enfin, quand il pleuvra un peu moins, ajoutais-je d'un ton misérable.

- Ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'être discrets , répondit-il avec une petite grimace. Un temps. Mais que dirais-tu de visiter le château ? Il me sourit, visiblement satisfait de son idée, et amoindrissant considérablement mes capacités de réflexion.

Je faillis lui répondre que je connaissais moi aussi le château, n'étant pas une Weasley pour rien. Mais il me vint à l'esprit qu'avec la carte du maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité, il était vraisemblablement allé dans des parties auxquelles je n'avais pas eu accès.

- Pourquoi pas , dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, mais dont il ne fut pas dupe, à voir son sourire moqueur.

- Je parie que tu ne connais pas la Salle des Miroirs!

- On y va quand ?

- Dimanche prochain après l'entraînement, me proposa-t-il après un moment de réflexion

- Ca marche !

Nous échangeâmes un sourire.

- Bon bin, à dimanche alors. Je dois y aller maintenant ! il a dit très vite.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, inspecta le couloir, et me fit signe que la voie était libre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui planter un baiser sur la joue en passant puis, intimidée, courus comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses vers mon dortoir, où Kat m'attendait impatiemment. Elle me jeta un regard interrogateur, mais je me bornais à marmonner quelque chose à propos d'une blague idiote et de lacets. Elle avait de toute façon trop faim pour argumenter.

Oh, vivement dimanche !

oO§0§Oo

**Mercredi 08 octobre1997 :**

Vivement dimanche, vivement dimanche, vivement dim....

oO§0§Oo

**Jeudi 09 octobre 1997 :**

Vivement dimanche, vivement dimanche, vivement dim....

oO§0§Oo

**Vendredi 10 octobre 1997 :**

Vivement dimanche, vivement dimanche, vivement dim....Ok, j'arrête.

En plus c'est l'heure de ma retenue avec cet enfoiré de Rogue.

oO§0§Oo

**Samedi 11 octobre 1997 :**

Demain, c'est dimanche !Résolutions :

- ne pas lui sauter dessus

- ne pas le violer

- le plaquer immédiatement s'il ne me dit pas que je suis la plus belle, la plus intelligente de toutes les femmes de la Terre (mais oui, mais oui)

- me rapprocher de Malefoy (au cas ou)

oO§0§Oo

**Dimanche 12 octobre 1997 :**

C'était fantastique !!!

Saleté de devoir à rendre demain. Même pas le temps de raconter la meilleure journée de ma vie. Trois rouleaux de parchemin sur les considérations politiques justifiant un enregistrement strict des animagi . Mais on s'en fout !!!!

oO§0§Oo

**Lundi 13 octobre 1997 :**

Enfin un peu de temps pour revivre ces merveilleux moments.

Après un entraînement détestable -- enfin, si j'avais pas été autant dans la lune, j'aurais pas pris cette saleté de cognard dans le ventre --, j'ai enfin pu m'échapper et filer vers la tour d'astronomie --lieu le plus vraisemblable de RV, vu que nous n'avions rien précisé.

Il m'y attendait déjà. Il sourit en me voyant arriver toute essoufflée. Ah, je fondais rien qu'en le voyant !

Il émit un petit sifflement appréciateur en remarquant ma tenue. Faut dire que j'avais mis le paquet : ma robe était, disons, assez décolletée. Je rougis mais remarquais qu'il avait de son côté fait un effort considérable, quoique inefficace, pour dompter sa chevelure. Ah...perdre mes doigts dans ses cheveux....le décoiffer complètement...

- On y va ? il a attaqué avec un grand sourire. Je lui souris en retour, et nous commençâmes à déambuler dans les couloirs. Je dois avouer qu'au bout de 10 minutes, j'étais complètement perdue. De son côté, il consultait régulièrement sa carte. Hummm, j'aurais préféré qu'il me tienne moi, au lieu de son bout de parchemin. D'un autre côté, si Rusard nous surprenait...

Finalement, nous avons débouché devant une porte assez minable. Il a rangé sa carte dans sa poche, m'a lancé un sourire satisfait et a appuyé sur les clous incrustés dans le battant, selon une séquence bien précise. La porte s'ouvrit et nous entrâmes dans une salle...

Wouaaaah, c'était magnifique. Tous les murs étaient recouverts de miroirs, ce qui donnait une impression d'espace, sans doute sans commune mesure avec les vraies dimensions de la pièce.

Je m'avançais émerveillée, puis mon regard se posa sur la glace la plus proche. Je restais bouche bée. C'était bien mon reflet, mais je portais une robe en velours bleue, très ajustée à la taille et évasée en dessous, et mon cou était emprisonné dans un immense col en dentelle qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Nick-quasi-sans-tête, les jours de fête.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'était la mode moldue aux alentours du XVème siecle , souffla Harry qui s'était avancé à mes côtés. Il portait un pourpoint en velours vert, une culotte bouffante et des hauts de chausses qui gainaient ses magnifiques jambes musclées. Prenant conscience de mon regard appréciateur, il se racla la gorge et m'entraîna vers le miroir adjacent.

Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à nous admirer et à rire devant les différents costumes dont nous affublait l'étrange magie de cette salle. Nous pûmes même nous admirer vêtus de peaux de bêtes, mais le regard soudain devenu fixe d'Harry sur ma poitrine dénudée me persuada de changer bien vite de cadre.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes à une grande fenêtre qui offrait une vue magnifique sur les alentours du château. Nous nous sommes accoudés à la rambarde, profitant sans un mot du spectacle. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis le bras d'Harry se poser timidement sur mon épaule. J'ai retenu un petit rire en songeant avec amusement que cela faisait sans doute de longues minutes qu'il rassemblait tout son courage pour oser un tel geste, Puis, je me concentrais sur l'exquise sensation que me procurait un tel contact. Au bout d'un moment, je fis un petit pas de côté, collant ma hanche à la sienne. Je le sentis frémir. Hé ! Hé ! Je te fais de l'effet, mon petit Potter !!

Je lui jetais un petit coup d'oeil et constatais qu'il me regardait avidement. Oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas son magnifique regard d'émeraude, mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner et mon corps pris la relève. Je sentis mes lèvres s'entrouvrir, ma tête basculer sur le côté et mes yeux se fermer. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, sa bouche s'écrasait sur la mienne et les minutes devinrent éternité.

Même sous la torture, je serais toujours incapable de préciser le temps qui s'écoula avant que je ne me retrouve haletante, cherchant mon souffle, la tête appuyée contre son épaule. Ma conscience revint peu à peu, et m'apprit que l'un de mes fantasmes venait de se réaliser. J'avais bel et bien passé les instants précédents les doigts perdus dans sa chevelure. De son côté, il semblait qu'il avait exploré ma nuque, mon dos et même un peu au-dessous.

Je m'éloignais un peu et nous nous sourîmes. Nous laissant glisser contre le mur, nous nous sommes assis sous la fenêtre, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Nous avons parlé longuement. Il m'a raconté comment il avait découvert cette salle en fuyant Miss Teigne, et comment cet endroit lui rappelait le Miroir du Risèd. Il me relata la façon dont il avait en quelque sorte fait connaissance avec sa famille et me rapporta la vision de Ron.

- C'était un peu prémonitoire, remarquais-je. Après tout, il est bel et bien préfet, joue au Quidditch et il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous ne gagnions pas la Coupe cette année!

- Dans mon cas, c'est un peu plus délicat, sauf si je meurs, bien sûr . -- Ah bravo Ginny, fine remarque vraiment ! -- Mais, continua-t-il, c'est un peu comme si je les avais rencontrés, si l'on y pense, quand ils sont venus m'aider dans le cimetière...

Je savais à quoi il faisait allusion. J'avais entendu mes parents en parler. Je me serrais davantage contre lui, sachant que les souvenirs qu'il évoquait n'étaient pas les meilleurs qu'il ait. Il me sourit :

- Je peux vivre avec, tu sais.

Je hochais la tête, incapable de parler. Et finalement, c'est lui qui dut me consoler.

La pièce s'obscurcit peu à peu, nous faisant prendre conscience qu'il était temps de partir.

- Qu'as-tu invoqué comme prétexte ? , je lui ai demandé, alors que nous courrions main dans la main dans les couloirs.

- J'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'être seul pour m'entraîner à l'Occlumentie. Et toi ?

- J'ai prétendu avoir un devoir d'Arithmencie à finir. Mes amis ont préféré Divination, alors je dois le faire toute seule .

Il eu une petite grimace à l'évocation d'une matière qui était loin d'être sa préférée. Arrivant à un couloir plus passant, nous nous sommes embrassés rapidement et sommes partis chacun de notre côté.

Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me tracasse. Quelle est la salope qui lui a appris à embrasser si divinement !!!

oO§0§Oo

**Mercredi 15 octobre 1997 :**

Depuis dimanche, Harry, ne m'a ni re-parlé, ni fixé de nouveau RV. Je trouve Malefoy de plus en plus séduisant -- dans la catégorie fouine, bien sûr.

oO§0§Oo

**Vendredi 17 octobre 1997 :**

J'ai retrouvé un parchemin dans mes affaires. Il y est juste noté Tabatha, la Débile . Je suppose que c'est le lieu de notre prochain RV

Bon sang, où se trouve cette fichue statue. On n'a pas idée de donner RV à une jeune fille devant une statue ayant un nom aussi... débile. Je parie qu'il se trouve très spirituel cet idiot !!

oO§0§Oo

oO§0§Oo

14h : Ai retrouvé la carte d'Harry dans mes affaires. C'est quoi la formule déjà ?1

4h30 : Viens de passer 1/4 d'heure à essayer d'activer cette fichue carte !

Je jure que mes intentions sont ... sont quoi ?

- sérieuses

- fumeuses

- gracieuses

- crapuleuses

- sulfureuses

- libidineuses

18h :

- débiles ?

22h :Au dîner, Harry a dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Oh, ses intentions ne sont pas mauvaises il a clamé bien fort, à propos de je ne sais qui et de je ne sais quoi, mais en me jetant un regard appuyé.

Je passe pour une parfaite idiote mais au moins ça marche. J'ai réussi à localiser cette fichue statue. Elle est un peu trop près des cachots de Rogue à mon goût, mais bon, je vais pas m'arrêter à ça.

22h10 : N'empêche qu'on ne donne pas RV à une jeune fille dans un endroit pareil! Ca m'étonne pas qu'il se soit fait plaquer 2 fois.

22h20 : 1 fois en fait, Kat me l'aurait dit si elle était sortie avec lui. Apparemment, il n'a jamais osé lui avouer sa flamme.

Complètement nul ce type.

23h : Je vais me coucher avant de décider de ne pas y aller. Après tout, ne pas oublier que le sort de l'humanité repose sur mes épaules.

oO§0§Oo

**Dimanche, 19 octobre 1997 :**

Ai fini par trouver cette satanée statue. Bon c'est vrai, on ne peut pas la rater quand on passe devant. Elle louche, elle bave elle a la langue pendante. C'est qu'il est romantique le Potter !!

C'est bien, le couloir est discret mais quand même ! Bref, j'étais assez en rogne quand le Prince Charmant est arrivé la bouche en coeur.

- Euh...y'a un problème? a-t-il demandé un peu inquiet devant ma moue boudeuse.

Sans un mot je lui ai désigné la statue.

- Oh, je l'avais jamais vraiment regardée. Tu viens, c'est par là , il a enchaîné en récupérant sa carte et en me prenant la main.

J'ai tout oublié en arrivant à destination. En haut d'un escalier, on est arrivés dans une salle... champêtre. Sitôt passé le seuil, on se retrouvait dans une charmante clairière avec un ruisseau serpentant en son centre. Harry avait prévu une collation. On a mangé, on s'est allongés sur l'herbe, on s'est bécotés, on a discuté.

On a convenu de se retrouver la semaine prochaine devant le portrait de Basil le Bavard. L'endroit est écarté, sans être lugubre et Basil est devenu très discret depuis que Chilperic le Tranchant lui a coupé la langue sous prétexte que Basil avait révélé des secrets très intimes et embarrassants le concernant.

oO§0§Oo

**Lundi, 20 octobre 1997 :**

McGonagall nous l'a annoncé cet après midi. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard précédant Halloween est bien maintenue. Par contre seules les 2 rues principales nous serons accessibles. Au repas suivant, j'ai demandé à Ron et Hermione ce qu'ils avaient prévu. J'évitais soigneusement de regarder Harry, même si en fait la question lui était adressée. Ron me fusilla du regard, Harry regarda ailleurs et Hermione me fis signe plus tard . Merde!!!

Le repas fut détestable car Ron passa son temps à faire des plaisanteries sur mes admirateurs , sans doute pour dérider Harry qui se renfrognait de plus en plus. Finalement, ce dernier se leva brusquement au milieu du repas en disant sèchement qu'il avait à faire . Ron a été surprenant : il a laissé son assiette à moitié pleine pour le suivre. C'est bête ! Harry aurait sans doute préféré qu'il continue à s'empiffrer.

Hermione me révéla alors que McGonagall avait pris Harry à part pour lui signifier que cette sortie ne le concernait pas. Trop dangereux pour lui de quitter l'enceinte de l'école.

- Comment l'a-t-il pris ?

- Comme d'habitude , m'a répondu Hermione avec une grimace réprobatrice.

Traduction : cet imbécile avait l'intention d'y aller sous le couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête et immature des fois ! Tout ça pour se goinfrer de sucreries et boire une bièraubeurre !!!!

oO§0§Oo

**Mardi, 21 octobre 1997 :**

Depuis hier je me torture les méninges pour trouver la meilleure façon de dissuader Harry de sortir. Inutile de le prendre par la raison, Hermione s'y était déjà cassé le nez !

Par les sentiments ? Je me voyais mal le supplier ou menacer de rompre s'il ne renonçait pas à son projet.

Je n'allais quand même pas lui offrir mon corps en échange de la promesse qu'il resterait sagement au château !!! J'aurais l'air de quoi s'il refusait ? Et puis, c'est un peu tôt quand même. On ne sort ensembles que depuis 2 semaines après tout.

oO§0§Oo

**Jeudi, 23 octobre 1997 :**

Je suis nulle de nulle. Toujours pas la moindre idée. C'est bien la peine d'être une Weasley !!

Et Kat qui jacasse à qui mieux mieux sur les magasins de fringues qu'elle va dévaliser. Je sais que c'est l'une de mes meilleures amies, mais elle m'énerve.

Bon, je me calme, cela fait 3 fois qu'elle me demande ce qui ne va pas.

oO§0§Oo

**Vendredi, 24 octobre 1997 :**

Tout s'est arrangé. Il parait que Dumbledore a convoqué Harry samedi pour vérifier son niveau en Occlumencie.

Il connaît bien le Potter, le vieux renard !! Harry est furax. Ca lui apprendra à faire des caprices !! Ouaip !!

oO§0§Oo

**Samedi, 25 octobre 1997 :**

J'ai passé une bonne journée. Harry faisait la gueule quand on l'a quitté mais je ne lui ai pas adressé un seul regard. Je ne suis pas censée lui parler n'est ce pas?

Je suis rapidement passée chez Honeydukes avec Ron et Hermione pendant que Kat partait se choisir une nouvelle robe en entraînant Luna (si elle veut lui apprendre à s'habiller correctement, elle perd son temps à mon avis), et que Nico allait baver devant les balais.

Comme Ron n'en finissait pas, je suis sortie flâner un peu et me suis retrouvée devant la bijouterie. J'ai subitement eu envie d'acheter quelque chose pour Harry, un objet qu'il porterait à même la peau. Mais je me suis fait une raison. Même si mon argent de poche a considérablement augmenté depuis que nos aînés sont indépendants et que Papa a eu une promotion -- que Merlin bénisse le professeur Dumbledore -- je ne suis pas assez riche pour lui offrir une montre ou quelque chose qu'il puisse porter. Alors que j'allais continuer mon chemin, j'ai vu Malefoy qui débouchait de la rue d'à côté. Je m'attendais à une réflexion de sa part, mais il a continué son chemin sans mot dire. Il est vraiment bizarre cette année.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand Hermione m'a rejoint. Visiblement, Ron n'avait pas fini de faire ses provisions de sucreries.

- Tu veux qu'on entre ?

- Non, je ne pensais pas acheter quoi que ce soit , répondis-je en m'éloignant.

Elle m'emboîta le pas.

- T'en es où avec Harry ? elle me demanda à brûle pourpoint.

Je pilais et elle faillit me rentrer dedans

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Il est de notoriété publique que je lui cours après depuis 7 ans, sans résultat, lui signifiais-je sèchement.

- Excuse-moi, dit doucement Hermione après un petit moment de silence. Mais je... j'avais l'impression que vous vous étiez rapprochés cet été. Et puis depuis quelque temps, Harry est plus... est moins... renfermé, je dirais. J'ai eu très peur au début du mois quand il est resté un semaine sans décrocher un mot, mais depuis il est plus... à l'aise. Mieux dans sa peau. Et d'après Ron, il fait moins de cauchemars. Alors j'avais pensé... je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Je ne répondis pas, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je finis par craindre que mon silence soit mal interprété et contre-attaquais :

- Tu en es où avec Ron ?

Elle rougit

- Ca n'a pas tellement évolué , a-t-elle reconnu d'un air gêné.

Bon, s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils en seraient tout juste à se tenir la main dans 10 ans. Je repensais à certaines conversations que j'avais surprises entre mes frères.

- Je peux te donner un conseil ?

- Bien sûr !

- Coince-le dans une classe vide, tu te jettes à son cou, tu l'embrasses, tu te colles à lui. Et quand il commence à réagir, tu joue les effarouchées. Je te garantis qu'il ne pensera plus qu'à être seul avec toi de nouveau!

Hermione me regarda stupéfaite, les yeux ronds.

- Tu as... testé ?

- Hum... moi aussi je lis des livres, figure-toi, lui assenais-je, persuadée que mes conseils auraient plus de poids si elle les croyait sortis d'un ouvrage de référence.

Ron eut la bonne idée de nous rejoindre à ce moment précis.

- Alors les filles, de quoi on parle ?

- De rien, on a répondu dans un ensemble parfait.

N'ayant pas spécialement envie de passer la journée avec mon frère, ni de tenir la chandelle, je rejoignis mes amis aux Trois Balais. On s'est bien marrés.

oO§0§Oo

**Dimanche, 26 octobre 1997 :**

Harry m'a rejoint sous le regard muet de Basil et m'a entraînée dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Pas question de faire du tourisme aujourd'hui. Il était tout excité et pressé de me raconter qu'en fait Dumbledore l'avait emmené à une assemblée de l'Ordre. C'est vrai qu'il était majeur désormais, et pas peu fier d'être traité comme tel. Il ne pouvait pas me révéler ce qu'il avait entendu, bin voyons, mais apparemment, la défense s'organisait. Tout ragaillardi par ses nouvelles, il était... en pleine forme si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Alors que ses mains se faisaient plus audacieuses, j'ai commencé à paniquer et j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas prête. J'adorais l'embrasser, me faire câliner, l'allumer un peu, mais je dus bien m'avouer que je n'étais qu'une idiote de vierge effarouchée. Nico avait raison, tout compte fait. Je le repoussais fermement.

Je croyais que tu ferais tout ce que je te demanderais, protesta-t-il

- J'ai pas précisé quand!

- C'est pas juste!

- Ecoute Harry, c'est pas pour t'ennuyer. Je... je suis pas tout à fait prête, c'est tout.

Je me sentais complètement idiote. S'il me plaquait pour une fille plus dégourdie, je l'aurais pas volé. Je n'osais plus lever les yeux sur lui, j'avais trop peur d'y lire sa déception.

- Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire. Je ne voulais pas... Enfin, je ne réfléchissais pas vraiment à ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je ne veux pas que tu crois... que je ne te respecte pas...

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il était écarlate et regardait le bout de ses chaussures avec application.

- Je te connais Harry, je sais que tu me respecte, j'ai dit doucement. Ça allait un peu trop vite pour moi, c'est tout. Mais cela ne veux pas dire que je ne voudrai jamais , terminais-je, aussi rouge que lui.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, a-t-il répondu, tout en continuant à éviter mon regard. C'est très bien comme ça, tu sais. Vraiment. Je suis très heureux de sortir avec toi.

Je le regardais. Il semblait sincère. Les mots d'Hermione me revinrent à l'esprit: Mieux dans sa peau .

Bon, je ne m'en tirais pas si mal, finalement!

- Ne t'en fait pas, me suis-je vantée. Si un jour ça arrive, ce ne sera pas parce que tu m'y as obligé. Je sais me défendre, tu sais. Cela sert parfois d'avoir eu six grand frères.

- Fantastique ! a-t-il répondu, d'une voix amusée. Maintenant, tu es sûre que je ne vais plus oser t'approcher à moins d'un mètre.

- Oh, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu m'embrasse 'en toute amitié', dis-je, reprenant la terminologie hypocrite que j'avais inventé après l'avoir embrassé par surprise l'été précédent.

- Si c'est 'en toute amitié', tu as raison, c'est très convenable , approuva-t-il, gravement, ses magnifiques yeux verts pétillant de malice.

Mais il avait beau avoir repris une attitude très correcte, avoir six frère ne m'avais pas tellement laissé d'illusions sur les garçons. J'ajoutais donc, un peu embarrassée toutefois :

- Harry, si tu ne peux plus attendre, tu me le dis, d'accord? Je ne veux pas que tu ailles en voir une autre!

Il sourit, visiblement amusé - et flatté - par ma jalousie.

- C'est d'accord. Si je me surprends à fantasmer sur une autre fille, je te le dis

Je fis mine de le battre mais il attrapa mes mains et me planta deux baisers sur les joues. Puis, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention de nos amis sur notre soudaine disparition, il alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione à la Bibliothèque, tandis que je regagnais la Salle commune.

oO§0§Oo

**Mardi, 28 octobre 1997:**

Je prépare une petite surprise pour ce cher Rogue. Il faut bien fêter dignement Halloween et mes racines de pois sauteur s'ennuient au fond de ma malle. L'idéal serait que ses chers chaudrons explosent sans que je sois dans les parages, pour qu'il ne puisse pas me suspecter. Pas évident.

oO§0§Oo

**Mercredi, 29 octobre 1997 :**

Ma potion explosive est prête. Reste plus qu'à trouver comment la glisser au bon endroit et au bon moment.

oO§0§Oo

**Jeudi, 30 octobre 1997**

C'est bien parti. J'avais ma mignonne potion dans une fiole sur moi au cas où. Pendant notre cours commun de Botanique, j'ai vu Michael Corner regarder dans mon sac avec curiosité. Mue d'une illumination subite, j'ai dit à Kat que j'avais fini juste à temps ma potion de nettoyage pour récurer sans peine mon chaudron demain en potion. Et j'ai traversé la classe, laissant mon sac derrière moi. La fiole a disparu. J'espère que le chaudron va lui exploser à la gueule.

Gniark, gniark, gniark.

oO§0§Oo

**Vendredi, 31 octobre 1997 :**

17h: Opération Chaudron Pêteur réussie. C'est trop bon. Michael est collé. Whaaaaaarfffff

Dommage que j'ai pas été là pour voir ça. Mais les traces noires sur le sol étaient réjouissantes quand nous avons eu cours juste après et je me suis consolée en racontant tout à Nico qui faisait équipe avec moi.

oO§0§Oo

23h : C'est horrible. Nous sommes tous sous le choc.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé pourtant : château décoré, jus de citrouille à volonté, chaudron explosé et tutti quanti.

L'atmosphère était plutôt festive dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner, mais juste avant l'arrivée des desserts, une centaine de chouettes ont fait irruption au-dessus de nos têtes, apportant une édition spéciale de la Gazette. Des exclamations horrifiées ont fusées de partout et la fête a laissé place à la consternation. La première page annonçait non seulement l'évasion de TOUS les prisonniers d'Azkaban (et la désertion des détraqueurs), mais aussi un attentat au Ministère ayant fait au moins 3 victimes.

Je vis Harry, décomposé, fixer la table des professeurs que Dumbledore, le visage cendreux, quittait précipitamment, suivi par le professeur Mac Gonagall.

Un coup d'oeil du côté des Serpentard se révéla sans surprise. Des petits sourires suffisants s'étalaient sur la face de rat de la plupart d'entre eux. Mais d'autres, comme Nico semblaient mal à l'aise. Je cherchais Malefoy du regard. Son père venait d'être libéré, il devait jubiler. Je n'aperçu que son dos, car il était en train de quitter la Grande Salle. Sans doute pour envoyer un message de félicitation à son paternel.

Mac Gonagall est revenue brièvement pour nous demander de rejoindre nos salles communes respectives. De toute façon, plus personne n'avait faim. Dans la cohue qui s'ensuivit, je laissais passer Susan Bones, en larmes, encadrée par ses amies. Sa tante devait faire partie des victimes.

Paniquant soudain, je tendis les mains vers le journal le plus proche. A ce moment, Ron, livide, me mit la main sur l'épaule en me murmurant "_Ils n'y sont pas_" . Tous différends oubliés, c'est épaule contre épaule que nous rejoignîmes notre tour, le coeur étreint par la même angoisse.

* * *

**17/03/04 :** Et bien voilà, on se retrouve toujours dans une semaine

**03/12/04 :** Comme j'ai reçu des critiques justifiées à propos de la scène entre Harry et Ginny du dimanche 26 octobre, je l'ai réécrite . Harry y est moins pressant , et ainsi plus conforme à son caractère. Voilà

* * *

**Gabrielletrompelamort :** Merci à ma première revieweuse, si encourageante en plus. Comme tu peux le constater, moi aussi je suis au rendez-vous !

**Alysia :** Merci d'avoir pris la peine de laisser un petit mot en plus de tout le reste.

**bubblejoyce :** Merci encore pour tes mails de soutien

**BabyChang :** Oui, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer (en fait, tout est déjà écrit)

**Fenice, Laurelin :** Oui, cette Ginny est bien une Weasley !

**Acrobate :** Contente que tu trouve ça drôle


	4. Novembre

****

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowlings**.  
Cette _Ginny_ particulière est issue de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia**, ainsi que _Kat_ et _Nico_.  
Quand j'ai eu besoin de noms d'élève, j'ai pioché dans le Bottin établi par **Alana Chantelune** dans ses précieux "_Conseils pour une Potterfiction_".  
Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.  


**__**

Chapitre 3 : Novembre

****

Samedi, 01 novembre 1997 :  
*****  
Avons reçu un hibou de Maman au courrier de ce matin. Papa et Percy ont passé la nuit au Ministère mais sont sains et saufs. Elle nous recommandait de bien suivre les consignes de sécurité et de veiller à ce qu'Harry en fasse autant.

Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, les matches de Quidditch et les promenades dans le Parc, sont suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Kat Luna et moi avons essayé de remonter le moral de Nico. Ses parents se sont jusqu'à maintenant abstenus de prendre parti. Mais, au vu des événements, il a peur qu'ils se rallient à Vous-Savez-Qui.

****

Dimanche, 02 novembre 1997 :  
*****  
13h : Ai reçu petit mot : "RV annulé"

Ai renvoyé : "RV dans une heure"

17h : Il s'est finalement pointé, avec 1/4 d'heure de retard, le visage fermé. J'avais eu le temps d'aviser un vague placard et de faire un peu de place. Je l'y ai entraîné, l'ai poussé vers une caisse, me suis installée sur ses genoux et l'ai serré fort contre moi, sans un mot.

Au bout d'un moment, il a murmuré :

- "C'est commencé"

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela, j'ai continué à le serrer contre moi en silence.

- "Je ne vais pas y arriver.

- Ce sera dur, mais tu ne serais pas présenté comme l'égal du Seigneur des ténèbres dans la prophétie si tu n'avais aucune chance" ai-je murmuré.

Il retourna un moment cette idée dans sa tête.

- "Je me sens tellement... désarmé.

- Tu serais déjà mort si tu l'étais vraiment."

Il s'est borné à secouer la tête.

Finalement, il a dit :

- "Il faut que j'y aille ! Hermione va ameuter tout le château si elle se rend compte que personne ne sait où je suis."

Il m'a aidé à tout remettre en place puis nous revînmes lentement vers notre tour. Au moment où je le quittais pour aller à la bibliothèque, il me serra contre lui et murmura : "Merci". Puis, il partit.

****

Lundi, 03 novembre 1997  
*****  
Ai rencontré Malefoy cet après midi dans un couloir. Lui ai trouvé mauvaise mine. Il doit vraiment être malade. Bien fait, qu'il crève !!!

****

Mardi, 04 novembre 1997  
*****  
Le petit déjeuner est devenu lugubre. Tout le monde attend avec angoisse l'arrivée de la Gazette. Les parents de Susan sont venus la voir. Ils ont refusé qu'elle aille à l'enterrement de sa tante, préférant qu'elle reste en sécurité dans l'école.

****

Mercredi, 05 novembre 1997  
*****  
Ai eu une discussion avec Neville. L'évasion en masse a fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Il vit très mal le fait que les Lestrange soient en liberté depuis 2 ans déjà. Ai tenté de lui remonter le moral.

J'espère qu'une fille finira par se rendre compte quels trésors ce grand dadais cache sous sa maladresse. Il mérite vraiment d'avoir quelqu'un qui le soutienne et lui donne confiance en lui.

****

Jeudi, 06 novembre 1997  
*****  
Ron est venu me voir. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour Harry qui est très tendu en ce moment et qui fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Il me demande si je ne peux rien faire.

JE REVE OU IL ME JETTE DANS LES BRAS DE SON MEILLEUR AMI !!!

Faut savoir. Un jour il saute au plafond car je lui tiens la main, et trois mois plus tard il me demande de coucher avec !!!

Pour qui me prend-il ?

Agacée, je lui rétorqué qu'Harry n'avais toujours pas remarqué que j'existais, et qu'alors je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui.

Je préfère garder Ron en dehors de tout ça. Cela dit, il a raison sur le fond. Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour tirer Harry de son marasme ?

****

Vendredi, 07 novembre 1997 :  
*****  
Humeur morose. Même pas envie de pourrir la vie de Rogue

****

Dimanche, 09 novembre 1997  
*****  
Harry a trouvé un local un peu plus grand et un peu plus confortable pour nos rencontres. Une ancienne réserve vraisemblablement aménagée par des anciens élèves pour se saouler la gueule, si j'en juge par le nombre de bouteilles vides qu'Harry a repoussées derrière le canapé poussiéreux.

Je lui ai demandé si Dumbledore lui avait donné des nouvelles officieuses. Mais, notre directeur n'a fait que de rares apparitions au château, laissant à la sous-directrice le soin de mettre en oeuvre les nouvelles consignes de sécurité.

- "Heureusement que nous ne somme pas consignés dans nos salles communes le week-end, j'ai remarqué.

- D'après Hermione, c'est à l'étude", a-t-il répondu sombrement.

Je suis atterrée.

- "De toute façon, j'ai toujours ma cape", il a poursuivi.

C'est ça, il croit que je vais l'encourager à disparaître dans la nature ! Mais quand grandira-t-il ?

Il m'a à peine embrassée, et encore, de façon distraite. C'est vrai qu'il va pas bien. S'il ne s'était pas donné la peine de trouver un local correct pour me voir, j'aurais été tentée de penser qu'il ne tenait plus du tout à nos rencontres hebdomadaires.

Allez Ginny, te décourage pas. Une salle tranquille, un canapé, une fille sublime, tu devrais bien finir par lui redonner goût à la vie !

****

Mardi, 11 novembre 1997 :  
*****  
Je viens d'avoir la peur de ma vie !!

Oppressée par l'atmosphère pesante de la salle commune, j'ai été prendre l'air en haut de la tour d'astronomie -- seul moyen de respirer vu que les balades dans le parc sont interdites.

J'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de voir que Malefoy avait eu la même idée que moi. J'étais en train d'hésiter sur une autre destination, quand j'ai trouvé son attitude vraiment bizarre. Au lieu d'admirer la vue, il regardait le sol, 30 m plus bas. Bon, il espionne, je me suis dit. Puis j'ai vu qu'il levait la jambe, comme pour escalader le parapet.

Sans réfléchir -- ouais, comme d'hab -- je me suis avancée et je lui ai dit : 

- "Ca ne sert à rien, tu va te retrouver à flotter dans le vide jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur vienne te délivrer".

Il a sursauté, s'est rapidement repris et a répondu de sa voix traînante :

- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Weasley, je ne suis pas assez maladroit pour tomber ! Tu dois me confondre avec l'autre balafré qui ne perd jamais une occasion de se donner en spectacle !

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais maladroit", j'ai répliqué en le regardant droit dans les yeux

- C'est une déclaration ? Tu t'es lassée de courir après le chéri de ces dames ? Tu cherches un homme, un vrai ?" Il a regardé mon décolleté avec insistance pour ne laisser aucun doute sur la signification de ses propos.

- "Oh, je vois, j'ai répondu. T'es tout seul depuis que tes deux petits copains t'ont laissé tomber. T'es en plein chagrin d'amour en somme !"

Ses yeux ont flamboyé de colère

- "C'est moi qui laisse tomber !" a-t-il martelé

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux.

- "C'est une confession ?"

Il était blanc de rage maintenant. Il s'est rapidement avancé vers moi, a empoigné le col de ma robe, m'a plaqué contre le mur et a laissé échapper entre ses dents :

- "Tu ne devrais pas faire la maligne quand ton grand héros est pas là pour te défendre. Il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles.

- Tu viens de me faire comprendre que tu ne mangeais pas de ce pain là", j'ai répliqué, décidée à ne pas me laisser impressionner par ce petit con.

-" Je pourrais faire une exception pour te donner une petite leçon". Et il s'est collé à moi, sa bouche tout contre la mienne.

J'ai commencé à paniquer. C'est vrai que je pouvais crier, sans que personne ne m'entende. Ce salaud pouvait tout à fait me... 

J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout :

- "N'oublies pas que j'ai été élevée dans une porcherie" j'ai dit d'une voix un peu trop tremblante, faisant allusion aux gracieuses remarques dont il m'avait affublée les années précédentes.

-"T'as raison. En plus t'es sûrement pas un bon coup."

Il a reculé en me repoussant durement. Ma tête a heurté le mur et je n'ai pu retenir une grimace de douleur.

-" De toute façon, je ne m'intéresse pas aux miettes dédaignées par Potter !"

Il est passé devant moi et s'est engouffré dans l'escalier.

Je me suis laissée glisser contre le mur, les jambes coupées, la tête bourdonnante, au bord de la nausée. Je ne sais pas le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour reprendre mes esprits et trouver la force et le courage de revenir vers ma tour.

Je suis moulue, je réfléchirai à tout cela demain.

****

Mercredi, 12 novembre 1997  
*****  
Décidément, y'a un truc qui ne colle pas avec Malefoy :

1- Malefoy songeait à se suicider alors que son père vient d'être libéré.

2- Il m'a dit "c'est moi qui laisse tomber" quand je lui ai parlé de ses petits copains.

Il couchait quand même pas avec Crabbe et Goyle!! Beurk, quelle vision d'horreur ! C'est à vomir !

Alors qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi il a subitement cessé de se balader avec ses deux chiens-chiens sur les talons?

3- Il a évoqué 4 fois Harry.

Il fait une fixation sur lui ou quoi ? Re-beurk

Résolutions :

- Penser à dire à Harry de ne pas aller se balader tout seul en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- Retirer "Coucher avec Malefoy" de ma liste de résolutions.

- Demander à Hermione s'il existe un sort pour rendre impuissants les violeurs potentiels. On ne sait jamais.

****

Jeudi, 13 novembre 1997.  
*****  
10h : Je ne sais pas à qui parler de tout cela. Hermione me conseillera de me plaindre auprès de McGonagall, Ron et Harry iront massacrer Malefoy. Kat, Luna, Nico ?

Ouais, Nico, bonne idée.

***

22h : Bof, pas si bonne idée que cela après tout !

Ai tout raconté à Nico. Il m'a fixée un bon moment sans rien dire avant de m'engueuler comme du poisson pourri. J'avais été parfaitement IN-CONS-CIEN-TE.

Ne JAMAIS provoquer un type qui vous agresse quand on se trouve seule avec lui dans un endroit isolé. D'après lui, j'avais été à deux doigts de passer à la casserole.

- "Malefoy, avec moi, pas de danger voyons !

- Tu ne connais rien à la psychologie du violeur, il a répliqué.

- Parce que toi tu connais, très intéressant comme scoop.

- Virginia, -- c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom entier -- tu sous-estimes complètement le besoin de souiller ou de détruire qui peut saisir un homme dans certaines conditions. Notamment quand il est sous pression. S'il était vraiment sur le point de se suicider, il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi !"

C'est qu'il était vraiment en train de me faire peur cet idiot !!

- "Oui, bon, je suis toujours pure et immaculée. Alors, tu penses quoi de ce qu'il était en train de faire et de ce qu'il m'a dit ?"

Il m'a lancé un drôle de regard.

- "Je ne sais pas trop. L'atmosphère est assez spéciale en ce moment à Serpentard. Certains sont contents parce que leurs parents ou amis ont été délivrés, d'autres ont la trouille. En plus, comme on est sur le territoire de Dumbledore, il y a une certaine méfiance. L'ambiance est vraiment détestable.

- Une ambiance Serpentard en somme, j'ai trouvé malin de répondre.

- Serpentard ne veut pas dire mangemort ou ordure ! Et tu te goures si tu crois qu'aucun de tes précieux Gryffondors n'est attiré par le Lord Noir" il a crié, me faisant sursauter.

Merde !!! Lui aussi est sous pression. Je me demandais si j'avais bien fait d'aller le trouver, finalement.

- "Désolée, j'ai dit au bout d'un petit moment.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, il a répondu d'un ton bourru. j'aurais pas dû crier.

- C'est rien. C'est vrai que certains Gryffondors sont attirés par... Voldemort ?

- Leurs parents du moins" il a répondu, grimaçant à l'évocation du nom maudit.

J'avais de nouveau la nausée.

- "Mais c'est bizarre ces incessantes insinuations sur Potter, continua-t-il. Il y a quelques années, il nous a interdit de prononcer son nom chez les Serpentards."

Je le fixais les yeux ronds.

- "Tu plaisantes ! C'est comme s'il le mettait sur le même pied que Vol... Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom."

Nico me regarda à son tour :

- "je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Ca ouvre des perspectives intéressantes..."

Je me sentis mal à l'aise. J'étais un peu trop près de révéler la Prophétie. Je tentais de plaisanter :

- "Si je n'étais pas une Weasley, je croirais que je lui ai tapé dans l'oeil et qu'il est jaloux d'Harry.

- Pourquoi, tu sors enfin avec Potter ?"

Et merde ! Je ne dis que des conneries aujourd'hui.

- "Je suis toujours pure et immaculée, je te rappelle !"

J'ai prétexté un devoir à terminer pour m'éclipser.

Le problème, c'est que je ne suis toujours pas plus avancée au sujet de Malefoy.

****

Vendredi 14 novembre 1997  
*****  
Ai croisé Malefoy dans les couloirs. Il m'a jeté un regard noir. Il reprend du poil de la bête apparemment.

****

Samedi 15 novembre 1997  
*****  
Samedi presque normal dans la salle commune. J'ai l'impression que, bercés par la routine de l'école, nous avons tendance à oublier ce qui se passe dehors. Si je n'étais pas aussi préoccupée par Harry et la responsabilité qu'il doit supporter, je serais comme les autres je pense.

Et merde !! J'ai dû inconsciemment fixer Harry en réfléchissant à tout ça. J'entends Sophia et Arthémis ricaner dans mon dos. Putain !!! Au prochain cours d'Astronomie, je les balance de la tour. Elles auront bonne mine, suspendues comme gousses d'ail à mi-chemin du sol. Et si je leur envoyais Malefoy pour faire bonne mesure ? Elles seront contentes d'avoir un homme, un vrai !!

****

Dimanche 16 novembre 1997 :  
*****  
Harry en meilleure forme aujourd'hui. A semblé prendre conscience des potentialités du canapé. Heureusement, il a pas trop insisté quand même. Vu mes souvenirs de l'autre jour, j'étais pas d'humeur.

- "A partir de la semaine prochaine, on pourrait continuer à visiter le château, j'ai suggéré.

- Comme tu veux ma belle ! On peut commencer tout de suite si tu le souhaites.

- Non, il est trop tard. La semaine prochaine, ça ira.

Il a pris une position plus verticale et m'a demandé si ça allait. Il m'avait trouvé petite mine cette semaine.

Il est trop mignon !!! Il a remarqué que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. JE L'AI-MEUH !!!

Malgré cela j'ai menti et j'ai dit que j'avais juste eu un petit passage à vide, mais que maintenant ça allait mieux. Je me suis sentie coupable en disant cela. J'étais en train de faire exactement ce que je lui reprochais tellement l'été dernier.

Mais d'un autre côté, si je dis la vérité, il va y avoir un meurtre.

****

Lundi, 17 novembre 1997 :  
*****  
Toujours la routine. Ces dindes de Sophia et Arthy passent leur temps à discuter devant moi de la meilleure façon de séduire "le Survivant". J'y avais pas trop fait attention jusqu'à ce que je saisisse les mots "Saint Valentin", "Nain chantant" et "Crapaud frais du matin".

PUTAIN !!! ELLES SE FOUTENT DE MA GUEULE CES DEUX POUFFIASSES !!!

Bon, c'est sûr, vu que j'ai passé le dimanche après-midi à me faire bécoter par le Survivant sur un canapé poussiéreux, leurs petites insinuations fielleuses ne me font ni chaud ni froid.

Dois-je pour autant laisser passer ? Ne dit-on pas "C'est l'intention qui compte" ?

ELLES VONT SOUFFRIR CES FACES DE RAIE !!!

****

Mardi 18 novembre 1997 :  
*****  
N'envisageant pas dans les jours qui viennent de me faire coller en Potions, j'ai envoyé un hibou aux jumeaux à Londres en leur demandant un assortiment spécial pour débiles-mal-lunées-catégorie-femelles-en-chaleur.

****

Jeudi 20 novembre 1997 :  
*****  
Le jumeaux ont été à la hauteur. J'ai reçu une grosse boite bourrée de flacons contenant des poudres et des pilules. Les notices sont plutôt bien faites, avec des photos animées en couleur.

J'ai concocté un petit mélange du tonnerre, et y ai ajouté ma poudre rouge, que j'avais oublié d'essayer sur Ron.

Il faut se garder quelques petites surprises dans la vie.

****

Vendredi 21 novembre 1997 :  
*****  
MA-GNI-FI-QUE !!! !!! 

HOUAAAAAAHOUAAAAAHOUAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!

J'ai profité de la légère bousculade habituelle au moment d'entrer dans la Grande Salle à midi pour envoyer un sort de Lacet-Défait à Harry (c'est un prêté pour un rendu de toute façon). Puis, je me suis dépêchée de me placer en face des deux dindes jacassantes. Comme prévu, elles se sont tournées en gloussant vers la porte quand Harry a fait son entrée, bon dernier. Tout était en place. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à glisser discrètement les boulettes que j'avais préparées dans leur verre. J'ai terminé mon geste de façon naturelle en me saisissant de la carafe d'eau. Vers le milieu du repas, elles ont enfin bu, à une minute d'intervalle environ.

Ce fut Arthémis qui fut la première touchée : une barbichette lui poussa soudainement, ses oreilles s'allongèrent, et deux petites cornes apparurent sur le sommet de son crane. Un duvet blanc recouvrit ses joues. Voulant sans doute demander pourquoi toute la tablée la regardait fixement, elle ouvrit la bouche, découvrant de larges dents d'un jaune sale et laissa échapper un bêlement sonore, qui alerta les autres tables.

Pour couronner le tout, ses yeux devinrent aussi rouges que ceux de notre goule quand elle se risque à sortir de jour de son placard.

Sophia eu tout juste le temps de pousser un gémissement horrifié avant de se transformer à son tour. Les changements furent semblables, sauf qu'elle évoquait plus une vache qu'une chèvre (mais avec les même yeux rouges). Ses meuglements accentuèrent encore la ressemblance. Cette fois, toute la grande Salle admirait mon chef-d'oeuvre, certains carrément debouts sur leur chaise. Les rires n'arrivaient pas à couvrir leurs plaintes pitoyables.

Soudain, McGonagall se matérialisa devant notre table et tenta de persuader nos bêtes de foire de terminer leur cirque à l'infirmerie. Elle les y accompagna, foudroyant au passage Ron et Harry du regard. Ils avaient manifestement remplacé les jumeaux en première ligne de ses soupçons. Ron, comprenant soudain que l'avenir ne se présentait pas très bien pour lui (effet secondaire imprévu mais parfaitement plaisant), me jeta un regard furibond. Je haussais les épaules, comme si je n'y étais pour rien. Quant à Harry, il riait trop pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit.

Mhaaaa, ce que je me sens bien ce soir !!!

****

Samedi 22 novembre 1997 :  
*****  
Toute l'école ne parle que de ça. C'est si bon de voir son talent reconnu.

Ai envoyé un mot de remerciement aux jumeaux.

****

Dimanche 23 novembre 1997 :  
*****  
Aujourd'hui, Harry m'a emmené dans une salle dont le plancher est tellement élastique qu'il est impossible de marcher, on ne peut que sauter. On s'est amusés comme des petits fous. Mais j'ai bien remarqué que ce pervers profitait du fait que ma robe se retroussait sur mes jambes pour se rincer l'oeil. Bien sûr, il avait prévu le coup et mis un pantalon. Quand nous nous sommes finalement allongés sur le sol, il m'a saisie dans ses bras et nous a fait rouler comme des fous tout autour de la pièce. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout le château ne nous a pas entendu rire et hurler comme des malades.

Une fois que nous eûmes repris notre souffle, Harry me demanda ce que m'avaient fait ces "pauvres filles". Je niais farouchement comprendre quoi que ce soit à ses insinuations. Mais il m'a chatouillé jusqu'à que j'avoue ma culpabilité. Il m'a demandé de nouveau pourquoi, mais je me suis borné à répondre que c'était "des histoires de filles qui ne l'intéresseraient pas". Il a éclaté de rire, et j'ai ri avec lui, heureuse de le voir de si bonne humeur.

Nous nous sommes embrassés longuement ensuite et je me sentais si bien, si détendue, que je le laissais aller beaucoup plus loin que la dernière fois. Il eut cependant la délicatesse de ne pas pousser trop loin son succès. Ce fut le corps brûlant et la tête légère que nous revînmes lentement vers la salle commune.

****

Mardi, 25 novembre 1997 :  
*****  
C'est drôle, l'atmosphère est plutôt bonne depuis quelques jours. J'ai l'impression que la petite scène de vendredi a fait du bien à tout le monde. Je pense que je mériterais bien de me voir attribuer quelques points. J'hésite quand même à le demander à McGonagall.

Moi, c'est plutôt dimanche qui m'a fait du bien. Je suis d'excellente humeur depuis deux jours. Harry aussi visiblement. Il est actuellement en train de plaisanter bruyamment avec ceux de son année, dans un coin de la salle commune.

****

Jeudi, 27 novembre 1997 :  
*****  
On s'est payé une bonne tranche de rigolade avec Kat, Luna et Nico. Quoique je me demande si la gaieté de Nico n'était pas un peu factice.

****

Vendredi 28 novembre 1997 :  
*****  
Ai cru comprendre qu'Harry et Malefoy se sont méchamment accrochés ce matin. Je commence à me demander si je ne me suis pas fait des idées à propos de Malefoy.

****

Dimanche 30 novembre 1997 :  
*****  
Sommes allés voir une petite volière où évoluaient des oiseaux-bijoux. C'étaient de vrais objets d'art sertis de pierres semi-précieuses et garnis de vraies plumes. Ils avaient été enchantés pour avoir le comportement de vrais volatiles (l'odeur et la saleté en moins). Harry pense qu'un professeur d'enchantement a passé l'année sur ce projet avec ses élèves. En tout cas, le résultat est tout simplement magnifique et c'était un spectacle merveilleux tant pour les yeux que pour les oreilles car chaque oiseau pépiait à sa manière.

Nous nous sommes ensuite rendus dans notre petit local pour flirter confortablement. Une surprise m'attendait. Harry était manifestement passé dans la semaine pour faire un peu de ménage et revoir la décoration. Quand je me suis tourné vers lui pour le remercier, il était tout gêné, presque honteux d'être pris en flagrant délit de délicatesse.

C'était trop mimi. JE L'AIME JE L'AIME JE L'AIME

Il a bien sûr profité de mes bonnes dispositions pour prendre certaines libertés. Mais je mentirais en prétendant que je n'ai pas aimé ça.

J'ai l'impression qu'il a profité de son nettoyage de printemps pour élargir le canapé.

****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************

24/03/04 : On se retrouve dans une semaine comme d'habitude...

****

  
  
  
MERCI POUR VOS PETITS MOTS !!!  
  
  
math : Comme je le signale dans le préambule, je ne suivrai pas ce qu'Alysia a écrit dans son épilogue. Donc c'est moi qui décide avec qui Ginny fera ses découvertes amoureuses. Vu la façon donc j'ai commencé, c'est pas trop dur d'imaginer ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite... 

****

cleo, bubu : Pour l'humour acide, j'ai continué sur la lancée d'Alysia. Je vais essayer de continuer à vous faire rire (même si la fin de l'histoire est plus sombre).

****

Baby_Chang : Naaaon, je vais pas tout mettre d'un coup !!!! *sourire sadique* Je vous laisse un peu mariner, mais promis, je posterai toutes les semaines (sauf mauvaise volonté de mon ordi)

****

Gabrielletrompelamort : Voui, voilà la suite (même si tu gardes Sirius, je ne peux résister aux pompomboys).  
Effectivement, je pense que des sentiments très forts peuvent naître entre un garçon qui a manqué d'amour pendant toute son enfance et une jeune fille qui a été élevée dans une famille affectueuse.  
Pour ce qui est de la "rapidité" d'Harry... Ginny l'avait quand même un peu allumé. Mais comme c'est un garçon bien et un peu timide avec les filles, alors il respecte ses réticences (à moins qu'il ne se rappelle opportunément qu'elle a 6 grands frères sur-protecteurs ^_^)

****

glamour_girl : Contente que cela te plaise. J'ai en effet essayé de respecter la Ginny d'Alysia car elle est très intéressante. Cependant, ma Ginny va évoluer au cours des mois qui vont suivre (mais sur la lancée de la première Ginny quand même)

****

fenice : Je suis très touchée par tes compliments d'autant que, comme je te l'ai écrit, j'adore tes propres fics. J'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir.


	5. Décembre

****

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowlings**.  
Cette Ginny particulière est issue de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia**, ainsi que Kat et Nico.  
Quand j'ai eu besoin de noms d'élève, j'ai pioché dans le Bottin établi par **Alana Chantelune** dans ses précieux "Conseils pour une Potterfiction".  
Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

  
  
  
**_Chapitre 4 : Décembre  
_**********************  


  
**Lundi, 01 décembre 1997  
*******  
Grande nouvelle. Un bal sera organisé dans l'école pour Noël. L'excitation est à son comble. Il n'y en pas eu depuis ma troisième année.

Cette nouvelle ne m'a pas réjouie tant que cela. Avec qui je vais y aller d'abord ? Pas de danger qu'Harry m'invite. J'espère qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'en inviter une autre. Pas question de tolérer qu'une pétasse se pavane à son bras.

Tant pis. Je n'ai qu'à rentrer à la maison pour Noël et cela réglera la question. Ne suis-je pas une bonne petite fille qui préfère passer les fêtes avec ses chers parents plutôt que de s'amuser avec ses camarades ?

Mouais, Maman risque de se douter de quelque chose.

  
  
**Mercredi, 03 décembre 1997  
*******  
Evidemment, le bal est au centre de toutes les conversations. Les manoeuvres battent leur plein pour éviter les pots de colle et se trouver à proximité de la proie désirée. Je dois dépenser des trésors d'ingéniosité pour me retrouver seule le moins possible. J'ai eu un mal fou à éviter Goeffrey Hooper qui est dans ma classe et qui ne veut pas comprendre que je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'aller au bal avec lui.

Je suis tout de même étonnée de recevoir autant de demandes. Je n'ai pas manqué d'en faire la remarque à Hermione alors qu'Harry était à proximité.

Au moins Michael s'est abstenu.

  
  
**Vendredi, 05 décembre 1997  
*******  
Toute sortie à Pré-au-Lard étant exclue chacun s'organise pour faire ses achats de Noël par correspondance.

Il devient difficile de trouver un hibou de libre pour envoyer ses commandes et les paquets affluent chaque matin à l'heure du courrier. De nombreuses plaisanteries sont échangées sur le contenu et le destinataire supposé des colis qui arrivent sur la table du petit déjeuner.

Pour les remercier de leur envoi du mois dernier, les jumeaux m'ont demandé de diffuser leurs prospectus. J'en ai déposé une liasse dans la tour des Gryffondors, laissant à Luna et Nico le soin d'en faire autant dans leurs salles communes respectives. J'ai profité d'un cours commun avec les Poufsouffle pour parfaire le travail.

  
  
**Dimanche, 07 décembre 1997  
*******  
J'ai fait part à Harry de ma décision de rentrer chez moi pour Noël.

- "Tu ne restes pas pour le Bal ?" me demanda-t-il consterné.

- "Pourquoi, tu voulais m'inviter ?" j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de répondre.

MAIS QUAND EST-CE QUE J'APPRENDRAI A FERMER MA GRANDE GUEULE ?

Il eut le bon goût de prendre un air gêné.

- "Tu sais bien que...

- Oui, Harry, je sais, j'ai soupiré. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de ne pas y aller. Je pense que c'est mieux comme cela, tu ne crois pas ?"

Visiblement non. Il a cherché ses mots et a fini par me dire :

- " J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait quand même danser ensemble une ou deux fois. Ca aurait l'air naturel, non ?"

J'en suis restée bouche bée. Il semblait croire que j'allai me pointer à ce fichu bal juste pour l'honneur de danser une fois avec lui. Mais pour qui me prenait-il ?

- ...

Pour ce que j'étais. J'allais rester bien sûr.

- "C'est pas grave", il a dit d'un ton faussement dégagé, prenant mon silence pour un refus.

- "Et toi, tu as l'intention d'y aller avec qui ?

- J'avais pensé inviter Hannah. Elle a très envie d'y aller mais Ernie est obligé de rentrer dans sa famille.

Je réfléchis un instant. Ce n'était pas mal trouvé. Hannah Habbott et Ernie MacMillan sortaient maintenant ensemble depuis 3 ans et leur attachement mutuel était entré dans la légende rose et dorée de Poudlard. Harry semblerait rendre service à une amie.

- "Et elle a accepté ?

- "je ne lui ai pas encore demandé. Je voulais t'en parler avant" a-t-il répondu, le profil bas.

J'étais assez satisfaite de sa réponse mais ne le montrais pas.

- "Et moi, j'y vais avec qui dans l'histoire ?

- Que dirais-tu de Neville", a-t-il demandé un peu trop vite.

L'enfoiré !! Il avait déjà pensé à tout, persuadé que je ferai exactement ce qu'il avait prévu pour moi. J'étais en train de me faire manipuler en beauté.

- "Pas question ! j'ai rétorqué sèchement. Neville est un bon ami et je ne veux pas l'utiliser ni me moquer de lui!

- Qui parle de se moquer ? Ecoute, je l'ai entendu demander à Parvati de l'accompagner hier. Elle a refusé. C'est mieux pour lui d'y aller avec toi que tout seul, tu ne crois pas ? C'est un service que tu lui rends."

Je le regardais durement, histoire de lui montrer que je n'étais pas dupe de sa prétendue sollicitude pour son camarade. Ok, il l'aimait bien, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui importait pour lui, était que j'aille au bal avec un cavalier dont il ne serait pas jaloux.

Ce n'était qu'un sale petit con égocentrique !!!! Et moi, comme une idiote, j'étais tellement amoureuse de lui que j'allais faire exactement ce qu'il me demandait. Je caressais un instant l'idée de prétendre préférer venir avec Malefoy, histoire de voir sa tête. En parlant du Serpentard, je me demandais si je ne devais pas lui parler de mes doutes à son sujet.

Mais Harry se pencha pour m'embrasser, et j'oubliais tout le reste.

  
  
**Mercredi, 10 décembre 1997  
*******  
C'est réglé, j'y vais avec Neville.

J'avais bien réfléchi à la façon de tourner cela pour être la plus franche possible et éviter toute ambiguïté. Finalement, je l'ai pris à part tout à l'heure et lui ai dit :

- "Neville, le type avec qui j'aurais voulu aller au Bal y va avec une autre. Que dirais-tu d'y aller avec moi en toute amitié. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite. Si tu veux demander à quelqu'un avant, y'a pas de lézard. Donne-moi ta réponse dans quelques jours."

Il a répondu en rougissant qu'il n'avait personne en vue et qu'il voulait bien venir avec moi.

- "Ok, on fait comme cela", j'ai conclu.

J'espère qu'Harry ne l'apprendra pas trop vite, histoire que Monsieur-grosses-chevilles s'inquiète un peu.

  
  
**Vendredi, 12 décembre 1997  
*******  
Ce matin, au petit déjeuner, Ron m'a demandé avec qui j'irai au Bal. J'ai répondu bien fort que je n'étais pas encore sûre d'y aller, et que j'avais envie de passer les fêtes au Terrier. Du coin de l'oeil, j'ai vu Harry laisser échapper son bacon dans ses oeufs au plat. Il a gardé une magnifique tâche de jaune toute la journée sur sa robe. Gniark, gniark, gniark...

Ce soir au dîner j'ai demandé d'un ton innocent :

- "C'est pas de l'oeuf que tu as sur ta manche depuis ce matin ?

Son regard a été délicieusement meurtrier. Je commence à comprendre Malefoy. C'est si bon de le provoquer !!!

HA HA HA !!!!!!!!

  
  
**Dimanche, 14 décembre 1997  
*******  
Harry avait pris beaucoup de retard dans ses devoirs, alors on ne s'est pas vus très longtemps aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas reparlé du Bal. Il a du comprendre qu'il n'avait pas trop intérêt à aborder le sujet.

Je vais essayer de prendre un peu d'avance avec cette fichue Arithmencie. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'écouter Hermione. Les devoirs de Divination m'ont l'air beaucoup plus cool.

  
  
**Mercredi, 17 décembre 1997  
*******  
Ce soir, après le dîner, Hermione m'a demandé de l'accompagner dans son dortoir. Je l'ai suivie, prête à écouter ses jérémiades à propos de mon frère. Mais pas du tout. Elle m'a avoué qu'en désespoir de cause, elle avait fini par suivre les conseils que je lui avais donnés en octobre dernier à Pré-au-Lard. Que cela avait été un succès complet, et qu'à présent Ron ne ratait pas une occasion pour l'entraîner dans des endroits discrets.

Super, Ron n'a pas de cerveau mais au moins il a des c... !

Oups, ça m'a échappé ! Heureusement, j'ai réussi à ne pas le dire tout haut. je me suis juste bornée à faire remarquer qu'ils étaient drôlement discrets car je ne m'étais doutée de rien. Elle a eu l'air un peu gênée et a balbutié qu'en tant que préfète en chef elle devait donner le bon exemple et ne pas prêter le flanc aux ragots.

Ouais, elle ne voulait pas briser son image d'élève parfaite, c'est tout !!!

- "Au fait, ton livre avec les bons conseils, elle a continué, tu ne voudrais pas me le prêter. Il y a peut-être d'autres tuyaux dedans."

J'ai mis un instant avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Merde !!!!

- " Ah... Euh!! C'est à dire, je sais plus trop bien lequel c'était. Et puis il était pas à moi..."

Elle a eu l'air un peu déçue, mais elle a poursuivi :

- "Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir aidée. Alors je t'ai acheté d'avance ton cadeau de Noël pour que tu puisses l'avoir pour le bal."

Et elle m'a tendu un grand paquet plat.

- "Je dois l'ouvrir maintenant ? j'ai demandé.

- Oui, comme ça on pourra changer si elle ne te plait pas."

Dévorée de curiosité, j'ai ouvert le paquet et j'ai découvert une magnifique robe de bal, bleue, rouille et dorée.

- "J'ai pensé qu'elle irait bien avec tes cheveux et tes yeux, a murmuré Hermione

- Je ne peux pas accepter, j'ai balbutié. C'est trop beau, trop cher...

- Pour moi, Ron n'a pas de prix, tu sais." Elle était cramoisie.

- "Il vaut beaucoup moins que ça! ", j'ai affirmé d'un ton catégorique.

Hermione a ri mais elle a insisté.

-"Harry va craquer complètement quand il va te voir là dedans.

- Ca lui est complètement égal, tu le sais bien !"

Mais elle a soutenu mon regard et m'a asséné :

- "Je t'ai cherché partout dimanche après-midi, il y a deux semaines, tu sais. Kat m'a dit que tu étais à la bibliothèque, comme tous les dimanches d'ailleurs, pour faire ton devoir d'Arithmencie. Mais tu n'y étais pas. En plus, tu l'as fait le lendemain dans la salle commune ton devoir. Et en y réfléchissant, j'ai trouvé assez suspect ce zèle de Harry pour l'Occlumentie depuis trois mois. Chaque dimanche après-midi justement."

Elle me regardait maintenant d'un air moqueur.

J'ouvris et refermais la bouche comme un poisson dans l'eau et sentis mes joues me brûler.

- "Tu... tu en a parlé à Ron ? j'ai demandé misérablement.

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à entendre cela."

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle croyait qu'on faisait tous les deux, bon sang !!! Bon, évidemment, vu les conseils que je lui avais donnés, elle devait envisager le pire. Cela ouvrait d'ailleurs des perspectives peu ragoûtantes sur ce qu'elle devait faire avec Ron dans les "endroits discrets".

Souhaitant échapper à ces images déplaisantes, je revins à nos moutons.

- "De toute façon, Harry ne va pas au bal avec moi.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Tu sais, je peux expliquer à Ron que...

- Ca n'a rien à voir. Il ne veut pas me mettre en danger"

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle comprenait.

- "Mets-la quand même", a-t-elle insisté en désignant la robe. 

Je réfléchis un moment.

- "Oui, c'est d'accord ! Avec un peu de chance, il va en faire une attaque ! j'ai conclu d'un air satisfait.

- Et Ron aussi" a pouffé Hermione.

Son cas n'était pas entièrement désespéré après tout. Elle n'était pas complètement aveugle aux limites de mon frère. Ou plutôt si. Son cas était aussi désespéré que le mien. Elle était amoureuse de lui, tout en sachant parfaitement à quel point il était idiot et borné. Et obsédé aussi, si j'avais bien compris ce qu'elle venait de me révéler.

Je la remerciais chaleureusement avant de la quitter, mon précieux paquet sous le bras.

He ! He ! Potter, je vais t'en mettre plein les yeux !!!

  
  
**Vendredi, 19 décembre 1997  
*******  
Il est temps de réfléchir sérieusement au cadeau que je vais faire à Harry. Pour ma famille, Hermione, Kat, Luna et Nico, c'est facile, mais Harry c'est une autre paire de manches.

Je vais aller jeter un coup d'oeil aux catalogues mis à la disposition de tous dans la salle commune.

  
  
**Samedi, 20 décembre 1997  
*******  
C'est réglé. En repensant à ma dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai orienté mes recherches du coté des bijoux, et je suis tombée sur la page des amulettes. Il y en a de très discrètes, spécialement pour amoureux et à des prix très raisonnables. J'ai jeté mon dévolu sur une gourmette, censée renforcer les liens entre deux personnes qui s'aiment. Je vais simplement y faire graver le nom d'Harry. Normalement, on peut mettre une dédicace spéciale, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, vu les circonstances. Pour l'activer, il suffira que je glisse une boucle de mes cheveux dans la plaque, et qu'Harry la porte à même la peau.

J'ai préparé une petite carte sur laquelle j'ai collé des plumes prélevées dans la volière et inscrit :

__

De la salle aux miroirs

Aux oiseaux chantants

Plonger dans ton regard

Fut un enchantement

Je sais, c'est pas génial, mais c'est toujours mieux que mon histoire de crapaud frais du matin. Et si je lui envoie un cadeau anonyme, Hermione est capable de le lui confisquer.

  
  
**Dimanche, 21 décembre 1997  
*******  
Nous n'avons pas pu nous voir longtemps cette semaine non plus car tous les 7ème année ont dû assister le professeur Flitwick qui préparait les décorations pour la Grande Salle le soir du bal. Quand ils ont été libérés, il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant le dîner, que nous avons passé dans notre local.

Entre deux baisers, Harry m'a avoué que le but principal du Bal était d'inciter les élèves à rester au château pour les vacances et les garder ainsi en sécurité. C'est pour cette raison qu'il tenait tant à ce que je reste moi aussi.

Cela m'a touché, mais j'ai quand même des boutons quand je pense à Hannah.

En tout cas, c'est ELLE qui en aura si elle se permet des privautés avec MON Harry.

  
  
**Mardi, 23 décembre 1997  
*******  
Le bal est pour demain. Les professeurs ont eu un mal fou à obtenir un semblant d'ordre pendant les cours. Toutes les filles ne parlent que de leur tenue. Je suis bien contente qu'Hermione m'ait offert cette robe !

  
  
**Mercredi, 24 décembre 1997  
*******  
19h30 : Ca y est, je suis prête et j'attends que Kat ait fini pour descendre dans la salle commune.

Je suis SU-PER-BE

Kat m'a fait un magnifique chignon qui laisse juste échapper deux mèches bouclées de chaque côté de mon visage. La robe d'Hermione est vraiment MER-VEIL-LEU-SE. Elle ressemble un peu à celle du premier miroir de la salle qu'Harry m'a fait découvrir, sauf qu'elle libère complètement mes épaules et dessine un très joli décolleté un peu pigeonnant. Elle est très ajustée à la taille et large en dessous. Kat m'a prêté des chaussures dorées. Hermione est passée pour me demander si j'avais un bijou pour aller avec. J'ai dû répondre par la négative. Alors elle a sorti une petite chaîne toute simple de sa poche, me l'a mise autour du cou et l'a enchantée. Cela fait maintenant comme un large ruban d'or en fusion, avec des reflets changeants. Le résultat est à couper le souffle. En plus, cela attire le regard au niveau de mon décolleté. HE ! HE !

Kat l'a suppliée de lui faire la même chose - pourtant ce n'est pas les jolis bijoux qui lui manquent - et Hermione s'est exécutée. Kat est également resplendissante. Elle vient de se retourner vers moi. Elle m'attend. Nous y allons.

  
  
**Jeudi, 25 décembre 1997  
*******  
La soirée d'hier a été merveilleuse et pleine de surprises. J'ai bien fait d'y aller finalement.

Notre arrivée dans la salle commune a été une vraie réussite. En bas, Ron, Harry et Neville discutaient avec Hermione. Neville a été le premier à nous apercevoir. Il s'est figé, ce qui a alerté les autres qui se sont retournés. Harry s'est lui aussi statufié, la bouche entrouverte. Ron m'a regardé comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il a ouvert la bouche, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Hermione lui a férocement pincé le bras en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Je me suis approché de Neville, l'ai complimenté sur sa robe, qui lui allait très bien il faut le dire, et j'ai proposé à toute l'assistance de nous rendre dans le hall d'entrée.

- "C'est là que tu dois retrouver Hannah, je suppose", j'ai négligemment lancé en direction d'Harry, qui s'est contenté de hocher la tête, apparemment incapable de prononcer un mot, les yeux toujours légèrement exorbités.

C'ETAIT TROP BON MMMMHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA

Hermione et moi avons entraîné nos cavaliers vers la sortie, suivis d'Harry et de Kat, qui devaient tous les deux retrouver en bas leurs partenaires.

Je dois dire qu'Harry et Hannah se sont bien tenus. Ils se sont salués cordialement, mais sans trop se rapprocher, et Harry est soigneusement resté distant avec Hannah même quand il lui a pris le bras pour la mener vers la salle de bal.

La décoration de la Grande Salle était magnifique et le buffet somptueux. Après avoir mangé, j'ai entraîné Neville sur la piste de danse. Il avait fait pas mal de progrès depuis le Bal précédent et ce fut très agréable. Je surveillais quand même Harry de temps en temps et je finis par m'apercevoir qu'il en faisait autant avec moi.

Finalement, Neville et moi sommes retournés boire un verre au buffet. Le professeur Flitwick en a profité pour demander à mon cavalier de l'aider à remettre en place une décoration qui s'était déplacée toute seule. J'en profitais pour me rapprocher de Luna, qui était venue sans partenaire et qui ne dansait pas. J'ai discuté un peu avec elle et elle a fini par me demander si je passais une bonne soirée. J'ai répondu que oui, que Neville se débrouillait pas mal du tout, et que c'était un vrai plaisir de l'avoir pour cavalier. Luna a alors soupiré bruyamment.

- "Euh, ça te dirait de danser avec lui, je lui ai demandé.

- C'est ton cavalier, a-t-elle répliqué, fuyant mon regard, confirmant mes soupçons.

- Oh tu sais, c'est moi qui l'ai invité parce que je ne savais pas trop avec qui y aller. De son côté, il est trop timide pour inviter une fille. Mais on est venus en amis et cela ne me gêne pas qu'il danse avec quelqu'un d'autre."

L'objet de notre discussion revenait justement vers nous.

- "Neville, tu m'excuseras, je dois aller me repoudrer le nez. Tu n'as qu'à danser avec Luna pendant ce temps"

Et sans attendre sa réponse, je me suis précipitée vers les lavabos, les laissant se débrouiller tout seuls.

Une fois ressortie, un coup d'oeil discret vers la piste de danse me révéla qu'ils étaient en grande conversation. Je me rencognais derrière mon pilier pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas obligés de se séparer.

- "Savez-vous Mademoiselle que vous êtes tout simplement divine ce soir... a murmuré une voix chaude tout contre mon oreille.

- Vous n'êtes vous-même pas trop mal non plus, ai-je répondu, en me serrant contre le beau sorcier brun aux yeux verts qui peuplait mes rêves depuis tant d'années.

- Ta robe est sublime. Toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Avec ou sans robe ! Enfin, je suppose ! Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de sort permettant de voir à travers les robes... Il espérait manifestement me faire rougir.

- Mais il en existe un !"

Je sortis ma baguette de ma poche et la pointa sur Malefoy qui passait justement devant nous en valsant.

- "_Specto nuditas_", murmurais-je.

Je détaillais ma victime d'un air appréciateur.

- "Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il avait un aussi joli petit cul", j'ai lâché, en lançant un "_Finite incantatem_" négligent.

MMMMMHAMMMMMMHAHAHA !!!!! La figure d'Harry valait vraiment le déplacement !!!!

- "Très drôle, il a dit d'un ton pincé

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu peux demander à Hermione, je suis sûre qu'elle connaît"

HE! HE !HE! Soit il reste avec ses doutes, soit il se tape la honte auprès d'Hermione !!! Je suis vraiment trop bonne !!!!

Quoique, si ça se trouve, ce sortilège existe réellement. Il faudra que je demande aux jumeaux !

La valse se terminait. Il en profita pour changer de sujet.

- M'accordes-tu la prochaine danse ?

- Mais avec plaisir ! Qu'as tu fais de ta cavalière ?

- Justin me l'a piquée. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une jolie file d'attente derrière, ce qui me laisse le loisir d'inviter toutes les jeunes filles présentes."

S'il croyait se venger si facilement !

"- N'oublie pas d'inviter Pansy Parkinson, j'ai répondu. Ca ferait bizarre si tu t'en abstenais !"

Il éclata de rire, et m'entraîna vers la piste, alors qu'un nouveau morceau débutait. Il me tint à bonne distance, de façon très correcte. Mais tout en prenant l'air détaché du jeune homme bien élevé qui fait la conversation à sa cavalière, il me dit à quel point il me trouvait séduisante et détailla avec un luxe de détail tous les endroits de mon corps qu'il avait envie d'embrasser et de caresser. J'avais singulièrement chaud et j'étais rouge pivoine quand il me lâcha, mais je dus vite reprendre contenance, car Seamus m'entraîna très vite dans une polka.

Je changeais ensuite régulièrement de danseur. A chaque fois que mon regard tombait sur Neville, je constatais qu'il se trouvait de plus en plus proche de Luna. Je n'avais pas à m'en faire pour ces deux là. Je dansais finalement avec Ron, pendant qu'Harry entraînait Hermione. Mon frère fut étonnamment aimable, se bornant à me complimenter sur ma tenue. Je suppose qu'Hermione lui avait fait la leçon et révélé que c'était elle qui avait choisi la robe.

Ce fut ensuite Nico qui m'invita. Je constatais avec plaisir qu'il semblait détendu, profitant pleinement de la fête.

A la fin de la soirée, Neville vint vers moi, pendant que Luna s'approchait du buffet. Il s'excusa, très gêné, de m'avoir laissée tomber. Je le rassurais en lui faisant valoir que je m'étais bien amusée, que Luna était une de mes meilleures amies et que j'étais la première heureuse en les voyant si bien ensemble. Il a rougi violemment mais sans me contredire. Je conclus en lui disant gentiment que je comprendrais très bien s'il raccompagnait Luna à son dortoir, et que je pouvais rentrer toute seule. Il me remercia et fila sans demander son reste.

Je quittais la Grande Salle qui se vidait doucement, et me dirigeais directement vers la tour de Gryffondor, essayant d'ignorer les coins d'ombre qui semblaient très "occupés" ce soir. A quelques mètres du portrait de la Grosse Dame, je me sentis brusquement attirée sur le côté. Commençant à en prendre l'habitude, je ne me débattis pas, même quand je vis que c'était une main flottant dans les airs qui était agrippée à mon bras.

- "Tu joues à quoi", j'ai demandé.

Harry m'a silencieusement fait passer sous sa cape et m'a entraînée vers notre petit local. Là il y avait des bougies et un vase empli de roses rouges qui embaumaient. Il me prouva ensuite qu'il avait beaucoup de suite dans les idées en appliquant scrupuleusement le programme dont il m'avait fait part pendant notre danse, et plus encore. C'était... C'était...

En fait, il m'a mise dans un tel état que, s'il avait voulu, je l'aurais laissé aller jusqu'au bout.

Mais il s'est arrêté avant. J'en suis à la fois soulagée et déçue.

Déçue car je mourrais d'envie d'en faire plus.

Soulagée car cela me rassure de voir qu'il me respecte assez pour s'interrompre en cours de route malgré son désir évident d'aller plus loin.

Soulagée que nous procédions par étapes. Car si mon corps est prêt, je crois que ma tête a encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Pas beaucoup. Mais un peu.

***

Nous sommes rentrés vers quatre heures du matin et, cachés par la cape, avons constaté que beaucoup de couples s'étaient formés ce soir. Nous avons même croisé Rusard qui avait l'air un peu hagard.

Quant à ce matin, je suis encore trop émue pour le raconter. Ca attendra demain.

  
  
**Vendredi, 26 décembre 1997  
*******  
Hier, j'ai émergé vers midi. Kat dormait toujours - elle était rentrée encore plus tard que moi. Je me suis jetée sur mes cadeaux. Maman m'avait tricoté un bonnet, une écharpe et des gants - toujours mieux que le sempiternel pull des garçons. Bill m'avait offert une broche et Charlie une barrette en forme de dragon. Percy m'avait envoyé une carte de voeux, les jumeaux leurs dernières trouvailles - pas complètement testées d'après la lettre d'accompagnement. Ron m'avais acheté une bague. Kat, Luna et Nico m'avaient fait un cadeau commun : tout un assortiment de sous-vêtement en soie. La dédicace, sans doute composée par Nico, indiquait "A notre petite Virgin préférée". Hum, s'il savait à quel point sa petite phrase avait manqué de peu de se périmer la nuit précédente !

Le dernier cadeau était une petite boite sans carte indiquant son expéditeur. Je l'ouvris et découvris, nichée dans un écrin de soie, une petite chaîne en or, avec un médaillon sur lequel était gravé "Virginia" d'un côté et "A la Dame de mon coeur" sur l'autre face. Je restais pétrifiée, sachant que ce n'était pas un simple bijoux. Je l'avais déjà vu, dans un catalogue, au milieu d'autres talismans. Et j'étais prête à parier dix ans de ma vie que, si j'ouvrais le médaillon, j'y trouverai une mèche de cheveux noirs jais.

Submergée par l'émotion, j'éclatais en sanglots. Kat se réveilla en sursaut, et effarée me prit dans ses bras, cherchant des yeux un parchemin qui aurait pu m'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

- "Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?"

Je secouais la tête, incapable de parler. Je me bornais à lui tendre la chaîne. Elle examina le médaillon et me demanda, jetant un coup d'oeil vers les lits heureusement vides de nos compagnes de chambre :

- "C'est de... LUI ?"

Je hochais la tête.

- Hourra ! Mais c'est merveilleux ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris d'inviter cette gourde d'Hannah hier !"

J'ai alors réalisé la gaffe que je venais de faire. MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!! J'EN RATAIS PAS UNE !!!!

Je me suis reprise et j'ai dit brusquement à Kat en lui attrapant le bras :

- "Kat, tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne. Tu entends ? A PERSONNE !! Même à Luna et Nico. Surtout Nico !!"

- "Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est quand même pas un secret d'état !

- "Si justement !"

Elle me regarda un moment sans comprendre. Puis elle fronça les sourcils :

- "Parce que c'est le Survivant ?"

Je hochais la tête.

- "Bin ma vieille, tes histoires d'amour ne sont pas simples !"

Puis elle ajouta : "Tu as tort de ne pas te fier à Nico. Il ne te trahirait jamais."

Je soupirais.

- "En fait, je ne peux faire confiance à personne. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de tout ça. Et en ce qui concerne Nico, il n'y a pas que lui, il y a ses parents"

Vu ce que Nico nous avait confié, elle ne put rien répondre.

Je l'obligeais à me prêter le serment sorcier de ne rien révéler à personne. Elle sembla un peu vexée, mais s'exécuta.

J'ai soudain songé que le petit sort de discrétion que j'avais mis sur mon journal était un peu insuffisant compte tenu de ce que j'y avais écrit ces deux derniers mois et de ce que m'avait révélé Nico sur certains Gryffondor. N'avais-je pas deux ennemies dans mon propre dortoir ? Il fallait que je pense à demander à Hermione une protection plus efficace.

Pendant que Kat ouvrait ses propres cadeaux, je mis ma nouvelle chaîne autour de mon cou. Nous nous sommes préparées et sommes descendues, espérant que nous n'avions pas raté la collation de midi. Alors que nous sortions de la salle commune, nous croisâmes Harry qui y rentrait. Nous eûmes tous les deux un temps d'arrêt et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il avait été aussi touché que moi par le cadeau qu'il avait reçu. Nous échangeâmes un sourire tendre avant que je ne parte rattraper Kat qui avait discrètement poursuivi son chemin.

  
  
**Samedi, 27 décembre 1997  
*******  
Hermione a ensorcelé mon journal. Elle m'a affirmé que, non seulement personne d'autre que moi ne pourrait le lire, mais qu'en plus des pustules comme celles dont avait été affublée Marietta Edgecombe couvriraient la figure de l'indiscret, ainsi qu'une autre partie de son corps, lui rendant la position assise très inconfortable.

FOR-MI-DA-BLE !!!

Elle ajouta avec un petit sourire qu'elle allait prévenir Ron.

Trop dommage !!!!

  
  
**Dimanche, 28 décembre 1997  
*******  
10h : La tuile !!! Viens de recevoir message d'Harry. Rusard aurait découvert notre local et l'a verrouillé. ET MERDE !!!

Trop tard pour trouver un autre endroit pour aujourd'hui. En plus, comme c'est les vacances et que nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir dans le parc, des activités de groupe ont été organisées dans la salle commune. C'est donc plus délicat de s'éclipser discrètement. FAIS CHIER !!!

Je veux mon Harry pour moi toute seule, et qu'il me fasse des bisous et plein d'autres trucs !!!

Résolutions :

- Trouver un endroit tranquille et romantique

- Faire sa fête à Rusard (Hé ! hé ! et un volontaire, un, pour le cadeau de Noël des jumeaux)

- Proposer un décret d'éducation n°32 pour supprimer les vacances scolaires

NA !!!!

  
  
**Mardi, 30 décembre 1997 :  
*******  
Pas trop le temps d'écrire cette semaine car Dumbledore a prévu plein d'attractions dans le château pour nous occuper. Demain il y aura un jeu de piste, suivi d'un banquet pour le réveillon du nouvel an. Il parait qu'il y aura une fontaine au milieu de la Grande Salle où nous pourrons y jeter des mornilles et faire un voeu. Inutile de préciser que le mien concernera un certain brun aux yeux verts ayant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Cette nouvelle année se présente à merveille !

****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  


31 / 03 / 04 : Voilà un nouveau chapitre de posté. Dans une semaine, vous découvrirez un mois de janvier un peu moins fleur bleue.

****

  
  
  
**Jessica**, **m4r13 : **ravie que cela vous plaise.

****

math : merci d'être revenu (e ?) !

****

Baby_Chang : Non, effectivement, pas de septième année de prévue. De toute façon, Harry aura fini Poudlard alors c'est pas facile de faire une histoire sur nos deux héros, tant que Ginny n'a pas quitté l'école à son tour.  
C'est quoi le journal de Georgia Nicholson ? Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

****

Claire : J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu autant que les précédents. La réaction d'Hermione... te voilà renseignée. Celle de Ron c'est pas pour tout de suite, car Harry tient beaucoup au secret de ses relations avec Ginny (et Ron n'est pas très perspicace sur ce genre de sujet).  
Par la suite, je vais un peu développer sur Malefoy. Mais va-t-il vraiment devenir gentil ? Patience...  


****

Gabrielletrompelamort : Toujours fidèle au poste !   
Pour la scène dans la classe en octobre, je crois qu'Harry n'a pas tant été "rapide" qu'impulsif. Tu sais son côté "j'agis et je réfléchis après". Comme tu as pu le constater, il se montre désormais plus respectueux (trop ?) dans les faits. Par contre, en paroles, il en rajoute un peu car il adore voir Ginny rougir...  
Et tu as raison, le mois prochain, la guerre va entrer dans une nouvelle phase et les élèves de Poudlard vont s'y sentir un peu plus impliqués. Mais heureusement, pour redonner espoir et confiance à tous, Ginny a plus d'un tour dans son sac.  


****

fenice : "_Elargir le canapé ? Dis donc ça, ça donne envie !_" Oui, c'est un peu ce qu'Harry avait derrière la tête. Le fait d'être respectueux ne l'empêche pas de fantasmer...(ah, la jeunesse....)

****

  
  



	6. Janvier

****

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowlings**.  
Cette Ginny particulière, ainsi que Kat et Nico sont issus de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia.**  
Quand j'ai eu besoin de noms d'élève, j'ai pioché dans le Bottin établi par **Alana Chantelune** dans ses précieux "_Conseils pour une Potterfiction_".  
Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.  


Note : A compter de ce chapitre, je vais introduire les notions de préfets et préfets en chef. Or je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris le système des préfets tel que le conçoit JKR. Ainsi, j'ai du extrapoler à partir des quelques éléments qu'elle donne dans le volume 5.   
Je suppose donc qu'il y a six préfets par maison : 2 par année à compter de la 5ème année, et que dans chaque maison, un des deux préfet de 7ème année est nommé préfet en chef.   
Pour l'année en cours, les préfets en chef sont : Hermione Granger (Gryffondor), Padma Patil (Serdaigle), Ernie McMillan (Poufsouffle), et Drago Malefoy (Serpentard).   
  
  
  
  
**_Chapitre 5 : Janvier_**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Jeudi, 01 janvier 1998  
*****  
C'est monstrueux, nous sommes comme assommés.

Nous sommes descendus ce matin dans la Grande Salle, nous souhaitant mutuellement une bonne année. Le petit déjeuner était déjà bien entamé quand les hiboux de la Gazette arrivèrent avec un peu de retard. A leurs hululements excités nous comprîmes que les nouvelles étaient d'importance et le silence s'est abattu sur les tables pendant que les abonnés détachaient fébrilement les journaux et les dépliaient pour en lire les titres.

Plusieurs attaques de mangemorts avaient eu lieu cette nuit. Une dizaine de familles étaient anéantie.

Soudain, le nom de McMillan me sauta aux yeux. Alors que mon cerveau refusait d'en appréhender le sens, j'entendis un hurlement atroce s'élever dans mon dos en provenance de la table des Poufsouffles. Sans me retourner, je sus que le coeur d'Hannah venait de se briser. Je restais pétrifiée, incapable de faire un geste, alors même, qu'après un temps que je trouvais infini, les sanglots hystériques s'éloignaient vers l'infirmerie.

"C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, me répétais-je, agrippée à ma table. Merlin protégez Harry, par pitié protégez le !"

La voix douce et triste du professeur Dumbledore s'éleva de la table des professeurs. 

- "Je vois que vous avez lu les nouvelles. J'ai l'immense tristesse de vous apprendre que l'on vient de me confirmer la présence de votre camarade Ernest McMillan à son domicile au moment du drame. Je vous remercie d'observer une minute de silence en sa mémoire."

Il baissa la tête et nous nous recueillîmes ensemble. Il reprit ensuite :

- "Je vous informe qu'à partir de lundi, prochain, vos professeurs se relaieront pour assurer des cours supplémentaires de Duel, tous les après midi. A la rentrée, ces cours seront maintenus les samedi et dimanche matin.

Quand il quitta la salle, le silence persista et nous remontâmes tristement vers nos salles communes.

  
  
**Samedi, 03 janvier 1998  
*******  
Cela fait trois jours que nous restons terrés dans nos maisons, sans avoir envie de rien, sans avoir le courage de nous attaquer à nos devoirs. Nous restons le plus souvent affalés sur nos sièges et les rares conversations se tiennent à voix basse. Au repas, même les Serpentards ont adopté un profil bas.

Harry se mure dans un silence farouche.

Ai observé Malefoy. Il est très pâle et a de grands cernes mauves sous les yeux. Mais Putain !!!! Qui croit-il donc berner ?

  
  
**Dimanche, 04 janvier 1998 :  
*******  
J'arrive pas à y croire !!!! C'est moi qui ai fait ça !!!!

La journée s'était écoulée comme les précédentes. Je n'avais même pas essayé de voir Harry en privé. Je savais qu'il refuserait. Il n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche depuis quatre jours.

Vers 21 h, nous traînions tous dans la salle commune, retardant le moment d'aller nous coucher et de nous retrouver seuls avec nos pensées et nos insomnies.

Je contemplais mes camarades apathiques, et réalisais soudain que ce n'était pas une situation passagère. Cela allait durer des mois et des mois. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry tue Voldemort ou que Voldemort ne le tue. L'abattement m'a un instant terrassée. Mais il fut vite remplacé par une bouffée de colère.

Cette vipère puante n'allait tout de même pas me gâcher la vie ! Alors que j'étais dans mes plus belles années ! Alors que je sortais enfin avec Harry !!!

J'ai sauté sur mes pieds, ai envoyé valdinguer mes livres, parchemins et encriers, ai grimpé sur ma table et ai hurlé :

- "J'EMMERDE VOLDEMORT !!!"

Ils étaient tous là comme des idiots à me contempler les yeux écarquillés.

- "Bin oui, quoi ! Vous allez rester là comme des moutons pendant que Face-de-serpent tue vos familles. Mais c'est exactement ce qu'il veut. Vous terrifier pour que vous vous cachiez la tête sous vos draps. Il veut vous dissuader de vous battre. La guerre ne vient que de commencer et vous l'avez déjà perdue !!!

Toujours pas de réaction de la part de ces imbéciles. Je commençais à désespérer quand Harry sauta à son tour sur sa chaise :

- "Elle a raison. Rien n'est joué. Ce n'est pas seulement de la tristesse ou de la peur que nous devons éprouver. Mais de la colère. Même si nous devons mourir, nous devons nous battre, nous battre jusqu'au bout. Nous sommes des Gryffondors !!!

Hermione se dressa sur sa table :

- "Ils ont raison, tout n'est pas perdu ! Voldemort est fort, mais pas imbattable ! Nous avons Dumbledore de notre côté. Nous avons HARRY POTTER !"

Ron bondit sur sa chaise pour ajouter : "Ouais ! Allez les Gryffondors ! J'EMMERDE VOLDEMORT !!!"

Seamus, Dean et Neville ont suivi le mouvement. Puis Lavande et Parvati, les frères Crivey et bientôt tous les autres. Des dizaines de "J'EMMERDE VOLDEMORT !!!" ont fusés, alors que l'enthousiasme montait. Harry lançait un regard ravi dans ma direction quand une voix sèche et indignée a lancé :

"- Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?"

McGonagall venait de faire son entrée dans la salle commune.

Le silence retomba tandis que les élèves semblaient soudains gênés de se retrouver ainsi perchés sur les meubles.

"Professeur ! a calmement répondu Harry. Nous refusons simplement de nous laisser impressionner par les agissements des Mangemorts. Et nous avons l'intention de le faire savoir. J'EMMERDE VOLDEMORT !!!" a-t-il conclu courageusement.

Là l'impensable est arrivé. Après un petit silence, McGonagall nous a dit d'une voix tremblante :

- "Cela fait 60 ans que j'appartiens à Gryffondor, et je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de ma Maison. C'est un honneur pour moi d'être votre Directrice."

Et elle est montée sur un petit tabouret et a conclu "J'EMMERDE VOLDEMORT !!!"

"Merci Professeur, a répondu Harry avec un grand sourire. Vous permettez-nous d'aller euh... prêcher la bonne parole dans les autres maisons ?

- Non seulement je vous le permets, Monsieur Potter, mais je vous l'ordonne"

Elle est descendue de son tabouret et est sortie en disant : "Je vais voir Monsieur Rusard pour que vous n'ayez pas d'ennuis"

Dans le silence stupéfait qui a suivi, Dean a commencé à sautiller sur place en criant "Hip hip hip, hourra !! Vive Gryffondor !!!" et un chahut indescriptible s'en est ensuivi.

Finalement, Harry a levé les bras pour demander le silence et a déclaré :

" Je vais aller voir Serdaigle et Poufsouffle pour leur faire part de notre résolution. Pendant ce temps, je vous demande de prendre vos parchemins et de raconter ce qui s'est passé ici ce soir à vos parents. Il faut que nous convainquions le maximum de monde de voir les choses comme nous. Ron et Hermione vont m'accompagner."

Pendant qu'il me jetait un bref coup d'oeil pour me signifier qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié et que c'etait volontairement qu'il me tenait à l'écart, la voix embarrassée d'Hermione s'est élevée.

- "Euh, Harry, tu connais l'emplacement des autres maisons et leurs mots de passe ?"

A son air mortifié, il ne les connaissait pas et n'y avait pas pensé.

- "Neville pourrait vous indiquer le chemin de Serdaigle", j'ai suggéré, priant avoir bien jaugé mes deux amis.

Neville a rougi sous le regard appuyé de ses camarades.

- "Oui, c'est possible, a-t-il répondu

- Et tu connais le mot de passe a demandé Dean d'un ton incrédule.

Neville a hoché la tête. C'est vrai que la situation était assez paradoxale si l'on songeait que Neville s'était retrouvé plus souvent qu'à son tour à la porte de sa propre maison.

- "Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît le chemin et le mot de passe de Poufsouffle ?" a demandé Harry à la cantonade.

Un troisième année a timidement levé la main, balbutiant que sa soeur était Poufsouffle et qu'il allait régulièrement la voir.

- "Très bien, vous venez avec moi tous les quatre, a déclaré Harry en sautant de sa chaise. Et les autres, à vos courriers !"

Il est parti, d'un pas décidé.

MON HEROS !!!!

Nous avons tous rédigé nos lettres et nous nous sommes rendus par petits groupes à la volière pour les faire partir. Ensuite, nous avons attendu avec impatience le retour de notre délégation. Les derniers élèves à poster étaient revenus un large sourire aux lèvres : ils avaient croisé des Serdaigles en chemin.

C'est avec des applaudissements qu'Harry et son escorte furent accueillis. Ils étaient très satisfaits et affirmèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas eu trop de mal à convaincre les autres maisons. Tout le monde devait réfléchir sur les moyens d'action à mettre en oeuvre pour que le mouvement puisse continuer et avoir le maximum d'efficacité.

- "Et Serpentard ? j'ai demandé

- T'es pas folle. Tu n'imagines pas qu'on allait se pointer dans leur fosse puante ! a répondu Ron

- Mais ils ne sont pas tous mangemorts, j'ai répondu avec colère

- Tu veux aller faire un petit speech là-bas ? a ricané Ron

- Je pense que tous les Serpentards susceptibles de soutenir notre cause ont des amis dans les autres maisons. Nous n'avons qu'à leur parler un à un, a fait remarquer Hermione avec sagesse.

- Nous ferons passer le mot demain au petit déjeuner, a conclu Harry. En attendant allez tous vous coucher. On a une réunion demain matin et les premiers cours de Duels commencent l'après midi."

On est tous montés dans nos dortoirs en bavardant avec excitation.

Finalement, je vais peut-être réussir à sauver l'humanité !!!!

  
  
**Lundi, 05 janvier 1998  
*******  
Ce matin l'atmosphère était plutôt enthousiaste dans la Grande Salle. Les visages résolus avaient remplacé les mines défaites. Toute l'école était descendue assez tôt, et une fois expédié le petit déjeuner, les élèves se rassemblaient peu à peu autour d'Harry.

Je regardais du côté des Serpentard, espérant croiser le regard de Nico. Mon regard tomba sur Malefoy. Il était un peu à l'écart des autres, tourné dans la direction d'Harry avec un mélange de... de quoi ? Envie, dégoût, mépris. Difficile à dire. A quelques mètres de lui, un groupe se pressait autour de Blaise Zerbini et Théodore Nott. Là c'était la colère et la méfiance qui prédominaient. Les autres tâchaient d'ignorer ce qui se passait autour d'eux, le nez plongé dans leur assiette. Nico en faisait partie.

Réalisant que je ne pouvais traverser la Grande Salle et lui parler directement, je sortis dans le hall d'entrée, espérant l'intercepter quand il repartirait. Je faillis heurter de plein fouet Drago qui se contenta de me jeter un regard dégoûté avant de continuer son chemin. Allait-il faire un tour du côté de la tour d'astronomie ?

  
***

  
Nico finit par apparaître, seul, comme je l'espérais. Je lui fis signe du recoin où je m'étais dissimulée et il me rejoignit la figure sombre.

- "As-tu compris ce qui ce passe ? lui demandais-je tout de go

- Vous allez déclarer la guerre au Seigneur des ténèbres ?" me demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Mhum, pas très bon début ça !

- "Nous refusons simplement de nous laisser abattre et avons écrit à nos parents pour leur demander d'en faire autant, expliquais-je d'un ton patient.

- Je ne pense pas que mes parents apprécient beaucoup ce genre de courrier, grimaça-t-il

- Et tu crois que c'est trop tard pour tous les Serpentards ? demandais-je la gorge serrée

- Ginny, il était aussi sérieux que le jour où je lui avais avoué que Malefoy m'avait agressée, quand tu retournes dans ta salle commune, tu es en sécurité. Nous pas. Il y a déjà eu quelques discussions un peu... musclées, je dirais."

J'étais horrifiée

- "Oh Nico, tu ne devrais même pas discuter avec moi. Si quelqu'un nous surprend, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes.

- Probablement, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait rendre léger. Mais c'est un risque à courir, belle demoiselle. Au fait, Virgin, portes-tu les charmants dessous que tu as reçu pour Noël ? ajouta-t-il voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

- Non, mais j'ai apprécié, répliquais-je en tâchant de sourire. Et j'ai quelques petites idées pour en profiter !

- Ginny, il était à nouveau sérieux. C'est pas le moment de te rapprocher de Potter. Son entourage devient... risqué."

Je sentis mon corps devenir glacé et je collais mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour les empêcher de trembler.

- "Tu as entendu des... menaces ?

- Rien de précis, mais... c'est dans l'air.

- Promets-moi que si tu entends quelque chose, tu viendras me prévenir, promets-moi !!!" Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'avais agrippé par le col de sa robe.

- "J'essaierai, Gin, j'essaierai", répondit-il doucement en saisissant mes poignets.

Je réfléchis. Je n'avais pas le droit de le mettre en danger non plus.

- "Tu connais le portrait de Basil le Bavard ?

- Je trouverai !

- 6ème étage, aile ouest. Si tu entends quelque chose de précis contre Harry, ou quoique ce soit d'autre d'important, glisse un petit mot sous le cadre. J'irai vérifier chaque jour avant le déjeuner. Et si cela ne peut pas attendre, viens me trouver et lance-moi une injure, n'importe laquelle. Je comprendrais et j'irais voir. D'accord ?

- D'accord !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, je fis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait avec lui. Je le pris dans mes bras et je le serrais très fort contre moi.

- "Fais bien attention à toi"

Il eut un sourire un peu tordu et repartit vers sa salle commune.

  
***

  
Je retournais dans la Grande Salle. Harry étais assis sur la table et essayait vainement d'écouter et de répondre à tout le monde à la fois. Finalement, la voix d'Hermione s'éleva :

- "S'il vous plait ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT !!!" Elle utilisait manifestement un sort de Sonorus.

- "Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme cela. Nous sommes trop nombreux. Je propose que chaque maison ait des discussions internes et en réfère à ses Préfets. Les Préfets se réuniront régulièrement pour décider des questions à résoudre et débattre des réponses que vous aurez apportées."

Un petit sanglot rappela à tous que Poufsouffle venait de perdre son préfet en chef. 

- "Tu pourras assurer, Hannah ? a demandé Hermione d'un ton plus doux

Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle ne put répondre mais hocha la tête, visiblement résolue malgré son chagrin.

- "Harry aussi devra assister à ces réunions", fit remarquer Padma Patil, préfete en chef de Serdaigle.

Un murmure d'assentiment salua ces paroles.

- "Si c'est d'accord pour tout le monde, c'est d'accord pour moi, répondit l'intéressé.

- C'EST D'ACCORD !!!" scandèrent tous les présents.

Harry sourit et leva les mains pour remercier ses partisans.

- "Je propose une rapide réunion des préfets ici même, pendant que vous rejoignez vos salles communes. Nous vous rejoindrons dès que nous aurons décidé des questions à régler en priorité.

- Il nous faut un nom, lança quelqu'un

- Pourquoi pas DA ?

- Non répondit Harry. Notre adversaire n'est plus le ministère. Il faut que notre nom reflète notre volonté de résister contre Voldemort." Il éleva encore les mains devant la cacophonie qui s'ensuivit. "Ecrivez vos propositions sur des bouts de parchemin et donnez les à vos préfets. Et je compte sur vous tous pour la séance de Duel cet après midi. C'est désormais notre matière la plus importante, conclut-il en se levant sur sa chaise. Je vous remercie."

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos salles communes et discutant avec animation. Quand Harry et les préfets revinrent, il nous communiquèrent les sujets du jour :

- Trouver un nom pour notre mouvement

- imaginer les moyens d'action que nous pourrions mettre en oeuvre à partir de l'école

- déterminer notre position par rapport à Serpentard

Les débats commencèrent immédiatement.

  
***

  
22h : séance de Duel épuisante, vais me coucher

  
  
**Mardi, 06 janvier 1998 :  
*******  
Ce matin, alors que je me rendais dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, Harry m'attira dans une classe vide, et me couvrit de baisers fougueux. Quand il me lâcha, il me dit qu'il était très fier de moi, que j'étais merveilleuse et absolument formidable ! Je lui répliquais qu'il se débrouillait pas mal non plus.

Là, il prit un air gêné et m'avoua qu'il s'était laissé un peu déborder et qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir piqué la place qui me revenait. Mais je l'interrompis et affirmais que cela ne me gênait pas du tout. Qu'il avait fait exactement ce qu'il devait faire, et qu'il était bien meilleur que moi. Après tout, j'étais cette gourde de Ginny Weasley, qui parlait sans réfléchir et passait son temps à trébucher sur les garçons. Hors de question que je prenne la tête du mouvement sous prétexte que j'avais pété un câble dimanche dernier.

- "Et moi je suis énervant, négligent, grossier, parfois je ne réfléchis pas et je fais des choix qui sont mauvais"

GLOUPS, il avait retenu par coeur tout ce que je lui avais sorti cet été.

- "Disons que tu t'améliores. Je t'avais aussi reproché de fuir tes responsabilités et là tu as vraiment assuré. Et puis, les autres, ce qu'ils veulent c'est Harry Potter, le Survivant. Et ils ont raison. T'imagines un peu la tête de Voldemort quand il apprendra qu'un mouvement de résistance se développe sous ton impulsion !

- Je trouve cela plutôt effrayant !

- Et tu as tout à fait raison. Et c'est pour cela que je n'envie pas ta place."

Je le pris dans mes bras et conclus : 

- "Je ne peux pas agir à ta place, mais je suis prête à tout pour alléger ton fardeau !

- Tout ? demanda-t-il en plaisantant

- Tout ! répondis-je sérieusement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Dès qu'on aura trouvé un peu de temps et une salle confortable.

Il fut manifestement très sensible à ma proposition. Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément avant de nous séparer à regret, le corps fiévreux.

- Je dois y aller, fit-il d'un ton désolé, faisant allusion à une réunion de préfets qui devait débuter incessamment.

- Je sais mon amour, dis-je en touchant à travers ma robe l'amulette qu'il m'avait offerte. Il me sourit tendrement et me caressa la joue. Sa manche se releva, découvrant la gourmette qui contenait ma boucle de cheveux.

  
  
**Mercredi, 07 janvier 1998  
*******  
Notre mouvement commence à s'organiser :

1/ Son nom sera le N.A.V. : Non A Voldemort ou Nous Arrêterons Voldemort.

Harry a tenu à ce que le nom de Voldemort soit utilisé car il estime que tant que nous ne pourrons pas le dire à voix haute, nous avouons notre peur.

2/ Notre champ d'action :

- élaborer des tracts et manifestes appelant à la résistance active ou passive

- diffuser nos idées au maximum

- être assidus aux cours supplémentaires de Duels

- Travailler avec acharnement les autres matières car tout ce que nous apprenons est susceptible de nous aider à résister une fois hors de l'école.

3/ Pour le moment les Serpentard ne sont pas expressément conviés à adhérer au NAV, ne serait-ce que pour assurer leur propre sécurité au sein de leur maison. Par contre, nous avons le droit de diffuser nos idées en privé auprès de ceux qui sembleraient intéressés.

Cette motion a été très discutée mais Harry a tranché : pour le moment, notre but est d'encourager la résistance, pas d'élaborer des stratégies secrètes. Nous VOULONS que Voldemort et ses mangemorts soient au courant de notre action.

  
  
**Jeudi, 08 janvier 1998  
*******  
Les cours de Duel ont un tel succès que seule la Grande Salle s'est révélée assez spacieuse pour les contenir. Tout le monde y va, y compris les Serpentards. Mais, ils s'entraînent entre eux, ne désirant pas se mélanger aux autres maisons, qui le leur rendent bien.

C'est épuisant, et parfois dangereux car les professeurs ont du mal à contenir notre enthousiasme. Mais personne ne se plaint, excepté madame Pomfresh qui passe son temps à suturer les plaies et remettre en place les articulations malmenées.

Il faut dire que, confinés dans le château depuis plus de deux mois, nous avions besoins d'exercice physique. Et puis, on a vraiment l'impression de faire quelque chose de concret.

  
  
**Vendredi, 09 janvier 1998  
*******  
Si l'on excepte les cours supplémentaires, et la prestation de Mc Gonagall le premier soir, j'ai remarqué que les professeurs se tiennent soigneusement à l'écart de nos activités, se bornant simplement à nous laisser l'usage des locaux dont nous avons besoin.

J'ai demandé à Hermione ce que cela signifiait. Elle a réfléchi longuement avant de me répondre :

- "Tu sais, si les professeurs s'en mêlaient, ce serait logiquement le professeur Dumblemore qui serait à la tête du NAV. Or ses liens avec le Ministère, s'ils se sont améliorés, sont loin d'être cordiaux. Nous sommes moins suspects aux yeux du Ministre en restant indépendants. Et puis notre directeur est déjà assez occupé." Je compris qu'elle pensait à l'Ordre.

"En plus, cela permet à Harry d'être à la tête du mouvement, ce qui est très fort symboliquement pour l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière et psychologiquement déstabilisant pour Voldemort.

Enfin, c'est très formateur pour Harry. En tant que chef, il doit tenir compte de l'avis des autres et prendre en considération leur sécurité. Il a beaucoup de progrès à faire dans ce domaine."

Après un petit silence elle a ajouté :

"- Et puis, il est tellement occupé qu'il n'a pas le temps de faire des bêtises." Elle m'a jeté un regard en coin.

"Vous avez réussi à vous voir un peu ?

- C'est pas évident de trouver le temps, j'ai répondu en rougissant

- Il faudra le trouver ! Ton influence sur lui est excellente. Et il va très vite avoir besoin de... relâcher un peu la pression"

Je suis devenue carrément cramoisie.

- "Oh... je ne voulais pas nécessairement dire CA, a ajouté précipitamment Hermione. C'est juste qu'il est tout le temps sollicité et qu'il doit passer son temps à surveiller ses actes et ses paroles. Avec toi, il peut se laisser aller..."

- Mais ça va être encore moins évident avec la reprise des cours, soupirais-je. Vous passez les ASPICs à la fin de l'année en plus.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le décharger un peu", m'a-t-elle répondu

De mon côté, il faut que je nous trouve un petit coin tranquille, hors de porté de Rusard si c'est possible, mais dans l'enceinte du château car il est hors de question de prendre des risques supplémentaires.

Allez Ginny !!!! REFLECHIS !!!

  
  
**Samedi, 10 janvier 1998** :  
*****  
Nous avons passé toutes les matinées et soirées de la semaine à élaborer des tracts. Nous savons que nous aurons beaucoup moins de temps à partir de la semaine prochaine, alors nous avons mis le paquet. En plus, nous nous sommes attelés à nos devoirs de vacances sous la surveillance attentive des préfets.

Je n'ai jamais passé de vacances aussi épuisantes !

  
  
**Dimanche, 11 janvier 1998 :  
*******  
Harry a voulu s'adresser à tous aujourd'hui et a obtenu de pouvoir occuper la Grande Salle de11h à 12h. 

Il nous a d'abord remercié du travail effectué et a exprimé à quel point il était fier de son école.

Puis il a martelé :

"Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont finalement déçus des objectifs limités du NAV. Composer des tracts et dire à ceux qui sont en première ligne de se battre peut sembler en effet lâche et hypocrite.

Mais vous vous trompez ! C'est avant tout une guerre psychologique que nous menons contre Voldemort. Lors de la Première Guerre, beaucoup de sorciers ont cédé à l'Impérium ou ont refusé de se battre de peur que leur famille soit prise pour cible. C'est pour cette raison que si peu de mangemorts ont pu faire tant de mal à notre communauté.

Mais cela aurait pu être pire. C'est parce que des héros ont résisté que Voldemort n'était pas encore au pouvoir quand il a finalement été... mis hors état de nuire."

Des applaudissements ont éclaté mais il y mit fin d'un geste impérieux.

"On PEUT résister à l'Impérium. On PEUT résister au Doloris. On le peut si on a suffisamment de volonté et si on s'est suffisamment préparé à REFUSER. Je ne prétends pas qu'on survit ou qu'on s'en tire sans dommage. Mais on PEUT REFUSER DE SERVIR VOLDEMORT ET DE RENFORCER SES RANGS. Des héros l'ont fait et c'est grâce à eux que nous sommes encore libres aujourd'hui.

Oui mais nous, que pouvons nous faire à l'abri des murs de l'école , me demanderez-vous ?

Nous pouvons demander à nos parents de ne pas nous protéger par leur abstention mais au contraire de se battre, même si cela doit nous mettre en danger. Nous pouvons leur demander de ne pas perdre courage, leur dire que nous sommes prêts à tous les sacrifices pour ne pas vivre sous l'emprise de Voldemort. Nous pouvons nous entraîner à résister car il est peu probable que cette guerre soit terminée d'ici la fin de cette année scolaire et nous finirons bien par être, à notre tour, en première ligne.

C'est ce que nous POUVONS faire, c'est ce que nous VOULONS faire et c'est ce que nous ALLONS faire."

L'ovation qui a salué ce discours a fait trembler les murs. Tous les élèves, déchaînés, hurlaient, sautaient, applaudissaient. Tout le monde voulait parler à Harry, lui serrer la main mais les préfets l'ont entouré et lui ont permis de sortir par une porte se trouvant derrière la table des professeurs. Cela n'a pas mis fin à frénésie et Rusard a mis plus d'une demi-heure à nous faire sortir pour que les tables puissent être remises en place pour le déjeuner 

  
***

  
En m'installant à la table des Gryffondors, j'ai constaté qu'Harry n'était pas avec Ron et Hermione. En réponse à mon regard interrogateur, cette dernière a fait "Non" de la tête et a levé les yeux vers le plafond. Prétextant un mal de crâne, j'ai filé à mon tour et me suis précipitée dans notre salle commune. Personne ! Je suis montée dans le dortoir d'Harry dont j'ai timidement poussé la porte. La pièce semblait vide, mais les rideaux d'un des lits étaient tirés. Je les ai doucement écartés et ai trouvé Harry, allongé, sortant manifestement de la douche, simplement vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un caleçon. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais n'a eu aucune réaction lorsque j'ai surgi à côté de lui. J'ai posé ma main sur son bras, il était glacé. J'ai pris l'édredon du lit voisin, l'ai étendu sur lui, me suis glissée dessous et l'ai serré dans mes bras.

Au bout d'un long moment, il a soufflé :

- "Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse aimer ça.

- Les discours, tu veux dire ?" Il a hoché la tête.

- Tu n'a pas trouvé exaltant de voir toutes ces personnes suspendues à tes lèvres ?

- Tu plaisantes ! J'ai eu l'impression d'être en face d'une bête monstrueuse cherchant à me dévorer !

- Tu as été très bon tu sais, tentais-je.

- C'est Hermione qui a écrit le discours.

- Je parlais de la façon dont tu l'as dit.

- J'espérais juste ne pas me vomir dessus avant d'avoir fini !"

Je ne pus me retenir de rire. Mon grand héros avait le trac !

- "Je ne ferais plus jamais de discours ! C'est le premier et ce sera le dernier !"

Je soupirais. Je songeais un instant à argumenter, à lui faire valoir que ce n'était pas le premier et qu'il improvisait d'ailleurs très bien. Mais je jugeais que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment. Je me contentais donc de rester contre lui et de profiter de ce court moment d'intimité.

Soudain, nous entendîmes une porte claquer dans la salle commune et des pas précipités se firent bientôt entendre dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Nous nous regardâmes paniqués à l'idée de nous faire surprendre dans son lit.

- "Cape d'invisibilité" il a articulé en bondissant vers son coffre, alors que je me relevais d'un bond.

Il l'a rapidement trouvée, m'en a recouverte. Il eut juste le temps de refermer ses courtines pendant que je m'écartais le long du mur avant qu'un Ron essoufflé ne fasse irruption dans la pièce. Il a regardé en direction du lit d'Harry, a jeté un regard intrigué à celui dont j'avais emprunté la courtepointe, puis a posé une part de gâteau et un sandwich sur une table, avant de ressortir.

Nous avons attendu que les pas s'éloignent. Harry s'est levé, a ouvert la porte, puis m'a fait signe que la voie était libre.

- "Fais attention de ne heurter personne" m'a-t-il chuchoté.

J'ai répondu d'un petit rire nerveux. Heureusement, les élèves commençaient tout juste à revenir, et c'est sans trop de mal que je pus me glisser discrètement dans mon propre dortoir.

Hermione avait eu la prévenance de m'apporter quelques restes à moi aussi.

  
  
**Lundi, 12 janvier 1998 :  
*******  
Nous sommes dans la Gazette. C'est Owen Cauldwell, de Poufsouffle, qui a envoyé un compte rendu de nos activités à son oncle qui y travaille. L'article publiait les objectifs du NAV et de larges extraits du discours d'Harry étaient cités. Bien sûr, ce dernier était présenté comme instigateur et chef du mouvement.

- "C'est dégoûtant ! a fait remarquer Kat d'une voix sonore. Tout le monde semble oublier que c'est Ginny qui a tout commencé.

- On s'en fiche, j'ai marmonné en essayant de la faire taire. Si tout le monde a suivi, c'est parce que c'est Harry qui l'a présenté.

- Et puis l'important c'est que nous, on le sache. Nous sommes très fiers de notre petite Ginny", a renchérit Ron.

J'en suis restée comme deux ronds de flan, tandis qu'Hermione et Harry manifestaient leur approbation d'un hochement de tête convaincu.

J'y crois pas ! D'ici quelques années, Hermione aura transformé Ron en quelqu'un de tout à fait fréquentable.

  
***  


En Métamorphose, McGonagall a essayé de nous apprendre à transformer un objet inoffensif en arme.

- "Même entre sorciers, il arrive que ce soient les blessures physiques ou les manoeuvres psychologiques qui fassent la différence. Ainsi, blesser votre adversaire au bras avec une épée ou un poignard peut lui faire lâcher sa baguette. De même, faire apparaître un chien d'allure féroce derrière lui peut le déconcentrer."

En Potions, Rogue nous a enseigné le Polynectar. Sans être aussi direct que McGonagall, il nous indiqua que "cette potion permet de multiples usages... que je laisse à votre imagination le soin de deviner. Je n'ai pas à vous rappeler que le Ministère désapprouve son utilisation", conclut-il comme s'il nous mettait au défi de le dénoncer auprès des autorités compétentes.

Visiblement, le programme avait été revu avec une intention bien précise.

  
  
**Jeudi, 15 janvier 1998 :  
*******  
Semaine folle : cours ardus, devoirs monstres, rédaction de tracts.

Je ne sais pas comment Harry va s'en tirer : malgré les efforts de Ron et Hermione, il est tout le temps dérangé. Ils vont me le rendre fou !!

  
  
**Dimanche, 18 janvier 1998 :  
*******  
15h : Putain, je fais comment pour l'aider s'il ne peut pas s'échapper deux minutes !

MAIS FOUTEZ LUI LA PAIX !!!

  
***  


21 h : Ai finalement pu voir Harry un petit moment. Il a réussi à sortir une heure avant le dîner. Je l'ai suivi, accompagnée de Kat pour égarer les soupçons. Elle est partie à la bibliothèque pendant que je filais vers le 6ème étage de l'aile ouest. Harry m'attendait bien sous le portrait de Basil.

Mue par la force de l'habitude, j'ai passé la main sous le cadre pour vérifier si Nico n'avait rien déposé. Harry a été surpris par mon geste et, une fois entassés dans le petit réduit attenant, je lui ai raconté ma dernière conversation avec mon ami Serpentard.

- "Oui ! a-t-il soupiré. Les Serpentards, quel casse tête."

Mince au lieu de l'en sortir, je le replongeais dans ses problèmes.

- "Comment tu te sens ?" ai-je demandé.

Pas très bien apparemment. Pas tranquille cinq minutes, tellement de choses à régler qu'il n'en dormait plus la nuit, marre d'être redevenu "Harry Potter, le survivant" sur lequel tout le monde se retourne et sur lequel la haine des Serpentards se cristallise.

- "Et Malefoy, j'ai demandé.

- Quoi, Malefoy ?

- Il t'insulte toujours ?

- Non, tiens, c'est vrai ! Mais tant mieux ! Avec Nott et Zerbini , j'ai déjà suffisamment à faire comme cela !"

Je l'ai laissé parler, me contentant d'approuver et de le serrer contre moi.

Alors que la cloche précédant le repas retentissait, il prit soudain conscience que notre rendez-vous n'avait pas été très romantique et s'excusa. Je haussais les épaules, l'embrassais et nous n'eûmes d'autre choix que de nous hâter vers la Grande Salle.

  
  
**Jeudi, 22 janvier 1998 :  
*******  
Ai eu une conversation déprimante avec Hermione.

Les résultats du NAV sont décevants. Les parents ont tendance à répondre à leurs enfants de rester bien sagement derrière les murs de l'école, sans pour autant laisser entendre qu'ils ont le moins du monde l'intention de s'engager dans la lutte.

En plus, entre la déception, le stress causé par le travail scolaire et l'interdiction de sortir, l'atmosphère se dégrade vite. Tout le monde se dispute et se tourne vers Harry pour qu'il arbitre.

- "J'ai honte, mais j'espère presque qu'il y aura bientôt un nouvel attentat pour remobiliser les troupes, m'a avoué Hermione. Tu as pu voir un peu Harry ? elle a fini par me demander.

- Un petit moment seulement dimanche. Si ça continue, il va craquer !

- Je sais bien"; elle a soupiré.

Cela ne m'a pas vraiment rassurée.

  
  
**Dimanche, 25 janvier 1998 :  
*******  
Trois attentats la nuit dernière ! Une petite Serdaigle a perdu toute sa famille. Elle a été emmenée en état de choc à l'infirmerie.

Harry est monté sur sa chaise :

- "Nous sommes en colère, a-t-il hurlé. Ni atterrés, ni attristés, ni apeurés ! EN COLERE !! NON A VOLDEMORT !!

- NON A VOLDEMORT" nous avons tous hurlé en nous levant d'un bond.

Evidemment les préfets ont rappliqué et une réunion d'urgence a été décidée l'après-midi même. Nous avons mangé rapidement et sommes sortis pour que la Grande Salle puisse être transformée en salle d'entraînement.

N'ai évidemment pas pu voir Harry. Il FAUT que je trouve une solution !

  
  
**Mercredi, 28 janvier 1998 :  
*******  
Sommes lancés dans une nouvelle campagne de tracts. Atmosphère générale améliorée.

J'ai eu un éclair de génie. J'ai pensé à un endroit PAR-FAIT pour nous retrouver.

Reste à trouver le temps.

  
  
**Jeudi, 29 janvier 1998  
*******  
Ai convoqué Hermione pour une réunion au sommet. Après réflexion, j'ai demandé à Kat de venir avec moi.

Hermione a haussé les sourcils en voyant Kat.

- "Elle sait", j'ai dit

Les sourcils d'Hermione se sont dangereusement rapprochés.

- "J'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai expliqué d'un ton penaud. Mais quand j'ai reçu ce médaillon pour Noël, j'étais tellement contente que j'ai pas pu lui cacher. Mais je lui ai fait prêter un serment sorcier de ne rien révéler."

Hermione essaya de garder un air sévère, mais finit par craquer.

- "Un médaillon, tu me le montres !"

Je sortis ma chaîne de ma robe et m'approchais pour qu'elle puisse l'admirer.

- "Oh, comme c'est romantique !" souffla-t-elle en déchiffrant l'inscription.

Puis elle fronça derechef les sourcils

- "Un talisman ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces attrape-nigauds !

- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas besoin de magie pour renforcer nos sentiments, j'ai rétorqué dignement.

- Et toi, que lui avais-tu offert ? a demandé Kat

- Une gourmette du même style.

- Ooh, ont-elles fait simultanément la larme à l'oeil.

- Ce n'est pas Ron qui serait aussi délicat, a soupiré Hermione avec regret

- Il s'améliore, j'ai remarqué. Il m'a presque fait un compliment l'autre jour !

- J'y travaille, a reconnu Hermione avec fierté. Je le trouvais un peu pénible en tant que frère.

- Pas qu'un peu, j'ai répliqué férocement

- Hum, bon. Si on en venait à au sujet de notre réunion."

J'exposais, surtout au bénéfice de Kat, qu'Harry était manifestement à bout de nerfs, et qu'il aurait besoin de se retrouver un peu tranquille, quelques heures par semaine.

- "Tu veux dire tranquille avec toi, a lourdement fait remarquer cette incorrigible Kat

- Il a besoin de parler, ai-je répondu froidement

- C'est ça, elle a dit en jetant un clin d'oeil à Hermione. Mais cela ne nous regarde pas, a-t-elle ajouté, sous mon regard furibond.

- Quelqu'un a une idée ?"

Oui, Hermione en avait une.

- "Ce qu'il faut, c'est que Harry puisse quitter la salle commune avec une bonne excuse et avoir un alibi pour expliquer le temps écoulé avant qu'il ne réapparaisse. Je peux prétendre vouloir travailler avec lui dans un endroit isolé, en interdisant à quiconque de venir nous déranger.

- Mais s'il rattrape ses devoirs le lendemain, quelqu'un va bien finir par se douter de quelque chose ! j'ai objecté, lui rappelant la façon dont elle avait deviné que je voyais Harry en cachette.

- Je lui ferai ses devoirs, a-t-elle répondu, très vite et très rouge."

Kat et moi en restâmes bouche bée.

- "Il est en avance dans certaines matières de toute façon, a-t-elle tenté de se justifier.

- Parfait, j'ai dit avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Tu sais déjà où tu va prétendre l'emmener ?

- Je vais demander une classe à McGonagall. Un petit sort de discrétion devrait faire l'affaire pour décourager les acharnés.

- Et Ron, il ne va pas trouver ça bizarre que tu t'enfermes seule avec Harry. Il a pas l'habitude de travailler avec vous ? a demandé Kat avec bon sens.

- Je vais lui faire faire ses devoirs la veille. Il ne sera que trop content d'avoir un peu de temps libre."

Je me creusais la tête pour trouver une faille

- "Cela me paraît parfait, ai-je fini par dire

- Pas tout à fait, car l'idéal serait qu'il te rejoigne en utilisant sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais cela ne va pas être facile de faire en sorte qu'il l'ait avec lui au bon moment. Il va falloir que je lui explique tout à l'avance. Or Ron est tout le temps, soit avec lui, soit avec moi. Et je préfère garder ton frère en dehors de tout cela."

J'étais entièrement d'accord avec elle ! Heureusement, la solution était simple.

- "Pas de problème, j'ai dit avec un grand sourire. Fais-moi penser à te la donner ce soir".

Elles ont eu la délicatesse de ne pas me demander comment elle s'était trouvée en ma possession.

- "Kat, tu pourras accompagner Ginny, en dehors de la salle commune ? Mais attendez quand même cinq bonnes minutes avant de partir.

- C'est d'accord a dit Kat. Au fait, où allez vous vous retrouver ? elle n'a pu s'empêcher de demander.

- Alors ça, c'est mon secret !"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
**07/04/2004** : J'espère que ce changement de ton vous a plu. En tout cas, ce chapitre marque un tournant dans ma fic puisque désormais, les événements extérieurs vont influencer la vie de Ginny et d'Harry et que leur relation va évoluer.  
On se retrouve mercredi prochain.  
  
  
  
  
**Mgane Malefoy** : J'espère que tu t'ai pas levée à 6h du mat pour lire la suite, je ne me le pardonnerai pas !!!   
Sinon tu as bien compris : mise à jour tous les mercredi, qu'il vente, pleuve ou neige. La seule chose qui pourrait m'en empêcher, c'est une panne d'ordi  
*penser à sauvegarder mon texte sur disquette !!!*   
Pour Malefoy...c'est pas simple. Je suis pas sûre que Ginny comprenne vraiment un jour quelles sont ses motivations profondes. Moi non plus d'ailleurs...   
Pour la mort d'Harry : NOOOON, je ne pourrais jamais. Je sais pas comment Alysia a eu le courage de faire cela. Mais cela ne change pas grand chose avant l'épilogue pour Harry. Par contre, car je crois qu'Alysia imagine la vie sentimentale de Ginny de façon différente. Histoire à suivre puisqu'elle m'a confié son intention d'écrire la suite du _Journal de Ginny la furie._   
Pour le retour des parents d'Harry et sa solitude, heu...tu fais allusion à quoi ?  
  
  
**Click** : Eh bien, pour tes couples préférés, je suis tombée dans le mille !!! Merci pour les compliments.   
Bin, non, pas de 7ème année puisqu'Harry absent !!   
  
  
**Baby_Chang** : J'ai toujours pas lu le _Journal de Georgia Nicholson_. Par contre, j'ai beaucoup apprécié le _Journal de Bridget Jones _et sa suite _L'âge de raison_.   
  
  
**fenice** : "_fleur bleue et trompe la mort en même temps..._ " Et oui, _on n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans_...   
  
  
**Les maraudeuses** : C'était la suite, c'était la suite, c'était la suite (bon on imagine que j'ai répété ça 612 fois...)   
  
  
**Gabrielletrompelamort** : j'adore des reviews. Bises aussi


	7. Février

**Disclaimer :** Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par J.K Rowlings.  
Cette Ginny particulière est issue de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia**, ainsi que Kat et Nico.  
Quand j'ai eu besoin de noms d'élève, j'ai pioché dans le Bottin établi par **Alana Chantelune** dans ses précieux "Conseils pour une Potterfiction".  
Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Février**

**Dimanche, 01 février 1998 :**

Après notre séance de Duel et le déjeuner, j'ai pris une douche et je me suis habillée avec grand soin, sous l'œil goguenard de Kat. Sans écouter mes dénégations embarrassées, elle m'a appliqué un sort de contraception valable 24 heures et s'est assurée que je saurais le refaire. Cela ne m'a pas été difficile car Maman me l'avait déjà montré. Nous sommes ensuite descendues dans la salle commune où Harry était, pour changer, entouré d'un groupe d'importuns.

Vers 15 heures, Hermione, assise à ses côtés, lui a demandé distinctement où il en était de ses devoirs d'Enchantement, de Potions et de Métamorphose.

"Pas encore eu le temps, a-t-il répondu brièvement

_- _Mais c'est pas vrai Harry! s'est écriée Hermione d'une voix perçante. On a deux rouleaux à remplir pour chacune de ces matières! Tu en as au moins jusqu'à l'heure du dîner."

Harry a jeté un regard nerveux à la pendule.

"Ecoute, tu ne peux pas travailler correctement ici, ni à la bibliothèque d'ailleurs", a-t-elle ajouté faisant allusion au fait que toute l'école se jetait sur lui dès qu'il y mettait les pieds. "Viens avec moi, on va demander au professeur McGonagall de nous trouver une classe."

Elle s'est levée, a empoigné ses affaires sous le regard paniqué d'Harry. Mais il a fini par réaliser que travailler au calme, même sous la férule d'Hermione, était quand même préférable à la situation présente s'il voulait réellement avancer dans ses devoirs. Il a donc rassemblé ses affaires pendant qu'Hermione demandait:

"Tu viens, Ron?

_- _Mais j'ai fini mes devoirs, moi" a répliqué mon frère, peu disposé à quitter la jolie 5ème année qu'il aidait à rédiger un tract.

Avec un regard qui en disait long sur un règlement de comptes ultérieur, Hermione a rejoint Harry qui l'attendait patiemment devant la porte. J'échangeais un regard entendu avec Kat. Jusque là, le plan avait parfaitement bien fonctionné.

Nous laissâmes passer quelques minutes avant de quitter à notre tour la salle commune, dans l'indifférence générale. Alors que nous marchions dans les couloirs, je sentis la panique me submerger. J'avais un trac monstrueux. J'avais presque envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de me perdre dans les dédales du château.

Et s'il n'avait plus envie, et s'il me trouvait trop dévergondée, et s'il me laissait tomber après, et si j'avais trop mal et finalement ne pouvais pas...

"Ne prend pas cet air de martyre qui marche au supplice", me souffla la voix amusée de Kat.

Elle a ajouté avec un petit sourire nostalgique:

"C'est normal d'être morte de trouille. Mais tu verras, c'est formidable!"

Je lui adressais un sourire tremblant alors que nous nous séparions. Elle alla retrouver Madame Pince et moi ce brave Basil.

Je ne vis pas Harry tout d'abord car il était sous sa cape, mais très vite sa tête apparut. Il m'adressa un sourire lumineux:

"Je n'arrivais pas à le croire quand Hermione a sorti ma cape de son sac et m'a dit d'aller te retrouver!"

Il me serra passionnément dans ses bras. A ce moment, tous mes doutes s'envolèrent. Il était celui que j'attendais et je désirais lui donner tout ce qu'une femme peut offrir à l'homme qu'elle aime.

Je lui rendis son sourire et dis:

"Viens. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui t'emmène quelque part. Remets ton capuchon, on ne sait jamais."

Je l'entraînais dans les couloirs. J'entendis une exclamation quand nous arrivâmes devant la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet.

"Ne me dit pas que tu veux des cours supplémentaires de Duel! Sa voix était presque indignée, tandis que sa tête réapparaissait.

"Mhmmm, non. Je pensais à une autre sorte de corps à corps", répliquais-je, m'efforçant de ne pas lui montrer à quel point j'étais intimidée.

Il me regarda fixement, espérant avoir bien compris, mais n'osant le formuler de peur de se tromper. Je lui fis un clin d'œil:

"Allez, essaie d'imaginer ce que tu aimerais faire avec moi. Mais je te préviens, s'il y a des chaînes et des fouets, je n'entre pas !"

Il éclata de rire et ferma les yeux. J'en fis autant de mon côté, nous imaginant allongés sur un grand lit blanc, en train de nous embrasser. Alors que des réminiscences de la nuit ayant suivi le Bal envahissait ma mémoire, j'ouvris les yeux. La porte était bien apparue sur la muraille qui faisait face à la tapisserie. J'y posais la main. Celle d'Harry vint se placer sur la mienne. A son souffle court et ses yeux brillants, je compris qu'il pensait exactement à la même chose que moi.

Nous souriant, nous poussâmes doucement le battant et découvrîmes une grande chambre aux couleurs chaudes. Un feu flambait joyeusement dans une belle cheminée, devant laquelle se trouvaient deux larges fauteuils, posés sur un grand tapis moelleux. Un grand lit blanc à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce, exactement comme celui que je venais d'imaginer. Sur la courtepointe immaculée, se trouvait une charmante nuisette transparente.

Je m'avançais et l'élevais à hauteur de mes yeux:

"Charmante attention", lançais-je en direction de mon compagnon.

Il rougit un peu et dit:

"Hum, oui. Mais tout le monde sait que les garçons ont des pensées beaucoup moins élevées que les filles." Il jeta alors un coup d'œil éloquent vers une petite bibliothèque qui se dressait à côté de la cheminée. Je suivis son regard, et restais perplexe. J'étais bien persuadée de n'y être pour rien.

Mais très vite Harry s'avança vers moi, et j'oubliais tout ce qui n'était pas sa bouche brûlante et ses caresses enivrantes.

OO§0§Oo

Nous revînmes doucement à la réalité, blottis sous la couette duveteuse, savourant l'exquise sensation de sentir la douceur de nos corps nus et de respirer la chaleur de l'autre. Il me caressa doucement les cheveux tandis que j'enfouissais ma figure dans son cou.

"Merci", souffla-t-il simplement.

Incapable de parler, je me contentais de sourire et de le serrer davantage contre moi. Très vite, sa respiration devint profonde et il sombra dans le sommeil.

HE! HE! C'est donc vrai que les garçons ont tendance à s'endormir "après".

Je me glissais doucement hors du lit et, avisant une porte entrouverte, je découvris une luxueuse salle de bain, dotée d'une grande baignoire, à laquelle on accédait par une volée de marches. Après un bon bain, j'ai revêtu un des deux peignoirs mis à ma disposition, et suis revenue dans la chambre. Harry dormait toujours. Je contemplais un instant son visage détendu, son torse musclé et sa peau dont j'avais éprouvé la douceur si peu de temps auparavant. J'eus soudain une envie folle de le couvrir de baisers. Mais je me retins. Il ne s'était pas ménagé le matin même en Duel et le pauvre avait bien besoin de ces quelques instants de repos.

Je décidais d'en profiter pour explorer la bibliothèque. WHOUAH... c'était des livres très... explicites, photos animées à l'appui, qui exposaient les différentes manières de faire... ce que nous venions de faire. Les joues brûlantes, je me suis confortablement installée dans un des deux fauteuils et j'ai entrepris de combler les lacunes déplorables de mon éducation.

"Que fais-tu? a demandé la voix d'Harry une demi-heure plus tard

_- _Je m'instruis", j'ai répondu en le rejoignant, mon manuel à la main.

Il m'a regardé d'un air perplexe.

"Monsieur Potter, ai-je continué en imitant la voix de McGonagall, pour la semaine prochaine, vous me rédigerez deux rouleaux exposant 10 manières différentes de donner du plaisir à une jeune fille. Commentez et comparez."

Je pensais qu'il allait éclater de rire, mais c'est d'une voix inquiète et l'air paniqué qu'il m'a répondu:

"J'ai... je m'y suis mal pris?"

Rhoo, il est trop mignon!

Je le pris dans mes bras et lui assurais que cela avait été merveilleux. Je ne mentais pas. Même si l'extase n'avait pas été au rendez-vous, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi heureuse et aussi comblée.

"Pour moi aussi c'était merveilleux", il a murmuré.

Je lui montrais mon livre. Pendant qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux, j'ai glissé:

"Il semble que nous ayons affaire à une matière très complexe..."

Curieux, il se plongea attentivement dans le premier chapitre et, avec un zèle qui aurait ravi nos professeurs, se porta très vite volontaire pour une nouvelle séance de travaux pratiques.

Je lui fis ensuite visiter la salle de bain puis nous avons constaté qu'il était largement temps de faire une réapparition publique. Après nous être soigneusement inspectés - cheveux secs, vêtements convenablement remis - nous avons quitté la Salle sur Demande. Harry a remis sa cape pour rejoindre Hermione, tandis que je me dépêchais de retrouver Kat.

"Alors? elle a demandé.

_- _Alors quoi?

_- _C'était bien?

_- _Oui, oui" j'ai répondu d'un air désinvolte.

Elle a éclaté de rire.

"Gin, si tu gardes cet air béat, toute l'école va comprendre."

J'essayais de prendre un air plus sévère, mais j'avais du mal à ne pas sourire comme une idiote.

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel et m'a entraînée dans la Grande Salle.

Quand Harry a fait son entrée pour dîner accompagné d'Hermione, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil. Lui aussi paraissait extraordinairement joyeux pour quelqu'un qui venait de passer les quatre heures précédentes à bûcher sous la surveillance pointilleuse de notre brillante préfète en chef. Je me suis rapidement absorbée dans la contemplation de mon assiette, pour ne pas risquer de croiser son regard. A mes côtés, Kat m'a adressé un petit sifflement admiratif, me faisant virer rouge tomate. C'est malin !

Je vais me coucher. Je suis toute courbatue.

OO§0§Oo

**Lundi, 02 février 1998 :**

Je plane complètement. Même Rogue n'a pas réussi à me faire perdre ma bonne humeur. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Nico m'a jeté un regard pénétrant. Puis il a secoué la tête d'un air écœuré, l'air de dire "Tu ne m'as pas écouté!"

MERDE! Ca se voit tant que ça?

OO§0§Oo

**Mardi, 03 février 1998 :**

La vie est belle!

OO§0§Oo

**Jeudi, 05 février 1998 :**

Deux nouveaux attentats ce matin dans la Gazette. Tous les regards se sont tournés vers Harry. Il s'est posément levé, et nous l'avons tous imité pour scander avec lui "NON A VOLDEMORT" à trois reprises.

L'impact du drame est beaucoup moins fort que la première fois. On s'habitue.

OO§0§Oo

**Dimanche, 08 février 1998 :**

A quinze heures précises, Hermione s'est levée et a décrété "qu'il était temps d'y aller". Harry ne se l'est pas fait dire deux fois et a filé, ventre à terre, vers la sortie.

"Tu oublies tes plumes, Harry" a imperturbablement fait remarquer Hermione.

Je dus étouffer un éclat de rire dans mon manuel d'Arithmancie sous le regard faussement sévère de Kat.

J'ai directement filé à la Salle sur Demande. Harry m'avait attendu pour y rentrer, et c'est les yeux dans les yeux et mains jointes que nous avons poussé la porte.

La chambre était toujours la même. Nous avons profité du lit, fait d'heureuses trouvailles dans la bibliothèque et chahuté joyeusement dans la salle de bain.

OO§0§Oo

**Lundi, 09 février 1998 :**

Ce matin Dumbledore a annoncé au petit déjeuner que désormais nos parents pourraient venir nous voir le dimanche après-midi. A la joie qui m'a envahie, j'ai compris combien ma famille me manquait et à quel point je me faisais du souci pour eux. Ron aussi était ravi. Harry paraissait heureux pour nous. Mais bien sûr, il ne devait pas tenir à avoir des visites de sa famille. Quoique, peut-être, le professeur Lupin pourrait profiter de l'occasion pour venir le voir. Je me promis de mettre un mot à Maman à ce sujet. Ce serait une heureuse surprise pour Harry.

OO§0§Oo

**Mardi, 10 février 1998 :**

Ce midi, au beau milieu du déjeuner, des cris horrifiés se sont élevés à notre table. J'ai levé les yeux et je me suis rendue compte que mes voisins étaient couverts de pustules bleues. Un coup d'œil vers mes mains m'a confirmé que je n'étais pas épargnée. Très vite, des gloussements et des rires se sont fait entendre, venant des tables voisines. Toute la Grande Salle se payait notre tête.

Ces pustules me rappelaient quelque chose. Mais oui! J'en avais vu la description sur les prospectus que les jumeaux m'avaient demandé de diffuser. Cela m'a rendu ma bonne humeur. Je me suis levée, me suis tournée vers l'assistance et ai crié : "Les Sorciers Facétieux vous remercient de votre fidélité!".

Apparemment, cela n'amusait pas plus que ça les Gryffondors.

"Allez! je leur ai dit. Vous connaissez les jumeaux. Leurs blagues ne sont jamais méchantes. Dans quelques minutes, tout aura disparu."

Soulagés à l'idée de ne pas se balader toute l'après-midi ainsi défigurés, les visages ont commencé à se détendre. Puis Ron a éclaté de rire, bientôt suivi par tous les 7ème année qui avaient eu l'occasion de fréquenter mes frères et appréciaient leur caractère burlesque. Finalement, toute la table s'est détendue et nous avons commencé à échanger des plaisanteries avec les autres maisons qui continuaient à rire de nous, mais plus gentiment, constatant que nous faisions contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, nos pustules ont éclaté, délivrant une poudre bleue dont nous nous sommes retrouvés couverts. Mais nous nous sommes vite rendus compte, que cette poudre avait un excellent goût de confiture à la myrtille, et nous avons à notre tour charrié les autres sur ce qu'ils perdaient.

Bref, tout le monde était d'excellente humeur quand les cours ont repris.

Il faudra que je pense à féliciter Harry sur la pertinence de ses placements financiers.

OO§0§Oo

**Mercredi, 11 février 1998 :**

Dans trois jours c'est la Saint Valentin ! Mais qu'est ce que je vais envoyer à Harry. Je lui offrirais bien un vêtement, mais j'ai plus d'argent, j'ai tout dépensé à Noël. Je le savais, j'aurais pas dû faire de cadeau à Ron !

Bon, c'est trop tard maintenant. Il me reste plus qu'à fabriquer quelque chose moi-même. Lui écrire un poème ? Ah non ! Je suis trop nulle. J'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser de nouveau. Une lettre enchantée ? Oui, mais il ne faut pas que ce soit trop voyant non plus !

Je sais, je vais lui envoyer une lettre dont le papier présente des motifs enchantés. Et comme texte, je vais recopier un vrai poème. Je vais demander à Hermione où est la section poésie à la bibliothèque.

OO§0§Oo

Hermione a fait mieux, elle m'a passé un recueil de poésie moldue. Il y a vraiment des textes superbes. Si j'y avais pensé en première année, j'aurais évité une humiliation publique ! Cela ne va pas être facile de choisir.

OO§0§Oo

**Jeudi, 12 février 1998 :**

Décidément, Malefoy... m'intrigue.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés en retenue. J'avais juste traité Arthémis de croisement entre une vipère et un basilic en Botanique, mardi dernier. Faut dire que cette gourde m'avait demandé si celui auquel je rêvais un sourire débile sur les lèvres et les yeux dans le vague n'était pas un brun aux yeux verts.

Oui! Et alors? Pas besoin de le clamer haut et fort dans la classe!

Malheureusement, le professeur Chourave a entendu ma réponse et j'ai été collée. Grrr. En plus je me retrouvais avec ce pervers de Malefoy. Re Grrr

Nous fûmes confiés à Rusard qui nous donna un sac avec plusieurs centaines de plumes de toutes sortes, que nous devions ranger par famille et par taille dans des casiers. Il nous laissa et nous travaillâmes rageusement, chacun de notre côté, dans un silence maussade. Au bout d'une heure cependant, Malefoy attaqua:

"Alors, vous vous êtes pas encore lassés de votre ridicule mouvement de gamins?

_- _Tu pourras répéter aux petits copains de ton père qu'ils ne nous font pas peur du tout" j'ai répondu sèchement.

Il devint rouge de colère et massacra d'un mouvement convulsif la plume qu'il tenait à la main.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Aucun de vous ne sait de quoi il parle! cria-t-il 'C'est ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est ce que nous voulons faire et c'est ce que nous allons faire', continua-t-il en reproduisant exactement les intonations d'Harry. Comme si c'était si facile ! Tu crois qu'on résiste comme ça à un Doloris ou à un Impérium.

_- _Harry l'a fait!

_- _Ouais, mais un jour, il va essayer une fois de trop! Il a intérêt à ne pas se balader seul dans les couloirs ton petit copain, ni à sortir de l'école sans être très protégé. Ce n'est qu'un cadavre en sursis!"

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre qu'il semblait bien renseigné, mais je me rappelais ce que m'avait dit Nico sur les limites à ne pas dépasser quand on se retrouve isolée avec un apprenti psychopathe.

Je me contentais donc de serrer les dents et de me remettre au travail. Aucun de nous ne dit un mot pendant les deux heures suivantes.

J'eus donc le temps de réfléchir et réalisais quelque chose de bizarre. Malefoy avait imité Harry à la perfection quand il l'avait cité. Il n'avait donc pas lu cette phrase dans la Gazette ou sur les tableaux d'affichage. Non, il avait trouvé le moyen de venir écouter le discours d'Harry. Pourquoi s'était-il infligé un tel supplice alors que cela devait le rendre malade de voir Harry mis en vedette? Nous ne faisions pas mystère de nos idées. Quel secret espérait-il surprendre?

Et puis ses allusions sur les dangers qui guettaient Harry... menace ou avertissement?

Fallait-il qu'Hermione l'accompagne jusqu'à notre lieu de rendez-vous? Non, il avait sa cape d'invisibilité après tout. Mais je devrais peut-être lui conseiller de prendre sa fameuse carte pour bien vérifier que personne de suspect ne traîne dans les parages.

Mais bon sang, il joue à quoi ce Serpentard? Qu'est ce qui lui prend depuis le début de l'année à la fin?

Ras le bol, je vais me coucher.

OO§0§Oo

**Vendredi, 13 février 1998 :**

Ai dit à Hermione de dire à Harry de vérifier ses arrières avec sa carte du Maraudeur. Elle a eu l'air de penser que c'était une excellente idée. Pour ma part, nous avons convenu que je quitterai la salle commune une heure avant Harry, pour la bibliothèque. Notre disparition simultanée sera donc moins visible, et cela libérera Kat qui viendra cependant me récupérer "après", à la bibliothèque, pour que je réapparaisse publiquement à ses côtés.

OO§0§Oo

Ca y est. Ma lettre de Saint-Valentin est terminée. J'ai finalement choisi un poème qui parlait de roses, en souvenir de celles qu'Harry avait amenées dans notre local le soir du bal. Elles embaumaient tellement, que maintenant leur parfum me rappelle irrésistiblement ce formidable et délicieux moment où nous avons été si près de devenir amants. En plus, c'est une femme qui a écrit le texte, je le trouve donc plus adapté que d'autres. Cela donne :

_J'ai voulu ce matin te rapporter des roses;  
Mais j'en avais tant pris dans mes ceintures closes  
Que les nœuds trop serrés n'ont pu les contenir._

_Les nœuds ont éclaté. Les roses envolées  
Dans le vent, à la mer s'en sont toutes allées  
Elles ont suivi l'eau pour ne plus revenir;_

_La vague en a paru rouge et comme enflammée.  
Ce soir, ma robe encore en est tout embaumée...  
Respires-en sur moi l'odorant souvenir._

_Demain..._

C'est moi qui ai rajouté "Demain" car cette année, la Saint-Valentin tombe un samedi.

J'ai utilisé un pétale de rose séché (rapporté en souvenir de la soirée du bal) pour enchanter mon parchemin. Il est légèrement rosé, et sur la face écrite, apparaissent en filigrane des roses perpétuellement en train d'éclore. Ca fait super !

OO§0§Oo

**Samedi, 14 février 1998 :**

Ce matin, il y a une certaine animation dans la Grande Salle. En me rendant discrètement à la volière une demi-heure avant de descendre déjeuner, j'ai découvert comme les autres, une charmante attention de notre directeur. Des tourterelles ont été mises à notre disposition pour envoyer nos petits mots. A l'heure du courrier, il y en a pas mal qui ont les yeux en l'air. Mais d'autres se cachent dans leur bol, regrettant peut-être l'audace de leur envoi. Je remarque que Goeffrey Hooper me couve des yeux. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, là !

Ca y est, elles arrivent. Je jette un œil discret vers Harry. Non, mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Il y a au moins vingt colombes qui volettent autour de lui ! Rhaa ! Y'a des baffes qui se perdent, j'vous jure !

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'inventer les supplices je voudrais infliger aux admiratrices de mon Valentin, car je suis à mon tour assaillie par les volatiles. Ok, il y en a moins, seulement une dizaine, mais de quoi faire réfléchir Monsieur Sex Symbol, quand même. Non mais des fois !

J'examine mon butin ! Je repère tout de suite l'écriture d'Harry. Ouf, il n'a pas oublié (il avait pas intérêt d'ailleurs). Je garde sa missive pour la bonne bouche (on ne sait jamais, s'il me regarde, je vais le faire poireauter un peu), et commence par ouvrir les autres lettres.

Oh, c'est adorable, Neville m'a écrit pour me remercier de son bonheur actuel. Lui, au moins, c'est pas un ingrat. J'ai une lettre de Nico aussi ! Oh non ! Il a osé ! Il m'envoie un texte égrillard en précisant à la fin que je suis "assez grande pour cela maintenant". Le rouge aux joues, j'éclate de rire (j'espère que tu es en train de m'observer Potter !).

Colin m'envoie un mot gentil... on s'est toujours bien entendus tous les deux. Je lève la tête pour lui adresser un sourire. Oups ! Goeffrey fait la gueule. D'accord, d'accord, j'ouvre ton courrier mon vieux. Oh la la ! C'est touchant... mais désolée, t'es pas mon type. Pour être équitable (et noyer le poisson quand je regarderai Harry tout à l'heure), je lui adresse un sourire éblouissant. De confusion, il plonge dans son assiette. C'est ça, restes-y. J'ouvre rapidement le reste de mon courrier. Ho ho ! Mais je fais des ravages chez les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles aussi !

Il me reste maintenant la seule lettre qui compte. Me retenant de regarder vers son expéditeur, je l'ouvre lentement.

Un parfum de rose monte vers moi. Lui aussi a choisi un poème moldu. Je me rappelle l'avoir lu dans le livre d'Hermione.

_Mignonne, allons voir si la rose  
Qui se matin avait déclose  
Sa robe pourpre au soleil,  
N'a point perdu cette vêprée  
Les plis de sa robe pourprée,  
Et son teint au vôtre pareil_

_A demain..._

J'ai du mal à m'empêcher de pleurer. Lui aussi s'est souvenu... Je ferme les yeux et m'interdis de le regarder. Si je le fais, tout le monde va savoir. Mon cœur bat à grands coups. Tout mon corps en résonne. C'est possible d'aimer autant ? Savais-je seulement ce qu'aimer voulait dire ? Je comprends maintenant que l'on puisse mourir de joie.

Je réalise alors que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Il n'avait pas caché au début qu'il acceptait de sortir avec moi uniquement parce que je l'attirais physiquement et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Je le faisais rire, et son séjour au Terrier nous avait donné suffisamment d'intimité pour qu'il se laisse aller avec moi. De quoi bâtir une solide amitié, quoi !

Mais une simple amitié pourrait-elle lui donner autant de sensibilité ? Lui permettrait-elle de me faire toujours des cadeaux qui répondent si exactement aux miens. Non, il m'aime, je le sais, j'en suis sûre !

La main de Kat sur mon épaule me fait revenir au monde réel. Il est temps de se lever. Le cours de Duel va bientôt commencer. Déjà ? Mais oui, tout le monde se dirige vers la sortie. J'abandonne sans regret mon petit déjeuner à peine entamé. Ma meilleure amie m'entraîne vers un coin sombre du hall d'entrée. "Alors ?" me demande-t-elle. Je lui tends la lettre d'Harry. Pas besoin d'explication, elle a vu la mienne avant que j'aille la poster.

Elle me sourit.

"Tu as de la chance, tu sais", elle a fait remarquer.

_- _Oui, je sais.

"Et toi ?", je demande, essayant de ne pas paraître égoïste.

Elle me montre tout un paquet de lettres en faisant la moue.

"Rien d'intéressant ! ", bougonne-t-elle.

Je sais que je devrais en être désolée pour elle, mais je suis trop heureuse pour cela. Elle ne semble d'ailleurs pas en être trop affectée, et me demande qui sont mes autres correspondants. Je lui montre les envois de Neville et Nico. Elle est attendrie par celle du Gryffondor et carrément morte de rire quand elle lit ce que m'a dédié notre ami Serpentard.

"Il me manque" soupire-t-elle.

Je ne réponds pas. Nous en avons déjà discuté la veille. Nous nous demandions si nous devions profiter de l'occasion pour lui envoyer un message, mais la prudence l'a emporté. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il ait d'ennuis à cause de nous.

"Tu as vu, continue Kat, Hermione a reçu trois lettres. Ton frère avait l'air de vouloir bouffer toutes crues deux des colombes."

Non j'ai rien vu, mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Remercie-moi Grand frère, si je n'étais pas intervenue, ta Belle n'aurait pas pris d'initiatives et tu ne lui aurais rien envoyé aujourd'hui. Tu t'en mordrais les doigts et tu raserais tout le monde en prétendant que la Saint-Valentin c'est que pour les débiles.

"Et comment a réagi Hermione ? j'ai demandé.

"Oh, tu sais comment elle est ! Elle les a lues toutes les trois, les a tranquillement repliées et glissées dans son journal.

J'éclate de rire. Elle a vraiment fait des progrès. Ron doit être fou à l'heure qu'il est ! Enfin, ils régleront ça dans un "endroit discret" je suppose.

Les portes de la Grande Salle se sont rouvertes. Le cours commence. Je remarque alors que les binômes ne se font pas comme à l'ordinaire. Normalement, nous choisissons d'instinct un adversaire à notre taille et de notre sexe. Les professeurs ont beau nous dire que c'est une erreur, nous avons du mal à nous défaire de cette fâcheuse habitude.

Or aujourd'hui, ce sont majoritairement des couples mixtes qui se sont formés. Les adversaires se jaugent intensément, mais je doute que ce soit pour mesurer les forces et les faiblesses de l'autre. Je vois Goeffrey qui s'élance vers moi. Sauve qui peut... Je me tourne vers Kat, mais un de ses admirateurs a été plus rapide que moi. Je jette un regard désespéré à la ronde. Sophia est encore seule. Suis-je assez désespérée pour lui proposer de travailler avec moi ? Oui ! Je me précipite vers elle. Heureusement, elle est trop surprise par ma proposition pour refuser. Sauvée !

OO§0§Oo

J'ai eu un doute quand même et ce soir, je suis allée demander à Hermione si elle n'avait pas donné un petit coup de main à Harry. Elle a commencé par nier, mais elle ment très mal et moi je voulais vraiment savoir. Elle a fini par m'expliquer qu'Harry voulait m'envoyer un mot de sa composition, mais il avait eu peur de se ridiculiser alors il lui avait demandé son avis.

Vu la tête qu'elle avait faite en voyant sa prose, il a tout de suite déchiré son parchemin. Comme il avait l'air tout déconfit, elle lui avait donné l'idée de recopier un poème et lui avait prêté son recueil. Et quand je suis venue à mon tour lui demander où trouver un livre de poésie, elle n'avait pas résisté, et m'avait procuré le même.

"J'ai pas fait de gaffe, j'espère ! Il a choisi un texte correct ?"

_- _Oui, oui, c'était absolument parfait. T'es sûre que c'est lui qui a choisi ?

_- _En tout cas c'est pas moi. Et si c'était bien, ce n'est sûrement pas Ron !

_- _Pourquoi ? C'est pas bien ce qu'il t'a envoyé ?"

Elle s'est mise à rire.

"Disons qu'à ce point, ça en devient touchant. Mais au moins je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait tout seul ! Te vexes pas Ginny, mais vous êtes pas très doués pour composer des poèmes dans votre famille !

_- _L'important c'est d'en être conscient, j'ai rétorqué. Et tes autres admirateurs ?

_- _Et bien, il y avait une lettre d'Harry pour me remercier de mon aide... je peux te la montrer si tu veux !

_- _Non, non, je vous fais confiance. Mais il paraît que mon cher frère n'a pas apprécié !

_- _Pas trop non, a répliqué Hermione, une lueur espiègle au fond des yeux. Tu crois qu'Harry a fait exprès ? a-t-elle soudain réalisé.

_- _C'est pas impossible ! Il fait de drôles de blagues parfois", j'ai répondu avec une petite grimace.

Elle m'a regardé l'air sceptique.

"J'avais jamais remarqué ce genre d'humour chez lui !

_- _Ca s'est développé dernièrement, j'ai soupiré en pensant à son attitude quand il était au Terrier. Et ta troisième lettre ?

_- _Ca a l'air plus sérieux. Justement, je voulais te demander. Comment je suis censée réagir ?"

Pourquoi elle me demande ça à moi ? Je songeais à Michael Corner, et soudain me sentis un peu moins fière. J'avais peut-être été un peu fort avec lui cet été !

"Réponds que tu le remercies pour sa lettre et que tu le considères comme un ami, répondis-je hypocritement.

_- _Oui, tu as raison. Au fait, je crois qu'Harry t'a réservé une petite surprise pour demain. Je l'ai pas aidé, hein ! Je lui ai juste donné quelques conseils techniques.

_- _Une surprise ? C'est quoi ?

_- _Il ne m'a pas dit. J'ai bien une petite idée, mais... une surprise est une surprise !"

Et pour être sûre que je ne lui en ferais pas dire plus, elle s'est échappée et est allée rejoindre les garçons.

Ah, j'ai hâte d'être à demain !

OO§0§Oo

**Dimanche, 15 février 1998 :**

Je suis partie dès 14h pour la Bibliothèque. Mais impossible d'attendre 15h, j'étais trop impatiente. Je suis donc arrivée avec un quart d'heure d'avance à la Salle sur Demande. Il était déjà là ! Il m'attendait, nonchalamment adossé à la porte. Je me suis jetée dans ses bras. Il m'a embrassée doucement, puis on s'est regardé un moment. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux. Oui ! Mon poème lui avait plu.

Il m'a demandé de fermer les yeux et m'a guidée dans la chambre. C'était magnifique ! Il y avait des roses partout : en brassées sur le sol, disposées en bouquets sur les meubles, jonchant le lit de pétales. Je ne sais pas si c'est lui qui avait décidé de la disposition ou s'il avait utilisé la magie de la salle pour créer cet enchantement, mais en tout cas c'était féerique. Le parfum des fleurs flottait dans l'air, subtil, juste assez léger pour ne pas être entêtant.

Je me suis tournée vers Harry et bientôt nous nous sommes laissés aller sur le lit. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Lors de nos précédentes rencontres, nous nous étions concentrés sur la découverte de nos corps, apprenant ensemble à les apprivoiser et à découvrir les délices qu'ils recelaient. Nos gestes étaient donc attentifs, hésitants, maladroits parfois.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était au niveau de nos âmes et de nos cœurs que nous voulions communiquer, et nos gestes s'en ressentaient. Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela. Je sais que les garçons ont beaucoup de mal à prononcer ces mots. Cependant chacune de ses caresses me le prouvait et je me suis sentie comblée.

Ce fut bouleversant, magnifique, et ce soir, j'ai l'impression que je suis trop petite pour contenir mon immense bonheur.

OO§0§Oo

**Mardi, 17 février 1998 :**

Ai reçu une lettre de maman. Me demande d'être bien prudente et bien sage.

Si tu savais Maman...

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas écrit. Il faut dire qu'entre prendre soin de Papa et le travail qu'elle fait pour l'Ordre, elle n'a pas trop de temps à elle. Depuis l'année dernière, elle s'occupe du nouveau siège de l'Ordre. Je n'y suis jamais allé et n'ai aucune idée de son emplacement. Quand mes parents en parlent, ils disent "le Siège" C'est une sorte de maison où les membres de l'Ordre peuvent passer manger et dormir quand ils en éprouvent le besoin. Maman s'occupe de l'intendance et de la surveillance des elfes de maison, recrutés à Poudlard et parfaitement dévoués à Dumbledore. C'est assez prenant car les arrivées et les départs se succèdent de façon rapide.

Elle avait arrêté cet été pour nous accueillir moi et Ron.

Et Harry. On peut peut-être considérer ça comme un boulot pour l'Ordre aussi.

OO§0§Oo

**Jeudi, 19 février 1998 :**

J'ai le cœur gros ce soir.

J'allais dans la Grande Salle accompagnée de Kat pour le petit déjeuner, quand, en traversant le hall d'entrée, j'y ai avisé Harry, Ron et Hermione. Harry étreignait d'une main l'épaule de Ron et de l'autre tenait la Gazette. J'ai eu l'impression qu'un gouffre s'ouvrait sous mes pieds. Mon mauvais pressentiment s'est accentué quand Harry m'a aperçue et m'a fait signe de m'approcher, le visage grave.

Ron m'a vue à son tour. Il s'est avancé vers moi et m'a dit d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas :

"Papa et Maman vont bien mais le Terrier est complètement détruit".

Il m'a prise dans ses bras et j'y ai longuement pleuré, terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir été si près de perdre mes deux parents. Je l'entendais grommeler, mais ce n'est que lorsque mes sanglots se sont espacés, que j'ai compris qu'il répétait en boucle:

"Nous sommes en colère. Pas apeurés, en colère!"

Cela m'a fait un bien fou.

J'ai reculé et j'ai vu que nos amis étaient toujours là, le visage navré.

"L'important est que tout le monde aille bien, a tenté Hermione.

_- _Oui", j'ai répondu, la gorge trop serrée pour en prononcer davantage.

Elle m'a étreint à son tour, puis ce fut Kat et enfin Harry. Il m'a bercée un long moment. Heureusement le hall était vide, et Ron trop occupé à se faire consoler par Hermione pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, Anastasia est arrivée. C'est notre nouvelle chouette, Errol nous ayant quitté de sa belle mort à un âge avancé. C'était une lettre de Maman. Elle confirmait qu'elle et Papa allaient bien. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance. Au moment où les mangemorts sont arrivés, Papa parlait avec un membre du ministère par l'intermédiaire de la cheminée. Du coup une dizaine d'Aurors et Percy se sont transplanés immédiatement, mettant les criminels en fuite. Malheureusement, ces derniers ont réussi à jeter un sort de démolition sur le Terrier avant de partir. Papa et elle ont trouvé à se loger, mais Maman ne voulait pas nous dire où, pour des raisons de sécurité.

Je réalisais alors l'étendue de notre perte. Tous nos souvenirs sont en miettes.

J'ai passé le reste de la journée au radar. Beaucoup d'élèves sont venus me dire un petit mot gentil. Nico m'a ignorée en Potions, mais il avait déposé un mot sous le portrait de Basil.

Je viens de réaliser que le seul témoignage qui me reste du Terrier est le récit de cet été dans ce journal.

OO§0§Oo

**Dimanche, 22 février 1998 :**

J'ai passé l'après-midi accrochée à Harry comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Je lui ai raconté mon enfance.

Nos sorties en famille, nos habitudes, nos rites, nos fêtes d'anniversaire, le chaos que nous causaient la plupart du temps les jumeaux. Mes disputes avec mes frères mais aussi le nombre incroyable de fois où ils m'ont consolée et fait rire quand les choses n'allaient pas comme je voulais. Nos fous rires, nos secrets, nos alliances. Je les aime tous tellement. Même Ron finalement. Ils sont parfois stupides et agaçants mais ils n'ont jamais laissé quelqu'un me faire du mal. Je n'étais pas consciente d'avoir autant de bons souvenirs avec eux. Penser que les murs témoins de toutes ces petites choses qui ont construit ma vie sont irrémédiablement détruits me laisse un terrible sentiment de vulnérabilité.

Harry a été extraordinairement tendre et affectueux, compréhensif. Je me sens beaucoup mieux ce soir.

OO§0§Oo

**Mercredi, 25 février 1998 :**

Kat, Luna, Neville et moi avons passé un peu de temps ensemble. On a beaucoup ri. J'ai constaté avec étonnement que Neville avait beaucoup d'humour. Je savais déjà qu'il était gentil, loyal et courageux à sa manière. Mais drôle!

Finalement, c'était pas facile d'être dans la même classe qu'Harry Potter. Même sans le faire exprès, le Survivant a un peu écrasé les autres.

Pour Ron aussi cela avait été dur. Même s'il aimait beaucoup Harry, il en avait longtemps été jaloux. Ce n'est que récemment qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait quand même pas mal d'avantages à n'être qu'un Weasley.

Neville passe pas mal de temps avec les Serdaigles maintenant. Même s'il n'est pas très brillant, il a su se faire apprécier pour son bon cœur et sa gentillesse rêveuse.

Nous n'avons pas pour autant oublié Nico. Nous nous faisons du souci pour lui. Ca doit être atroce d'être ainsi isolé et surveillé, voire pire. Mais que pouvons nous donc faire pour lui?

OO§0§Oo

**Samedi, 28 février 1998 :**

Papa et Maman passeront nous voir demain! Oh, j'en suis si heureuse.

* * *

**14/04/2004** : Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours. Je dois vous avouer qu'une partie de ce chapitre a été écrit en vitesse cette semaine, car j'avais complètement oublié la Saint-Valentin !  
Grand merci à **Messanie** qui me laisse des mots sur un autre site et qui m'a fait prendre conscience de cette lacune.Le poème que recopie Ginny s'appelle _Les roses de Saadi_ et a été composé par **_Marceline Desbordes-Valmore_** _(1786-1859)._ Tout le monde a reconnu le poète **_Ronsard (1524-1585)_** dans le choix d'Harry. Je suis bien consciente qu'il est parfaitement improbable que deux étudiants britanniques choisissent des textes français pour se déclarer leur flamme. Malheureusement, j'ai de profondes lacunes en littérature anglaise, et j'ai donc fait au plus simple. Les puristes imagineront que nos deux tourtereaux ont fait leur choix parmi des oeuvres anglo-saxonnes. 

La semaine prochaine, nous aurons plusieurs passages sur Malefoy (y'en a qui vont être contents) et Ginny sera confrontée à un Harry plutôt jaloux (mais ce n'est pas ce que vous imaginez )

* * *

**BabyChang** : Pour l'humour, je vais faire ce que je peux ! Et pas de panique, je ne laisse pas tomber Malefoy. 

**Nadia** : Effectivement, JKR semble lui donner l'étoffe d'un chef dans le dernier tome, je ne fais que suivre les directives. Merci du compliment.

**Mgane Malefoy** : Et oui, mercredi c'est le jour du Harry !  
Harry a-t-il plus d'expérience que Ginny ? Je ne le pense pas. Ce n'est pas que je veuille en faire un saint, mais dans le tome 5 il ne se passe pas grand chose et, dans sa fic, Alysia laisse entendre qu'il a fuit tout attachement ou relation depuis qu'il est au courant de la prophétie. Enfin, maintenant Ginny a fait évoluer les choses !  
De l'action, il va y en avoir de plus en plus, même si c'est avant tout une fic sentimentale.  
Décidément, j'ai une grande demande en Malefoy cette semaine ! Euh ! je ne le voit pas trop approcher Ginny à ce stade de l'histoire. Il a d'autres soucis. J'y reviendrais mercredi prochain.

**Bubblejoyce** : J'adore quand tu passes me voir, ma belle ! D'ailleurs, je rajoute ou retouche toujours un passage par rapport à la version d'origine pour te ménager quelques petites surprises !


	8. Mars

****

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowlings**.  
Cette Ginny particulière, ainsi que Kat et Nico, sont issus de la foisonnante imagination d'**Alysia** et de son _Journal de Ginny la furie_.  
Quand j'ai eu besoin de noms d'élève, j'ai pioché dans le Bottin établi par **Alana Chantelune** dans ses précieux "_Conseils pour une Potterfiction_".  
Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins. Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.  
  
**ANNONCE : Alysia a commencé une fic qui constitue la suite de son _Journal. _Cela s'appelle_ Gloomy sunday_** **(storyid=1817302). Avis aux amateurs...**  
  
Un merci spécial à **Bubblejoyce** qui m'a soutenue depuis le début et qui continue à répondre à mes inquiétudes d'auteure même à 23h (j'ai toujours pas compris l'heure que cela faisait pour elle) et à **Fenice** qui reprend tout, chapitre par chapitre, pour traquer les dernière fautes d'orthographe et les incohérences.  
  
  
**Chapitre 7 : Mars**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


****

Dimanche, 01 mars 1998 :  
*****  
Papa et Maman sont venus nous voir aujourd'hui. Nous avons demandé à Hermione et Harry de se joindre à nous.

Quand ils sont arrivés, je me suis jetée dans les bras de Papa. J'y suis restée un long moment, submergée par l'émotion. Maman a étreint Ron et, pour une fois, ce dernier avait l'air d'apprécier. Puis Maman m'a prise dans ses bras tandis que Ron et Papa se donnaient l'accolade.

Ensuite, Maman est allée embrasser Harry et Hermione qui se tenaient un peu embarrassés au fond de la pièce. Harry a proposé de nous laisser un peu en famille, mais Maman lui a dit qu'ils en faisaient partie.

- "Tout à fait" a dit Ron en passant son bras sur les épaules d'une Hermione rougissante. Maman a eu l'air extasiée et les a étreint de nouveau tous les deux. Quant à Papa, il en a profité pour embrasser sa future belle-fille sur les deux joues.

Maman a regardé avec espoir de notre côté à moi et Harry, mais j'ai croisé les bras et j'ai demandé :

- "Comment allez-vous tous le deux ?

- Très bien ! a répondu Maman. Nous sommes très occupés et notre nouveau foyer est très confortable"

Mais je vis bien que la perte du Terrier l'avait terriblement affectée.

- "Vous n'avez rien pu sauver ? j'ai demandé tristement.

- Non ma chérie, mais nous allons bien, c'est le principal.

- Oh ! Maman, je suis désolée, j'ai pas pensé à emmener ton journal, dis-je, en pensant aux témoignages de mes aïeules, définitivement perdus à présent.

- C'est pas grave ma chérie. Le tien sera le premier d'une longue lignée, c'est déjà arrivé, tu sais !

- De quoi parlez-vous, a demandé Ron

- D'une tradition familiale, mon chéri.

- Tu tiens vraiment un journal intime ? a soudain réalisé Harry, une lueur d'affolement dans les yeux.

- Parfaitement", j'ai répondu.

Avant qu'il ne panique j'ai ajouté : "J'ai demandé à Hermione de mettre une protection dessus pour que personne ne puisse le lire."

Il n'a pas semblé complètement rassuré.

Pour faire diversion, je me suis tournée vers Ron et j'ai dit :

- "Pas de chance Grand Frère. Ce n'est pas une image très flatteuse de ta personne qui va passer à la postérité !

- Hein ! a-t-il commencé d'un ton indigné.

- Cela dit, si tu es _très_, mais alors _très_ gentil avec moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année, alors _peut-être_, je dis bien _peut-être_, j'effacerai quelques passages qui te font du tort. Quoique très véridiques !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler", a-t-il riposté d'un ton digne.

Papa, Maman et Hermione riaient de bon coeur. Mais je trouvais le rire d'Harry un peu forcé.

J'espère que cela l'incitera à bien se conduire envers moi !

- Et votre goule, a soudain demandé Hermione, où habite-t-elle maintenant ?

- Oh ma chérie, les goules ont beaucoup de mal à quitter leur maison ! J'ai bien peur qu'elle soit restée dedans. Nous avons à peine eu le temps de sortir nous même".

Je n'avais pas réalisé que cela s'était joué si vite. J'ai de nouveau étreint Papa qui était juste à côté de moi.

- "Nous allons bien, ma chérie, nous allons bien, répéta-t-il.

- Nous sommes en colère ! a martelé Ron

- Pardon ? a dit Maman.

- Tu sais bien, le mouvement dont on vous a parlé dans nos lettres.

- Oh oui, mes chéris ! Je suis tellement fière de vous, a dit Maman, englobant Harry et Hermione dans son sourire.

- Savez vous que c'est Ginny qui a tout commencé ? a demandé Harry

- Ginny ! Vraiment ?

- Mais oui, nous étions tous effondrés, quand Ginny est montée sur la table et a crié..."

Là il a eu un petit temps d'arrêt, se demandant s'il devait donner la véritable version de mon cri de guerre.

- "J'EMMERDE VOLDEMORT ! a hurlé Ron qui n'avait pas ces scrupules, nous faisant tous sursauter.

- Ginny ! a dit Maman.

- Magnifique ! a dit Papa.

- Arthur ! a dit Maman.

- Notre slogan officiel est maintenant "Non à Voldemort" a temporisé Hermione.

- Elle n'a pas fait que cela, elle nous a fait prendre conscience qu'en restant abattus, nous avouions notre défaite avant même d'avoir combattu, a terminé Harry.

- Oh ! ma chérie", a dit Maman, me reprenant dans ses bras.

Papa bombait le torse, un sourire suffisant sur le visage.

- "Finalement, nos enfants sont assez réussis ! a-t-il commenté

- Pour les jumeaux, je ne sais pas, a soupiré Maman

- Mais si ! j'ai dit. Quand le moral baisse, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour utiliser une de leurs trouvailles et cela fait du bien à tout le monde !

- Je savais bien que c'était toi ! a remarqué sournoisement Ron

- Pas à chaque fois ! j'ai répliqué bêtement, avant de me rendre compte de l'étendue de ma gaffe au sourire narquois qui fleurit sur le visage de mon imbécile de frère.

- Notre Ginny est pleine de ressources", a perfidement ajouté Harry, mort de rire.

Maman avait l'air un peu moins fier maintenant, mais Papa rayonnait :

- "Les Weasley ne se laissent jamais abattre par l'adversité !" a-t-il claironné.

Nous parlâmes ensuite de choses et d'autres. Il nous donnèrent des nouvelles de nos autres frères qui, bien que débordés, avaient promis de prendre le temps de passer un dimanche. L'après-midi passa trop vite, et il fût, bien trop tôt, temps de nous séparer. Harry et Hermione firent leurs adieux à mes parents puis se retirèrent discrètement.

Maman en profita pour nous demander comment allait Harry.

- "Il va bien, a répondu Ron

- C'est dur, mais il apprend", j'ai précisé.

Maman m'a jeté un regard perçant pendant que Papa prenait un air pensif. Nous nous sommes dit au revoir et Ron et moi sommes retournés ensemble vers la tour de Gryffondor. Soudain mon frère m'a demandé :

"Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui ?"

ARGH !! Toujours aussi délicat mon cher frère !

Je résistais difficilement à l'envie de lui répondre que nous entretenions une liaison torride depuis un mois, rien que pour voir sa tête. Mais la prudence l'emporta et je me bornais à remarquer :

- "Je ne savais pas que vous en étiez à ce point là avec Hermione."

Il se le tint pour dit, et c'est en silence que nous fîmes le reste du chemin.

Cela m'a fait du bien de revoir Papa et Maman. J'espère que nos aînés pourront venir nous voir aussi. Dommage que les visites soient le dimanche !

  
  
**Mercredi, 04 mars 1998 :  
*******  
Avons reçu une lettre de Bill. Lui et Charlie viendront nous voir dimanche prochain.

  
  
**Jeudi, 05 mars 1998 :  
*******  
Hermione est venue me parler. D'un air entendu, elle m'a informée qu'Harry lui avait demandé de décaler les "séances de travail" au samedi quand une visite est prévue le dimanche. On a échangé un regard amusé. J'en ai profité pour la féliciter des progrès qu'elle avait fait avec Ron.

- "Il devient presque un jeune homme responsable, je l'ai taquinée.

- Il y a encore un long chemin à faire, je le crains, elle a soupiré.

- Trouvez-vous un peu de temps pour vous ? j'ai demandé, soudain consciente qu'ils se trouvaient la plupart du temps avec Harry pour filtrer les requêtes dont il était constamment l'objet.

- Euh... oui. Nous prétendons avoir besoin de beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne nous en faut réellement pour établir les compte rendu des Conseils du NAV.

- Et vous avez trouvé un endroit isolé ?

- Il y a des salles mises à la disposition des préfets en chef. Elles sont assez fonctionnelles, mais je ne me débrouille pas trop mal en Métamorphose."

J'éclatais de rire en pensant à la tête que ferait McGonagall si elle apprenait comment sa meilleure élève utilisait ses enseignements.

- "Et vous, continua Hermione, où allez-vous ?

- C'est notre secret", répondis-je en souriant malicieusement.

Elle resta mortellement sérieuse

- "Ginny, j'ai pensé qu'il n'était peut-être pas très prudent que personne ne sache où vous êtes. On peut avoir besoin de trouver Harry, le prévenir de quelque chose."

Je réfléchis un instant à cette possibilité.

- "La Salle sur Demande", finis-je par avouer.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- "Mais c'est une excellente idée !" Elle semblait vexée de ne pas l'avoir eue elle-même. "Ca doit être... idéal.

- Et comment !" j'ai répondu, pensant à toutes les commodités dont nous pouvions profiter. "Et tu sais, il y a une petite bibliothèque très intéressante !

- Une bibliothèque !" Elle semblait captivée à cette évocation.

Je lui en expliquais brièvement le contenu.

- "Si tu veux, je peux essayer d'emprunter un des livres et te le prêter.

- C'est vrai ! Oh, merci !" Elle était carrément au bord de l'extase.

HE ! HE ! C'est ce très cher Ron qui allait avoir une petite surprise ! C'est pas qu'il le mérite, mais Hermione est une bonne amie et c'est grâce à elle si Harry et moi arrivons à nous voir régulièrement.

Il faut faire des choix dans la vie.

  
  
**Samedi, 07 mars 1998 :  
*******  
Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui me parla longuement de sa famille. Il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance. Non seulement il n'avait jamais reçu la moindre affection de la part de son oncle et de sa tante, mais en plus, il avait été tyrannisé par son cousin. Je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'avant son premier séjour au Terrier, il ignorait totalement ce qu'était une vraie famille.

Je mesurais alors la chance que nous avions qu'il ne soit pas davantage aigri.

Tout à coup, je me sentis affreusement triste et terriblement impuissante. Malgré tout l'amour que je lui portais, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire rattraper toutes ces années sans tendresse.

- "Nous allons survivre, affirmais-je. Nous allons survivre et nous aurons des enfants auxquels nous donnerons tout cet amour qui t'a fait défaut."

Harry m'a regardé avec douceur.

- "C'est un bon programme, il a approuvé.

- C'est vrai ! Tu es d'accord ?

- Mais... oui, bien sûr." Il semblait surpris par mon insistance.

Je me jetais à son cou et lui répétais au moins une bonne cinquantaine de fois combien je l'aimais.

***

Au moment de partir, j'ai choisi avec soin deux livres dans la bibliothèque et me suis dirigée vers la porte.

- Tu veux t'entraîner pendant la semaine ? a demandé Harry goguenard, m'emboîtant le pas

- C'est pas pour moi. C'est pour Hermione !"

Il m'a regardé en haussant un sourcil.

- "Tu sais comment elle est avec les livres" j'ai expliqué.

Il est resté rêveur un petit instant avant de répliquer :

- "J'espère qu'ils arrivent à se trouver un peu de temps pour eux.

- T'en fais pas. Ils se débrouillent très bien."

Il m'a regardé d'un drôle d'air et a remarqué :

- Je me demande bien de quoi vous parlez quand vous êtes toutes les deux. Quoique, tout compte fait, je préfère pas savoir."

J'éclatais de rire, puis me rappelais ma dernière conversation avec l'intéressée.

- "Au fait, je lui ai révélé où nous nous retrouvions. Elle avait l'air de penser qu'il était imprudent que personne ne le sache.

- Dumbledore doit le savoir, il a répondu calmement. Il sait toujours tout ce qui se passe dans cette école."

KOI ??? 

- "Hein ! Tu veux dire qu'il sait... pour nous ?

- C'était un risque à courir, a commenté tranquillement Harry.

- Mais... il fait comment ?, j'ai demandé, encore sous le choc.

- Aucune idée ! Peut-être le réseau de tableaux ou une magie semblable à celle utilisée dans la carte des maraudeurs."

Nous arrivions à l'endroit où nous devions nous séparer. Il m'a embrassé sur le nez et est parti rejoindre Hermione.

Il en a de bonnes, lui ! Il a oublié qu'en théorie, on est passibles de renvoi si on se fait prendre ? Evidemment, quand on s'appelle Harry Potter, on est plus à une violation de règle près ! Mais que diraient mes parents si je me faisais renvoyer pour un motif semblable ?

Quoiqu'ils peuvent difficilement me renvoyer sans le renvoyer lui aussi. Et ça, ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre. Moi aussi je bénéficie d'un régime de faveur, en somme. C'est bien, d'avoir des relations !

N'empêche, que cela me gêne de penser que Dumbledore est au courant. Je vais plus pouvoir le regarder sans rougir, moi ! J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas dit à McGonagall ou pire, à Rogue... ARRGGGHHH !!!!

Penser à vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de tableaux dans la Salle sur Demande. On ne sait jamais avec les vieux !

  
  
**Dimanche, 08 mars 1998 :  
*******  
Fleur avait accompagné Bill. Hermione n'a pas paru ravie dans un premier temps, mais les félicitations enthousiastes de Fleur pour ses quasi-fiançailles avec Ron et la bonne conduite de ce dernier ont fini par la dérider. En plus, ce que Bill et elle nous ont raconté sur leurs activités l'ont positivement passionnée.

Ils ont été chargés par le Ministère de convaincre les Gobelins de Gringotts de nous apporter leur aide financière, sous forme de don ou, du moins, des prêts consentis à un taux plus raisonnable que d'habitude. Ils essaient de faire valoir combien l'avènement de Voldemort serait préjudiciable pour les affaires. Ils ont parlé de confiance du marché, de courbe de croissance et pleins d'autres termes auxquels j'ai rien compris. Par contre Hermione, les a bombardés de questions.

Charlie a été moins prolixe. A mon avis, il fait de l'espionnage pour le compte de l'Ordre. J'espère qu'il est prudent. Mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions à ce sujet. Charlie a toujours aimé le danger.

Je leur ai demandé comment allaient les parents. Ils nous ont avoué que dans un premier temps, Maman avait été très abattue. Mais maintenant elle s'est investie dans ses fonctions pour l'Ordre avec un entrain un peu effrayant. Quant à Papa, il s'est borné à regretter la perte de sa collection de prises électriques. Bill pense qu'il ne réalise pas vraiment, vu le temps qu'il passe au Ministère. Il est actuellement chargé des relations avec le gouvernement moldu. Avec les actions des mangemorts, il y a beaucoup de travail : vérifier que les sorts d'Oubliette ont bien été jetés à tous les témoins, élaborer avec son homologue moldu des versions officielles convaincantes pour expliquer les désordres causés par les attentats.

Mes frères nous ont ensuite félicités pour la création du NAV. Ils ont prétendu que c'est grâce à l'éducation particulièrement soignée dont ils m'ont fait bénéficier que j'ai pu initier le mouvement.

On a vraiment passé un bon moment.

  
  
**Mardi, 10 mars 1998 :  
*******  
Ce matin, en Herbologie, Kat a fait équipe avec Luna et le hasard a voulu que je me retrouve en binôme avec Michael Corner. Sur le coup, j'étais pas très contente, mais je me suis vite aperçue qu'il était encore plus mal à l'aise que moi. En y réfléchissant, je me suis dit que finalement, j'avais pas été très sympa avec lui ces derniers mois.

C'est sûr qu'il n'avait pas été cool quand j'avais chipé le vif d'or à Cho, mais qui est bon joueur quand il s'agit de Quidditch ! Par la suite, j'avais été un peu sèche, voire carrément peste, quand il avait essayé de se remettre avec moi. Qu'est ce que j'aurais ressenti si Harry m'avait dit ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce que j'avais écrit à Michael cet été ? Dans le fond je méritais assez ses remarques perfides.

Je suis donc restée un peu en arrière à la fin du cours et l'ai retenu quand il a commencé à partir. Le pauvre, il était complètement paniqué, se demandant manifestement ce que j'avais en tête.

- "Euh, Michael, j'ai commencé. Je trouve un peu dommage qu'on soit fâchés. Que dirais-tu de tout effacer et qu'on redevienne amis ? De simples amis", j'ai ajouté pour que les choses soient claires.

- "Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

- Non, pas particulièrement."

Voyant qu'il était encore méfiant, j'ai ajouté :

- "Disons qu'avec ce qui se passe, chacun examine sa conscience. On s'est bien entendus à une époque, il n'y a aucune raison que nous ne réussissions pas à être de bons amis maintenant.

- Ta conscience te travaille, alors !"

J'ai failli l'envoyer balader, mais j'ai pensé à une certaine poudre verte et décidais de lui laisser une autre chance.

- Ecoute Michael. J'ai pas été sympa avec toi, ok. Mais à une ou deux reprises, t'as pas été très correct avec moi non plus. Je te propose qu'on oublie tout ça. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de ramper devant toi."

Il a eu l'air un peu honteux.

- Hum, c'est d'accord, on oublie !

- Amis alors ?

- Amis !"

Je lui ai tendu la main et il l'a serrée.

- "Oh qu'ils sont mignons !" a fait remarquer cet idiot de Goeffrey Hooper qui me collait toujours.

Michael et moi on s'est regardé... et on a éclaté de rire !

***

On a un peu discuté après le déjeuner. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait une petite amie. Il a répondu non, mais il avait quelqu'un en vue. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas me révéler qui c'était car je préférais deviner. Il a ri et m'a demandé où j'en étais de mon côté.

- "Bof, j'ai répondu. J'ai pas trop la tête à ça en ce moment."

Du coup, la conversation a dérivé sur le NAV. Il a été déçu par l'attitude de ses parents qui lui ont écrit que notre mouvement ne servait à rien, et qu'il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur ses études.

- "Et les tiens ?

- Je pense que notre famille n'a pas trop le choix en fait, j'ai fait évasivement remarquer.

- C'est vrai ! Je suis désolé pour ta maison.

- Nous allons tous bien, j'ai dit. Et nous sommes en colère !"

On s'est souri.

Je crois bien que si je n'étais pas avec Harry, il aurait peut-être eu une seconde chance !

  
  
**Mercredi, 11 mars 1998 :  
*******  
Trois nouvelles attaques en première page du journal, ce matin, dont une qui a été repoussée. Après que nous ayons tous scandé notre cri de guerre, Harry a hurlé :

- "Et n'oubliez jamais ! Ils peuvent échouer ! Nous n'abandonnerons pas !

- NON A VOLDEMORT !", on a tous répété.

  
  
**Dimanche, 15 mars 1998 :  
*******  
Nous nous sommes retrouvés à notre habitude. Ces moments passés ensembles sont précieux, car ils nous permettent de décompresser. Pas seulement parce que nous faisons l'amour. Mais parce que nous nous laissons aller à plaisanter, chahuter, rires pour des bêtises.

J'aime le faire rire, lui faire oublier ses soucis, ses responsabilités. Je n'hésite pas à faire le pitre, me lancer dans des imitations de nos professeurs ou caricaturer les manies et tics de nos camarades. De son côté, il adore me chatouiller ou singer ceux qui se montrent bassement déférents avec lui. Ces plaisanteries innocentes tissent des liens entre nous et nous permettent de nous sentir de connivence au cours de la semaine, sans même avoir à nous regarder.

Cependant aujourd'hui, alors que nous étions en train de nous rhabiller, Harry a soudain lancé :

- "Je t'ai vue parler avec Michael Corner l'autre jour !

- Oui, j'ai simplement répondu.

- Vous n'étiez pas fâchés ?

- On ne l'est plus."

Il avait pas l'air trop content.

- "Ca te pose un problème ? j'ai fini par demander, préférant régler la question une bonne fois pour toute.

- Hum... Non... Enfin... vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser ! il a fini par dire d'un ton accusateur.

- Harry ! A longueur de semaine, je vois toutes les femelles de cette école qui trouvent le moyen de venir te parler de trucs débiles, après avoir mis leur plus jolie robe et passé des heures aux lavabos à s'arranger. Est-ce que je t'ai fait, une seule fois, une seule petite réflexion à ce sujet ?

- Euh... Non... Mais...

- C'est parce que je te fais confiance. Je pensais qu'il en était de même pour toi.

- Bien sûr, mais...

- Alors mets-toi dans la tête que j'ai des amis de sexe masculin, que j'aime passer du temps avec eux, mais que je ne pense pas forcément à coucher avec, sous prétexte qu'ils me font rire !!!

Le volume de ma voix s'était considérablement enflé à la fin de ma phrase. Harry parut prendre conscience qu'il avait peut-être dépassé les bornes.

- Je suis désolé Gin. Je... c'est juste que moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir parler et rire avec toi pendant la semaine, sans craindre de te mettre en danger.

- Moi aussi je préférerais Harry. Mais c'est pas possible. Tu as tes responsabilités, moi j'ai mes amis."

Il jugea manifestement plus sage de laisser tomber.

- "Excuse-moi !

- C'est pas grave, j'ai répondu en haussant les épaules. Autant que les choses soient claires !"

Il a laissé passer un petit moment. Nous étions sur le point de partir, quand il me demanda d'un ton fat :

- "C'est vrai qu'elles s'arrangent pendant des heures avant de venir me parler ?"

Je lui jetais un coup d'oeil furibond, mais aperçus son sourire malicieux.

Je me précipitais alors sur lui et nous commençâmes une de ces batailles pour rire dont nous avions le secret. Finalement, nous tombâmes en travers du lit et il parvint à emprisonner mes mains. Il me souffla alors à l'oreille :

- "Elles peuvent passer le temps qu'elles veulent devant leur glace. Quand je te vois, je me dis toujours que j'ai jamais vu une fille qui t'arrive à la cheville !

- Même Fleur ? j'ai demandé.

- Elle est très jolie. Mais je la trouve quand même un peu fade."

Et il m'embrassa, avec tendresse et passion à la fois, comme pour mieux me prouver sa sincérité.

Comment lui en vouloir après ça, hein ?

  
  
**Mardi, 17 mars 1998 :  
*******  
Une attaque a eu lieu dans le Hall d'accueil de Ste Mangouste. Bilan : 23 morts.

Ils ne se sont même pas donnés la peine de mettre leur cagoule. C'est des membres du ministère, parfaitement connus pour leur combat acharné contre Voldemort, qui ont soudain tiré leur baguette et lancé des Avada Kadavera dans toutes les directions. Du coup, quand les Aurors sont arrivés, ils ne savaient pas qui ils devaient capturer et n'ont rien pu faire.

Des témoins ayant vu les vrais membres du ministère dans leur bureau à l'heure du drame, on a écarté l'hypothèse de l'Impérium. On hésite encore entre Polynectar et sort de Ressemblance.

Nous avons crié "NON A VOLDEMORT !", mais le coeur n'y était pas. Comment combattre quand, en pleine bataille, on ne peut distinguer ses ennemis de ses alliés ?

  
  
**Jeudi, 19 mars 1998 :  
*******  
Ce midi, Harry et quelques préfets discutaient gravement à un bout de la table des Gryffondors à la fin du repas, quand Drago Malefoy s'est brusquement immiscé dans leur conversation.

- "Alors Potter, toujours en train de sauver la terre entière ?

- Ca te pose un problème, Malefoy ?

- Je me disais juste que cela devait être fatigant à force. Tu ne refuses jamais du monde ?

- On ne fait pas de discrimination ici. Le NAV est ouvert à tous !

- C'est une invitation, Potter ?

- Pas spécialement. Je préférerais crever que d'appartenir à la même association que toi !

- T'en fait pas ! J'ai pas l'habitude d'adhérer aux fans clubs", il a répondu de sa voix traînante en tournant les talons

Tout à coup, j'additionnais enfin deux et deux, et compris ce que j'aurais dû comprendre depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Mais c'était trop tard, Harry venait de faire une erreur magistrale.

- "Bon sang, il en rate pas une, le Survivant !"

Au silence qui s'ensuivit et aux regards stupéfaits tournés dans ma direction, je compris que j'avais encore pensé tout haut.

Merde !!!

Harry me fixait, manifestement partagé entre l'agacement et la perplexité.

Zut de zut, hors de question d'avoir une explication dans la Grande Salle avec une vingtaine de personnes à portée de voix. Je haussais les épaules

- "Tu ne peux pas comprendre, j'ai marmonné entre mes dents.

- Non mais t'es pas bien Ginny ! a protesté Ron

- Laisse tomber, a dit Harry, elle doit avoir ses trucs"

Mes "trucs" ! Abruti va ! Tu feras moins le malin quand j'aurais mes "trucs" dimanche prochain. Et puis celui d'après. Et tous les dimanches, tant que tu ne m'auras pas présenté tes excuses à genoux devant toute l'école. Mes "trucs" !!!

***

Alors que je me rendais à mon cours d'Arithmencie deux heures plus tard, une main surgit brusquement et me propulsa dans une classe vide. Je me retrouvais face à Harry, la mine était boudeuse. Il se contenta cependant d'un bref "Pourquoi ?"

Je lui racontais tout : le fait que Malefoy ne se baladait plus avec Crabbe et Goyle, la baisse de son agressivité à l'égard des Gryffondors, les conversations que j'avais eues avec lui en haut de la tour d'astronomie et pendant notre retenue commune (sans parler de l'agression, bien sûr), ce que m'avait confié Nico, les éléments que Malefoy avait laissé échapper deux heures auparavant.

- "La seule explication valable, c'est qu'il ne veut pas vraiment être mangemort, j'ai conclu. Peut-être qu'il ne croit pas à la victoire de Voldemort ou qu'il ne veut pas plier l'échine devant lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était en train de tâter le terrain pour voir s'il pouvait passer de notre côté. Et toi, tu viens de lui notifier une fin de non-recevoir."

Il resta un long moment silencieux.

- Allons voir Dumbledore ! dit-il simplement, me prenant par la main et m'entraînant dans les couloirs désormais déserts.

J'avoue que je n'étais pas très enthousiaste. La seule fois où je m'étais rendue dans le bureau du Directeur n'évoquais pas pour moi de très bon souvenir. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de le rappeler à Harry.

- "Frites aux amandes" dit-il aux deux gargouilles et nous nous laissâmes en silence emmener par l'escalier magique.

C'est sans surprise visible que Dumbledore nous accueillit à notre arrivée dans son bureau.

- Que puis-je pour vous mes enfants ? demanda-t-il avec bienveillance, nous désignant deux sièges

- Ginny a mis le doigt sur un élément très intéressant, a simplement dit Harry, en se tournant vers moi pour me céder la parole.

C'est timidement que je recommençais mon exposé, mais au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, encouragée par l'attention soutenue de notre directeur, je pris de l'assurance et j'étais presque à l'aise quand ce fut fini. Je m'étais cependant bien gardée d'exposer mes conclusions.

Il resta pensif un petit moment avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Il échangea quelques paroles avec un mystérieux interlocuteur avant de se rasseoir et de nous offrir des rafraîchissements. Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma limonade quand le professeur Rogue pénétra dans le bureau. Je jetais un regard paniqué à Harry, qui n'avait pas l'air ravi.

- "Que puis-je pour vous Albus ? grogna le grossier personnage, visiblement pas davantage satisfait de se trouver dans la même pièce que nous.

- Mademoiselle Weasley vient de soulever un point intéressant concernant un élève de votre maison", répondit Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers moi.

Je restais muette. Comprenant que je n'avais pas l'intention de répéter mon laïus, notre directeur entrepris d'en faire un résumé au bénéfice de son collègue.

- "Qu'en pensez-vous Severus", conclut Dumbledore

- Qu'il me parait prématuré de tirer des conclusions définitives à partir d'hypothèses hasardeuses émanant d'une jeune donzelle émotive !"

Crétin graisseux va !

J'eus juste le temps de poser ma main sur le poignet d'Harry qui, le regard furieux, semblait prêt à se jeter à la gorge de mon détracteur.

- "De votre côté, n'avez vous pas remarqué de changement de comportement chez le jeune Malefoy ? insista Dumbledore d'un ton patient.

- C'est possible, finit par répondre à regret le vieux corbeau. Mais en ce moment, toute ma maison est... dans une position délicate. Les comportements de chacun s'en ressentent."

- Si nos soupçons se confirment, cela peut déboucher sur des perspectives intéressantes, continua notre doyen.

- "C'est hors de question ! s'écria Rogue en sautant sur ses pieds. Jamais je ne le ferai passer par où..."

Il s'interrompit brusquement, foudroyant Harry, comme s'il était à l'origine de sa colère. Sans se laisser démonter Harry lui retourna un regard glacial.

"Nous vous remercions les enfants", s'interposa le directeur, préférant manifestement mettre fin à ce combat silencieux. Nous nous levâmes, comprenant que l'entrevue était terminée en ce qui nous concernait.

" Merci de nous avoir écoutés, Professeur" dit poliment Harry, s'adressant à Dumbledore comme si Rogue n'était pas là. Il me prit par le bras et me guida hors du bureau.

- "Inutile d'y retourner tout de suite. Le prochain cours commence dans moins de vingt minutes", déclara Harry avec un petit sourire, cherchant un recoin discret dans le couloir que nous longions. Nous nous contentâmes d'un placard à balais. Harry me serra contre lui et me dit que j'étais géniale qu'il était très fier de moi et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait sans moi.

- "Hum, les femmes qui ont leurs "trucs" ont parfois de bonnes idées" j'ai répondu d'un ton pincé.

Comprenant qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas avec de vagues excuses, il se mit à genoux, faisant tomber un seau et manquant de peu de recevoir une serpillière sur la tête. Il implora ma grâce de façon si abjecte, outrée et imagée que, morte de rire, je finis par lui empoigner les cheveux pour le remettre debout et nous passâmes les dix minutes suivantes à nous embrasser sauvagement.

  
  
**Dimanche, 22 mars 1998 :  
*******  
Après nos occupations habituelles, je décidais d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec le chef du NAV. Je me rhabillais donc un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, sous l'oeil un peu déçu de mon fougueux amant.

- "Allez ! Harry, je voudrais discuter un peu !

- T'es pas obligée de te rhabiller !

- Si ! Je veux ton attention pleine et entière !

- Tu as toujours mon attention pleine et entière quand tu es nue, il a protesté avec un regard lubrique.

- C'est pas de celle là dont je parle. Allez remet tes habits ! Je veux me concentrer."

Il a finit par obtempérer.

- "Que puis-je pour toi ma belle ?

- Je voudrais qu'on discute de ce qu'on va faire pour les Serpentards"

Il a immédiatement perdu sa bonne humeur.

- "On a fait ce que nous devions faire, il a répondu d'un ton un peu agacé. On est allés voir Dumbledore, tu te souviens ?

- On a posé le problème au directeur de Poudlard, j'ai dit. Ce dont je veux parler c'est ce que va faire le NAV.

- On a déjà dit que le NAV était ouvert à tous !

- Mais dans les faits, c'est pas vrai, tu le sais bien. Nous regardons tous les Serpentards avec suspicion. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est pas de ça dont je veux parler. Le problème crucial c'est que ceux qui veulent nous rejoindre ne le peuvent pas de peur de représailles. Tu n'as pas compris ce que Drago te demandait ? Il voulait savoir de quelle façon tu comptais assurer la protection de ceux qui se déclarent de ton côté ! A mon avis, il a le choix entre devenir Mangemort ou se faire massacrer par Nott et Zerbini, sans compter son père maintenant qu'il a été libéré. Sa vie est peut-être en danger. Tu DOIS faire quelque chose.

- J'ai assez d'ennuis comme cela pour ne pas m'encombrer en plus des problèmes de Malefoy. Il est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller tout seul ! Il nous l'a répété bien assez souvent ! Et tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de MES problèmes plutôt que de ceux de cette sale fouine. Moi aussi je risque ma peau dans cette histoire, je te signale ! Et la Terre ne se portera pas plus mal d'avoir un Malefoy de moins à sa surface !

- Tu te rends compte à quel point ce que tu dis est ignoble ?

- Tu te rends compte à quel point tu te trompes de priorité ? Et puis j'en ai assez ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de ton cher Malefoy."

Il a empoigné sa cape et est parti, sans plus se préoccuper de moi.

Ca veut dire quoi sa dernière remarque ? Il est juste venu tirer son coup ?

  
  
**Mardi, 24 mars 1998 :  
*******  
JE LE HAIS CE DEBILE EGOCENTRIQUE ET DESPOTIQUE !!!!!

Ce soir on avait une réunion de maison.

On a pas mal discuté des difficultés posées par l'utilisation des sorts de Ressemblance et de l'Impérieum. Lors de la première guerre, très peu d'actions communes avaient été entreprises car les gens n'osaient même plus faire confiance à leur famille ou à leurs amis.

- "Nous avons aussi le problème inverse, j'ai fait remarquer. Je suis sure qu'un bon nombre de Serpentard n'ont pas envie de ramper devant Voldemort et voudraient s'allier avec nous. Malheureusement, ceux qui sont fidèles à leur fameux Seigneur des Ténèbres font régner la terreur dans leur salle commune. Il faudrait trouver le moyen de contacter discrètement nos sympathisants pour ne pas les mettre en danger. Ils méritent notre soutien et je suis sûre que nous avons beaucoup à apprendre d'eux.

- Mais comment faire ? Comment leur parler s'ils doivent se cacher de leurs propres camarades ? a objecté une seconde année.

- On pourrait décider d'un endroit anodin, où les Serpentards intéressés pourraient venir parler de leurs problèmes ou nous demander de l'aide, sans que cela soit trop visible, proposais-je, ignorant le regard ombrageux d'Harry. L'infirmerie ou le bureau d'un professeur.

- Pourquoi pas..."a commencé un 4ème année.

Mais Harry l'a complètement ignoré et, le visage furieux, a craché dans ma direction :

- "Si tu les aimes tant que cela les Serpentards, jette-toi au cou de Malefoy, il appréciera le cadeau de bienvenue !"

Il me traitait de pute ce connard !!!

La gifle que je lui envoyais retentit dans le silence choqué de la salle commune.

- "Dis donc Potter ! Le fait d'être balafré ne te permet pas d'être grossier !" je lui ai jeté avant de me diriger vers l'escalier menant à mon dortoir, d'un pas que j'espérais digne. Dommage que j'ai trébuché sur la dernière marche.

En tout cas, la porte de ma chambre claqua de façon satisfaisante.

Kat arriva à peine une minute plus tard.

- "Ca va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien ! Monsieur-tête-enflée a déjà fini de recevoir les hommages de la foule des fidèles ?

- Vu la tête qu'il fait, personne ne s'est risqué à reprendre la séance. Je n'ai jamais vu la salle commune se vider si vite."

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, Sophia et Arthémis ont fait leur entrée.

- "Pas de pot, a dit Sophia d'une voix faussement compatissante, tes chances me semblent bien compromises maintenant

- Profites-en, j'ai répliqué. Les débiles s'assemblent et se ressemblent". Et j'ai tiré d'un geste rageur les rideaux de mon lit.

Connasse, va !!

  
  
**Mercredi, 25 mars 1998 :  
*******  
Il ne se donne même pas la peine de m'éviter. Se contente de me fusiller du regard quand nous nous croisons. Je le lui rends bien.

L'atmosphère est devenue lourde à Gryffondor. Non seulement plus personne ne recherche ma compagnie à part Kat, mais Son Altesse, qui n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes, a également fait le vide autour de lui.

Même Hermione et Ron lui battent froid.

****

Jeudi, 26 mars 1998 :  
*****  
J'espère que Ron va convoquer le Conseil des frères Weasley.

Et qu'ils prendront la décision de le châtrer.

  
  
**Vendredi, 27 mars 1998 :  
*******  
Ai un peu parlé avec Michael avant le dîner. Du coup, on est entré en même temps dans la Grande Salle. Harry fait semblant de rien remarquer mais à la façon dont il a systématiquement massacré tout ce qui était dans son assiette, j'ai bien vu qu'il était particulièrement en rogne.

Bien fait ! Qu'est ce que tu crois, crétin ! Des garçons y'en a à la pelle à Poudlard ! Je n'ai qu'à me baisser pour les ramasser !

****

Dimanche, 29 mars 1998 :  
*****  
J'ai hésité à me rendre dans la Salle sur Demande aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas envie de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais je ne voulais pas non plus me disputer de nouveau avec Harry. Du coup, j'étais encore dans la salle commune, quand il partit, comme à regret, entraîné par une Hermione inflexible. Je finis par me décider et me levais à mon tour. Il m'accueillit devant la porte sans sourire, et une fois le seuil franchi, m'entraîna vers le lit toujours muet.

Il ne fut pas brutal, mais pas particulièrement prévenant non plus. Quand ce fut fini, il bascula sur le dos et fixa silencieusement le dais du lit. Je me levais et lui lançais "J'espère que tu te sens mieux" d'une voix méprisante avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains. J'étais sous la douche quand il me rejoignit.

- "Je suis désolé", dit-il d'une voix contrite.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de me savonner rageusement, comme si je voulais ôter de mon corps tout souvenir du sien.

Il comprit parfaitement le message, et s'affala doucement sur le sol, comme si ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Je jetais un coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Il était aussi blanc que le carrelage. Mais cela ne suffit pas à me calmer.

- "Je suis désolé répéta-t-il. Je suis sous pression en ce moment et...

- Tu es sous pression ! l'interrompis-je. Et tu crois être le seul ? Le seul à te sentir impuissant ? Le seul à avoir peur ? Moi aussi j'ai peur ! J'ai peur tout le temps ! J'ai peur pour Papa et Percy qui travaillent au Ministère, j'ai peur pour Maman, Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux qui sont dans l'Ordre, j'ai peur pour Ron qui est prêt à mourir pour toi. Et j'ai peur pour mes amis qui risquent à tout moment de perdre leur famille !"

Ses mains maintenant se crispaient convulsivement.

Mais je continuais :

- "Je n'aime pas particulièrement Malefoy, mais je dois reconnaître qu'il a été très courageux. Ce n'est pas facile de résister ainsi à la pression non seulement de sa maison mais aussi de sa famille. Sans compter que l'alternative est de rejoindre un mouvement à la tête duquel se pavane une personne qu'il déteste...

- Je ne... 

- Je ne parle pas de ce que tu fais, mais de comment il te voit. Tu imagines ce que tu ressentirais si ta conscience te poussait à rejoindre SON mouvement ?"

Il ne répondit pas, et garda les yeux baissés, comme absorbé par le reflet des carreaux de porcelaine sur lequel il était assis.

Je coupais l'eau, sortis de la douche, m'enveloppais dans un peignoir et retournais dans la chambre. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil et m'abîmais dans la contemplation du feu. J'entendis l'eau couler un long moment, puis il me rejoint. Il s'assit à mes pieds et posa sa tête sur mes genoux.

- "Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois. Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est blesser ceux que j'aime.

- Tu ne t'en tires pas si mal, répondis-je doucement. C'est juste que parfois tu fais des bêtises et que tu refuses d'écouter tes amis quand ils te le signalent. On ne te demande pas d'être infaillible, mais d'être ouvert à la critique et de te remettre en question de temps en temps. Nous sommes tous conscients que ce que tu vis est très dur et demande beaucoup de courage. Mais tu n'es pas le seul à porter un lourd fardeau et il existe toutes sortes de courage.

- Neville, souffla-t-il

- Pardon ?

- Neville. On me plaint parce que j'ai perdu mes parents, mais c'est pire pour lui. De ne pas être reconnu pas eux je veux dire. Et il a énormément de qualités, sous sa maladresse et son manque de confiance. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui."

Je fus agréablement surprise par cette analyse. Harry faisait des erreurs mais au moins, il apprenait.

- "Oui, Neville", répondis-je simplement.

Je baissais les yeux sur lui et le vis si vulnérable et si repentant que mon coeur se serra et ce fut moi, cette fois, qui l'entraînais vers le lit. Je dois reconnaître qu'il fit tout son possible pour faire oublier sa goujaterie passée. Nous ne nous plongeâmes pas dans la bibliothèque ce jour là, préférant rester blottis l'un contre l'autre, nous murmurant des mots doux, faisant provision de tendresse pour une semaine qui s'annonçait difficile.

  
***  


J'en reviens toujours pas.

Alors que la salle commune était bondée, Harry l'a traversée et est venu se planter devant moi. D'une voix distincte, s'imposant au-dessus de toutes les conversations, il m'a dit :

- "Ginny, je viens m'excuser pour l'autre soir. Ma réflexion était absolument déplacée et parfaitement inacceptable.

- Euuuh, j'ai brillamment répondu.

- En plus, sur le fond tu as tout à fait raison. Nous ne pouvons rejeter en bloc le quart de l'école. Notre mouvement doit soutenir tous ceux qui souhaitent nous rejoindre, indépendamment de leur maison ou des opinions proférées par leur famille. C'est en tout cas la motion que je présenterai demain à la réunion du NAV.

- C'est bien" j'ai dit, un peu dépassée par les événements, et intimidée d'être le point de mire de tous les Gryffondors.

Il m'a adressé un petit signe de tête et est reparti s'asseoir auprès d'un Ron satisfait et d'une Hermione approbatrice.

Je suis toute attendrie. Même si je suis pratiquement sûre que c'est Hermione qui lui a suggéré une telle démarche.

Viens de croiser le regard dégoûté de Sophia. La vie est belle !!!!

  
  
**Lundi, 30 mars 1998 :  
*******  
J'ai remercié Hermione d'avoir intercédé auprès d'Harry pour qu'il me fasse des excuses publiques. Elle a rougi, manifestement très embarrassée :

- "Hem... tu sais... je pensais surtout à son image en tant que chef du NAV.

- Son image ?

- Oui, tu sais, nous sommes censés incarner la liberté et la démocratie s'opposant au despotisme. Si notre meneur se met à injurier les personnes qui font des propositions n'ayant pas l'heur de lui plaire, on a un gros problème."

Mon pauvre chéri avait vraiment tout faux sur ce coup là !

- "Mais je n'ai aucun mal à le persuader l'autre soir, a ajouté très vite Hermione.

- Je sais, je l'ai tranquillisée. Il regrettait vraiment.

- Quelle tête de mule, parfois, a soupiré Hermione.

- Il s'est beaucoup amélioré quand même !"

Hermione sourit.

- "T'es vraiment folle de lui, hein !

- Plus que jamais ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, mais je l'aime de plus en plus.

- Oui, il est très attachant quand on le connaît bien !"

On s'est regardées, complices.

-"Et Ron, il est gentil avec toi ?

- Oui, il est vraiment mignon, quand on est que tous les deux. Il fait vraiment des efforts pour me plaire. Il est... touchant."

Je méditais un instant sur cette facette inconnue de mon frère. Harry aussi donnait une image très différente de ce qu'il était réellement. Seuls ses véritables amis savaient à quel point il était affectueux et maladroit dans le domaine des sentiments. Et combien il était terrorisé par la tâche qui l'attendait et effrayé à l'idée d'échouer.

Oh mon amour, comme je voudrais pouvoir t'aider davantage.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
**21/04/2004** : Et bien voilà, c'était ma tranche de fiction du mercredi. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir un peu joué avec les nerfs d'Harry cette semaine.  
  
  
  
  
**Bubblejoyce** : Oui, pour la St Valentin, ça aurait été dommage de passer à côté (morte de honte à l'idée d'avoir oublié).

  
**Gabrielletrompelamort : **Je suis toujours super contente de te lire ! Bonnes vacances !

  
**Alysia : **Chuut, faut pas raconter la fin, hein ! De toute façon, j'ai modifié pas mal de passages, surtout dans les derniers mois (je dis ça pour t'obliger à revenir)

" Non à Voldemort!!" euh, devant ton prof de français... disons que c'est toujours mieux que la première version de Ginny ^_^  
  
**Lady Lyanna** : Oui, pour moi aussi Ronsard est un vieux souvenir d'école. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu, même s'il un peu moins romantique.

  
**Mgane Malefoy : **Le poème de Ron ? Ah non, je suis pas douée pour les parodies !  
Te voilà rassurée sur le sort des parents Weasley  
Oui, le français est une langue romantique mais ils n'ont pas d'option "langue étrangère" à Poudlard, alors, ils doivent pas le comprendre.  
J'ai pas prévu d'autres poèmes dans mon histoire, Surtout qu'un garçon de ma connaissance, charmant au demeurant, m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne lui viendrait JAMAIS à l'idée d'envoyer un poème à sa bien-aimée. Alors vous faites pas trop d'illusions les filles !

  
**Patronus** : Merci pour les délicieux compliments. Ca fait plaisir de faire plaisir !  
Pour le choc que ressent Ginny à la destruction du Terrier, c'est pas seulement qu'elle ne pourra plus y retourner, mais qu'elle a perdu tous ses souvenirs d'enfance, les photos de famille etc... Et puis, c'est une tentative de meurtre contre ses parents. Même si elle savait déjà qu'ils étaient sur la liste de Voldemort, ça lui fait un coup.

  
**Lyrathena** : Merci de nous avoir rejoints !

  
**Fenice** : Non ! Ce n'est pas Drago qui a envoyé la troisième lettre. Hermione est une Sang de bourbe quand même ! On ne saura pas qui c'est car elle est discrète et puis elle a pas envie que Ron casse la figure de l'audacieux.  
  
D'ailleurs ta question m'a fait prendre conscience que j'ai oublié de signaler que toute l'école sait que Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble depuis le bal de Noël. C'est pour ça qu'Hermione n'a pas eu plus de courrier, bien qu'elle soit mignonne et assez populaire !


	9. Avril

****

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowlings**.  
Cette Ginny particulière, ainsi que Kat et Nico, sont issus de la foisonnante imagination d'**Alysia** et de son _Journal de Ginny la furie_.  
Quand j'ai eu besoin de noms d'élève, j'ai pioché dans le Bottin établi par **Alana Chantelune** dans ses précieux "_Conseils pour une Potterfiction_".  
Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins. Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

****

Annonce :je me suis récemment associée à Lisandra, sous le nom d'auteur Alixe-et Lisandra pour vous concocter un _Guide pratique pour les auteurs de fanfiction.net_. (storyid=1832314)

****

Comme son nom l'indique vous y trouverez des indications pratiques : comment s'inscrire, changer son mot de passe, mettre en ligne vos histoires, mettre en forme vos chapitres...

Merci de faire connaître ce guide, pour que le maximum d'auteurs en profitent.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Une fois de plus, merci à **Fenice** qui veille à ce que je rende justice à la gent masculine !  
  
  
**Chapitre 8 : Avril  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
**Mercredi, 01 avril 1998 :  
*******  
Hermione m'a donné la primeur du compte rendu du Conseil du NAV qui s'est tenu aujourd'hui. Harry a effectivement soutenu une intégration effective des Serpentards dans le NAV. Mais la discussion s'est enlisée dans la difficulté de la mise en oeuvre. D'autres séances de travail y seront consacrées.

Par ailleurs, Harry a parlé de la probable conversion de Malefoy aux préfètes en chef des Serdaigle et Poufsouffle - Hannah a été nommée en remplacement d'Ernie. Il leur a demandé de ne pas divulguer cette information, même aux autres préfets. La consigne : observer l'intéressé et ne pas hésiter à offrir une ouverture si l'occasion se présente.

C'est peu mais c'est déjà beaucoup si l'on considère la complexité de la situation.

  
  
**Jeudi, 02 avril 1998 :  
*******  
Par Merlin, même dans l'école !!!

Nico est arrivé en retard en potion. Sur le coup, j'y ai pas trop prêté attention. A la fin du cours, alors que je nettoyais mon chaudron avec Kat, il passa près de nous, me bouscula et s'écria :

- "Bon sang, Weasley, toujours dans le passage. Faut faire un régime !"

Je suis restée deux seconde pétrifiée avant de comprendre. Harry !

- "Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Nico ? a demandé Kat furieuse

- Laisse, j'ai dit. Il faut bien qu'il reste fidèle à ses VRAIS amis". J'avais utilisé une voix méprisante au bénéfice des autres Serpentards qui nous écoutaient en ricanant, mais j'espérais qu'il comprendrait le message.

En sortant de la classe, je prétendis devoir passer à l'infirmerie pour cause de migraine. Mais je filais vers le portrait de Basil dès que je fus hors de vue.

Un mot tomba par terre, dès que j'en soulevais le cadre.

"Sera retardé entre SC et GS"

Qu'est ce que c'était ce charabia !

Calme-toi Ginny, calme-toi.

GS... mais oui, la Grande Salle.

Il sera retardé entre... la Salle Commune et la Grande Salle. Et alors ?

Soudain ce fut clair, il sera séparé de Ron et Hermione... il sera donc tout seul.

Mais quand ? Maintenant bien sûr ! Nous avions tous l'habitude de repasser par notre tour avant le dîner pour poser nos sacs de classe.

Je fonçais dans les couloirs, rejoignis le grand escalier et montais le plus vite possible. En chemin, je croisais des élèves qui se pressaient pour aller manger. Pas de Harry !

Finalement, ce fut Ron et Hermione que je vis déboucher en face de moi.

- "OU EST HARRY ? criais-je paniquée.

- Il nous rejoint, il...

- C'est un piège, vite... " et je continuais ma course vers la salle commune, priant pour qu'il ait pris le chemin habituel.

Les couloirs étaient maintenant déserts alors que nous nous rapprochions de notre tour.

Au détour d'un corridor, j'aperçus deux formes noires, debout à côté d'une silhouette au sol. Une autre personne était accroupie, le bras levé.

- "Il ne faut pas qu'il baisse le bras", pensai-je confusément

Avec un cri de guerre, je fonçais sur l'agresseur et le heurtais de plein fouet, emportée par mon élan. Nous roulâmes au sol, ma tête fut heurtée par quelque chose de dur... et ce fut le noir.  
  
***  
  
Je me réveillais à l'infirmerie. J'avais la joue ankylosée, mais apparemment, pas d'autres dégâts. Je me levais avec précaution, contournais le paravent qui m'isolait du reste de la salle et tombais sur Ron et Hermione, près d'un lit. Harry y reposait, inconscient.

Je poussais un petit gémissement d'horreur.

- "Il va bien, me rassura très vite Hermione, il devrait se réveiller dans quelques minutes." Elle avait les cheveux décoiffés. A son côté, Ron, très pâle, avait une manche déchirée.

- "Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il

- Je crois" répondis-je

Je m'avançais, prenant conscience que nous n'étions pas seuls. Outre madame Pomfresh, le professeur Dumbledore était là, ainsi que McGonagall.

- "Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Nous comptions sur vous pour nous le dire, répondit doucement le directeur

- Je ne sais pas trop, avouais-je. Quelqu'un m'avait prévenu que quelque chose se préparait, alors je suis allée au devant d'Harry et...

- Pouvez vous nous donner le nom de votre informateur ?"

Je réfléchis un instant.

- "Je ne préfère pas.

- Ginny, a dit Ron, tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte...

- Ca ira, a dit Dumbledore. L'important est qu'il ait pu vous prévenir à temps.

- Avez-vous pu attraper ceux qui ont... fait ça ?

- Oui, ils seront soigneusement interrogés... quand ils seront sortis de l'inconscience dans laquelle vos amis les ont mis.

- Et Harry, pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?

- Il a reçu trois Stupefix, répondit Mme Pomfresh, il est un peu sonné. Mais il commence à avoir l'habitude", a-t-elle conclu d'un ton grinçant.

Je m'approchais du lit. Soudain mon regard fut attiré par un objet posé sur une table à proximité. C'était un poignard.

- "Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, j'ai demandé, connaissant très bien la réponse.

- Nous l'avons trouvé par terre", a répondu Hermione d'une voix atone. 

Ils avaient vraiment essayé de le tuer !!!!

Si McGonagall ne s'était pas trouvée près de moi, je me serai effondrée sur le sol. Elle me soutint jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche.

- "Tout va bien, dit-elle d'un ton apaisant. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie."

J'éclatais en sanglots.

Harry s'est réveillé quelque temps après. Il fut convenu d'étouffer l'affaire. On prétendra qu'Harry a souffert d'un peu de surmenage. Seules les préfètes en chefs seront mises au courant. Goyle, Crabbe et Zerbini seront envoyés discrètement au Ministère.

- J'espère qu'ils finiront à Azkaban, a dit Ron d'un ton convaincu

- Il n'y a plus personne pour garder Azkaban a répondu Hermione, d'un ton las.

Nous sommes retournés directement dans notre tour. McGonagall a fait une ronde pour vérifier qu'aucun Serpentard ne se dissimulait dans la salle commune ou les dortoirs. Elle est partie et Hermione a prétexté devoir donner de nouvelles instructions à la Grosse Dame pour entraîner Ron dehors. Harry et moi avons ainsi pu nous réconforter mutuellement une dizaine de minutes, avant le retour de nos camarades.

Ensuite, nous sommes montés dans nos dortoirs, peu désireux de faire la conversation.

  
  
**Vendredi, 03 avril 1998 :  
*******  
Harry doit se douter que c'est Nico qui m'a prévenue. C'était pas trop dur puisque je lui avais expliqué notre moyen de communication il y a trois mois.

Quoiqu'il en soit, juste avant le déjeuner, il s'est approché de la table des Serpentards avec les trois Préfètes en chef, Hermione, Hannah et Padma. D'une voix forte, il a déclaré :

- " Nous vous rappelons que notre mouvement est ouvert à tous, y compris aux élèves appartenant à la maison Serpentard.

Tous ceux qui refusent de suivre un monstre assoiffé de sang et de servilité abjecte peuvent se joindre à nous. Nous soutenons le gouvernement officiel, issu d'un vote démocratique, dont les valeurs sont la liberté, le respect d'autrui et la reconnaissance des compétences de chacun. Nous nous engageons à défendre ceux qui rejoindront nos rangs contre ceux qui ne connaissent que la force aveugle pour obliger les autres à rejoindre les leurs.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre Potter ? a répondu Théodore Nott qui avait l'air un peu moins fier maintenant que trois de ses plus fidèles assistants étaient absents.

- En faisant appliquer le règlement de cette école, tout simplement, lui a rétorqué Harry avec un regard éloquent vers les places désormais vides des trois comparses. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir t'opposer à nos professeurs et à notre directeur ?"

A cette allusion à Dumbledore, seul sorcier considéré par la communauté comme plus fort que Voldemort, Nott rougit de colère.

- "Tu feras moins le fier quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres tiendra ta misérable vie entre ses mains !"

Harry s'est redressé. Il a paru tout à coup extrêmement imposant. Et c'est les yeux flamboyants et la voix cinglante qu'il a proféré :

- "Ton seigneur ne me fait pas peur ! Quand tu iras ramper à ses pieds comme un chien, n'oublie pas de lui dire qu'Harry Potter l'attend. Que s'il veut se battre, je le battrai. S'il veut me tuer, je le tuerai !"

Il tourna le dos à Nott qui était devenu livide, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la sortie.

***

A la fin des cours de l'après-midi, Hermione est venue me chercher. Elle m'a demandé de la suivre et, avec d'infinies précautions et de nombreux détours, m'a amenée devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Nous y avons retrouvé Ron qui semblait monter la garde.

- "Il a tenu à y aller. Il ne veut pas nous parler. Il ne va pas bien du tout. Nous avons tenté d'entrer mais la porte ne veut pas s'ouvrir pour nous. Tu veux bien essayer ?" m'a expliqué notre amie.

La gorge serrée, je hochais la tête et poussais le battant. La porte s'effaça et je vis Harry. Il était assis, les genoux sous le menton, les bras enserrant ses jambes. Il était blanc comme neige, si l'on excepte les cernes mauves qui soulignaient ses yeux éteints.

Je le pris dans mes bras et constatais qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Je le berçais longuement. Un très long moment passa avant qu'il ne murmure d'une voix rauque :

- "Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ?"

Je faillis lui répondre qu'il avait simplement énoncé ce qui allait probablement se passer, mais je me rendis compte qu'il en était conscient et que c'était pour cela qu'il était malade de terreur.

- "Il a probablement encore plus peur que toi. Les dernières fois n'ont pas vraiment tourné à son avantage" finis-je par dire.

Il secoua la tête :

- "La première fois, c'est la vie de ma mère qui m'a sauvé. La seconde, j'ai fui, c'est tout. Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à le tuer ?

- Tu es un homme maintenant Harry. La première fois tu étais un bébé. La fois suivante un gamin de 14 ans. Les chances sont de plus en plus de ton côté."

J'avais bien conscience que cela ne suffirait pas à le convaincre, mais je sentais qu'il se détendait un peu contre moi.

- "Tu sais, j'ai continué, quand tu as répondu à Nott, tout à l'heure, c'était vraiment... impressionnant. Ce n'était pas le Harry que nous connaissons qui a lancé son défi, mais Harry Potter, le Survivant. Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dont parle la prophétie. Et Nott l'a très bien compris aussi. Tu lui as vraiment foutu la trouille. A mon avis, il le donne un peu moins gagnant maintenant, son Seigneur de merde !"

Je réfléchis encore un moment et poursuivis :

- "Ron et Hermione ne m'ont pas tout raconté, mais j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que tu étais en danger, tu t'en es sorti en utilisant une capacité que tu avais en toi et dont tu n'avais pas conscience jusqu'à là. Rien ne dit que tu n'en as pas d'autres qui ne se sont pas encore révélées. C'est même certain que tu en as encore..."

Fixant sans réellement les voir les motifs hypnotiques qui dansaient sur le mur, je continuais mon raisonnement :

- "Si on prend la prophétie au pied de la lettre, tu ES l'égal de Voldemort. Il est clairement dit que tu as le pouvoir de le vaincre. Il a sans doute le pouvoir de TE vaincre puisqu'il est également précisé que l'un de vous mourra de la main de l'autre, mais quelle que soit la façon dont ont tourne cette prédiction vous avez AU MINIMUM un pouvoir équivalent".

Des couleurs commençaient à revenir sur ses joues. Il ressemblait de moins en moins à un cadavre.

- "Je pense que ce qui fera la différence, c'est la façon dont vous engagerez le combat. Votre détermination à vaincre. Ce que vous avez à perdre."

Harry me regardait fixement maintenant. Je secouais la tête pour sortir de la légère transe dans laquelle j'étais plongée.

- "Euh ! J'ai dit une bêtise ?

- Non. Je crois que tu as dit la chose la plus importante que j'ai entendue depuis longtemps."

Il resta pensif un moment avant de demander :

- "Mais comment savoir quel est le bon état d'esprit ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Hermione. C'est elle la plus intelligente d'entre nous.

- Je vais y penser" dit-il en se blottissant contre moi.

Il est resté un moment à se faire câliner, puis il a soupiré et a décidé qu'il était temps d'y aller. En me levant, je réalisais tout à coup que la pièce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Le lit avait été remplacé par le canapé sur lequel nous étions installés et des motifs apaisants se mouvaient lentement sur les murs.

Harry a ouvert la porte. Hermione était toujours là, assise par terre.

- "Désolée, elle a dit. Mais il faut qu'on parle."

  
***  
  
Nous l'avons fait entrer et, après avoir examiné rapidement la pièce, elle a pris place à un bout du canapé. Nous avons investi l'autre côté et nous lui avons accordé toute notre attention.

- "Harry, avec ce qui s'est passé, tu comprends bien que tu ne peux plus te balader tout seul dans le château. Cela signifie que vos rencontres dominicales sont terminées.

- NON !! a crié Harry, une lueur de panique dans les yeux, nous faisant sursauter. Je me fiche d'être suivi à la trace. Tu peux me suivre dans les toilettes si tu veux. Mais j'ai BESOIN de voir Ginny. Je ne pourrais pas tenir sinon."

Hermione a hésité un instant mais se reprit :

- "Pour les toilettes, tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Ron s'en chargera. Sous la douche aussi. Par contre ici..." Elle a secoué la tête.

- "Si je ne peux pas voir Ginny, j'arrête tout !" Un temps. "Si elle est d'accord, bien sûr", il a ajouté un ton plus bas.

Je le serrais contre moi.

- "Moi aussi j'ai envie de te voir Harry. Ca me fait du bien. Mais si tu dois te faire tuer en chemin...

- J'ai la cape d'invisibilité. Personne ne peut me tuer sans me voir. Tu prendras la carte du maraudeur pour être sûre de ne pas être suivie. Une fois ici, on ne risque rien. Hermione a essayé d'entrer tout à l'heure, mais elle n'a pas pu. La salle nous protégera.

Je pensais à ce que j'avais dit sur l'importance de son état d'esprit quand il affronterait Voldemort. S'il craquait avant la fin de l'année, il n'aurait aucune chance.

- "Hermione... j'ai commencé.

- Ca va, j'ai compris. C'est d'accord. Mais Harry tu prendras ta cape ET la carte. J'accompagnerai Ginny jusqu'ici, et vous attendrez que je sois là pour repartir.

- Hermione, je sais que tu es forte, mais... ça risque de ne pas être discret si tu viens ici avec Ginny !

- Je suis allée à la bibliothèque ce matin. Il existe des sorts permettant de repérer si on est suivi, d'autres qui permettent de passer inaperçus. Ils ne sont pas évidents mais donnez-moi une semaine, et j'essaierai d'être au point. Tu pourras attendre une semaine, Harry ?

- Oui, quand même !" il a répondu un peu gêné.

Hermione et moi nous sommes regardées, complices.

- "Je pourrais travailler ces sorts avec toi ? j'ai demandé. Après tout c'est moi la principale intéressée.

- La motivation étant la clé de l'apprentissage, cela me paraît une excellente idée, répondit Hermione. Bon maintenant, il faut peut-être aller dîner."

Hermione et moi avons raccompagné Harry dans la Tour de Gryffondor où Ron l'attendait, et nous nous rendîmes ensuite toutes les deux dans la Grande Salle.

  
  
**Samedi, 04 avril 1998 :  
*******  
Hermione et moi avons commencé nos exercices, dès aujourd'hui, dans la fameuse salle mise à la disposition d'Hermione par McGonagall. Ce sont des sorts très délicats, sans doute supérieurs au niveau des ASPICs, mais, comme dit Hermione, c'est la motivation qui compte. Mais après l'entraînement de Duel du matin, c'est vraiment épuisant.

Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver un jour, mais au moins j'aurais essayé.

  
  
**Dimanche, 05 avril 1998 :  
*******  
Cet après midi, Hermione et Harry sont partis comme d'habitude. Pour m'occuper, Hermione m'a suggéré des "petits sorts" à étudier. D'après elle, quand je les aurai maîtrisés, j'aurai plus de chances d'assimiler ceux qui nous intéressent.

  
  
**Lundi, 06 avril 1998 :  
*******  
Ce matin, la Gazette annonçait un attentat à la Grande Poste de Pré-au-lard. Cet acte avait causé un véritable carnage dans la volière.

Je me tournais vers Hermione.

- "A quoi ça rime ? Pourquoi massacrer ces pauvres oiseaux ?

- Ils essaient de toucher les points névralgiques de l'administration. L'hôpital, les communications. Après cela, le lieu le plus probable est Gringotts.

- Parle pas de malheur" j'ai murmuré...

  
  
**Jeudi, 09 avril 1998 :  
*******  
Pour les Serpentards, nous avons eu une idée géniale. Enfin, plus exactement, une petite Serdaigle l'a eue, l'a transmise à ses préfets, qui l'ont soumise au Conseil du NAV, qui l'a adopté sur-le-champ. Il s'agit de s'inviter à la table des Serpentards à chaque repas.

Quand Hermione nous a exposé le plan, un murmure d'incrédulité s'est élevé dans la tour de Gryffondor.

- "On a le droit ? a demandé un deuxième année.

- Ce n'est pas l'usage, mais il n'y a pas d'interdiction explicite. Certains amoureux le font de temps en temps.

- Mais comment vont-ils le prendre ?

- Sous le regard des professeurs, ils ne peuvent pas nous éjecter brutalement. Il reste donc deux possibilités : soit, ils nous ignorent, soit ils acceptent de parler avec nous. Nous espérons qu'au bout d'un moment nos sympathisants trouveront le courage de nous rendre la pareille.

- Mais de quoi allons nous parler avec eux ? a demandé Lavande, faisant fleurir les sourires car elle n'a pas spécialement la réputation d'avoir la langue dans sa poche.

- A vous de voir. Je vous conseille les sujets neutres pour commencer. Les cours, les performances des nouveaux balais, la mode... Ce ne sont pas seulement "des Serpentards". Ce sont des élèves comme nous. Essayez d'apprendre leurs prénoms."

Hermione a laissé un petit moment s'écouler pour nous laisser le temps d'assimiler ses paroles, puis elle a conclu :

- "A chaque repas, neuf d'entre nous irons rejoindre les Serpentard. Trois par maison. Un tirage au sort a été fait et un tableau de roulement établi. Consultez les panneaux d'affichage ce soir. On commence dès demain matin. Des questions ?"

Il n'y en eut pas. La séance fut levée.

  
  
**Vendredi, 10 avril 1998 :  
*******  
Les vacances de Pâques commencent demain. Dumbledore a envoyé un courrier à tous les parents pour leur suggérer de laisser leurs enfants à l'école. Vu les événements de Noël dernier, seuls quelques Serpentards rentreront dans leur famille. Les cours de Duels seront de nouveau assurés tous les matins.

  
  
**Samedi, 11 avril 1998 :  
*******  
Nous avons travaillé nos sorts avec Hermione cet après midi. Elle a fait des progrès fabuleux. Elle pense pouvoir assurer ma sécurité demain. "Il est temps, m'a-t-elle confié, Harry est vraiment sur les nerfs d'être surveillé en permanence."

J'ai l'impression d'être une victime sacrificielle.

Sauf que j'ai envie de le voir, moi aussi.

  
  
**Dimanche, 12 avril 1998 :  
*******  
Tout s'est passé comme prévu. Hermione a emmené Harry dans la classe puis est venue me récupérer devant la bibliothèque.

La chambre avait repris son aspect habituel. On n'a pas tellement parlé. Le spectre de la mort avait développé chez nous une soif inextinguible du corps de l'autre, et nos échanges, cet après-midi là, furent non seulement silencieux mais presque violents. Ce fut cependant tendres et complices que nous nous sommes rhabillés.

Il nous restait cinq minutes avant l'heure à laquelle Hermione devait venir me chercher. J'en profitais pour le remercier de l'évolution de notre mouvement par rapport à Serpentard.

- "Je n'y suis pour rien, répliqua-t-il. C'est Rose Zeller qui a eu cette excellente idée.

- Elle ne l'aurait pas eue, si tu n'avais pas insisté auprès des préfets, ni affirmé publiquement la position du NAV dans la Grande Salle.

- Disons que c'est grâce à toi, il a répondu. Pour être franc, je ne suis pas très fier de ma conduite dans cette histoire... et notamment de la manière dont je me suis conduit envers toi.

- Je t'ai pardonné, affirmais-je en l'embrassant.

- Je ne le mérite pas, il a rétorqué.

- Tu ne me pardonnerais pas si je faisais des erreurs ?

- Si, bien sûr !

- Alors, pourquoi tu ne te pardonnes pas toi-même ?

- Parce que moi, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, il a affirmé tristement

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est pour cela que tu as besoin de nous !"

Il me prit dans ses bras et enfouit sa figure dans mon cou.

- "Oh oui ! J'ai tellement besoin de toi !"

Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais été folle de joie qu'il me dise cela. Aujourd'hui, cela me fait peur.

  
  
**Lundi, 13 avril 1998 :  
*******  
Hermione a décrété qu'Harry, Ron et elle travailleraient tous les après-midi pour préparer les ASPICs. Je travaillerais mes sorts.

****

Mardi, 14 avril 1998 :  
*****  
Ce matin, les grands titres de la Gazette annonçaient une attaque dans le Hall de Gringotts. Après un instant d'incrédulité, je me penchais vers Hermione qui lisait placidement l'article, et lui lançais d'un ton amer :

- "La prochaine fois que tu as une prémonition, envoie un hibou au Ministère !

- Ce n'était pas une prémonition mais une déduction logique, elle a répondu d'une voix tranquille. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Enfin, plus exactement, j'ai écrit à Bill. Visiblement, ma mise en garde a été prise au sérieux, a-t-elle continué en terminant sa lecture. Seulement trois blessés et deux mangemorts capturés."

Je la fixais bouche bée, avant de me lever d'un bond et de commencer à hurler :

- "Et, les autres, écoutez tous ! Hermione a...."

Je fus soudainement plaquée sur ma chaise par la poigne brutale d'un Ron, rouge de colère.

-"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! j'ai demandé irritée.

- C'est moi qui te pose la question, il a sifflé entre ses dents. Tu veux que ce soit elle la prochaine cible?"

Je réalisais alors la stupidité de ma conduite.

- "Oh ! Ron, je suis désolée. Je comprends" j'ai balbutié.

Ron a jeté un regard vers Harry qui discutait à présent avec Hermione.

- "Je sais que tu comprends" il a répondu d'une voix radoucie.

Nous nous sommes regardés un moment, presque intimidés de nous découvrir une nouvelle complicité.

  
  
**Jeudi, 16 avril 1998 :  
*******  
Aujourd'hui, c'était mon tour d'être "de garde" à la table des Serpentards à l'heure du déjeuner. J'évitais avec soin de me placer près de Nico et jetais mon dévolu sur trois petits jeunes, sans doute en seconde année.

- "Bonjour, dis-je gaiement en m'installant en face d'eux. Je m'appelle Ginny, et vous ?

- Ca devait arriver, nous voilà envahis par l'un des innombrables membres de la famille Weasley, fit remarquer une voix traînante que je connaissais bien, alors que Malefoy s'installait, à ma grande surprise, à mes côtés.

- Innombrables, seulement pour ceux qui ne savent pas compter jusqu'à dix, j'ai répliqué, un sourire aimable aux lèvres. Alors tu t'appelles comment ? j'ai insisté à l'adresse de mon vis à vis.

- John, a-t-il répondu timidement

- Et moi Helen, a répondu la petite brune à ses côtés.

- Et moi Fred, s'est enfin décidé le troisième.

- Fred ! Mais c'est le nom de mon frère ! Vous avez remarqué le petit bout de marécage au cinquième étage, aile est ? Et bien c'est lui et mon frère Georges qui l'ont créé. A l'origine, tout le couloir disparaissait sous l'eau, et Rusard devait nous faire passer en barque pour que nous puissions nous rendre en Métamorphose. Il était furieux !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire !

- "Fred et Georges, ce sont "les Jumeaux", non ? a demandé Helen.

- Tout juste" répondis-je très fière à l'idée que leur réputation se soit étendue jusqu'aux jeunes générations.

Ils semblèrent très impressionnés.

- "Quelles sont vos matières préférées ? relançais-je.

- Moi c'est Potions, dit John

- Tu connais les propriétés de la racine de pois sauteur ? lui demandais-je d'un ton de conspirateur en me penchant au-dessus de la table"

Il secoua négativement la tête. J'entrepris de faire son éducation.

Nous devisâmes gaiement jusqu'à la fin du repas. Malefoy intervenait de temps en temps. Ses remarques étaient acerbes mais l'inflexion de sa voix était plus moqueuse qu'agressive. Je lui répondais sur le même ton, sous le regard troublé de la jeune classe, déconcertée par le contraste entre l'âpreté de nos échanges et la bonhomie de nos expressions.

Nous étions tous d'excellente humeur quand il fallut nous séparer.

  
  
**Vendredi, 17 avril 1998 :  
*******  
L'opération Serpentard marche plutôt bien. Certes, certains d'entre nous sont trop timides pour prendre la parole, d'autres pas assez diplomates pour aborder des sujets suffisamment neutres. De leur côté, certains Serpentards ignorent purement et simplement ceux qui ne sont pas de leur maison.

Mais dans l'ensemble, nous constatons que des relations polies s'établissaient entre les maisons, jadis séparées par un mur infranchissable. Saluts dans les couloirs, binômes "mixte" s'établissant de façon spontanée pendant les cours, ce qui ne s'était pas vu depuis le mois d'octobre précédent.

Percy et les jumeaux passent nous voir dimanche.

  
  
**Samedi, 18 avril 1998 :  
*******  
Avons eu une discussion très intéresante aujourd'hui avec Harry.

Tranquillement installés dans le grand lit, nous plaisantions comme nous en avions pris l'habitude. Mue d'une soudaine inspiration, je me saisis d'un des livres de la petite bibliothèque que nous avions posé à notre chevet après l'avoir consulté et le feuilletais pour trouver un passage particulièrement explicite. Je me mis à le lire à voix haute, imitant l'attitude imperturbable et le ton monocorde du Professeur Binns, alors que les descriptions devenaient particulièrement crues et les détails anatomiques croustillants. Harry pleurait de rire tandis que je continuais impassible.

Finalement, emporté par son enthousiasme, il se jeta sur moi et se mis à me couvrir de baisers.

- "Oh, mon coeur ! Je t'aime ! s'écria-t-il.

- QUOI ! j'ai répondu, enfonçant mes ongles dans ses épaules.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

- Euh !... Je t'ai appelé mon coeur ?

- Après !

- J'ai dit que je t'aimais ?

- Oui !

- Euh ! Et alors ?

- C'est la première fois que tu me le dis !"

Il a ouvert de grands yeux étonnés.

- "T'es sûre ?

- Ah ça oui !

- Mais enfin, Gin, c'est évident !

- Harry, pour une femme ce genre de chose n'est jamais évident. Et même si ça l'est, il faut quand même le dire et le répéter très souvent !

- Mais enfin, c'est ridicule

- Peut-être mais c'est comme cela !"

Il a secoué la tête

- "Je ne comprendrai jamais les filles !

- Mais si Harry, c'est pas difficile ! Je vais t'expliquer. Règle n° 1 : dire régulièrement à ta petite amie que tu l'aimes.

- Ca veut dire quoi _régulièrement_, il a demandé d'une voix méfiante.

- Oh, pas plus d'une fois par jour !"

Devant son air effaré, j'ai ajouté :

- "Disons qu'une fois par semaine devait être suffisant pour commencer."

Il a hoché la tête, essayant manifestement d'assimiler ces bizarreries.

J'ai continué :

- "Règle n° 2 : lui dire régulièrement qu'elle est belle voire plus jolie que les autres et la complimenter quand elle est particulièrement bien habillée ou bien coiffée.

- Comment veux-tu que je sache quand tu es particulièrement bien coiffée ou bien habillée ?"

Je réalisais que je venais de mettre le doigt sur un point important, expliquant des siècles d'incompréhension entre les filles et les garçons. Heureusement, la parade était facile.

- "Pars du principe que je le suis toujours, j'ai rétorqué en haussant les épaules

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais plus jolie que les autres, il a remarqué très fier de lui.

- Oui mon amour, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Cela m'avait fait très plaisir."

J'ai achevé ma démonstration :

- "Règle n° 3 : quand ta petite amie à l'air fâchée ou triste, excuse-toi et console-la.

- Même si je n'y suis pour rien ?

- Fais comme si tu avais fait quelque chose. C'est généralement le cas.

- Mais enfin, je ne vais pas m'excuser pour quelque chose dont je n'ai pas la moindre idée !

- Pourquoi pas ? Si tu m'as fait de la peine, même sans faire exprès, tu n'es pas triste pour moi ? Tu ne veux pas me consoler ?

- Si, mais...

- Alors, quelle importance que tu comprennes exactement pourquoi ?"

Sa réflexion fut nettement plus longue cette fois-ci.

- "Donc, je m'excuse, même si je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, il a fini par énoncer d'une voix incertaine.

- Exactement. Tu me consoles si je suis triste, tu t'excuses si je suis en colère. Ce n'est pas si compliqué, tu vois !

- Récapitulons, il a fait en comptant sur ses doigts. Un, te dire que je t'aime une fois par semaine. Deux, te dire que tu es belle à chaque fois que j'y pense. Trois, m'excuser quand tu es en colère, te consoler quand tu es triste. Et puis ?

- C'est tout. Y'a rien d'autre."

Il est resté un moment pensif, sans doute stupéfait de constater à quel point c'était simple en fin de compte, puis il a coassé :

- "Tu es très belle et je t'aime !

- Oh, mon amour ! j'ai fait en lui sautant au cou. Je suis tellement contente !"

Et j'ai rejeté les draps pour lui prouver de façon tangible à quel point je l'étais.

J'ai l'impression qu'il a saisi le message !

  
  
**Dimanche, 19 avril 1998 :  
*******  
Percy, Georges et Fred sont venus nous voir. Nous étions heureux de nous retrouver.

- "Qu'est ce que vous faites de beau, a demandé Ron aux jumeaux, espérant sans doute échapper à une péroraison de Percy.

- Ils font un travail formidable" a cependant répondu ce dernier à leur place.

Notre étonnement dut être sensible car les jumeaux ont éclaté de rire

- "Vous vous rendez compte, quelle déchéance ! a commencé Fred.

- Même Percy qui est fier de nous !" a complété Georges.

- "Vous faîtes quoi, exactement ? a demandé Hermione d'une voix incrédule

- Eh bien, vous vous rappelez l'attaque de Ste Mangouste. Une sorte de Polynectar avait été utilisé. Or, quand nous mettons au point une poudre transformant l'aspect d'une personne, - là Fred m'a fait un magnifique clin d'oeil me rappelant mes exploits du début de l'année - la transformation n'est que la moitié du travail. Il est tout aussi important, voire plus, de faire revenir la personne à son aspect normal dans un délai contrôlé, pour que cela reste une plaisanterie et ne devienne pas de la malfaisance.

Nous travaillons donc en collaboration avec le Département des Mystères. Nous leur communiquons le fruit de nos recherches. De leur côté, ils essaient de mettre au point des poudres qui, vaporisées dans les lieux publics, rendrait inopérant le Polynectar ou toute autre potion de transformation.

- C'est encore un prototype, a ajouté Georges, mais cela a partiellement marché quand ils l'ont essayé chez Gringotts, la semaine dernière. Un mangemort qui avait pris l'allure d'une inoffensive vieille dame a soudain vu réapparaître sa moustache. Un gobelin a immédiatement donné l'alerte et, quand l'attaque a commencé, les Aurors étaient déjà sur place. Ils ont pu voir qui étaient les agresseurs et ont fait un travail formidable."

Nous nous regardâmes avec un intense sentiment de satisfaction. Percy essaya bien de rajouter son grain de sel en reprochant aux jumeaux de nous révéler des secrets d'état, mais Fred lui a répondu qu'ils tenaient une réunion au sommet avec les chefs du NAV et qu'il était donc normal d'échanger nos informations.

De notre côté, nous les mîmes au courant de nos dernières actions, notamment, l'Opération Serpentard. Ils furent très impressionnés par nos résultats. Quant aux jumeaux, ils furent ravis d'apprendre que leur notoriété s'était étendue jusqu'aux petits nouveaux de la maison rivale.

Nous ne pûmes empêcher Percy de parler de ses nouvelles fonctions, mais c'était très intéressant tout de même. Il travaillait dans le Département chargé d'obtenir la coopération des autres pays dans notre lutte contre Voldemort. Il essayait en particulier de convaincre des Aurors et des chercheurs étrangers de rejoindre nos rangs. Il félicita Hermione pour sa clairvoyance à propos de l'attaque de la banque.

- "Si tu as d'autres idées comme celle-la, n'hésites pas à m'envoyer un hibou. J'ai de nombreux contacts maintenant au Ministère, je saurai glisser l'information dans la bonne oreille, se vanta-t-il.

- Tu veux surtout te faire mousser auprès de tes collègues ! rétorqua Ron avec une perspicacité qui m'étonna.

- Mais c'est une très bonne idée, répliqua Hermione sur un ton ravi. L'essentiel c'est que les informations soient exploitées le mieux possible", ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son petit ami.

Nous échangeâmes nos renseignements pendant un petit moment, puis ils prirent congé.

Nous n'avons pas évoqué la tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Harry.

  
  
**Lundi, 20 avril 1998 :  
*******  
Ce matin, j'avais un gros bouton sur le nez et j'étais de mauvaise humeur parce que je m'étais réveillée trop tard pour me laver les cheveux qui en avaient pourtant bien besoin. Je me plaignais donc amèrement à Kat de mon aspect "horrible" en descendant dans la salle commune.

Vu l'heure tardive, elle était vide. Seuls Hermione et Harry s'y trouvaient encore, attendant manifestement Ron qui avait dû, lui aussi, avoir une panne d'oreiller. Harry en profita pour faire étalage de ses nouvelles connaissances.

- "Tu es très jolie ce matin", il a dit très vite et en rougissant violemment.

Un silence stupéfait salua cette déclaration inattendue. Puis Kat a éclaté de rire. Je lui jetais un regard furibond et pris Harry par le bras pour l'entraîner loin d'Hermione qui était restée pétrifiée sous l'effet de la surprise et de Kat qui s'étouffait toujours.

- "Oh, Harry, je minaudais en lui dédiant un sourire radieux. Tu es si gentil !

- Pourquoi elle rigole? il a demandé soupçonneux, me désignant Kat du menton.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle est comme cela depuis ce matin" éludais-je. Et je me haussais sur la pointe des pieds pour piquer quelques petits baisers sur son visage.

Nous nous séparâmes précipitamment en entendant Ron dévaler l'escalier du dortoir des garçons.

- "J'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda-t-il alerté par l'étrange ambiance qui devait régner dans la pièce.

- Oh oui !! a martelé Hermione avec conviction. Mais n'aie pas peur, je t'expliquerai, a-t-elle conclu d'un ton farouche.

- Mhhhmffff ! a dit Kat

- Bon on y va, j'ai tranché avec un grand sourire. Je sens que cela va être une excellente journée aujourd'hui."

Même Rogue m'a paru sympathique !

  
  
**Mardi, 21 avril 1998 :  
*******  
JE L'AIME ! JE L'AIME ! JE L'AIME ! JE L'AIME ! JE L'AIME !

  
  
**Jeudi, 23 avril 1998 :  
*******  
Aujourd'hui, Hermione m'a entraînée à part, la figure grave. Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise quand elle me demanda d'un air pénétré :

- Mais COMMENT tu as fait ?

Comprenant de quoi elle voulait parler, je pris un petit air supérieur et lui expliquais comment j'avais théorisé mon enseignement à trois points essentiels et de quelle récompense substantielle avait suivi la première tentative de mon élève.

Elle a eu un petit sourire et a remarqué :

- Vous êtes tous assez "relations publiques" dans votre famille.

- Relations quoi ?

- Relations publiques. C'est une expression moldu qui caractérise une certaine capacité à entrer en relation avec les autres. C'est une qualité essentielle en politique, en commerce et dans l'enseignement.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'on est doués pour cela ?

- Et bien ton père s'occupe des relations avec les moldus, Bill avec les Gobelins, les jumeaux sont particulièrement populaires et ont un sens aigu de la demande du public, et ne parlons pas de Percy. Et toi, tu as fait considérablement évoluer un garçon qui était certes charmant mais très personnel.

- Tu trouves que Ron est "relations publiques" toi ?

- Sous ses dehors soupe a lait, il est très sensible, tu sais. C'est simplement qu'il manque de confiance en lui et qu'il hésite à montrer cet aspect de sa personnalité de peur que cela soit interprété comme une faiblesse. C'est dur d'être un sixième garçon et l'éternel second d'Harry Potter. Mais si tu l'observes bien, tu verras qu'il est très doué pour sentir quand Harry a besoin de rire un peu ou qu'au contraire, il faut le laisser tranquille. C'est un très bon préfet aussi. Il n'a peut-être pas un respect très développé pour les règles, mais il sait à merveille mettre à l'aise nos camarades pour qu'ils lui confient leurs problèmes ou leurs éventuelles bêtises."

On en apprend tous les jours ! Pourquoi il ne se montre pas comme ça avec moi d'abord ?

- "Quant à ta mère, poursuivait Hermione, c'est une personne très généreuse et chaleureuse. J'ai presque l'impression d'être chez moi quand je vais chez vous."

Soudain, nous nous rappelâmes que le Terrier n'existait plus et nous échangeâmes un regard désolé.

- "C'est ta mère l'âme de votre foyer, murmura Hermione. Où que vous vivrez, ce sera toujours le Terrier."

Après un petit silence, j'acquiesçais.

- "Tu as raison. C'est vrai que c'est grâce à elle que notre famille connaît autant de monde. Elle a reçu beaucoup de gens chez nous et a toujours essayé de rendre service quand elle voyait qu'une famille avait des ennuis. D'ailleurs, je me rappelle comment elle a instantanément adopté Harry. Comme si elle avait senti qu'Harry avait désespérément besoin d'amour maternel.

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on l'a renvoyé chaque été dans son horrible famille, fit pensivement remarquer Hermione. Cela aurait pu le couper définitivement de son héritage sorcier. Si on gagne cette guerre, la communauté devra énormément à la famille Weasley.

- Quel rôle penses-tu qu'Harry va avoir dans tout ça, je lui ai demandé, curieuse de connaître ses déductions alors, qu'à ma connaissance, elle n'était toujours pas au courant du contenu de la prophétie.

- Et bien... Tu as remarqué que Voldemort tient particulièrement à tuer Harry. Cela signifie qu'il en a peur et qu'il a des raisons de penser que, tant qu'Harry est en vie, il ne pourra pas atteindre son objectif. Or Harry ne pourra pas toujours éviter cette confrontation, et se trouvera un jour face à son plus vieil ennemi.

Si Voldemort gagne, ce dernier y gagnera une confiance énorme et la communauté sorcière sera abattue, car le Survivant représente un symbole très fort dans l'inconscient collectif. Nos chances de gagner seront donc très diminuées. A contraire, si Harry survit à cette confrontation, c'est nous qui sortirons grandis et Voldemort perdra de sa superbe. Ce qui augmentera nos chances de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, définitivement cette fois. C'est pourquoi Harry est quelqu'un de particulièrement important."

Elle a réfléchit un petit instant et a ajouté :

- "Si quelqu'un tue Voldemort, ce sera sans doute Harry ou le professeur Dumbledore."

Cette fille m'épatera toujours.

- "Le problème, continua-t-elle, c'est qu'Harry est persuadé que Voldemort est plus fort que lui car plus âgé. Seule la volonté d'Harry pourra contrebalancer ce sentiment d'infériorité. C'est pourquoi la responsabilité qu'il éprouve envers notre communauté et ses raisons personnelles de survivre et de protéger ceux qu'il aime seront déterminantes."

En songeant à la responsabilité qui m'incombait, j'eus soudain froid dans le dos.

  
  
**Vendredi, 24 avril 1998 :  
*******  
J'étais de nouveau de garde chez les Serpentards aujourd'hui, ainsi que Kat. Nous nous sommes installées avec trois filles que nous connaissons car elles sont de notre année. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous nous abstenions de nous adresser la parole pendant nos cours en commun et les débuts furent un peu difficiles. C'est Trelawney qui nous aida à brise la glace. Elle était exceptionnellement descendue de sa tour pour manger à la table professorale, plus grotesque que jamais avec ses grosses lunettes et ses voiles ridicules.

Kat lui a jeté un coup d'oeil et a fait remarquer d'une voix d'outre tombe :

- "Mes pauvres enfants ! Mon trrroisième oeil m'indique que nous avons échappé de peu à une catastrrrophe épouvantable. Dans sa jeunesse Trrreelawney voulait êtrre styliste. Imaginez aujourd'hui l'horrrreur que cela aurait été !"

On a toutes éclaté de rire, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que nous commencions en coeur un délire sur la mode selon Trelawney. La palme fut remportée par Lucia Heatrow qui prédit un grand succès au concept d'un troisième oeil tatoué sur le front pour les grandes occasions. Nico qui se trouvait quelques rangs plus loin ne participa pas à la discussion, mais je vis bien qu'il écoutait et qu'il rigolait en douce.

Kat et moi sommes très déçues que Nico ne profite pas de la normalisation des liens entre Serpentard et les autres maisons pour renouer avec nous. Je pense qu'il préfère rester à l'écart pour que les irréductibles futurs mangemorts ne se méfient pas de lui et le tiennent au courant de leurs coups tordus.

Avais-je le droit de lui demander de jouer les espions pour moi ? Avais-je le choix ? Comment pourrais-je jamais le remercier pour ce qu'il fait ? Est-ce que je mérite d'avoir un ami aussi fidèle ?

  
  
**Samedi, 25 avril 1998 :  
*******  
Ai travaillé dur avec Hermione. Au bout de deux heures d'intense concentration, j'ai réussi à sentir un petit quelque chose quand quelqu'un passait dans le couloir. Hermione s'en est montrée très satisfaite, mais je suis un peu découragée quand je pense au chemin qui me reste à parcourir.

  
  
**Dimanche, 26 avril 1998 :  
*******  
Harry était particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui. Cela m'a fait du bien après mes pauvres progrès de la veille.

J'aurais aimé qu'Hermione le voit cet après-midi, rieur, inventif, malicieux, adorable, tendre, fougueux. Elle se ferait beaucoup moins de soucis sur ses motivations à survivre.

Enfin, j'aurais aimé qu'elle le voit... façon de parler ! C'était personnel quand même.

  
  
**Mardi, 28 avril 1998 :  
*******  
Les cours ont repris. C'est presque moins fatigant que trois heures de Duel tous les matins.

  
  
**Mercredi, 29 avril 1998 :  
*******  
Ce matin la Gazette rapportait que depuis quelques semaines, on a des problèmes de plus en plus fréquents avec le réseau de cheminées. Hier, deux disparitions ont été signalées. On commence à se demander s'il n'y a pas du mangemort là dessous.

Les communications... J'ai regardé Hermione. Elle lisait les nouvelles, comme à son habitude, avec calme et concentration.

  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


****

28/04/2004 : Nous nous retrouvons la semaine prochaine pour un mois de mai trépidant. Il semble que vous ayez aimé que nos tourtereaux se disputent. Désolée, mais dans les chapitres qui viennent, les événements vont plutôt les rapprocher.  
  
**Note** : Pour ceux qui ont aimé Ginny expliquant "_comment pensent les femmes_" à Harry, je vous conseille _Sous la Lune d'Août_de** Cara3. **Dans son chapitre 32, _Sexe et confidences_, le Conseil des frères Weasley au grand complet initie Harry aux mystères de l'âme et du corps féminins. Tordant !

  
  
**bubu** : Je suis super contente de te retrouver.

****

Bubblejoyce : Faut pas abîmer ton ordinateur en l'aspergeant de lait ! Je vais être toute triste si toi et tes copines (**Olympe et Maxime** pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas) me privent de vos talentueuse fics.  
Pour les vieux, je suis assez injuste ! Mais je trouvais que ça cadrait bien avec miss Weasley !

****

Lisandra : Je suis contente que cela t'ai plu. Moi aussi, j'aime bien ton style.

****

Fenice : Fait attention quand tu trébuches ! Te casses pas le poignet, hein. Tes fics à toi aussi me manqueraient

****

Gabrielletrompelamort : Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?


	10. Mai

**Disclaimer **: Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.  
Cette Ginny particulière, ainsi que Kat et Nico, sont issus de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia** et de son _Journal de Ginny la furie_.  
Quand j'ai eu besoin de noms d'élève, j'ai pioché dans le Bottin établi par **Alana Chantelune** dans ses précieux "_Conseils pour une Potterfiction_".  
Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins. Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Mai  
**

**Vendredi, 01 mai 1998 :**

Pendant le dîner, la conversation a roulé sur les mesures prises par le gouvernement pour mettre fin aux agissements de Voldemort et protéger la population. La plupart d'entre nous ne les trouvaient pas très efficaces. Une troisième année regretta que les prochaines élections n'aient lieu que dans deux ans.

"C'est plutôt un bien, fit tranquillement remarquer Hermione.

- Tu défends Fudge, maintenant !" lui demandai-je ahurie.

En règle générale, elle avait des épithètes particulièrement acides pour qualifier l'attitude de notre Premier ministre.

"C'est un incompétent, expliqua-t-elle. Mais au moins, on sait qu'il est contre Voldemort. Que se passerait-il si un sorcier charismatique et puissant, promettant des actions efficaces pour rétablir l'ordre, était élu. Et que finalement, après avoir pris le contrôle du gouvernement, il se révélait être l'un des séides de Voldemort ?"

Par Merlin ! Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Finalement, la réélection de Fudge l'été qui avait suivi la réapparition de Voldemort, était un moindre mal. Certes, cela avait poussé le Premier ministre sortant à nier les mises en garde de Harry, mais au moins le Lord noir n'était pas revenu depuis assez longtemps pour profiter de l'occasion.

Cela voulait dire qu'Harry devait mettre fin aux agissements de ce monstre au plus tard dans les deux ans. Mais... et si Fudge était assassiné ou poussé à la démission ?

J'en parlai plus tard à Hermione qui me rassura. Cette possibilité n'avait pas échappé à Dumbledore :

"Pourquoi crois-tu qu'après avoir retrouvé toutes ses fonctions et la confiance de la communauté sorcière, il n'a pas dénoncé avec plus de vigueur l'incompétence de notre Ministre ? Non, il préfère le maintenir en place et collaborer avec lui. Je suis certaine que plusieurs membres de l'Ordre ont comme mission spéciale de prévenir un attentat. Je suppose aussi que s'il a maintenu l'Ordre, alors qu'à première vue une organisation secrète n'a plus lieu d'être, c'est pour avoir des gens fiables et inconnus de l'administration sous la main, en cas de coup d'état."

Après l'avoir quittée, je songeai qu'il y avait une autre raison à l'existence de l'Ordre. Préparer la rencontre entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Celui qui a le pouvoir de le vaincre.

OO§0§Oo

**Samedi, 02 mai 1998 :**

Cette fois-ci, Hermione m'a fait travailler les sorts de Discrétion. Elle m'a fait une démonstration impressionnante. Pendant une ou deux minutes, j'ai eu l'impression d'être seule dans la pièce alors qu'elle se trouvait juste à côté de moi !

OO§0§Oo

**Dimanche, 03 mai 1998 :**

Alors que nous paressions dans notre grand lit moelleux de la Salle sur Demande, j'ai parlé à Harry de la performance d'Hermione hier.

"Elle est vraiment impressionnante, j'ai conclu. Elle a réussi à développer sa puissance magique de façon incroyable !

- Oui, a répondu Harry, d'un ton blasé. En outre, elle est toujours de bon conseil et c'est une véritable encyclopédie vivante. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle !

- Et avec toutes ces qualités tu n'as jamais pensé à sortir avec elle ? " ai-je demandé d'un ton que je voulais dégagé.

Ma question a franchement eu l'air de l'amuser :

"Tu crois que j'aurai dû ? Cela ne t'aurait pas embêtée ?"

- C'est Ron qui ne l'aurait pas supporté", j'ai rétorqué dignement.

Là, il n'a pas caché son hilarité.

"Tu es jalouse ! il a affirmé.

- Mais pas du tout, me suis-je défendue. De toute manière tu n'es pas sorti avec elle. Non ?"

Il a fait semblant d'hésiter :

"Laisse moi réfléchir..."

Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé finir, je lui ai collé mon oreiller sur la figure. Il a continué à rigoler, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de se dégager rapidement et de m'immobiliser en roulant sur moi.

"Cela t'ennuie vraiment que je pense autant de bien d'Hermione ? a-t-il demandé, reprenant son sérieux.

- Bof, j'ai soupiré. Hermione encore, ça va. Mais c'est vrai que je n'aimerais pas que tu me dises ça d'une autre fille.

- Ça risque pas, il a répliqué en se remettant à sourire. Je ne connais aucune autre fille ayant obtenu dix "O" aux BUSEs.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de cela dont je parle !

- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais tomber amoureux d'une autre fille que toi ?

- C'est pas les occasions qui te manquent. Tu as reçu combien de lettres pour la Saint Valentin, déjà ?

- Toi aussi tu en as reçu plein ! a-t-il riposté d'un ton indigné.

- C'est pas pareil ! Toi tu es le garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard. Tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux !

- C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? a-t-il demandé d'un ton surpris.

- Oui, enfin des fois !" ai-je avoué, me sentant complètement ridicule.

Là il a eu l'air décontenancé.

"Pourquoi sortirais-je avec une autre fille que toi ?

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Pour passer du bon temps !

- Du bon temps, j'en passe déjà avec toi. Du très bon temps, d'ailleurs", il m'a affirmé gentiment en me caressant doucement la joue.

Je tournai un peu la tête pour embrasser sa main, avant de lui demander :

"Au fait, Ron ne t'a pas fait de réflexions ? Il doit avoir compris pour nous maintenant.

- Bien sûr qu'il a compris. Mais non, il ne m'a rien dit. J'avoue que cela m'a surpris. Peut-être qu'Hermione lui a demandé de ne pas intervenir. Ou qu'il me fait confiance, tout simplement, il a conclu en haussant les épaules

- Et toi cela ne t'ennuie pas qu'ils soient ensemble. Je veux dire, tu ne te sens pas mis à l'écart ? C'est un peu ce que tu ressentais l'été dernier, non ?

- Oui, mais à partir du moment où ils ont commencé à constituer un vrai couple, ils sont redevenus comme avant. C'est la période intermédiaire qui était pénible. Je suis content que Ron ne soit enfin décidé !"

Je m'abstins de lui apprendre que c'était Hermione qui avait fait le premier pas, et qu'en plus c'était sur mes conseils qu'elle avait agi. D'abord parce que je ne voulais pas abaisser Ron aux yeux de son ami, et puis... même si ce n'était pas complètement voulu, j'avais un peu trop suivi mes propres conseils dans mes efforts pour séduire Harry. Moins il en saura, mieux cela vaudra.

Quoique cela ne changerait sans doute pas grand chose. Deux heures plus tard, alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte, il m'a retenue par le bras et a précisé :

"C'est pas seulement une question de bon temps, tu sais. C'est aussi que tu sais toujours quand je vais mal, et ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre à ces moments là. Hermione elle est super, mais elle est tellement raisonnable. Toi tu parles à mon cœur..."

Je n'ai rien pu répondre, mais je l'ai serré très fort dans mes bras. Je l'aime de plus en plus. Que Merlin me protège !

OO§0§Oo

**Mardi, 05 mai 1998 :**

Il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible aujourd'hui !

Tout à coup, au cours du dîner, Harry s'est mis à hurler en se tenant le front. Son corps s'est arqué, il est tombé en arrière avec sa chaise. Il a rapidement été emmené à l'infirmerie suivi de Ron et Hermione.

Ce fut un vrai supplice pour moi de ne pouvoir les suivre, mais je savais qu'il serait mécontent et inquiet pour moi si je révélais à tous combien nous étions proches. Kat m'aida beaucoup en me tenant la main sous la table.

De retour à notre salle commune, je ne réussis pas à faire mes devoirs, incapable de me concentrer, sursautant à chaque fois que la porte s'effaçait pour laisser entrer l'un de nous. Finalement, au terme d'une attente qui me parut interminable, Ron et Hermione revinrent enfin.

Ils refusèrent de répondre aux nombreuses questions, prétendant qu'on ne savait pas encore ce qui avait causé cette crise.

Finalement, ce n'est que lorsque je me décidai à regagner mon dortoir, qu'Hermione réussit à me glisser discrètement que des Mangemorts s'en étaient pris aux Dursley. Ils n'avaient eu aucune chance, il ne restait rien de leur maison. Des mesures avaient été prises pour protéger Dudley qui était à son école au moment des faits.

"Comment Harry prend ça ?

- Très mal, d'autant que j'ai l'impression qu'il a tout vu par l'intermédiaire des yeux de sa tante, à cause de leur sang commun.

- Il faut que j'y aille !

- Oui. Mais attends que les autres dorment".

J'attends.

OO§0§Oo

**Mercredi, 06 mai 1998 :**

Vers une heure du matin, toutes mes compagnes de chambres dormaient et la salle commune était vide. Je parvint sans encombre à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh n'était pas en vue quand je poussai précautionneusement la porte. Au fond de la pièce, un lit était isolé par un paravent. Je m'en approchai doucement et y découvrit Harry. Il dormait d'un sommeil agité, le visage contracté. Il était glacé. Retirant ma robe de chambre je me glissai à ses côtés, le pris dans mes bras, chuchotant doucement pour l'apaiser.

Il finit par se calmer un peu et ouvrit les yeux. Le désespoir que j'y lus me chavira. Ses larmes se mirent à couler et, hoquetant comme un gamin, il me confia qu'il avait honte car ils étaient morts à cause de lui, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à en éprouver du chagrin.

"Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser que c'est bien fait pour eux. Déjà avant, je pensais que j'aurais préféré que ce soient eux qui meurent à la place de Sirius. Je suis sûr que Voldemort a lu dans mon cœur et qu'il m'a exaucé.

- Harry, il y a une différence entre ne pas aimer les gens, même penser qu'ils méritent de mourir, et les tuer pour de vrai. Cette différence, c'est celle qu'il y a entre Voldemort et toi. Si tu n'aimais pas ton oncle et ta tante, c'est de leur faute. Tu les aurais aimés s'ils t'avaient donné ne serait ce qu'un peu d'affection. Ce que fait Voldemort est atroce. C'est contre cela qu'on se bat. C'est pour y mettre fin que tu acceptes de porter un si lourd fardeau."

Je ne sais pas s'il entendit mes paroles, muré qu'il était dans sa culpabilité. Finalement, il s'accrocha à moi avec désespoir et, pleurant toujours, me fit l'amour comme on se jette à l'eau. Il finit par s'endormir, un peu apaisé, au creux de mes bras. Très vite, j'en fis autant.

Ce fut Madame Pomfresh qui me réveilla le lendemain matin, à six heures. Elle ne me fit aucune réflexion pendant que je me levais et remettais ma robe de chambre, se contentant d'ausculter Harry qui dormait toujours.

"Il va un peu mieux" dit-elle simplement, alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

OO§0§Oo

**Vendredi, 08 mai 1998 :**

Harry n'est toujours pas revenu. Je suis retournée à l'infirmerie mais il dormait profondément. Hermione a fini par m'expliquer qu'on le maintenait artificiellement endormi le temps que son corps récupère du choc psychologique. En effet, il est incapable de pratiquer correctement l'occlumencie dans son état et l'on a peur que Voldemort en profite pour contaminer son esprit.

JE HAIS CE MONSTRE !!!!

J'espère qu'Harry lui fera payer tout ce qu'il a fait !

OO§0§Oo

**Samedi, 09 mai 1998 :**

Harry est finalement revenu ce matin. Il a une tête effroyable. En Duel, il était déchaîné et ses adversaires en ont bavé.

Les rumeurs vont bon train. Dans l'ensemble, les élèves ont deviné qu'on s'en était pris à quelqu'un proche de lui. Je l'ai à peine croisé. Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche pendant le repas et ensuite il est resté une grande partie de l'après-midi au Conseil du NAV.

J'ai essayé de travailler toute seule mes sorts de Repérage, mais je n'avance pas beaucoup.

OO§0§Oo

**Dimanche, 10 mai 1998 :**

Il a beaucoup parlé cet après-midi. M'a confessé tous ses soi-disant péchés. Je l'ai laissé s'épancher puis j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que nous cachions tous au fond de nous des actes dont nous avions honte et des pensées mesquines. Mais il a décidé de se flageller aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'a vraiment écoutée.

Je l'ai longuement bercé en lui disant que je l'aimais malgré tous ses défauts, et qu'il en était de même pour tous ses vrais amis. Il avait l'air un peu mieux quand nous avons dû nous séparer.

OO§0§Oo

**Mercredi, 13 mai 1998 :**

Ce matin, en sortant de mon dortoir, j'ai croisé McGonagall qui était venue chercher Hermione. Cette dernière la suivait inquiète, terminant de s'habiller, pas coiffée.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que nous l'avons vue revenir. Elle était un peu pâle, mais elle s'est installée parmi nous et a commencé à prendre son petit déjeuner en lisant la Gazette. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir se confier, donc personne ne lui a posé de question.

A midi, j'ai pris Ron à part pour lui demander ce qui se passait. Il m'a expliqué que les parents d'Hermione avaient été désignés comme cible par Voldemort. Qu'heureusement, un des informateurs de l'Ordre en avait eu vent et qu'une équipe avait été envoyée. La maison était vide quand les mangemorts sont arrivés. Ils l'avaient détruite mais aucune victime n'était à déplorer.

Je me sentis glacée. Nos parents, ceux d'Hermione, l'assassinat des Dursley. Tout était fait pour déstabiliser le Survivant.

Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Harry tient autant à ce que notre liaison reste secrète.

OO§0§Oo

**Samedi, 16 mai 1998 :**

Un petit mieux dans mes sorts de Repérage.

OO§0§Oo

**Dimanche, 17 mai 1998 :**

Harry réagit plutôt bien à la tentative d'attaque contre les parents d'Hermione. Il est furieux. Je préfère ça.

Il n'était pas de très bonne humeur au début, mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai fini par le faire rire, et nous avons finalement passé un bon moment.

OO§0§Oo

**Mercredi, 20 mai 1998 :**

Merci Merlin, je n'ai rien eu. Mais c'était horrible quand même.

Hier, juste avant le dîner, j'ai trouvé un mot dans mes affaires. "Je dois te parler. 3ème étage, couloir Nord. Nico". J'ai dit à Kat de ne pas m'attendre, mais elle a insisté pour savoir ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. J'ai fini par lui montrer le mot et elle a voulu m'accompagner :

"J'ai pas parlé à Nico depuis des mois", fit-elle valoir.

Je songeai que le lieu de rendez-vous était assez écarté et finalement, je serais rassurée par la présence de Kat. Nous partîmes donc toutes les deux.

Nous nous engagions dans le couloir en question quand un éclair jaillit et Kat s'effondra à mes côtés. Affolée, je me penchais sur elle, mais une main me saisit brutalement et je me trouvai brusquement précipitée contre le sol.

Trois silhouettes masquées m'entouraient. Un cri d'horreur s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Je tentais de me relever et de saisir ma baguette, mais je reçus un coup de pied dans le ventre qui me coupa le souffle.

Je sentis que l'on s'emparait de ma baguette et une main me saisit par les cheveux.

"Mais c'est la putain de Potter ! prononça une voix ironique. Alors comme ça on se promène dans les couloirs ? Le balafré ne te suffit plus ?

- Si c'est pour te taper Beaupré, tu vas être déçue, enchérit un deuxième. On a oublié de le prévenir, ce sale cafard, c'est bête !"

Celui qui me tenait renvoya ma tête avec force sur le sol et m'empoigna par le col de ma robe. Et d'une voix sarcastique, il me demanda des détails sur ce que moi et Harry faisions ensemble, avec des mots tellement sales et orduriers que je ne peux les retranscrire ici.

Puis d'un geste brusque, il écarta brutalement les pans de ma robe, faisant sauter les boutons, et dévoilant mes sous-vêtements, portant ainsi mon humiliation à son comble. Avec un rire gras, il détailla mon anatomie, d'un ton dépréciateur, accompagnant ses commentaires d'injures obscènes. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient me faire.

"Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Tu te crois au-dessus de nous ?

- Laisse tomber ! Ce genre de fille, c'est pas pour leur conversation qu'on les apprécie, de toute manière !

- Tu as raison. D'ailleurs, pour que tout le monde sache à quoi s'en tenir, je crois que je vais marquer ce qu'elle est sur elle.

- On va voir si Potter en veut toujours, quand tout le monde saura qu'elle n'est qu'une petite traînée !"

Il prononça une formule et le bout de se baguette devint incandescent. Il l'approcha lentement de mon visage, pendant que l'autre raffermissait sa prise sur moi.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir je me débattis de toutes mes forces. Mais ils étaient deux à me maintenir, le troisième se tenant un peu en retrait, se contentant de regarder. Je tentais de mordre l'un des mes tortionnaires mais une paire de gifles m'assomma à moitié. Un atroce accablement me gagna alors que leurs rires moqueurs et insultes avilissantes résonnaient à mes oreilles.

Soudain, un éclair rouge apparut à la périphérie de mon champ de vision. Très vite les mains cruelles me lâchèrent et je me recroquevillais tentant de ramener sur moi les pans de mes vêtements. D'autres mains, douces celles-là, me caressèrent les cheveux tandis que la voix affolée d'Hermione me demandait si j'allais bien. Je ne pus répondre, étouffée par les sanglots, tandis que les éclairs et les bruits de lutte continuaient tout autour de moi.

Finalement, je me sentis soulevée, déposée sur un brancard qui m'emmena rapidement à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh m'administra une potion qui m'endormit instantanément.

Je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit. Une fois que j'eus identifié mon environnement, le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé me revint et je me mis à trembler et à gémir. Madame Pomfresh fut tout de suite auprès de moi, me redonna de sa potion douceâtre, et je sombrais de nouveau.

OO§0§Oo

Le lendemain matin, l'infirmière m'aida à faire un peu de toilette puis m'obligea à me recoucher pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Alors que j'attaquais mes œufs, Hermione arriva.

"Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

- Ça va. Où sont Ron et Harry ?

- Harry dort encore et Ron est resté près de lui."

Je fis une petite grimace. Je me fais attaquer et Monsieur dort !

"Nous l'avons obligé à prendre un somnifère hier soir, expliqua Hermione qui avait vu mon expression. Il était complètement déchaîné. Tu te rends compte que nous avons dû lui administrer un sortilège d'Entrave pour qu'il ne tue pas Nott à coup de poing..."

Elle s'interrompit, comme si elle se reprochait d'en avoir trop dit.

"Nott, j'ai répété en rassemblant tout mon courage. Qui d'autre ?"

Elle fit la grimace

"Johan Tarsiq".

Un Serpentard de 6ème année. Un camarade de dortoir de Nico. Formidable !

"Et le troisième ?"

Hermione semblait écœurée.

" Goeffrey Hooper"

QUOI !!!

MON Goeffrey Hooper ! Celui qui était dans ma classe ? Un regard sur Hermione me confirma que j'avais bien entendu.

Mais c'est pas possible ! Cela fait six ans qu'on mange à la même table, qu'on a les mêmes cours, on a même fait équipe pour nos devoirs plusieurs fois. Il avait voulu m'inviter pour le Bal de Noël, il m'avait envoyé un mot pour la Saint-Valentin...

Je sentis la nausée m'envahir, mes oreilles se sont mises à bourdonner.

"C'est pas possible, j'ai balbutié.

- Je suis désolée, Gin. Il était là avec sa cagoule.... Il a avoué que c'était lui qui avait révélé à Nott ta relation avec Harry. Il était complètement effondré. Apparemment, il ne pensait pas que cela se passerait comme cela. Mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait cet imbécile !!! Oh mon dieu, tu te sens bien ? MADAME POMFRESH !!"

Madame Pomfresh arriva et voulut me faire boire à nouveau de son médicament. Mais je refusai. Je voulais rester consciente :

"Ça va ! C'est passé ! Laissez-moi !"

Madame Pomfresh chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione et nous laissa seules.

Hermione me prit dans ses bras et je pleurai un moment, dépassée par les événements.

"J'ai eu si peur !

- Je sais ma chérie !

- J'ai cru qu'ils allaient, qu'ils allaient...

- Ils voulaient juste te faire peur ! Tu n'as rien ! C'est fini !"

Elle me berça doucement. Je finis par me sentir un peu mieux.

"Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir où j'étais ?

- Ton ami Nico est venu nous prévenir. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas où c'était censé se passer. Heureusement, malgré sa panique Harry a songé à faire venir à lui la Carte des maraudeurs en utilisant un sortilège d'attraction. Comme tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle, il n'a pas été difficile de vous localiser.

- Cela fait déjà deux fois que Nico nous sauve la mise, ai-je constaté tout haut.

- En l'occurrence, c'est Malefoy qui lui avait dit.

- Malefoy !?

- Et oui !"

Je réfléchis un moment.

"Comment on fait pour reconnaître nos amis de nos ennemis, maintenant ?

- Du mieux qu'on peut" a répondu sombrement Hermione.

A ce moment, j'entendis la voix d'Harry de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Je veux la voir ! Laissez-moi entrer !

- MONSIEUR POTTER ! CALMEZ VOUS ! Vous ne verrez personne tant que vous serez dans cet état !"

La voix apaisante de Ron s'éleva un moment.

"JE SAIS ! JE SAIS !" répondit celle d'Harry.

Au bout d'un petit moment, la porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis Madame Pomfresh dire sèchement :

"Je vous préviens, si je vous entends crier, vous sortez immédiatement !"

Harry entra dans la pièce comme une fusée, pendant qu'Hermione se levait et sortait en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort contre lui. A la tension de ses muscles, je sentis à quel point il était inquiet et bouleversé. Quand il finit par me lâcher, je l'observais et fus effrayée par son expression.

De larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux profondément enfoncés dans ses orbites, et sa mâchoire était contractée. Baissant les yeux, je constatai que les jointures de ses doigts étaient toutes égratignées. Hermione n'avait pas exagéré sur la violence des coups qu'il avait porté à mon agresseur.

"C'est fini, lui dis-je. Je vais bien, vous êtes arrivés à temps !"

Il secoua la tête, comme incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

"Je ne me serais jamais pardonné s'ils t'avaient fait du mal !

- Tout va bien", répétais-je.

Il me reprit contre lui plus doucement et nous nous berçâmes tendrement, nous réconfortant mutuellement.

Nous fûmes finalement interrompus par un petit coup frappé à la porte et la tête d'Hermione apparut :

"Excusez-moi, mais les cours vont commencer et Ron aimerait bien voir sa sœur !

- Oh oui ! Ron, entre!" criais-je pendant que Harry se reculait un peu.

Ron aussi paraissait marqué par l'incident. Son teint était très pâle sous ses tâches de rousseur. Il s'assit de l'autre côté du lit par rapport à Harry et me prit dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de m'embrasser doucement sur la joue et de me serrer un moment contre lui.

Hermione finit par dire qu'il était temps d'y aller. Elle me recommanda de bien écouter Madame Pomfresh et SURTOUT ne pas sortir toute seule. Je lui assurais que je n'en avais pas du tout l'intention.

OO§0§Oo

Je finissais mes œufs froids quand Kat arriva.

"Oh, Kat ! Comment vas-tu ? lui demandais-je, me rappelant brusquement qu'elle était avec moi la veille.

- Très bien, j'ai juste reçu un Stupefix, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est à moi de te poser la question !

- Plus de peur que de mal," répondis-je d'un ton que je voulais léger.

Sa grimace m'apprit qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

"C'est une sale histoire ! a-t-elle soupiré.

- Tu n'as pas cours ? ai-je demandé pour changer de sujet.

- Dispensée ce matin !

- Super, tu peux rester un moment ?

- J'ai bien l'intention de rester toute la matinée !"

Elle s'installa confortablement au pied de mon lit et nous bavardâmes. Elle m'expliqua que mon histoire avait évidemment déjà fait le tour de l'école et que, vu le comportement d'Harry hier, tout le monde se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Je tiquai à cette information. Il n'allait pas apprécier.

"Au moins tu pourras lui parler pendant la semaine" fit-elle valoir, pour me réconforter.

Tout le monde savait aussi que c'était Nico qui avait donné l'alerte. Il avait traversé comme une flèche la Grande Salle pour prévenir Harry. Mes sauveurs étaient donc Nico, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Rogue qui les avait suivis, se doutant que quelque chose de louche se tramait en les voyant partir précipitamment, la baguette à la main.

- Une équipe Gryffondors - Serpentards pour me sauver d'agresseurs Gryffondors - Serpentards. Comme c'est beau ! ironisai-je.

Kat se rembrunit :

"On est tous très mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'un Gryffondor ait pu faire ça. Notre classe est bouleversée.

- Dire que je le trouvais sympa, dis-je amèrement. Collant mais sympa.

- Tu aurais dû entendre Colin quand il l'a su. Il était malade à l'idée d'avoir partagé tant d'années la chambre de ce sale type. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait autant de vocabulaire ce cher Colin !"

Malgré la boutade, le ton de Kat n'était pas aussi enjoué que d'habitude. Je compris qu'il nous faudrait du temps pour assimiler une telle trahison au sein de notre propre maison.

"Et Nico ? demandais-je. Il n'a pas eu de problèmes avec ceux de sa maison ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'était pas au petit déjeuner ! Et je plains ceux qui étaient de garde ce matin à la table des Serpentards. Ils s'étaient tous massés au même bout et n'ont pas essayé d'engager de conversation cette fois ci.

- Il ne faut pas revenir en arrière avec les Serpentards ! m'écriai-je.

- C'est loin d'être la préoccupation principale tu sais. Notre problème maintenant, c'est de repérer les traîtres à l'intérieur de nos propres maisons !"

On y revenait toujours. Oui, il nous faudra du temps pour nous remettre de l'histoire. Plus rien ne sera pareil maintenant.

Avec Kat, la matinée passa vite, et je finissais le plateau que madame Pomfresh m'avait apporté à midi quand je vis revenir mon frère, Harry et Hermione. Ils avaient mangé rapidement et suggérèrent à Kat d'aller déjeuner avant que les plats ne soient débarrassés. Prenant de bonne grâce ce congé à peine dissimulé, Kat m'embrassa et s'en fut.

Notre conseil de guerre commença rapidement. Hermione attaqua :

"Pour commencer, tu ne seras pas surprise d'apprendre que toutes les mesures seront prises pour que tu ne sois plus jamais seule dans les couloirs. Et tu devras limiter au maximum tes incursions en dehors des salle commune, Grande Salle, Bibliothèque et salles de classe.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je

- Cela veut dire, plus de rencontres seul à seul", insista-t-elle.

Harry intervint :

"Enfin, on peut...

- Harry ! C'est de la sécurité de Ginny dont on parle, là. C'est hors de question, un point c'est tout !"

Même si je savais que ces instants privilégiés me manqueraient, j'étais entièrement d'accord avec notre amie. La Salle sur Demande était assez excentrée par rapport aux couloirs les plus fréquentés et, même accompagnée, je n'avais pas envie de prendre le risque d'y aller.

Hermione enfonça le clou :

"De toute manière, tout le monde sait que vous sortez ensemble maintenant. Vous pouvez désormais parler librement à longueur de semaine, vous tenir par la main et même vous bécoter si le cœur vous en dit. Mais plus de tête-à-tête !"

Je me sentis soudain gênée à l'idée que Ron assiste à cette discussion. Je lui coulais un regard et vit qu'il n'était pas très à son aise lui non plus. Il semblait hypnotisé par les motifs de ma couverture.

Harry rendit les armes :

"Tu as raison. Désolée, Gin, j'agis vraiment comme un égoïste des fois...

- C'est pas grave, répondis-je. Je t'aime comme cela."

Il grimaça au reproche qui pointait sous le miel.

Hermione aborda le point suivant :

"Tu dois être consciente que maintenant on a un gros problème sur les bras.

- Oui soupirais-je. On a des copains à Serpentards et des traîtres dans nos maisons.

- Mmh, bien résumé."

Je sentis soudain le découragement et la culpabilité m'envahir.

"Oh ! Tout est de ma faute, je suis désolée. J'aurais dû me méfier. J'aurais au moins dû lancer un sort de repérage. Je me suis jetée comme une idiote dans le piège et maintenant, à cause de moi, le NAV doit tout recommencer de zéro..."

Les larmes m'empêchèrent de continuer

Harry me serrait contre lui, me disant que ce n'était pas de ma faute, de ne pas pleurer, que tout irait bien. Mais lui-même avait la voix enrouée et les yeux pleins de larmes.

Finalement, Hermione le repoussa et me secoua violemment.

"Ça suffit comme ça ! Arrête de dire des bêtises Ginny. Ce n'est PAS ta faute. Ce sont EUX les agresseurs. Tu n'es PAS coupable !

- Hermione ! protesta Harry, choqué par sa brutalité.

- Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs !"

Voyant que je me calmais, Hermione m'embrassa, me remit dans les bras d'Harry et poursuivit :

"Ginny, tu sais, si finalement on a pu te retrouver rapidement c'est grâce à TOI. Parce que TU as eu l'ouverture d'esprit de te faire un ami à Serpentard. Parce que TU nous as poussés à agir de façon à ce que Malefoy se sente suffisamment accepté par nous pour intervenir, même indirectement. Tu t'es sauvée toute seule en fait.

En plus, il y a aussi du bon dans cette situation. Nous avons maintenant la preuve que certains Serpentards sont prêts à passer activement de notre côté. Par ailleurs, nous aurions dû nous douter que tous les élèves des trois autres maisons n'étaient pas forcément fiables. Après tout, les Mangemorts actifs actuellement ne sont pas tous issus de Serpentard. Nous aurions dû commencer à prendre en compte cet élément depuis longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas trop tard, nous allons nous y atteler dès maintenant.

- Mais que pouvons nous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais pour que les erreurs de la première guerre ne se répètent pas, nous devons apprendre à fonctionner ensemble, même en étant conscients que nos amis peuvent s'avérer appartenir au camp adverse.

- Pas les vrais amis, a protesté Ron. Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de trahir.

- Comme Sirius et mes parents, dit tristement Harry.

- Ou les Londubat" ajoutais-je.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry :

"Je suis désolée, mais je crains que tu doives refaire un discours public"

Il soupira mais ne dit rien.

Ron intervint :

"Il y a un autre élément positif... même si j'aurais préféré que cela ce passe autrement, il précisa en me lançant un regard d'excuse. Mais entre l'attaque contre Harry et celle contre Ginny, on s'est débarrassé de six indésirables. C'est toujours ça de gagné !

- Mais oui, Ron, tu as raison, approuva Hermione. L'atmosphère sera peut-être meilleure à Serpentard ! En septième année, il n'y a plus que Milicent Bultrode et Pansy Parkinson qui soient contre nous. Je suis sure que Malefoy restera neutre. Et en cinquième année...

- Nico est de notre côté" l'interrompis-je joyeusement.

Mes trois amis ont échangé un regard.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ton ami Nico part ce soir.

- Comment ça, il part ?

- Il rentre dans sa famille. Il ne veut plus retourner à Serpentard et il a refusé d'être hébergé dans une autre maison. On lui avait proposé, mais il préfère partir..."

Ma gorge se serra

"C'est de ma faute...

- NON, Ginny, non ! martela Hermione. Il a choisi. Nous aussi nous aurons des choix et des sacrifices à faire. Et cela ne regardera que nous !"

Mais mon cœur restait lourd.

L'après midi était maintenant bien avancé. Je me rendis soudain compte qu'ils auraient dû être en cours. Quand je le leur fis remarquer, ils me dirent qu'ils en avaient été dispensés pour l'après-midi. Je réalisai alors que l'on s'était arrangé pour que je ne reste pas seule de la journée. J'appréciai cette délicatesse.

Finalement, Hermione déclara qu'elle allait en profiter pour s'avancer un peu à la bibliothèque, et partit traînant Ron derrière elle.

Harry s'étendit sur le lit près de moi. Il me dit qu'il m'aimait comme un fou et que, quoiqu'il arrive, je serai toujours la plus belle pour lui. Il me dit que nos moments du dimanche allaient beaucoup lui manquer mais qu'il était heureux de ne plus avoir à dissimuler ses sentiments pour moi. Qu'il avait eu ces derniers temps beaucoup de mal à le faire. Qu'attendre toute une semaine pour pouvoir me prendre dans ses bras était devenu un supplice. Il voulait pouvoir me parler, me sourire, me toucher tous les jours. Que quand j'avais l'air triste ou fatiguée, cela lui fendait le cœur de ne pas pouvoir me consoler. Il voulait montrer à tous à quel point il me trouvait merveilleuse.

OO§0§Oo

Je me sentais tout à fait remise quand Ron et Hermione revinrent nous chercher et me ramener dans notre tour.

Au moment où nous partions, madame Pomfresh nous informa que le professeur Dumbledore avait demandé que nous passions le voir en chemin. Une surprise nous attendait. Nico se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur.

Je sautai dans ses bras en le voyant. Je le serrai contre moi en répétant "Merci, merci..." Il me rendit mon étreinte.

"Oh, Nico, reste avec nous. Tu seras le bienvenu chez les Gryffondors !

- Non, Virgin, répondit-il doucement, me redonnant mon surnom, même s'il se doutait qu'il n'était plus d'actualité. Je suis un Serpentard. Le choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé. Si je ne peux plus revenir dans ma maison, je préfère partir."

Je me mis à pleurer. Il me berça doucement.

"On se reverra, ma belle. Je te le promets."

Il détacha mes bras de son cou, me remit dans ceux d'Harry. Je vis les deux garçons échanger un message silencieux du regard, puis il se dirigea vers la porte, accompagné par Rogue, dont la présence m'avait échappé jusque là.

McGonagall était présente aussi. Elle insista sur les consignes de sécurité dont je serai l'objet désormais, et je lui assurais que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de prendre des risques. Elle hocha la tête et, accompagnés du sourire bienveillant de notre directeur, nous prîmes congés et nous dirigeâmes vers la tour de Gryffondor.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il tient tellement à faire partie des Serpentards ! a remarqué Ron

- Mais t'es bête ou quoi ! j'ai répondu avec colère. La caractéristique des Serpentard est l'ambition et la ruse, pas la traîtrise et la méchanceté. C'est Voldemort qui les a pourris !

- Le choipeaux m'avait proposé Serpentard, rappela Harry

- Et moi Serdaigle, a renchéri Hermione. Je suppose que la plupart d'entre nous sont susceptibles d'aller dans plusieurs maisons. Tu aurais fait un très bon Poufsouffle tu sais, conclut-elle à l'adresse de Ron.

- C'est comme parler Fourchelangue, continua Harry, réfléchissant manifestement tout haut. Son utilisation a été revendiquée par les Mages noirs, du coup les autres sorciers le parlant l'ont dissimulé. Et maintenant, on croit que tous les Fourchelangues sont du côté de Voldemort.

- C'est pareil pour la Magie Noire. Rien ne s'oppose à ce qu'elle soit utilisée à des fins bénéfiques. Malheureusement, elle a tendance à posséder son utilisateur et il faut énormément de volonté pour y résister. C'est pour ça que Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Godric Gryffondor ont préféré l'écarter de leur enseignement. Mais tous les adeptes de magie noire ne sont pas des mages noirs", ajouta Hermione.

Ron se racla la gorge et je crus entendre "Vicky" parmi ses éructations. Heureusement, nous arrivions devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Tous mes camarades voulurent me serrer la main ou me dire un mot, mais Hermione s'interposa et accompagnée de Kat, m'entraîna rapidement vers mon dortoir.

Ca m'a fait du bien de tout mettre par écrit. Je vais essayer de dormir.

OO§0§Oo

**Jeudi, 21 mai 1998 :**

J'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit.

Je me suis mise à hurler vers 3h du matin. Je faisais un cauchemar horrible et Kat a dû me secouer pour me réveiller. Elle est ensuite restée près de moi et a fini par se coucher à mes côtés pour que je puisse sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil. Je me suis ensuite réveillée à 5h et je ne pus me rendormir.

Je finis par me lever pour ne pas réveiller Kat. Je pensai un instant à descendre dans la salle commune, mais l'idée de m'y retrouver seule m'effraya. Je me rappelai de ce que m'avait dit Nico sur le fait de ne pas se sentir en sécurité dans sa propre maison. Je comprenai qu'il eut préféré partir. Je suis allée prendre une douche puis j'attendis patiemment que mes camarades se réveillent.

Pendant qu'elles se préparaient, Sophia et Arthémis furent étonnamment aimables. Elles proposèrent spontanément à moi et à Kat de nous passer les cours de la veille au matin. Puis elles patientèrent pendant que Kat finissait sa toilette pour que nous descendions toutes les quatre.

Dans la salle commune, tous les garçons de la classe nous attendaient. Je compris que Colin Crivey, Mark Sawyer, Erik Stark et Pablo Mandalès s'étaient improvisés gardes du corps, comme pour se faire pardonner de l'attitude inqualifiable de leur ancien compagnon de dortoir.

Derrière eux, se tenaient Harry, Ron et Hermione. Harry me sourit tendrement. Je me sentis prête à affronter le monde extérieur.

Comme nous entrions dans la Grande Salle, les conversations s'éteignirent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Je compris alors pourquoi Harry détestait autant sa popularité. Tachant de garder bonne contenance, je m'installai rapidement à notre table et attaquai mon petit déjeuner.

Mes camarades prenaient leur rôle très au sérieux. Ils m'accompagnèrent tous à mon cours d'Arithmencie, alors que j'étais la seule à avoir choisi cette option et qu'ils étaient de leur côté attendus en Soins aux créatures magiques ou en Divination.

Enfin ! Je supposais que Firenze avait lu dans les étoiles que quatre de ses élèves seraient en retard !

A midi, c'est toujours entourée de ma garde que je pénétrai dans la Grande Salle. Harry m'avait gardé une place à côté de lui. Alors que je m'asseyais, je constatai que notre rapprochement faisait considérablement jaser.

"On s'habitue" me souffla Harry

Menteur, va !

Mais le contact de sa cuisse chaude et musclée, fermement plaquée contre à la mienne, me fit vite oublier ces désagréments mineurs, et c'est toute ragaillardie que je repartis pour mes cours de l'après-midi.

OO§0§Oo

**Samedi, 23 mai 1998 :**

Un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours de Duel ce matin, Harry est monté sur l'estrade de la table des professeurs qui était restée en place.

"Je voudrais vous parler s'il vous plaît !"

Tout le monde interrompit ses exercices. Je remarquais avec soulagement que personne ne quittait la salle. Je savais qu'Harry désirait que les Serpentard l'entendent, eux aussi.

" Vous êtes tous au courant des derniers événements. Je sais que l'idée qu'un élève agresse de manière aussi lâche et aussi ignoble une camarade de sa maison et de son année vous a beaucoup choqués. J'ai même entendu certains d'entre vous dire qu'on ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne.

C'EST UNE ERREUR !!!

Nous ne devons surtout pas nous diviser et nous défier de nos amis. Nous devons au contraire nous rapprocher et renforcer les liens qui nous lient. Et ne pas oublier que parfois nous recevons le soutien de ceux dont nous n'attendions rien.

Notre division serait source de défaite ! C'est dans l'union que nous obtiendrons la victoire !!

Je vous remercie"

Alors qu'il disparaissait comme la fois précédente par la petite porte du fond avec Ron et Hermione, j'observai l'assistance. La plupart applaudissaient. Les Serpentards s'en abstenaient mais, dans la majorité, ils semblaient satisfaits.

Milicent Bultrode et Pansy Parkinson ricanaient et Malefoy, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, avait son expression ironique habituelle. Quand il remarqua que je le regardais, il me fit un petit salut de la tête, que je lui rendis gravement.

Me rappelant l'état dans lequel son discours précédent avait mis mon cher et tendre, je voulus sortir discrètement pour le rejoindre. Mais la voix de Kat m'arrêta :

" Tu crois aller où, là ?"

Je réalisai alors qu'il était hors de question d'aller faire un câlin à mon héros.

"Heu, aux toilettes"

Sophia, Arthémis et Kat m'y accompagnèrent.

L'après-midi, Hermione a emmené Harry pour travailler. "Les ASPICs sont dans moins d'un mois" lui a-t-elle rappelé. Il l'a suivie avec résignation. Même Ron n'y a pas coupé.

OO§0§Oo

**Dimanche, 24 mai 1998 :**

Papa et Maman sont venus me voir. Hermione et Harry avaient cette fois refusé de nous y accompagner, prétendant que c'était moi que mes parents étaient venus voir et qu'ils n'avaient donc rien à faire à notre réunion. Ils laissèrent les garçons de ma classe nous escorter, Ron et moi, jusqu'à la classe qui servait de parloir.

Papa et Maman me serrèrent longuement contre eux. Je sentis qu'ils étaient bouleversés. Ils avaient l'habitude de se faire du souci pour nos aînés mais ils pensaient manifestement que Ron et moi étions hors d'atteinte.

"Et puis, je ne comprends pas, dit Maman. Pourquoi t'a-t-on attaquée toi ? C'est Ron et Hermione qui sont les plus proches d'Harry. Ne crois pas que j'aurais préféré, ajouta-t-elle rapidement à l'adresse de Ron.

- Nous nous sommes un peu rapprochés Harry et moi", avouai-je timidement.

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration. Finalement Maman reprit la parole :

"Je sais que cela fait longtemps que tu attends ce moment ma chérie, me dit-elle gentiment. En d'autres circonstances, ton père et moi aurions été très heureux pour toi, mais...

- Vous avez peur pour moi, j'ai terminé pour elle. Je comprends. J'ai tout le temps peur pour vous. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lâcher prise. Harry et moi nous nous aimons. Et ce n'est pas Voldemort qui nous en empêchera !

- Vous auriez pu être discrets, au moins, plaida Maman.

- Mais nous avons été discrets ! me défendis-je

- Je m'en doute depuis votre dispute et réconciliation spectaculaires au sujet des Serpentards, a fait remarquer Ron. Et je ne suis sans doute pas le seul !

- Nous sommes ensemble depuis début octobre" j'ai répliqué avec force.

L'expression de Ron valut toutes les démonstrations.

Pour rassurer mes parents, je leur exposai toutes les mesures de protection dont j'étais l'objet. Ils parurent un peu tranquillisés et finalement me dirent tous les deux qu'ils étaient contents pour moi.

Au moment où Ron et moi nous les quittions Papa me demanda de dire à Harry de venir les rejoindre. Ils tenaient à lui parler.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez lui dire, ai-je demandé avec méfiance

- Ce que des parents responsables disent au prétendant de leur fille" répliqua fermement Papa.

Ce n'était pas la peine de discuter quand il parlait sur ce ton. J'obtempérai.

Ron et moi revînmes à notre salle commune, toujours sous surveillance, ma garde personnelle nous ayant attendu dans le couloir. Ron parla brièvement à Harry, qui le suivit, accompagné de Neville, Seamus et Dean. Visiblement, les 7ème année avaient jugé bon de renforcer les mesures autour d'Harry également.

Son visage était impénétrable, à son retour.

OO§0§Oo

Depuis que notre relation était devenue notoire, Harry avait pris l'habitude de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi le soir dans la salle commune, une fois nos devoirs terminés. Nos camarades s'abstenaient de venir s'installer près de nous et nous pouvions discuter à voix basse et trouver ainsi un semblant d'intimité.

Je profitai de notre causerie du soir pour lui demander ce que mes parents lui avaient dit. Il a souri :

"Ils m'ont juste demandé quelles étaient mes intentions envers toi.

- Qu'as-tu répondu ?

- La vérité !

- C'est à dire ? insistai-je, consciente qu'il faisait exprès de me faire languir.

- Je leur ai dit que je t'aimais énormément, mais que, vu les circonstances, je ne pouvais pas leur promettre de te protéger, ni de vivre assez longtemps pour t'épouser."

Mon cœur battit plus vite. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la ronde, pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait nous entendre.

"Ça veut dire que si tu survis, tu m'épouseras ?

- Euh, oui, je suppose ! Enfin, si tu es d'accord, ajouta-t-il soudain, conscient qu'il avait peut-être sauté une étape importante.

- C'est une demande en mariage ?" ai-je insisté.

Cela faisait près de huit mois que nous nous fréquentions assidûment. J'avais quand même réussi à faire entrer quelques notions de psychologie féminine dans son crâne épais. Il vérifia à son tour qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait trop près de nous. Il prit ma main, et me demanda en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

"Mademoiselle Virginia Weasley, me ferez vous l'immense honneur de m'accorder votre main si les circonstances nous permettent de nous unir ?

- J'en serais très honorée et très heureuse" répondis-je, avec un rire joyeux qui fit tourner quelques têtes dans notre direction.

Nous ne parlâmes plus ce soir là, nous contentant de savourer le bonheur d'être ensemble.

OO§0§Oo

**Mardi, 26 mai 1998 :**

Ce soir, j'étais de nouveau de garde à la table des Serpentards.

Je me suis assise en face de 5ème année qui avaient l'air sympa. Nous commençâmes à bavarder gentiment, quand tout à coup, leur visage se ferma. Milicent Bultrode et Pansy Parkinson venaient de s'asseoir de part et d'autre de ma chaise.

Décidée à ne pas me laisser intimider par les deux bulldozers, je tâchai de continuer ma conversation, mais je vis bien que c'était peine perdue. Je m'apprêtai à laisser tomber, songeant qu'en insistant, je mettais peut-être en danger mes nouveaux amis.

"Et bien Weasley, a susurré la voix sournoise d'une de mes voisines, l'épisode de l'autre jour ne t'a pas suffit ? Faut que tu continues à racoler ?"

Une sueur froide couvrit mon corps et mes jambes se mirent à trembler sous la table. Le souvenir de ce qui c'était passé resurgit brutalement. J'entendais à nouveau les paroles humiliantes, et la sensation de souillure que j'avais éprouvée revint en force. La voix colérique d'Eleanor Brandstone de Poufsouffle qui se trouvait deux rangs plus loin, me parvint à travers le bruissement qui rugissait dans mes oreilles :

"Faut vraiment que tu sois en manque pour fantasmer sur une agression Bulstrode !

- Avec la tête que t'as, pas étonnant que tu sois volontaire pour porter une cagoule !" renchérit Michael Corner qui se trouvait près d'elle, blanc de rage.

Le soutien de mes amis me réconforta, et malgré mon envie de partir sur-le-champ, je décidais de ne pas donner ce plaisir à ces salopes. Bien qu'ayant le cœur au bord des lèvres, je me forçai à manger, dans le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur notre bout de notre table.

OO§0§Oo

Je tachai de faire bonne figure toute la soirée, bien que mon dîner me resta sur l'estomac. Vers 21 h, Harry revint avec les préfets du Conseil qui s'était tenu ce soir là. Le visage ombrageux, il vint vers la table où je tentais de travailler avec Kat, Colin et Pablo. C'est pourtant d'une voix douce qu'il me dit qu'il voulait me parler.

Il m'entraîna à l'écart, suivi de Ron et Hermione.

" Eleanor Brandstone et Michael Corner ont rapporté à Hannah et Padma la remarque inqualifiable de Bulstrode, commença-t-il d'un ton furieux. Nous comprendrions très bien si tu ne voulais plus aller à cette table, termina-t-il plus doucement.

- Harry, tu donnes le mauvais exemple en lui accordant un régime de faveur !", glissa Hermione, sur le ton de quelqu'un qui répète pour la énième fois la même chose.

Je réfléchis un moment à la proposition d'Harry et à l'argument d'Hermione.

C'est vrai que je me sentais très mal ce soir. Mais c'était exactement ce que mes agresseurs avaient recherché. Je devais me battre ! En plus, je n'avais pas le droit de laisser Harry faire des erreurs stratégiques. Si Hermione pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée, s'en était sûrement une.

"Ca ira, je finis par dire. Elle était pathétique cette fille si l'on y pense !"

Harry n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais tout le monde était contre lui, et il s'était peu à peu habitué à se soumettre aux décisions collectives. Il se borna à me répéter que, si je trouvais ça trop dur, je le prévienne et je n'aurai pas à continuer. Je le remerciais de sa sollicitude, lui affirmais que tout allait bien mais que j'étais fatiguée et que j'allais probablement me coucher tôt ce soir.

OO§0§Oo

Je montai d'ailleurs rapidement dans ma chambre. A peine m'étais-je installée sur mon lit, les yeux dans le vague, que Kat et Hermione entrèrent. Elles s'assirent près de moi. Kat mis son bras sur mes épaules et Hermione me pris la main.

"J'en rêve toutes les nuits, avouai-je. Je voudrais que tout cela s'arrête.

- C'est un phénomène courant après une agression, m'apprit Hermione. Si cela continue, va voir madame Pomfresh. Elle fera venir un medico-mage de Ste Mangouste, s'il le faut."

Je me sentis un peu réconfortée par cette normalité.

"Ne le dit pas à Harry, la suppliai-je.

- Sûrement pas, répondit-elle. Pour lui aussi c'est dur, tu sais. Ça lui rappelle à quel point il met ceux qu'il aime en danger.

- C'est tellement injuste !

- Oui. Mais on ne peut rien y faire."

Je ne dois pas craquer. J'ai promis à Harry de l'aider, et ce n'est pas trois petits salauds qui vont m'en empêcher !

OO§0§Oo

**Jeudi, 28 mai 1998 :**

Par la force des choses, je passe beaucoup plus de temps qu'auparavant avec mes camarades de classe.

J'ai remarqué que Sophia et Arthemis sont beaucoup plus gentilles avec moi. Elles le sont d'ailleurs tellement que j'en suis gênée. Par ailleurs, leur conversation n'est pas si inintéressante finalement. Peut-être parce qu'elles ont cessé de fantasmer sur Harry.

OO§0§Oo

**Vendredi, 29 mai 1998 :**

Je viens de comprendre ce qui me gênait dans l'attitude de Sophia et d'Arthemis. Elles me témoignent du respect !! Parce que je suis la petite amie officielle du Survivant ?

Complètement barges ces filles !!

OO§0§Oo

**Dimanche, 31 mai 1998 :**

Fin de semaine studieuse. Hermione, Ron et Harry ont commencé à réviser intensément leurs ASPICs.

Une fois mes propres devoirs terminés, je me suis remise à mes exercices de Discrétion et de Repérage.

Nous survivrons !!

ooOO§0§Oooo

* * *

**05 mai 2004** : Bonjour à tous. J'ai essayé de vous donner un peu d'action cette fois ci !  
Comme certaines questions reviennent de façon récurrente, je fais ici deux annonces : : Bonjour à tous. J'ai essayé de vous donner un peu d'action cette fois ci !Comme certaines questions reviennent de façon récurrente, je fais ici deux annonces : 

**Non, Harry ne va pas mourir !** J'ai décidé de ne pas reprendre l'épilogue d'Alysia.

La mise à jour, **c'est tous les mercredis** sans exception

* * *

**Réponse à mes chers lecteurs :**

**Fenice** : Enseigner les trois règles de psychologie féminine en classe  
En bio ou en philosophie ?  
Je sais que tu ne trouve pas le discours d'Harry très réussi... mais j'ai pas pu faire mieux. On va dire qu'Hermione n'était pas en forme quand elle lui a écrit. Où que Ron l'a déconcentrée (c'est déjà un meilleure excuse, là !).

**Olympe et Bubblejoyce** : "_Caractère explosif mais tempéré_", j'adore votre formulation.  
J'espère que le dos de Maxime lui permettra de venir lire le présent chapitre directement devant l'écran, cette fois ci.  
Joyce, tiens bon, ne dis rien, hein !

**Lisandra** : Ravie de ta visite !

**Zille** : Je t'admire de lire des fics dans une autre langue que la tienne. Merci d'être venu !

**Gabrielletrompelamort** : C'est bon de te retrouver chaque semaine. Bises

**liza Black** : Tu est rassurée maintenant ?

**BabyChang** : Je te pardonne de ne pas être venue si tu étais en vacances. Bonne lecture pour le _Journal de Ginny_

**Megane Malefoy** : oui, Ginny a un "_caractère explosif mais tempéré_". Elle aussi préfère quand elle s'entend bien avec son copain ! Quand à Harry, avec tous les ennuis qu'il a eu les années précédentes, on peut comprendre qu'il ait pas trop eu le temps d'apprendre à parler aux filles. Il a donc bien besoin d'un cours accéléré.

**Csame** : ma fic dans tes favoris ! Oh, je suis flattée. Merci.


	11. Juin

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowlings**.  
Cette Ginny particulière, ainsi que Kat et Nico, sont issus de la foisonnante imagination d'**Alysia** et de son _Journal de Ginny la furie_.  
Quand j'ai eu besoin de noms d'élève, j'ai pioché dans le Bottin établi par **Alana Chantelune** dans ses précieux "_Conseils pour une Potterfiction_".  
Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins. Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

Et puis les passages où Ron intervient sont toujours dus aux remarques constructives de **Fenice**

**

* * *

**

> > **Chapitre 10 : Juin**

* * *

**Lundi, 01 juin 1998**** :**

Alors ça, c'est la meilleure !

Pendant un intercours, un Serdaigle que je ne connais que de vue est venu me trouver. Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu une idée et que je pourrais en faire part à Harry. Il suggère que ce dernier se fasse interviewer par un journaliste de la Gazette pour rendre compte des dernières avancées du NAV.

Je lui ai répondu qu'il ferait bien d'en parler directement à Padma qui répercuterait sa suggestion au Conseil. "Je l'ai déjà fait, m'a-t-il rétorqué. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait transmis." A mon avis, Harry n'a pas trop aimé l'idée. Il n'a pas que de bons souvenirs de ses apparitions dans la Gazette.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je lui ai répondu que je verrais ce que je pouvais faire et heureusement, le cours a rapidement commencé.

Ce soir, Harry était assez occupé, c'est donc à Hermione que j'ai rapporté la conversation.

- "Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est à moi qu'il a dit tout cela, ai-je conclu. Je ne fais même pas partie du Conseil.

- Mais tu as l'oreille d'Harry.

- Comme toi !"

Hermione a souri.

- "En tant que favorite, tous les courtisans vont venir te faire part de leur supplique pour que tu les glisses au souverain pendant vos conversations sur l'oreiller.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! D'abord on n'est pas près de se retrouver sur l'oreiller. Ensuite, c'est toi qu'Harry devrait écouter, pas moi !

- Peut-être, mais c'est bel et bien toi qu'il écoute."

Je haussais les épaules.

- "Moi je suis juste là pour le repos du guerrier !

- C'est toi qui as initié le NAV. Et c'est grâce à toi qu'il a fait un pas vers les Serpentards. Je lui en parlais depuis des semaines, mais c'est seulement quand tu as insisté qu'il a réellement pris des mesures. Et pas des moindres !

- Mais... mais... c'est complètement crétin. Il FAUT qu'il t'écoute ! C'est toi la plus intelligente !"

Elle m'a remercié d'un sourire.

- "Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal non plus. De toute manière, ce n'est pas très grave, puisque toi tu m'écoutes et que tu lui répètes.

- Je pense que tu me surestimes.

- Je pense que tu te sous-estimes."

On tournait en rond.

- "Ca veut dire que je suis censée écouter tout le monde maintenant et tout lui répéter ?

- Pas nécessairement. Tu en fais assez comme cela. Laisse entendre que tu viendras systématiquement m'en parler à moi plutôt qu'à Harry. La plupart devraient finir par lâcher prise. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions. Il y en a toujours qui tenteront leur chance auprès de toi."

Formidable ! Notre liaison secrète avait du bon finalement !

J'étais assez morose quand Ron nous a rejoint. Hermione lui a dit en deux mots de quoi il retournait. Ron s'est tourné vers moi et a dit en me faisant un clin d'œil :

"C'est Percy qui va être content. Lui qui adore avoir des relations !"

J'avoue que l'idée de Percy venant me demander d'intercéder pour lui auprès de Harry m'a bien fait rigoler.

--------

**Mercredi, 03 juin 1998 :**

Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient au Conseil du NAV ce soir, et moi je travaillais avec Kat et Colin, quand un troisième année entra dans la salle commune et me dit qu'un Serpentard était à la porte et désirait me parler. Je sortis avec Colin, suivie d'Erik qui nous avait emboîté le pas. C'était Malefoy. 

- "Que puis-je pour toi, fis-je aimablement.

- Où se tiennent les réunions de votre petit mouvement ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton peu amène.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va te le dire, s'est exclamé Erik

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de cette information ? temporisais-je

- Je suis Préfet en chef, figure-toi", me répondit-il sèchement.

Je restais un moment sans voix évaluant le potentiel de sa demande.

- "Laisse tomber, finit-il par dire, je perds mon temps de toute façon !

- Attends, m'écriais-je en le retenant par le bras. Je t'y emmène !

- Tu n'es pas folle, me dit Erik, Tu ne va pas te balader avec ce type dans les couloirs quand même ?

- T'as peur de tomber sur trop forte partie pour toi, a demandé Drago, fidèle à lui-même.

- Colin, s'il te plaît, tu peux demander à Mark et Pablo de nous rejoindre ?"

Pendant que ce dernier s'exécutait, Erik tira ostensiblement sa baguette de sa poche et toisa le Serpentard d'un air mauvais. J'ai pensé avec amusement qu'il perdait son temps. Il en fallait beaucoup plus pour intimider un Malefoy !

Quand mes trois camarades nous rejoignirent, je me dirigeais vers la salle de réunion, espérant ne pas être en train de faire une grosse bourde. Mais qui ne risque rien n'a rien !

Je frappais à la porte, et Terry Vilar, un des préfets de Serdaigle m'ouvrit. Il resta pétrifié devant nous. Je l'écartais doucement et entrais avec Drago.

A l'expression de Harry, je sentis que c'était pas gagné. Avant que Drago ne se mette tout le monde à dos avec sa verve sans pareille, je présentais les choses de la façon la plus diplomate possible :

- "Drago Malefoy, en tant que Préfet en Chef de Serpentard vient assister au Conseil des Préfets du NAV"

Une certaine effervescence salua ma déclaration. Hermione, toujours vive se reprit rapidement

- "Prends place avec nous, Malefoy. Tu es le bienvenu."

Je fermais la porte derrière Terry, laissant les garçons dehors. Je savais que je n'avais aucune raison de rester mais ce qui s'annonçait était historique et je voulais des informations de première main.

Malefoy s'assit sur la chaise vide la plus éloignée d'Harry. Hermione enchaîna rapidement :

- "Padma, tu peux continuer ?

- Hum, oui. Je faisais donc le compte rendu de l'analyse du courrier que nous recevons de l'extérieur. Je disais donc que les lettres d'encouragement et de félicitations atteignent 54 % du courrier de la semaine. 21% du courrier exprime des doutes sur l'utilité du NAV, 8% consiste en des demandes de renseignement ou de précisions sur nos objectifs. Et 7% d'injures diverses, incluant 3 beuglantes et une lettre piégée. La progression de courrier "positif" est régulière depuis trois mois.

- A quoi ça sert tout ça ?" s'est enquis Drago, sans demander la parole, vautré sur sa chaise.

S'il voulait énerver les autres par son impolitesse, c'était gagné !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais grimaça, apparemment suite à un coup de pied bien appliqué de la part d'Hermione qui, de sa main opposée, muselait un Ron au bord de l'explosion.

- "T'es pas obligé de venir si ça ne te plaît pas ! On ne t'a pas invité " s'est écriée Hannah Habbot avec colère.

Houlà ! Ca n'allait pas du tout. Je me décidais à intervenir

- "Mais si ! Harry l'a invité ! Tu étais même avec lui dans la Grande Salle quand ça s'est passé !"

Vu la prestation du Survivant ce jour là, personne n'avait pu oublier la scène.

Hermione intervint :

- "Ce n'est pas parfait, mais l'analyse du courrier nous permet de mesurer le cheminement de nos idées et l'impact potentiel qu'elle peuvent avoir sur le moral des sorciers. Cela peut avoir l'air dérisoire, mais si cela fait réfléchir les gens, cela peut changer les choses quand ils auront à faire un choix."

Mais ma remarque avait donné une idée à Padma, qui fouillait désormais fébrilement dans ses documents. Elle finit par exhumer un parchemin représentant un tableau à plusieurs colonnes.

- "Je suppose que je peux mettre le nom de Drago Malefoy dans la colonne des sympathisants déclarés ?"demanda-t-elle.

Béni soit le pragmatisme forcené des Serdaigles !

- "Fais voir" a dit Drago en tendant la main.

Padma a fait une petite grimace avant de s'exécuter, mais nous savions tous qu'elle était maniaque quand il s'agissait de ses affaires

Drago a examiné la feuille avec soin puis s'est saisi d'une des plumes qui traînaient sur la table, l'a plongée dans un des encriers et a commencé à inscrire des noms et à en barrer d'autres. Avec une mine satisfaite, il l'a rendue à la rédactrice initiale. Je remarquais qu'il avait utilisé de l'encre rouge et que le document ressemblait désormais à une copie corrigée par un professeur. Sacré Malefoy !

Le message implicite de Drago n'échappa à personne, si je pouvait en juger par les mines agacées, voir furieuses des préfets. Padma récupéra son bien les lèvres pincées, mais son professionnalisme l'emporta et elle s'écria d'une voix ravie :

- "Mais il y a beaucoup plus de Serpentards de notre côté que nous le croyions ! Tu es sûr qu'il faut barrer Steve King et Amelia Rogers ? ajouta-elle.

- Pas fiables", répondit brièvement Malefoy, comme s'il ignorait que la plupart des présents devaient lui appliquer ce qualificatif.

Sauf que son sourire tordu montrait qu'il n'en était rien et que cela l'amusait beaucoup.

- "Je crois que nous avons épuisé l'ordre du jour, conclut Hermione. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ?"

Personne ne se manifesta. Visiblement, Monsieur Malefoy avait terminé sa prestation.

- "Parfait ! Vous aurez le compte-rendu complet de cette réunion après-demain matin au petit déjeuner. Mal... Drago, se reprit-elle courageusement, préfères-tu que nous t'en faisions parvenir un exemplaire discrètement en Potions ou viendras-tu le prendre à notre table comme les autres ?

- La grande Salle sera très bien, il a répondu nonchalamment de sa voix traînante.

- Très bien. La séance est levée."

Pendant notre retour à la Tour de Gryffondor, les préfets bavardaient avec animation. De mon côté, je faisais un petit compte rendu de ce qui s'était passé à mes quatre camarades de classe pour les remercier de leur patience. Erik et Mark ne semblaient pas convaincus, mais Colin et Pablo étaient tout excités par cette avancée dans nos relations avec la maison vert et argent.

Ce soir là, après que la nouvelle du jour eut été annoncée dans notre salle commune, Harry monta rapidement se coucher. Il ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Je commençais à me demander si j'avais eu raison, après tout. J'ai attiré Hermione à part.

- "Tu crois que c'est une bonne chose ? j'ai demandé de but en blanc.

- La participation de Malefoy ? Bien sûr ! Tu en doutes ?

- Je me demande si cela ne va pas être un peu trop pour Harry. Et puis je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre les motivations de Drago.

- On ne saura sans doute jamais. Crise d'opposition contre son père, refus d'obéir aveuglément à qui que ce soit, opportunisme... Peu importe, on a besoin de lui et il a ses raisons pour avoir besoin de nous.

- Mais s'il change d'avis ?

- Et alors, nous nous rien à cacher. Notre appartenance au NAV n'est pas secrète et notre seul objectif est de faire une campagne d'opinion. Et puis c'est un risque à courir. Il peut nous être très utile par son esprit Serpentard et par les connaissances léguées par son père. Nous avons vraiment intérêt à intégrer pour de bon cette maison dans notre mouvement. Il y a eu des précédents lors de la première guerre, conclut-elle en souriant.

- Rogue ?

- Oui. Et finalement, il a plutôt bien tourné, si l'on considère ses antécédents.

- Mais d'autre s'en sont tirés mieux qu'ils ne le méritaient, répliquais-je en pensant à Malefoy père.

- Ginny, même si on gagne la guerre, on ne châtiera pas tous ceux qui le méritent. Dans ce genre de situation, il y a toujours des criminels qui s'en tirent à bon compte. Mais il vaut mieux risquer laisser impunis quelques misérables que de refuser une aide précieuse qui nous aiderait à gagner le combat et à faire cesser les atrocités qui se déroulent aujourd'hui.

- Oui, mais en attendant, comment faire pour que Malefoy et Harry ne s'entre-tuent pas !

- A vrai dire, je compte sur toi pour persuader ton chéri de mettre ses différends de côté et assumer correctement son rôle de chef.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver !

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que ton rôle était facile. Mais jusqu'à maintenant tu t'en est plutôt bien tirée."

Ca n'allait pas être de la tarte !

--------

**Jeudi, 04 juin 1998 :**

J'ai réussi à coincer Harry ce soir. Avant d'aborder le sujet qui me tenait à cœur, j'ai attendu que la salle commune se vide un peu. Je savais que la partie n'allait pas être de tout repos. Mais l'heure avançant, je mis fin à nos marivaudages et j'attaquais :

- "Ca ira avec Drago Malefoy ?

- Pourquoi ça irait pas, il a répondu, bougon. Il est tellement charmant, accommodant, discret, modeste...

- Ca va, j'ai compris. Mais c'est un progrès énorme pour le NAV, quand même !

- Non mais t'as vu comment il est arrivé ? Comme un prince à qui tous les honneurs sont dus ! "A quoi ça sert tout ça" ! Et sa façon de corriger le parchemin de Padma avec de l'encre rouge ! Mais pour qui il se prend cet enf... cette sale fouine !

- Enfin, Harry, tu te rends compte de l'effort qu'il lui a fallu pour mettre son orgueil dans sa poche et venir à une réunion que TU présides ? On peut quand même passer sur ses petites manies non ?

- J'y peux rien, il me hérisse le poil ce type. Ca fait six ans qu'il m'emmerde, alors je peux quand même pas tout effacer d'un coup de baguette !

- Non seulement tu le peux, mais tu dois le faire. En tant que chef du NAV, tu peux pas faire autrement. Il FAUT que tu oublies vos disputes de gamins...

- C'était pas des disputes de gamins. C'est de sa faute si on s'est fait choper après que Edgecombe ait trahi le DA. C'est à cause de lui si Dumbledore a failli se faire arrêter et a dû fuir !

- Et c'est lui qui a donné l'alerte quand je me suis fait attaquer ! Ca compense un peu non ?"

Harry n'a pas répondu. il ne pouvait pas me dire que cela ne comptait pas, mais d'un autre côté, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être redevable de quoi que ce soit à un Malefoy. Je laissais passer un petit moment et repris :

- "Si on met de côté la forme qui est horripilante je te l'accorde, on ne peut rien lui reprocher. C'est normal, qu'en tant que membre du Conseil, il s'interroge sur le bien-fondé de nos actions. Et les renseignements qu'il a donné sur les Serpentards sont précieux.

- Ouais, ouais...

- Harry !

- C'est bon ! Je vais passer à ce Monsieur toutes ses petites manies, le laisser faire son cirque. Mais si les autres préfets lui disent d'aller se faire voir, ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre sa défense.

- Laisse parler Hermione, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- De toute façon, personne ne peut empêcher Hermione de parler !"

Je dus me contenter de cette saillie.

--------

**Vendredi, 05 juin 1998 :**

Ce matin, personne n'a traîné au lit. Tout le monde voulait assister à la remise du compte-rendu du Conseil au préfet en chef de Serpentards.

Quand Drago a pénétré dans la Grande Salle, toutes les conversations se sont taries. Après une très légère hésitation, il s'est directement dirigé vers notre table, le visage impénétrable.

- "Bonjour Drago, l'a aimablement salué Hermione. Voici ton exemplaire."

Il l'a saisi, en lui adressant un léger signe de la tête, puis est reparti vers sa table où il s'est tranquillement installé. Il s'est posément versé des céréales et a commencé à les manger en lisant son compte-rendu.

Peu à peu les conversations ont repris mais tout le monde observait la table des Serpentards. Bulstrode, Parkinson et quelques autres paraissaient fous de rage. Certains ne manifestaient aucune émotion, planqués dans leurs bols. D'autres paraissaient soulagés et lançaient de fréquents regards à Malefoy, comme s'ils attendaient qu'il leur indique la conduite à tenir.

A la pause de midi, je me suis précipitée vers les panneaux d'affichage où les comptes-rendus étaient placardés.

Drago était inscrit dans la liste des présents, en seconde position, juste après Harry et avant les trois préfètes en chef, ce qui devait faire grincer quelques dents. Les divers points abordés avant notre arrivée étaient développés. Le dernier paragraphe se félicitait de compter 57% d'élèves de Serpentard favorables aux idées du NAV.

Parfait !

Je viens de réaliser que Drago doit être dans son dortoir à présent. J'espère qu'il connaît de bons sorts de Protection. Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que lorsqu'il était tout seul avec Nott.

--------

**Dimanche, 07 juin 1998 :**

Week-end studieux : Duel le matin et révisions l'après-midi. ASPICs pour Harry et ses amis, examens de fin d'année pour moi et mes camarades

Alors que Kat et moi nous arrachions les cheveux sur le programme de Potions, Ron est venu nous donner un coup de main. Il nous a montré que les ingrédients et potions complexes sur lesquels nous travaillions ressemblaient à ceux, plus simples, que nous avions étudié l'année précédente. Et que pour les mémoriser, il suffisait pour chacun d'eux de trouver l'équivalent que nous connaissions déjà et d'établir un tableau des analogies et des différences. Nous avons essayé son truc. C'est fou comme notre leçon s'en est trouvée simplifiée.

Avec le tact qui la caractérise, Kat s'est étonnée de voir Ron si calé dans cette matière. Mon frère a souri d'un air penaud et a avoué que c'était Hermione qui avait mis au point cette façon de travailler. Il a précisé que c'était ainsi qu'il avait pu obtenir le niveau suffisant pour être autorisé à poursuivre dans cette matière après ses BUSEs. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de déplaire souverainement à Rogue, ainsi qu'il lui avait fait savoir avec la délicatesse d'expression que nous lui connaissons tous.

J'ai eu beaucoup d'occasions de parler avec mon frère depuis deux semaines, puisque je passe auprès d'Harry tout le temps que je ne consacre pas à étudier. J'ai l'impression de découvrir une autre personne. De son côté, il paraît parfois surpris de mes réparties, comme étonné de constater que je suis capable d'avoir une opinion sérieuse sur les sujets graves qu'ils abordent entre eux. Mais peut-être que ce n'était effectivement pas le cas auparavant. Je n'avais aucune idée des difficultés auxquelles Harry était confronté avant que nous ne sortions ensemble.

Cela me fait drôle d'admettre ça, mais finalement, je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qu'Harry et Hermione lui trouvent.

--------

**Mercredi, 10 juin 1998 :**

J'ai demandé à Hermione comment s'étaient passé les derniers Conseils.

- "Ca pourrait être pire, a-t-elle répondu. Harry et Malefoy ne se parlent jamais directement et s'ignorent au maximum. En fait Harry ne dit plus grand chose, comme s'il craignait de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. J'ai eu une petite conversation avec Hannah et Padma. Elles arrivent à se faire violence et m'aident à arrondir les angles quand Drago dépasse les bornes... ce qui arrive trop souvent. Les autres préfets se calquent avec plus ou moins de bonheur sur notre attitude. Mais j'avoue que je suis un peu sur les nerfs. J'ai toujours peur qu'Harry finisse par craquer et dise quelque chose d'irréparable. Mais jusqu'à présent cela ne s'est pas trop mal passé " ajouta-t-elle sur un ton rassurant, et en me pressant doucement le bras pour me faire comprendre qu'elle considérait cet équilibre précaire comme mon ouvrage.

Je réfléchis un instant. Le souvenir de ma première garde à la table des Serpentards avec Malefoy à mes côtés me revint.

- "Tant que vous ne répondrez pas à ses provocations, il va continuer, pour voir jusqu'où il peut aller. Ce qu'il faut c'est lui répondre du tac au tac.

- Si on fait ça, on va vers le carnage !!

- Tout dépend de la façon dont vous le faites. N'essaie pas de le blesser en lui répondant, car cela lui montrerait qu'il a atteint son but. Réponds simplement avec humour, dans la même veine que lui. Il ne peut fonctionner qu'avec les gens qu'il peut respecter. Tant que vous vous écraserez, il vous méprisera. Si tu lui montres que toi aussi tu as de l'esprit et qu'en plus ses remarques ne te touchent pas, il te considérera comme son égal.

- Je serai toujours une sang de bourbe pour lui.

- S'il te traite de sang de bourbe répond qu'il est amplement démontré qu'à force de mélanger les mêmes sangs on obtient des débiles. Mais répond le sourire aux lèvres, comme si vous échangiez des plaisanteries sans conséquences entre amis. Ne semble surtout pas sur la défensive. Et quand il remet en question ce que nous faisons, demande-lui calmement quelle suggestion il a en tête.

- C'est sûr qu'il nous serait profitable qu'il partage ses idées avec nous. J'ai bien peur que nous manquions un peu de ruse et de duplicité si l'on considère l'adversaire auquel nous nous attaquons. Nous avons vraiment besoin de TOUTES les maisons !"

--------

**Jeudi, 11 juin 1998 :**

Garde sans histoire à la table de Serpentard. J'ai quand même l'impression que beaucoup sont soulagés de ne plus être rejetés par les autres maisons. Ils font pas mal d'efforts pour être conviviaux et mettre à l'aise leurs invités. Quand aux irrécupérables, ils sont maintenant massés à un bout de la table. Le vent a manifestement tourné pour eux.

Quel dommage que Nico soit parti !

--------

**Samedi, 13 juin 1998 :**

En revenant du Conseil ce soir, Hermione m'a prise à part. Elle avait l'air ravie.

- "Oh, Ginny ! Je ne sais pas ce que nous ferions sans toi.

- Raconte !

- Bon, dès que Malefoy a commencé son cirque je lui ai répondu, avec un grand sourire comme tu m'avais dit. Nous avons eu une petite discussion... intéressante, je dirais.

- J'aurais aimé être là !

- En tout cas, les autres avaient plutôt l'air de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là. Heureusement que j'avais prévenu Ron avant la réunion et lui avais formellement interdit d'intervenir. Il était écarlate à la fin. Enfin bref, Malefoy a fini par comprendre et s'est montré à peu près correct par la suite. Et s'est enfin décidé à être constructif. A mon avis, les choses devraient pas mal bouger maintenant en ce qui concerne nos orientations.

- Heu... Et Harry, il a pris ça comment ?

- D'entrée de jeu, je lui avais mis un bon coup de pied dans le tibia pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Il s'est plutôt bien comporté. Et il a presque directement répondu à Drago dans la discussion qui a suivi notre petite scène.

- Formidable !

- N'oublie pas de le récompenser, m'a taquiné Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- Ca risque d'être un peu limité avec soixante personnes autour de nous" j'ai répondu avec regret.

Nous ne pouvons en effet nous parler sérieusement qu'au beau milieu de la salle commune.

--------

**Dimanche, 14 juin 1998 :**

Cela devient difficile de nous tenir l'un près de l'autre sans jamais être seuls. C'est de plus en plus souvent que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre un désir inconfortable pendant nos causeries.

Ce soir, Harry a fini par lâcher rageusement :

- "Bon sang, j'aimerai bien m'appeler Dean Thomas et sauter sur tout ce qui bouge dans les placards à balais !!"

Voyant que je haussais les sourcils, ajouta-t-il vertueusement :

- "Je disais ça pour les placards à balais, bien sûr !

- Harry, Harry !! fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Ton état me préoccupe beaucoup. En être à fantasmer sur les placards à balais alors que nous avons profité pendant des mois d'un endroit somptueux. Quelle déchéance !

- Tu crois que je devrais suggérer à Dean la Salle sur Demande ? a-t-il demandé avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ah non alors ! S'il n'est pas capable d'y penser tout seul, tant pis pour lui !

- Tu sais que tu manques totalement de charité ! Pense à toutes ces filles qui s'esquintent le dos contre les seaux et les balais.

- Dis donc, il a combien de petites amies ?

- Euh... Je crois qu'il change assez souvent !

- Et il vous raconte tout ?

- Disons qu'on a des discussions de mecs.

- Et toi tu racontes quoi ?"

Il eut un sourire contraint :

- "J'ai Ron dans mon dortoir je te rappelle !

- Et tout le Conseil des frères Weasley derrière, fis-je remarquer

- J'en ai entendu parler, oui !" fit-il en grimaçant, preuve que sa comparution de l'été précédent était restée assez vivace dans sa mémoire.

J'éclatais de rire.

- "Mais dis donc, tu peux parler ! fit-il tout à coup remarquer. Vous discutez bien avec Hermione, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Oh ! On ne rentre pas dans les détails.

- Tu lui as parlé des livres quand même !

- Enfin Harry, des livres... Hermione... Comment ne pas faire le rapprochement ?

- J'espère simplement qu'elle n'a pas expliqué à Ron d'où lui venaient ses nouvelles connaissances.

- Si elle l'avait fait, tu n'aurais plus le nez au milieu de la figure !" ai-je fait remarquer.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela ne l'a pas rassuré tant que ça ...mais au moins cela a un peu calmé ses ardeurs !

--------

**Lundi, 15 juin 1998 :**

J'ai eu une conversation très... malefoyenne avec Drago, juste avant la reprise des cours de l'après midi.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés par hasard devant le panneau d'affichage du hall d'entrée. Les trois élèves qui nous y avaient précédés s'éloignèrent ayant fini leur lecture. Il ne restait plus que nous deux. Mes gardes du corps se trouvaient à cinq mètres de là, essayant de départager deux champions de Quidditch de seconde zone.

- "Eh bien, Weasley, attaqua-t-il. La vie est belle ?

- Compte tenu des circonstances, ça pourrait être pire, ai-je répondu avec circonspection, ne sachant pas trop où il voulait en venir.

- En tout cas, félicitations, tu le tiens bien en laisse !

- Tu parles de quoi là ? répondis-je, craignant de comprendre

- De notre vedette, la star de Poudlard, le grand balafré !

- C'est quoi ton problème ? T'es jaloux ? Si ce n'est que ça, je te rassure. Ta cote est bien remontée depuis que tu nous la joue Rebelle de Serpentard !"

J'ai bien vu que ma remarque lui avait fait plaisir, mais qu'il essayait de ne pas le montrer.

- "Disons que je me demande juste ce que vous lui trouvez toutes.

- Comment ! Tu ne trouve pas qu'il a une cicatrice terriblement sexy ?

- Mais moi aussi j'en ai des cicatrices sexy, et à des endroits beaucoup plus intéressants. Je peux te les montrer si tu veux, a-t-il fait remarquer, en se penchant vers moi et prenant un air de séducteur.

- Es-tu conscient que je suis en permanence accompagnée de trois gardes du corps au minimum ? J'espère que tu n'as pas d'inhibition à faire l'étalage de ton corps devant d'autres mecs !

- Ca veut dire que si je t'en débarrasse ça t'intéresse ? a-t-il demandé en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Ca veut dire que j'en parlerai à mes copines. Avec un peu de chance, l'une d'elle sera intéressée !"

Je le vis fixer un point se trouvant derrière moi et son visage refléta tout à coup une intense satisfaction. Je me retournais pour connaître la raison d'une telle jubilation.

Harry arrivait au pas de charge, le regard noir, l'air pas commode.

Je plaquais en vitesse l'autre enfoiré pour intercepter mon amoureux avant qu'il nous couvre tous de ridicule.

- "Oh tu arrives bien Harry, ai-je dit pour la galerie. Je voulais te parler."

Et je me suis soigneusement maintenue sur sa trajectoire pour l'intercepter et, l'attrapant fermement par le bras, je l'ai attiré vers le mur, alors que Neville et Seamus s'éloignaient précipitamment, peu soucieux de se trouver pris dans les feux croisés d'une scène de ménage.

- "Tu joues à quoi, il m'a demandé d'un air furieux.

- Moi, à rien. Mais Malefoy joue à te rendre jaloux en faisant semblant de me draguer et toi, tu tombes dans le panneau comme un imbécile !"

Harry jeta un regard au-dessus de mon épaule, en direction de Malfoy. Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que ce dernier devait être hilare. Les yeux d'Harry étincelèrent de colère. Mais il se contint. Il respira profondément à plusieurs reprises, cherchant visiblement à se calmer.

- "Semblant de te draguer, hein !

- Evidemment Harry. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je lui ai tapé dans l'oeil ?

- Pourquoi pas ? T'es très jolie.

- Merci mon coeur. Mais c'est un raisonnement un peu simpliste pour un Malefoy. S'il me drague en public, c'est forcément pour jouer avec tes nerfs. S'il voulait vraiment coucher avec moi, il serait plus discret."

L'idée n'eut pas l'air de plaire plus que ça à mon cher et tendre.

- "Il a essayé ?

- Non. Mais s'il le faisait, ce serait juste pour marquer des points sur toi. Je ne suis quand même pas assez bête pour m'y laisser prendre."

Harry a réfléchi un instant.

- "Sinon, tu le trouverais séduisant ?

- Il est pas mal. Je suppose que s'il le voulait, il pourrait faire concurrence à Dean pour les placards à balais. Peut-être le fait-il d'ailleurs. Mais tu sais, les placards à balais c'est pas mon truc.

- Et c'est quoi ton truc ?

- Les histoires compliquées avec les égocentriques qui mettent sept ans avant de s'apercevoir qu'on existe et qui s'avèrent ensuite jaloux comme des turcs.

- Je suis censé me reconnaître ?

- A toi de voir. Quant à moi, j'ai un gros problème !

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser !

- Moi aussi j'en ai un. Et pire. C'est de toi toute entière dont j'ai envie !"

C'est fou l'effet que ces simples paroles peuvent faire à une jeune fille de 16 ans, normalement constituée.

- "Heu... Je crois que j'ai cours"

Et avant de suivre l'impulsion qui me soufflait de le traîner vers le placard à balais le plus proche, je me suis arrachée à l'attraction des ses yeux verts embrumés de désir, et suis allée rejoindre ma garde rapprochée.

--------

Juste avant le dîner, Kat est venue vers moi, l'oeil brillant, toute frétillante.

- "Tu ne devineras jamais, a-t-elle fait.

- Bon, alors je me donne pas la peine de chercher, j'ai répondu pour la faire bisquer

- Oh t'es pas drôle, essaie quand même !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Fille ou garçon ?

- Garçon !"

Kat était très prévisible.

- "Gryffondor ?

- Non !

- Poufsouffle ?

- Non !"

J'eus une illumination.

- "Malefoy !

- Comment t'as deviné ?"

He ! He ! Les garçons sont tellement prévisibles aussi.

- "Vous en êtes où ? ai-je demandé avant de faire une gaffe.

- Il m'a dragué à mort.

- Et ?

- C'est tout. Pour le moment."

Comme je ne disais rien, elle m'a redemandé :

- "Comment t'as deviné ?

- Pas difficile. Même s'il est de notre côté, il est toujours à couteaux tirés avec Harry et il cherche à faire mieux que lui. Harry a une copine à Gryffondor, il en veut une aussi. Tu es donc en première ligne avec Sophia, Arthémis, Lavande et Parvati. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il va essayer de draguer Hermione en public pour agacer Ron.

- Et toi ?

- Déjà fait, il y a quatre heures. Harry a failli faire une attaque !

- Non mais quel saligaud ! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

- T'emballe pas !Allume-le un max avant de le plaquer !

- Ouais, bonne idée ça. Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser !"

Je plaindrais presque Drago ! Presque !

Je suis allée raconter toute l'histoire à Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière a levé les yeux au ciel d'un air mi amusé, mi résigné Quand à Ron il a grommelé que "décidément, cet emmerdeur n'en ratais pas une".

Je me demande si c'est vrai son histoire de cicatrices.

--------

**Mardi, 16 juin 1998 :**

J'ai bien ri quand Harry m'a raconté la scène !

Malefoy a tenu un discours enflammé à notre amie en cours de Potions. Ron est resté de glace un bon moment avant de lui faire froidement remarquer que ce n'était pas en laissant attacher son chaudron qu'il allait embraser le cœur d'Hermione.

Tout feu tout flamme, le Serpentard s'apprêtait à brûler ses vaisseaux, quand le regard glacial de Rogue a refroidi son ardeur. Notre bouillant Drago est allé baisser son feu avant que sa mixture ne fasse des étincelles, tout en lançant des oeillades incendiaires en direction des deux amoureux, à qui cela n'a fait ni chaud ni froid.

J'ai chaleureusement félicité Ron pour son sang froid et son humour à chaud.

--------

**Mercredi, 17 juin 1998 :**

Lors du dernier Conseil, les préfets ont élaboré une "Lettre ouverte à Voldemort". Ils ont l'intention de l'envoyer à tous les journaux sorcier en leur demandant de la publier.

Cette lettre affirme que la communauté sorcière se battra jusqu'au bout car elle n'a pas l'intention de s'incliner au pied d'un fou meurtrier. Elle décrit aussi le quotidien d'un mangemort : soumission abjecte, punition au moindre manquement, statut de simple pion dont la vie ne vaut rien. Enfin, elle réaffirme les idéaux de notre forme de gouvernement.

Le style est incisif, mordant, acide, tranchant. Injurieux pour Voldemort même, si on comprend les sous-entendus.

Malefoy s'est surpassé.

Par contre, c'est sans doute la dernière action d'envergure du NAV pour cette année. Hermione a en effet insisté pour que désormais les 5ème et 7ème années suspendent toute activité militante. Les BUSEs et les ASPICs sont maintenant imminents.

- "Voldemort essaie de désorganiser l'administration. Nous ne le laisserons pas désorganiser l'école, a-t-elle martelé. Nous devons mettre un point d'honneur à ce que le maximum d'élèves obtienne le maximum de matières"

--------

**Jeudi, 18 juin 1998 :**

Hier soir, Hermione a fini par libérer Harry vers onze heures. Nous nous sommes installés dans un petit sofa. Au fur et à mesure que la salle se vidait, nous étions de plus en plus proches et avions de moins en moins envie de nous séparer pour aller dormir chacun de notre côté. Finalement, même les amoureux et autres acharnés au travail finirent par nous laisser le champ libre et il ne resta plus que Ron et Hermione. Celle ci nous regarda et soupira.

- "Allons nous coucher, Ron, finit-elle par dire.

- Euh... fit mon très cher frère, visiblement pas trop chaud à l'idée de laisser sa petite soeur avec un jeune homme dans une pièce qui s'obscurcissait peu à peu.

- Ils ne risquent rien, répondit Hermione, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre les réticences de Ron. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en nous lançant un regard entendu, si nous entendons le moindre cri, nous viendrons à la rescousse !"

Une fois assurée que son message était bien passé, elle se dirigea vers son dortoir, pendant que Ron en faisait autant de son côté.

Enfin seuls, nous commençâmes à nous embrasser passionnément. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de le faire. Puis doucement, les mains d'Harry commencèrent à me caresser. Soudain, le souvenir de propos dégradants et obscènes envahit mon esprit, effaçant toute sensation de plaisir pour faire place à un sentiment de dégoût. Avec un cri étouffé je repoussais violemment Harry.

C'est en rencontrant son regard choqué, que je réalisais ce que je venais de faire.

- "Oh Harry, je suis désolée. Mais je... je... balbutiais-je, incapable de lui faire part des mes angoisses.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends, répondit-il. Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié. Enfin, non, j'ai pas oublié bien sûr, mais j'ai pas pensé que... "

Le pauvre bredouillait autant que moi.

Finalement je me blottis dans ses bras. Après un moment, nous recommençâmes à nous embrasser. Puis mon corps s'embrasa à nouveau. Je finis par prendre la main d'Harry et à la poser sur ma poitrine.

- "Tu es sûre me demanda-t-il ?

- Oui ! Mais...pas trop vite !

- Ne crains rien mon amour", murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

Il fut effectivement très précautionneux. Après un long et doux moment, rassurée par son étreinte attentionnée et ses mots tendres, j'étais tellement enflammée que je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : lui arracher ses vêtements et m'unir à lui.

Mais le lieu ne s'y prêtait pas, et nous dûmes nous contenter de ces caresses frustrantes. Nous finîmes cependant par y trouver notre compte et nos sens étaient quelque peu apaisés quand nous nous endormîmes l'un contre l'autre sur le divan.

C'est une Kat, morte d'inquiétude d'avoir trouvé mon lit vide, qui vint nous réveiller à 5h du matin. C'est moitié penauds, moitié complices que nous avons partagé un dernier baiser avant de rejoindre nos dortoirs.

--------

**Vendredi 19 juin 1998 :**

La lettre est parue dans tous les journaux auxquels nous l'avions envoyée. Une centaine de lettres en réponse sont arrivées. Hagrid a dû intervenir pour aider Harry qui s'est trouvé submergé sous des volatiles de toute sorte. Mon pauvre chéri a du se changer avant les cours car il était couvert de fientes.

Hermione a confié le dépouillement du courrier aux préfets de 6ème année.

--------

**Samedi 20 juin 1998 :**

C'est fantastique ! Le courrier ne cesse d'affluer. Maintenant tous les 6ème année doivent participer au dépouillement.

La plupart des lettres nous félicitent. Beaucoup disent que nous leur avons ouvert les yeux et qu'ils combattrons jusqu'à la mort. Quelques lettres de menace bien sûr.

Mais nous sommes tous ravis. On a vraiment frappé un grand coup !

Malefoy, t'es le meilleur !

Peut-être que je devrais suggérer à Kat de le récompenser finalement...

--------

**Dimanche, 21 juin 1998 :**

Voldemort a envoyé une beuglante à Harry !

Heureusement, c'est désormais Hagrid qui réceptionne le courrier destiné à Harry. C'est donc lui qui l'a ouverte. Quelques élèves étaient à proximité. ils sont très secoués par ce qu'ils ont entendu. Mais refusent de nous en révéler davantage. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Dumbledore est spécialement venu les voir pour leur intimer le silence.

Harry a passé une demi-heure dans le bureau de Dumbledore et s'est tranquillement remis à ses ultimes révisions en revenant dans la salle commune. Il m'a l'air assez calme.

Nos examens commencent demain. Les examinateurs de BUSEs et ASPICs sont arrivés tout à l'heure.

--------

J'ai quand même réussi à coincer Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son dortoir sous l'injonction d'Hermione.

- "Alors ?" lui ai-je demandé.

Il a haussé les épaules.

- "Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me contacte, tu sais. Les rodomontades habituelles. J'en ai parlé avec Hermione. Pour elle, c'est la preuve qu'il nous prend au sérieux. Et qu'il est en colère. Nous espérons que cela le poussera à faire des erreurs. C'est de ça dont j'ai discuté avec Dumbledore. L'Ordre est en alerte maximum depuis la publication de la lettre de toutes façons. Nous ESPERONS qu'il va frapper et qu'il fera une erreur."

Il m'a brièvement embrassée sur la joue.

- "Toute ta famille et les parents d'Hermione sont particulièrement protégés. On les attend de pied ferme ses cagoulés. Bon, mon cœur, je ne demanderais pas mieux que de rester avec toi, mais si je n'ai pas que des "O" cette semaine, c'est Hermione qui aura ma peau. Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher"

Et il m'a fait un magnifique sourire et, après un petit haussement d'épaule, m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a fougueusement embrassée devant tout le monde. Puis, il m'a fait un clin d'œil et s'est dirigé vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons, sous les sifflements gentiment moqueurs de nos camarades.

Rouge d'embarras, mais ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire de toutes mes dents, je me suis tournée vers Kat, qui rigolait doucement.

- "Ben dis donc, ça le met de bonne humeur les beuglantes !

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! j'ai répondu d'une voix forte. Voldemort ne nous impressionne pas !

- Non à Voldemort !" a scandé d'une seule voix toute la salle commune.

Puis les préfets, Hermione en tête, ont envoyé tout le monde au lit.

--------

**Lundi, 29 juin 1998 :**

Ouf ! Les examens sont finis.

Hermione nous a informés qu'il y avait près de huit cents lettres en attente, en réponse à notre campagne dans la presse ! Hagrid et Rogue les ont toutes ouvertes, au cas où ils y auraient des lettres piégées par magie noire, mais nous devrons les lire demain. De toute manière, nous ne pourrons pas nous promener dans le parc comme nous le faisons d'habitude après les examens. Hermione nous a dit que les lettres seraient réparties entre tous les élèves volontaires. Une grille sera élaborée, que nous auront à remplir et qui permettra une analyse rapide de cette masse de courrier.

--------

**Mardi, 30 juin 1998 : **

La lecture du courrier a été assez rapide car il y avait tant de volontaire, que nous avons chacun moins de 20 lettres à déchiffrer. La grille a été mise à notre disposition et il nous suffisait de mettre quelques croix pour rendre compte de chaque missive. La préfète en chef de Serdaigles et cinq de ses camarades les ont rapidement traitées. A midi, Padma a annoncé les résultats dans la Grande Salle.

- 66 % des réponses sont positives, constituent des encouragements à continuer notre action, voire annoncent des conversions totales à nos idées.  
- 18 % nous mettent en garde contre le danger de provoquer Voldemort.  
- 16 % sont moqueuses ou carrément injurieuses.

Je me suis tournée vers Malefoy et l'ai félicité d'un signe de tête quand son regard a croisé le mien. Il a eu un petit sourire suffisant puis m'a fait un clin d'œil de séducteur. Je lui ai ri au nez avant de me tourner d'un air coupable vers Harry qui heureusement commentait les résultats avec Ron et Hermione.

L'après-midi a été très euphorique. Nous avons préparé nos malles dans la bonne humeur.

Hermione viendra avec nous cet été. Elle a écrit à ses parents. Ils ne sont pas très contents. Déjà, ils doivent vivre dans une ville où ils ne connaissent personne, sous un faux nom, mais en plus leur fille, qu'ils n'ont pas vue depuis un an, ne viendra pas les rejoindre. Mais, Hermione a tenu bon. Cela les mettrait en danger tous les trois. C'est la guerre.

- "Et Malefoy, il rentre chez lui ? j'ai demandé à Hermione.

- Non, il reste avec le professeur Rogue."

Nous avons fait la grimace. Je me demande lequel des deux est le plus à plaindre.

--------

Le soir, nous nous sommes rendus dans la grande Salle pour le Banquet d'adieu. L'attribution de la Coupe des quatre maisons a été annulée cette année. Ce sont les bannières des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard qui ornaient les murs. Enfin, pas exactement. En les examinant attentivement, je me suis rendue compte que les tapisseries mêlaient les couleurs et emblèmes des quatre maisons : Le rouge et or se fondait dans le vert et argent et le blaireau folâtrait avec l'aigle.

En regardant autour de moi, je vis que les décorations reflétaient l'état d'esprit des élèves. Nos visites à la table de Serpentard avait brisé un tabou. Désormais, les tables se mêlaient plus facilement. Il n'était pas rare de voir les préfètes en chef de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle s'installer à la table des Gryffondors pour discuter d'un point en suspens avec Harry, Hermione et Ron. Les amoureux aussi en profitaient. Et depuis que Malefoy s'était publiquement déclaré de notre côté, quelques Serpentards s'étaient invités dans les autres maisons. Essentiellement des 1ère, seconde et troisième années, moins figés dans leurs habitudes que leurs camarades plus âgés.

L'atmosphère était nettement moins joyeuse que l'après-midi. Nous prenions conscience que, dès le lendemain, nous allions nous retrouver dans la tourmente de la guerre, et que nous ne pourrions plus compter les uns sur les autres pour nous épauler.

A la fin du repas, Harry est monté sur sa chaise. Une fois le silence établi, il nous a fait un petit discours.

- "Demain, nous allons rentrer chez nous. Nous serons directement confrontés à la guerre, et il nous faudra tout notre courage pour résister à la peur et mettre en pratique la doctrine du NAV. Mais le premier pas est fait. Nous avons définie notre ligne de conduite. Et nous nous y tiendrons.

Nous devrons aussi faire face à nos parents qui nous dirons que nous ne sommes que des enfants et que nous ne savons pas de quoi nous parlons.

C'est faux ! Nous avons connu la peur, nous avons connu la tristesse et le doute. Nous avons connu la colère. Ne croyez pas ceux qui vous diront que vous ne savez pas. Vous savez ! ET VOUS AVEZ CHOISI ! Vous avez choisi de ne pas vous incliner. Vous avez choisi de résister. Vous avez choisi l'honneur, vous avez choisi le courage.

Peut-être souffrirez-vous. Mais vous résisterez !  
Peut-être perdrez-vous des êtres chers. Mais vous résisterez !  
Peut-être connaîtrez-vous la peur débilitante. Mais vous résisterez !  
Et peut-être même, vous mourrez. Mais l'esprit invaincu !  
Et chacun de vous sera un obstacle supplémentaire pour Voldemort. Et sera un pas de plus vers notre victoire !

Enfin, nous serons loin les uns des autres. Si c'est trop dur, ne restez pas isolés. Ecrivez à vos amis. Ecrivez à vos préfets.

Ce n'est pas un combat entre deux systèmes de gouvernement. Ce n'est pas un combat entre la gloriole et la facilité. C'est un combat entre la vie et l'anéantissement physique et moral de chacun de nous.

Nous sommes les forces vives, le futur de notre communauté. Et en tant que tels, nous disons NON ! NON A VOLDEMORT !"

Il se rassit.

Toute la salle se leva et hurla "NON A VOLDEMORT !", avant de se mettre à applaudir frénétiquement et à acclamer Harry.

A mes côté, je vis ce dernier commencer à verdir. Je lui pris la main et il se cramponna à la mienne comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Je craignis un instant que nos camarades surexcités ne viennent le féliciter. Mais heureusement, Dumbledore intervint :

- "Mes enfants... "

L'assemblée se calma et reprit place, comprenant que le directeur s'apprêtait à parler à son tour.

- "Cette année est une année historique pour Poudlard. C'est la première fois que nos élèves se conduisent de façon aussi courageuse et aussi responsable. Tout au long de l'année, vous avez su faire face au découragement, au doute, à la violence et à la trahison. Vous avez découvert les multiples facettes de l'amitié, de la confiance et de la tolérance. Vous avez fait preuve de hardiesse et d'imagination.

Et cela a payé !

Quand vous sortirez d'ici demain, vous serez surpris de constater à quel point vos idées se sont répandues à l'extérieur de cette école. A quel point le foyer de résistance de Poudlard est cité en exemple et a redonné courage à des sorciers désespérés !

Votre action ne se termine pas avec l'année scolaire. Vous continuerez à nous faire tous bénéficier de votre courage, de votre volonté inflexible de résister et de votre enthousiasme.

Mais soyez prudents. Protégez vos vies. Nous en avons besoin pour reconstruire ce qui a été détruit. Et prenez garde à ce que vous confierez dans vos courriers. Beaucoup de hiboux ne parviennent pas à destination.

Mes enfants, en mon nom particulier je vous remercie d'avoir donné tant de motifs de fierté à un vieil homme. Et au nom de tous, je m'incline devant votre conduite héroïque !"

Et là, tous nos professeurs se sont levés et se sont inclinés devant nous.

Dans le silence stupéfait qui a accueilli cet hommage, la voix d'Harry s'est élevée.

- "Nous vous remercions pour vos encouragements et votre mise en garde. Nous les garderons soigneusement en nous. Ils nous seront précieux."

Et il s'est incliné à son tour.

Nous nous sommes tous levés et l'avons imité.

Quand nous nous sommes rassis, l'espoir et la fierté brillaient de nouveau dans nos yeux.

* * *

**12 mai 2004 :** Et voilà, nous nous acheminons doucement vers la fin. Encore les deux mois d'été puis l'épilogue.  
Et puis...tatam !!!!!!  
**GRANDE NOUVELLE !! Je travaille à une éventuelle suite de cette fic **Oui, vous avez bien lu, après avoir annoncé plusieurs fois qu'il n'en était pas question, j'ai réexaminé ma position et je me suis dit : pourquoi pas.  
Par contre,** rien n'est sûr !** J'ai en effet de grandes contraintes de temps : pour que ce projet soit viable, il faut que j'arrive à boucler l'histoire d'ici six semaines. Je prévois une centaine de pages, c'est donc pas gagné.  
Cela reste donc pour l'instant un simple projet . 

**Appel à témoin** : avant de me lancer à corps perdu dans cette entreprise, j'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis :  
- Etes vous intéressés ?  
- Que voudriez vous y voir ?  
  
Par ailleurs, je me demande toujours combien vous êtes à suivre ou ma petite histoire. Si les lecteurs anonymes pouvait profiter de l'occasion pour laisser trace de leur passage, ce serait apprécié.

* * *

**Fenice :** Euh, je pensais avoir laissé entendre depuis plusieurs mois que la relation G/H était également sentimentale. Mais effectivement, Ginny prend maintenant conscience qu'elle a un rôle moral à jouer auprès du Survivant.  
Tu aurais voulu être là quand Ron a déconcentré Hermione !! Voyeuse va ! 

**Lisandra : **Les compliments sont toujours appréciés. Encore, encore !****

**Aranel Morticia Black :** Merci d'avoir franchi le pas et d'avoir laissé un mot.  
Pour les principes de psychologie féminines, oui, on gagnerai du temps si cela était enseigné dès le collège.

**BabyChang :** ça fait plaisir de te revoir

**Gabrielletrompelamort :** la tête de la prochaine génération de Potter est effectivement à l'étude (voir annonce ci-dessus)  
A mercredi prochain (c'est très encourageant de te retrouver semaine après semaine) .

**Csame :** J'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais posté le mois de mai en mai !!!.  
Pour la notoriété de leur relation, disons qu'il y a de bons et de mauvais côtés.

**Megane Malefoy :** contente que le guide ait pu te rendre service, c'était le but !  
Merci des compliments. Je suis effectivement allée voir tes fics... tu dois avoir reçu mon message**.**

**Popov : **Merci de nous avoir rejoints

**Liza Black : **vaut mieux tard que jamais, c'est cool les reviews quand on en attend plus ;-)

**m4r13 :** Contente de te retrouver !


	12. Juillet

Note technique : A titre d'information, je voulais signaler aux **lecteurs non auteurs qu'ils ont la possibilité de s'inscrire**, même s'ils n'ont pas l'intention d'écrire.

L'inscription donne la possibilité :

- d'avoir des alertes : **mail d'information à chaque fois que vos auteurs préférés postent un chapitre**, avec un lien pour vous y rendre directement, et ce bien avant l'apparition de la mise à jour sur la page principale de ff.net.

- d'avoir une liste d'histoire et d'auteurs préférés que vous pouvez ensuite retrouver facilement même quand l'outil de recherche ne marche pas

- aux auteurs à qui vous laissez des reviews d'avoir votre adresse mail et ainsi vous répondre directement (mais vous pouvez aussi masquer votre adresse si vous le désirez)

Pour **connaître les modalité d'inscription**, je vous invite à aller voir le guide dont je suis coauteur : "Guide pratique pour les auteurs de fanfiction net" - storyid=1832314

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Juillet

oO§0§Oo

Jeudi, 02 juillet 1998 :

Nous sommes arrivés hier.

Maman, Charlie, Tonks et Maugrey Fol Œil nous attendaient à King's Cross. Après les embrassades et les salutations, ils nous ont emmenés à l'écart, et c'est par portoloin que nous avons rejoint le Siège.

C'est une très grande maison, beaucoup plus confortable que la place Grimmault. Bien sûr, c'est moins chaleureux que le Terrier, mais tout le monde s'est mis en quatre pour nous mettre à l'aise.

Maman nous a montré nos chambres. J'en partage une avec Hermione, et Harry est logé avec Ron. Charlie nous a aidé à monter nos bagages et nous a laissés prendre nos quartiers.

A peine la porte refermée, je me suis tournée vers Hermione. A son sourire, j'ai compris que nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- "Dès ce soir, ai-je prononcé d'un ton féroce. On n'en peut plus, nous.

- On trouvera un moyen", m'a-t-elle rassurée.

Nous sommes redescendues aider Maman pour le dîner.

Ce fut très sympathique. Tous ceux que nous connaissions avaient trouvé le moyen de se libérer : Papa, Remus Lupin, Bill et Fleur, Percy, les jumeaux, les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue. Quoique celui là, je m'en serais bien passée.

Bref, vers dix heures, Hermione à jeté un coup d'œil à la ronde. Tout le monde était très absorbé par les conversations ou les jeux.

- "J'en peux plus, a-t-elle dit, je monte me coucher. Tu viens Ginny ?

- J'arrive ! ai-je répondu, évitant de regarder du côté d'Harry.

- Les garçons ? demanda Hermione.

- Je finis ma partie !" a dit Ron qui jouait aux échecs avec Lupin.

Harry, par contre, ne s'est pas fait prier, et nous a emboîté le pas avec entrain.

Arrivés à l'étage, Hermione a simplement dit "N'oubliez pas de jeter un sort de Silence", avant de se diriger vers la chambre des garçons, pendant qu'Harry m'entraînait au pas de charge vers celle des filles.

- "Silentio, Closio, il a rapidement énoncé avant de faire tomber sa baguette sur le sol.

- Contraceptio", j'ai répondu, avant que la mienne ne suive le même chemin.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, nos corps célestes entraient violemment en collision.

Je dois avouer que nous nous sommes conduits comme des bêtes.

oO§0§Oo

Ce matin, c'est le bruit caractéristique d'une transplanation qui m'a réveillée. Hermione se tenait devant nous.

- "Désolée, a-t-elle dit. J'ai essayé de frapper discrètement, mais vous ne vous êtes pas réveillés.

- Harry ! Réveille-toi !

- Hein, quoi !" s'est il écrié, bondissant sur ses pieds, nu comme un ver, bien entendu.

Hermione a rougi et nous a précipitamment tourné le dos. Nous en avons profité pour rassembler à la hâte les vêtements d'Harry éparpillés à travers toute la pièce. Quand il fut à peu près décent, il m'a embrassée, a marmonné un "à tout à l'heure" gêné à l'adresse de notre amie, et est sorti.

Hermione ébahie parcourait des yeux la chambre dévastée.

- "C'était à ce point ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ben, heu... Ca faisait longtemps, ai-je bafouillé contemplant sous un jour nouveau l'étendue des dégâts.

- Y'a-t-il UN endroit que vous n'avez pas essayé ? s'est-elle enquis, vaguement admirative quand même.

- Le haut de l'armoire", ai-je répondu.

Sous son regard effaré, j'ai précisé :

- "Trop de poussière !"

Il lui a fallu une seconde pour comprendre et elle s'écroula pleurant de rire sur le lit, où je la rejoignis dans le même état.

Notre fou rire n'avait toujours pas pris fin quand la voix de Maman retentit à travers la porte.

- "Ah! Cela fait du bien d'entendre la jeunesse s'amuser ! Venez nous rejoindre dans la cuisine, les filles !

- Un instant Maman ! On n'est pas habillées, ai-je dit très vite, affolée à l'idée qu'elle entre et voit l'état des lieux.

- Va vite prendre une douche, je vais ranger le plus gros" a chuchoté Hermione.

Alors que je sortais de la salle de bains, après avoir à contre-cœur échangé l'odeur d'Harry contre celle d'un banal savon à la lavande, une petite voix flûtée me salua :

- "Bonjour Virginia Weasley. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit !"

Un elfe de maison se tenait devant moi, me dévisageant d'un air ravi.

- "Oh ! Bonjour Dobby !

- Ooh ! Virginia Weasley se souvient de Dobby. Dobby en est très fier"

Je ne risquais pas de me tromper ! Je ne connaissais qu'un seul elfe capable de porter autant de chaussettes dépareillées à la fois.

- "Virginia Weasley est très gentille de se souvenir de Dobby, continuait mon nouvel ami. Si Virginia Weasley veut quelque chose, elle n'a qu'à le demander à Dobby et Dobby fera de son mieux.

- Merci Dobby, je n'y manquerai pas. Oh, oui, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Ma chambre est un peu en désordre, j'ai euh... j'avais égaré une de mes affaires. Si Dobby pouvait y faire un peu de ménage.

- Tout de suite", pépia l'obligeante créature, en trottinant vers ma chambre.

oO§0§Oo

Rassurée sur ce point, je descendis à la cuisine. Ron et Hermione s'y trouvaient déjà, ainsi que Maman, le Professeur Dumbledore, Tonks, Maugrey et Remus Lupin.

- "Bon anniversaire ma chérie, a dit Maman en guise d'accueil.

- Bon anniversaire, Ginny" a entonné poliment toute l'assemblée.

Puis ils sont rapidement revenus à leur conversation. Dumbledore était manifestement en train de mettre au point notre programme pour les vacances.

Maugrey et Lupin seraient les professeurs particuliers d'Harry en Duel et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tandis que Tonks se chargerait de la pareille pour Ron, Hermione et moi. Ces entraînements se tiendraient le matin. Les après-midi seraient consacrés soit aux réunions de l'Ordre, soit aux visites de diverses personnes qui seraient chargées de nous mettre au courant de la situation, notre séjour à Poudlard nous ayant tenu isolés de certaines réalités.

- "J'aimerais bien apprendre à transplaner, fis-je remarquer.

- Nous trouverons le temps" affirma Maman.

- "Bon maintenant, poursuivit Maman en se tournant vers Dumbledore, vous allez enfin nous dire ce que vous mijotez pour Harry. Cela fait trois ans que vous tergiversez mais maintenant cela suffit. D'autant que j'ai l'impression que mon fils et ma fille jouent un certain rôle dans votre projet.

- Tout vient à point qui sait attendre, dit doucement Dumbledore. Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais, car le temps est venu. Mais où est le principal intéress ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Ron.

- Euh... il s'est rec... il dort encore, bafouilla Ron. Vous voulez que j'aille le chercher ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je l'ai déjà mis au courant".

Il s'employa alors à révéler la prophétie. Un silence horrifié accueillit ces confidences.

- "Merlin, le pauvre garçon, dit Maman. Comme s'il n'avait pas vécu assez d'horreurs comme cela !

- Il va falloir lui enseigner les sorts impardonnables, maugréa Maugrey

- Il n'y a rien de très nouveau, finalement, fit remarquer Hermione. Depuis le temps que Voldemort essaie de le tuer, une telle issue était prévisible.

- Qu'en pensez-vous Virginia ? me demanda Dumbledore

- Que la prophétie le donne comme égal à Voldemort, ce qui est plutôt rassurant, ai-je répondu, répétant les conclusions auxquelles j'étais arrivée quelques mois plus tôt.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! s'exclama Ron, visiblement en état de choc.

- Je suis censée faire quoi ? M'arracher les cheveux, m'évanouir ? C'est pas ça qui l'aidera.

- Je suppose que Tonks va nous apprendre en priorité des sorts défensifs pour protéger ses arrières, s'enquit Hermione.

- C'est l'idée, effectivement, confirma notre Directeur.

- On parle de quoi ? demanda le héros du jour, qui descendait justement l'escalier.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

- Nous parlions de la prophétie, mon chéri, expliquais-je tranquillement, pendant qu'il s'asseyait à mes côtés.

- Ah oui, il a commenté placidement, en se servant du café. La fameuse prophétie !"

J'étais assez fière de nous deux.

Personne ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, les adultes prenant manifestement la mesure du Potter nouveau.

Finalement, Dumbledore fit part à Harry de notre nouvel emploi du temps.

- "Cela veut dire que nous allons officiellement faire partie de l'Ordre ? demanda Ron quand il en eut terminé.

- Oui, vous êtes en âge maintenant.

- Pas Ginny, est intervenue Maman.

- Maman ! dis-je exaspérée.

- Molly, vous êtes consciente que de toute façon Virginia sera mise au courant de tout ? a fait remarquer Dumbledore.

- Peut-être. Mais adhérer est trop dangereux.

- Enfin, Maman. je suis déjà en danger, ai-je insisté avec colère.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi se féliciter.

- Je ne m'en félicite pas, c'est une constatation ! ai-je rétorqué.

- Madame Weasley, intercéda Harry, Ginny a raison. Elle ne peut pas être davantage en danger qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui. Je sais bien que nous n'aurions pas dû, mais c'est trop tard maintenant" a-t-il ajouté d'un ton contrit en posant son bras sur mes épaules.

Maman nous a regardés, partagée entre l'énervement et l'attendrissement.

- "Je ne te reproche rien mon chéri, a-t-elle dit avec le ton affectueux qu'elle réservait toujours à Harry. Mais est-ce indispensable de rajouter un élément de danger ?

- Nous ne sommes pas à un jour près, est intervenu Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui nous fêtons un anniversaire. Demain nous nous occuperons des prestations de serments."

Ils réglèrent encore quelques points, puis chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations. Nous avions manifestement quartier libre pour la journée.

oO§0§Oo

Vers la fin de la matinée, Harry m'a entraînée avec une mine de conspirateur vers la chambre des garçons.

- "Euh ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas attendre ce soir ? j'ai demandé un peu gênée, car nous devions incessamment aller manger.

- Oh, t'en fais pas, j'ai des projets pour ce soir, il a répondu d'un ton taquin. Mais là, c'est autre chose."

Intriguée, je l'ai suivie. Il a sorti de sa malle un petit paquet et me l'a donné en m'embrassant et en me souhaitant bon anniversaire. C'était une bague. Un simple anneau à première vue. Mais en l'examinant de plus près, je me suis rendue compte qu'il était délicatement ciselé.

Harry me le passa à l'annulaire gauche. Il prit une couleur violette.

- "Apparemment, cela te fait plaisir" a-t-il remarqué.

Je compris alors que c'était un Anneau de sentiments, magiquement traité pour refléter l'humeur de celui qui le porte. Ce genre de bijoux n'est pas rare à proprement parler, mais coûte quand même un certain prix.

- "Oh, Harry, c'est magnifique !" dis-je en lui sautant au cou. Et je l'embrassais avec fougue pour lui prouver ma reconnaissance.

- "Vous vous êtes trompés de chambre !" nous interrompit une voix moqueuse.

Une Hermione amusée et un Ron un peu moins se tenaient sur le seuil.

Je m'empressais de leur montrer mon cadeau. Hermione s'extasia et Ron lui-même parut impressionné quand il identifia l'objet.

- "C'est une bague de fiançailles ? demanda-t-il un peu plus aimable.

- En quelque sorte, répondit Harry.

- Oh, mon chéri !" m'écriais-je en lui sautant derechef au cou, alors que mon anneau devenait rosé.

Maman nous appela pour manger.

Je lui fit admirer mon anneau et elle se pâma à son tour. Elle en profita pour dire à Hermione et Harry qu'elle ne voulait plus les entendre dire "Mr et Mrs Weasley" mais "Molly et Arthur". Le repas fut très gai. Maman nous expliqua que nous fêterions mon anniversaire ce soir. Il y aurait les même convives que la veille.

L'après-midi, nous avons profité du jardin. Nous n'avions pas le droit d'y faire de magie, du coup Hermione et Harry nous initièrent au "football", un jeu moldu qui se joue par terre avec un ballon.

Vers dix-sept heures, nous sommes allées aider Maman à tout préparer. Puis elle nous a dit d'aller nous habiller. Hermione suggéra que nous remettions nos robes de bal, idée chaudement soutenue par Maman.

Voilà, je suis prête, je vais descendre.

oO§0§Oo

Vendredi, 3 juillet 1998 :

La soirée d'hier a été très bien. J'ai été très gâtée. Le repas était délicieux et l'humeur festive.

En découvrant mon anneau, chacun de mes frères mit les pieds dans le plat et demanda si c'était une bague de fiançailles. Harry répondit affirmativement à chaque reprise et subit de bonne grâce les félicitations de chacun. Les jumeaux prétendirent que si Voldemort n'avait pas sa peau, c'est moi qui l'aurais. Percy nous complimenta comme si nous étions des ambassadeurs à qui il remettait une médaille. Charlie et Bill entraînèrent Harry à l'écart, pour une "discussion entre hommes", dont Harry revint les yeux brillants et l'air amusé. "Tout à l'heure" répondit-il simplement à mon regard interrogatif.

Ce fût ensuite Papa qui vint lui demander des comptes. Suite à la réponse timide d'Harry, il entraîna mon fiancé à part. Il y eut une autre discussion virile, mais beaucoup moins plaisante, si je me fiais à l'air sérieux des deux hommes de ma vie.

Alors que leur conversation s'éternisait, Dumbledore me proposa de faire quelques pas avec lui dans le jardin. J'acceptais, un peu surprise. Une fois dehors, il me demanda si je tenais tant que cela à faire partie de l'Ordre.

- "Pourquoi pas, ai-je répondu sur la défensive.

- Et bien, vous savez Virginia, c'est très dur pour votre mère de voir son mari et tous ses fils si engagés dans l'effort de guerre et, de fait, si exposés. Votre abstention lui causerait un souci de moins. D'ailleurs, a-t-il poursuivi avant que je puisse élever la moindre objection, cela ne changera pas grand chose pour vous. Vos amis ne vous cachent rien et vous éviterez ainsi d'avoir à subir de longues et de stériles discussions. N'oubliez pas non plus que vous suivrez le même entraînement et rencontrerez les mêmes interlocuteurs qu'eux.

Et puis sachez que certains membres de l'ordre ne se donnent pas la peine d'assister à nos réunions et ne sont même pas chargés de mission particulière. A contrario, d'autres personnes qui n'ont pas prêté serment n'en exécutent pas moins des taches d'une extrême importance."

Le vieil homme me regardait fixement maintenant. Mais ce n'était plus le regard pétillant ou bienveillant dont il était coutumier en ma présence. Mais un regard pénétrant, jaugeant ce que j'étais capable de comprendre à demi mot.

- "Je réfléchirai à la question" répondis-je prudemment.

Il redevint le Dumbledore que je connaissais.

- "Vous avez raison. C'est votre soirée d'anniversaire. Vous êtes magnifique et votre fiancé s'impatiente. C'est un jour pour s'amuser, et non pour discuter de choses sérieuses."

Il me ramena vers Harry qui effectivement se demandait où j'étais passé.

oO§0§Oo

Une fois mes parents couchés, Hermione me quitta et Harry vient prendre sa place. Je lui demandais ce que lui avaient dit mes frères aînés. Il se mit à rire.

- "Ils m'ont dit que j'aurai affaire à eux si je te laissais tomber, si je te mettais enceinte avant le mariage, si je portais atteinte à ta réputation ou si je te faisais pleurer. Et ils m'ont donné quelques conseils pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas au lit avec moi.

- Du genre ?

- Très innocents si l'on compare à nos saines lectures de Poudlard."

Nous échangeâmes un sourire entendu.

Soudain il redevint sérieux.

- "Je t'ai fait pleurer."

Ce n'était pas une question. Il parlait de notre différend de mars dernier.

- "Non répliquais-je. Tu m'as mise en colère, mais tu ne m'as pas fait pleurer."

Devant son air sceptique je précisais.

- "Si tu avais cessé de m'aimer, j'aurais sans doute pleuré. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tu étais furieux contre moi, tu te conduisais comme un crétin, ton attitude n'a pas été élégante, loin de là, mais je savais que tu m'aimais toujours. J'étais en colère, pas triste.

Pour chasser le remords de ses beaux yeux, je changeais de sujet.

- "Ma robe ne te rappelle rien ?"

- "_Specto nuditas_" répondit-il en se jetant sur moi et émaillant mon visage et ma gorge de petits baisers.

J'étouffais de rire en me rappelant ma blague. J'échappais à son étreinte et lui demandais :

- "Tu y as cru un moment, avoue !!

- J'étais surtout choqué par ta réflexion concernant l'anatomie de l'autre débile.

- Choqué ou jaloux ?"

Il se garda bien de répondre, préférant me questionner à son tour :

- "Et toi tu te rappelles notre danse ?

- Oui, très bien. Et je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que j'étais très excitée par tes commentaires grivois." Rien qu'à cette évocation, je sentis une douce chaleur se répandre dans mon ventre.

- "Tu te souviens de tout ce que tu m'as dit ? le mis-je au défi en glissant mes bras autour de son cou.

- Parfaitement !" répondit-il en me le prouvant sur-le-champ.

Cette fois, nous ne restâmes pas sur notre faim et nous complétâmes la séance par ce que nous aurions fait si nous avions osé sauter le pas à l'époque, agrémenté des connaissances que nous avions acquises depuis. Mon anneau en est devenu rouge vif.

Je crois bien que c'est mon plus bel d'anniversaire.

oO§0§Oo

Samedi, 4 juillet 1998 :

On nous a accordé une dernière journée de liberté. J'en profitais pour mettre mon frère et mes amis au courant de ma décision de ne pas adhérer à l'Ordre.

- "Tu nous lâches ?" a demandé Ron

Je lui expliquais ce que m'avait dit Dumbledore à propos de Maman.

- "Mais tu es quelqu'un d'important fit remarquer Hermione, jetant un bref coup d'œil vers Harry.

- Justement, cela ne changera rien, répondis-je. D'ailleurs vous me direz tout, enchaînais-je rapidement pour qu'Harry ne demande pas de quoi nous parlions.

- Bien sûr, répondirent immédiatement les deux garçons

- Sauf si notre serment nous en empêche, temporisa Hermione en me jetant un regard d'excuse

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème, répondis-je. Tu te rappelles, l'autre matin, au petit déjeuner, Dumbledore a fait remarquer à Maman que, membre de l'ordre ou pas, je serai au courant de tout. Tu as sa bénédiction, je pense."

Hermione parut rassurée de ne pas avoir à choisir entre sa conscience et son amitié.

oO§0§Oo

Dimanche, 5 juillet 1998 :

Nos entraînements ont commencé ce matin.

L'adhésion d'Harry, Ron et Hermione était prévue pour l'après-midi. Nous finissions de déjeuner quand le carillon magique annonçant l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans le vestibule retentit. Et bientôt Dean Thomas entra dans la cuisine.

- "Dean, bonjour ! dit Harry d'un ton ravi. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais l ?

- Je viens prêter serment à l'Ordre !"

Nous nous exclamâmes et Dean nous expliqua que quelques jours avant la fin de l'année scolaire, il était allé demander à Dumbledore comment s'engager de façon active dans la lutte pendant les vacances. Ils avaient un peu parlé et le directeur lui avait dit qu'il le contacterait, une fois qu'il aurait réintégré ses foyers. Il était venu le voir la veille, lui avait parlé de l'Ordre et lui avait proposé d'adhérer.

A peine Dean avait-il fini ses explications, que les jumelles Patil entrèrent, accompagnées de Neville Longdubat et Seamus Finnigan. Anthony Goldstein et Terry Boot de Serdaigle sont arrivés ensuite, précédant de peu Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones et Justin Finch-Fletchey de Poufsouffle. Nous commençâmes à parler gaiement. Ils avaient tous suivi la même démarche que Dean.

Maman nous recensa des yeux.

- "Et bien, dit-elle. Il ne manque plus qu'un seul d'entre vous.

Le carillon retentit une fois de plus.

Malefoy entra dans la cuisine, suivi de Rogue.

En le voyant, Harry n'a pu retenir une exclamation.

- Tu viens adhérer à l'Ordre ? a-t-il demandé à Drago.

- Cela vous dérange Potter ? a répondu Rogue d'un ton rogue.

- Pas plus que ça, Rogue, a riposté Harry, feignant de se désintéresser de la question, mais profitant de l'occasion pour signifier à son ancien professeur que le lien de subordination qui les liait autrefois était désormais caduc.

Je suis intervenue rapidement.

- Bonjour Drago, bonjour Professeur Rogue.

- Bonjour, jolie Ginny, a répondu l'incorrigible Malefoy en m'envoyant un baiser du bout des doigts.

Son intention était tellement flagrante que je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Heureusement, Dumbledore, arriva à cet instant, empêchant Harry de nous faire une démonstration de son délicieux côté Sorcier des cavernes.

oO§0§Oo

Je restais avec Maman quand ils se rendirent tous dans la salle de réunion. Pendant que nous préparions le thé et les gâteaux pour toute l'assemblée, elle me remercia de m'être abstenue d'insister pour mon adhésion. Elle me dit qu'elle ne remettait pas en cause ma conviction ou mes capacités mais j'étais déjà si exposée...

Je la rassurais de mon mieux en lui promettant d'être très prudente et lui faisant remarquer que je ne cherchais pas les ennuis, contrairement à un certain jeune homme de ma connaissance. Elle a ri, mais m'a confié que cette histoire de prédiction l'inquiétait beaucoup.

- "Ne t'en fait pas Maman. Il a survécu à tant de chose déjà. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle le Survivant."

Quand ils revinrent, nous avons pris le thé ensemble. Ce fut très joyeux et même Malefoy se conduisit à peu près correctement.

oO§0§Oo

Lundi, 13 juillet 1998 :

Semaine très chargée.

Tous les matins, pendant que Harry bénéficie d'un apprentissage spécial avec Remus et Maugrey, nous avons entraînement avec Tonks. Le niveau d'enseignement est beaucoup plus élevé qu'à l'école et Ron et moi avons du mal à suivre. Comme l'avait deviné Hermione, nous apprenons surtout à nous protéger le uns les autres. On nous prépare à être la garde rapprochée d'Harry ans le cas où les Aurors confirmés ne seraient pas à proximité quand le Survivant en aurait besoin.

Nous nous retrouvons ensuite pour le déjeuner.

Le programme de l'après-midi est variable. Quand il y a une assemblée de l'Ordre, Bill m'enseigne comment transplaner pendant que les autres y assistent (Fleur lui raconte tout après). Sinon quelqu'un vient nous voir et témoigne de ce qu'il sait de la situation actuelle. Ce sont généralement des informations qui n'ont pas été publiées dans les journaux.

Contrairement à ce que nous pouvions croire, aucune des actions de Voldemort n'est complètement gratuite. Par exemple, ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard si la famille McMillan a été anéantie pendant les vacances de Noël. La mort d'Ernie constituait une déclaration de guerre destinée à Dumbledore.

De même, ce sont les Aurors, chercheurs et membres du ministère qui ont un rôle significatif dans la guerre qui sont les premiers visés avec leur famille. Et il semble malheureusement que les mangemorts aient des informateurs au sein même de l'administration. Quelques-uns uns ont été repérés et on essaie de leur faire passer des informations erronées mais il y a encore trop d'inconnus en activité.

Enfin, comme l'avait deviné Hermione, beaucoup de services publics ont été désorganisés : communication, transport, économie.

oO§0§Oo

Malgré la sévérité des entraînements et la gravité des nouvelles portées à notre connaissance, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi heureuse de ma vie.

Harry et moi découvrons le bonheur de vivre ensemble. De pouvoir nous prendre la main ou nous enlacer quand nous le désirons. De profiter du détour d'un couloir ou d'une pièce vide pour nous embrasser. De nous retrouver chaque soir et pouvoir étancher la soif que nous avons l'un de l'autre - enfin quand il nous en reste la force après ces épuisantes journées. De nous endormir dans la chaleur de l'être aimé. D'échanger des confidences dans la douceur de notre lit.

Nous sommes plus proches que nous ne l'avons jamais été. Nous nous comprenons à demi mot, d'un regard, d'un sourire.

Je l'aime tant.

Merlin, protégez-le !

oO§0§Oo

Jeudi, 16 juillet 1998 :

J'ai un peu parlé avec Maman ce matin.

- "Au début, nous étions très partagés, ton père et moi, m'a-t-elle confiée. Nous n'avons rien contre Harry, au contraire, mais il est particulièrement visé dans cette guerre et nous avions peur pour toi. C'est toujours le cas bien sûr. Mais vous avez l'air tellement heureux ensemble. Tu sais que tu es resplendissante, ma chérie ? Vous irradiez tellement de vie et de bonheur tous les deux que vous redonnez courage aux membres de l'Ordre qui viennent ici. Comment ne pas se réjouir pour vous ?"

C'est vrai que Maman a meilleure mine depuis que nous sommes arrivés tous les quatre. Ca lui fait du bien d'avoir de la jeunesse autour d'elle. J'ai failli lui avouer qu'Harry passait toutes ses nuits avec moi. Mais je n'ai pas osé. Je suis gênée d'aborder ce genre de sujet avec ma mère.

De toute façon, elle l'a sans doute deviné.

oO§0§Oo

Vendredi, 17 juillet 1998 :

Bill est venu nous voir, cet après midi. Il nous a parlé de la situation économique qui n'est pas brillante. En effet, les gens n'osent plus aller à Pré-au-lard ou sur le Chemin de traverse car de tels rassemblements ne sont pas très recommandés ces temps ci. Au début, les sorciers s'étaient rabattus sur l'achat par correspondance, mais les hiboux ont de plus en plus tendance à se perdre ou à arriver sans leurs lettres ou paquets.

- Si on ne peut plus correspondre par hiboux et que le réseau de cheminées n'est plus sûr, comment va-t-on faire pour rester en contact, a demandé Hermione.

- C'est un problème très grave qui a retenu toute notre attention. Mais quelqu'un, plus au courant que moi de ce problème et des solutions envisagées, doit venir vous en parler."

Nous lui demandâmes où en était sa mission auprès des gobelins.

- Ils commencent à comprendre l'enjeu de la guerre. Mais ce n'est pas facile de leur tirer la moindre mornille, a répondu Bill d'un ton fataliste.

oO§0§Oo

Samedi, 18 juillet 1998 :

Je me transplane de mieux en mieux. Bill m'a dit que je pourrai passer mon permis à la fin du mois.

oO§0§Oo

Dimanche, 19 juillet 1998 :

Un charmant monsieur est venu nous parler du problème des communications. Il était effectivement tout à fait compétent pour traiter du sujet. Il avait juste un léger défaut : il semblait fasciné par nos décolletés, à moi et à Hermione. Cela ne m'a pas trop dérangée, mais les garçons avaient l'air un peu sur les nerfs. Quant à Hermione, elle était tellement passionnée par le sujet qu'elle ne s'est rendue compte de rien.

En bref, nous avons une grosse difficulté car les seuls déplacements encore sûrs sont la transplanation et le portoloin. Or la transplanation est interdite aux jeunes sorciers, aux vieilles personnes et aux malades car il faut beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie magique pour la pratiquer sans risque. En outre, il faut bien connaître l'endroit d'arrivée. Quant aux portoloins, tous les sorciers ne savent pas les créer, et la capacité de ces artefacts est limitée : on doit les enchanter à chaque fois que l'on change de destination, ou en avoir toute une collection correspondant à ses déplacements habituels. Les balais enfin, sont trop lents et trop visibles pour être utilisés sur les longues distances. Quand au Magicobus, cela fait longtemps que son service est suspendu.

- "La solution est venue du service où travaille votre père, poursuivit-il en fixant ma poitrine. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser les systèmes de communication moldus ? Car même si ces derniers n'en ont pas conscience, nos habitations sont souvent à proximité des leurs. Des manuels expliquant comment utiliser les transports en commun moldus et la "Poste restante" sont actuellement diffusés.

- Mais oui, s'écria Hermione avant que je puisse demander ce qu'était la poste restante. Je me demandais pourquoi la Gazette donnait ce genre d'explications.

- Par ailleurs, nous avons fait l'acquisition de "téléphones portables" que nous distribuons à ceux qui sont sur le terrain et qui ont besoin de communiquer rapidement des informations. Ce moyen a un immense avantage : il n'émet pas d'ondes magiques et est moins détectable par les mangemorts. Toutes les communications entre le Siège et les membres de l'Ordre s'effectuent de cette manière. Enfin, nous utilisons la RITM (Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique) pour diffuser des appels à la résistance. C'est votre NAV qui nous a fait prendre conscience de l'importance de la propagande, a-t-il conclu en lorgnant avidement les jambes d'Hermione.

- Nous aurions dû penser à leur envoyer notre "Lettre ouverte" à eux aussi, commenta cette dernière d'un ton désolé.

- N'ayez aucun regret. Dumbledore s'en est chargé. Ils l'ont lue à l'antenne deux jours après la diffusion dans les journaux."

C'était mes gambettes qu'il examinait maintenant.

- "Ha ! Cela explique l'afflux de lettres que nous avons reçu la semaine qui a suivi" remarqua Harry en posant sa main sur mon genou, comme pour marquer sa propriété.

Les yeux de notre informateur remontèrent précipitamment vers mon visage.

- "La station a, elle aussi, reçu beaucoup de courrier. Un nombre remarquable si l'on songe aux lettres qui ont sans doute été interceptées.

- Quel génie, ce Malefoy ! fis-je pour taquiner les garçons.

- Lucius Malefoy ? releva d'un ton froid notre visiteur.

- Non, Drago, son fils, expliqua rapidement Hermione. C'est lui qui a pratiquement composé tout seul ce texte.

- Ce ne serait pas ce blond qui a fait des remarques désobligeantes au cours de notre assemblée, l'autre jour ?

- Tout à fait ! a craché Ron.

- Désobligeantes mais néanmoins pertinentes, a commenté Hermione en me faisant un petit sourire.

- Sacré Drago", ai-je conclu sous le regard dégoûté d'Harry.

oO§0§Oo

Mardi, 21 juillet 1998 :

Il n'y a pas que Drago qui intervient aux cours des assemblées. Harry m'a parlé des interventions d'Hermione. Il a toujours su qu'elle était brillante mais c'était dans le cadre de l'école. Là, il se rend compte qu'elle peut en remontrer à des adultes et se montre très impressionné par ses capacités de synthèse et de déduction.

Il n'est pas le seul à le reconnaître. Chaque fois qu'Hermione prend la parole, c'est une attention respectueuse qui accueille ses déclarations.

Je suis heureuse que le mérite de notre amie soit reconnu à sa juste valeur.

oO§0§Oo

Vendredi, 24 juillet 1998 :

Quand je suis descendue dans la cuisine ce matin, j'y ai trouvée Harry, Hermione, et Ron qui avait l'air désolés. Maman était plutôt renfrognée.

- "Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Harry m'a fait asseoir.

Une fois que j'eus pris place à ses côtés, il m'expliqua doucement qu'une capture de sympathisants mangemorts avait eu lieu cette nuit. Encerclés, ils avaient refusé de se rendre et étaient morts lors la lutte acharnée qu'avait suivie la charge des Aurors. Je ne comprenais pas.

- "Ils s'appelaient Beaupré. Leur fils Nicolas a accidentellement été tué dans la bataille.

- Noooon" hurlais-je, éclatant en sanglots.

Harry me prit dans ses bras et me consola du mieux qu'il le put. Quand je réussis à me reprendre, je dis simplement :

- "Je veux aller à son enterrement.

- C'est hors de question, a dit Maman. Tu ne vas nulle part, et sûrement pas à un enterrement de mangemorts."

Harry m'a brièvement serré contre lui, avant de me confier à Hermione qui était venue s'asseoir près de moi. Il se leva, prit poliment, mais fermement Maman par le bras, et l'entraîna hors de la cuisine. Ils parlèrent un petit moment, et quand ils revinrent, Maman avait l'air résigné.

- "Nous irons tous les quatre", a simplement annoncé Harry.

oO§0§Oo

Dimanche, 26 juillet 1998 :

Finalement nous y allâmes en portoloin, simplement accompagnés de Tonks, Maugrey et Lupin. Seules quatre personnes, manifestement de la famille, étaient déjà présentes à notre arrivée. Elles nous fixèrent un moment puis se détournèrent. J'entendis alors qu'elles parlaient une langue étrangère, vraisemblablement du français.

Rapidement, Kat et ses parents arrivèrent. Nous tombâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Alors que je me reculais pour laisser mes amis la saluer, je remarquais que ses parents n'avaient pas l'air très heureux d'être là. Leur expression changea cependant alors qu'Harry étreignait leur fille en lui murmurant des paroles de consolation. Ils pourraient annoncer à tous leurs amis que Kat était intime avec le Survivant.

Ecœurée, je détournais les yeux et vis s'avancer vers nous Luna et son père accompagnés de Neville et de sa grand-mère. Nous nous saluâmes tous, et très vite la cérémonie commença. Ce fut assez court mais nous avons pu dire adieu à notre fidèle ami et lui affirmer que nous ne l'oublierons jamais.

oO§0§Oo

Lundi, 27 juillet 1998 :

Je me suis réveillée en hurlant cette nuit. Toujours le même maudit cauchemar qui me fait revivre mon agression. Harry m'a bercée contre lui et encore sous le coup de la terreur qui m'avait saisie, je lui ai tout raconté. Il a été très choqué. Il croyait que tout ça était terminé. Il m'a bercée contre lui jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il en ait fait autant, si j'en juge par les cernes qu'il a ce matin.

Je m'en veux, mais c'était trop tard.

J'en ai touché un mot à Hermione. Mais elle aussi s'est inquiété du retour de mes angoisses.

- "Il y a une médicomage qui vient aux assemblées, dit-elle. Je lui dirai de venir te voir.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est Harry !

- Je lui parlerai" elle a affirmé d'un ton rassurant.

oO§0§Oo

Jeudi, 30 juillet 1998 :

Hermione a tenu parole. Une certaine Sylvia Baker est venue me trouver à l'issue de la réunion d'aujourd'hui. J'ai mis deux tasses de thé sur un plateau avec une assiette de scones, et nous nous sommes isolées dans le salon.

Elle m'a posé de nombreuses questions sur la manière dont je me sentais, m'a fait raconter mes cauchemars et m'a suggéré de lui confier la scène qui les avait déclenchés. D'abord réticente, je me suis rendue compte avec surprise que cela me soulageais d'en parler à une oreille neutre et attentive. Je ne parvins pas à répéter tous les mots qu'ils m'avaient assénés, mais je réussis enfin à exprimer l'humiliation et le dégoût de moi-même que j'avais ressenti. Alors que j'avançais dans mon récit et l'analyse de mes sentiments, je me sentais de plus en plus légère et détendue.

J'ai fini par lui confier la réaction que j'avais eu la première fois qu'Harry s'était montré caressant. Elle m'a demandé comment ça se passait maintenant, et je lui ai dit que tout allait très bien en rougissant furieusement. Elle a souri avec bienveillance et m'a examinée à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

Finalement, elle m'a dit qu'elle me ferait parvenir une poudre qui m'empêcherait de rêver. Je dois la prendre quand la journée a été particulièrement difficile, ou avant de me rendormir si un cauchemar survient. Elle m'a recommandé de ne pas en prendre trop souvent car il est indispensable pou mon équilibre mental que je rêve régulièrement. J'aurai aussi des gouttes à prendre si je me sens angoissée.

Timidement, je lui ai fait remarquer que ses méthodes étaient très différentes de celles de madame Pomfresh. Elle a ri et m'a révélée qu'elle était une "génération spontanée", c'est à dire une fille de parfaits moldus et que, lorsqu'elle avait fait ses études au Centre Supérieur de Médecine Magique, elle avait en parallèle pris des cours par correspondance de médecine et de psychologie moldues.

- "Oh, ai-je fait, vous devriez en parler à mon père, il serait passionné.

- C'est Arthur Weasley, n'est-ce pas. Je le connais. Je travaille au service de Pathologie des sortilèges à Ste Mangouste, et j'avais eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui quand il a été hospitalisé, il y a deux ans.

- On lui avait appliqué un traitement moldu, rappelais-je timidement.

- Oui, je me le rappelle. C'était une très mauvaise idée au demeurant. Les traitements moldus sont totalement inefficaces pour les blessures magiques. Ils ne marchent que pour les blessures par objets normaux, les maladies communes et les problèmes d'ordre psychiatriques ou psychologiques."

Elle avait évoqué le service de Pathologie des sortilèges.

- "Vous connaissez les Longdubat ?

- Bien sûr, tout le monde les connaît dans le service. Ils sont tellement adorables. Ils vivent dans leur monde, bien sûr, mais ce sont des personnes charmantes. Cela m'a fait très plaisir de revoir le jeune Neville aux assemblées. Il se fait tellement de souci pour eux. Dumbledore lui a interdit d'aller les voir, vous savez. Bien trop dangereux bien sûr. Je suis contente de pouvoir lui donner des nouvelles de ses parents et de leur lire les lettres qu'il leur écrit."

Je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes à ses paroles. Mon pauvre Neville ! Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais contente de savoir que ses parents étaient visiblement bien soignés. Cette femme me paraissait parfaitement compétente et avait manifestement un cœur d'or.

- "Hermione m'a dit que vous vouliez devenir médicomage, vous aussi, m'a-t-elle demandé pour me tirer de mes idées noires.

- Euh, oui, j'aimerai bien.

- Je suis sûre que vous y arriverez. Quand vous intégrerez le CSMM, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire si vous avez besoin de conseils pour choisir vos matières. Je pourrais éventuellement vous faire visiter l'hôpital et vous décrire les différentes spécialités entre lesquelles vous aurez à choisir.

- Oh, merci, c'est une merveilleuse idée !"

Il était tard et elle devait partir. Nous nous quittâmes, enchantées l'une de l'autre.

oO§0§Oo

Vendredi, 31 juillet 1998 :

Hier soir, j'ai parlé à Harry de ma visite d'hier. Je lui ai dit que j'étais entre de bonnes mains et de ne plus s'en faire pour cela. Il a paru un peu soulagé.

Ce matin, nous avons reçu nos lettres de Poudlard, par l'intermédiaire de Tonks.

Hermione a obtenu treize ASPICs. Que des O bien entendu. Cela n'a été une surprise pour personne, sauf pour l'intéressée qui nous a infligé la liste de toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait faites pendant les épreuves.

Harry a réussi dans toutes les matières qu'il a passées et a remporté un A, quatre E et deux O ce qui est très honorable.

Ron a décroché un O, deux E et trois A, ce qui est moins bien que Percy mais Maman s'en est déclarée très satisfaite.

Quant à moi, pas de surprise, je passe en 7ème année. J'ai reçu ma liste de fournitures à acheter. C'est réconfortant de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas.

Nous fêterons nos résultats ce soir, avec les anniversaires d'Harry et de Neville. Il était évident que seuls les membres de l'Ordre pourront venir. Et encore pas tous, car nous craignons que Voldemort ne veuille marquer le coup à sa manière et un certain nombre seront de garde.

Malgré notre confinement au Siège, nous avons essayé de préparer des cadeaux. Nous avons demandé à Papa d'essayer, malgré les aléas actuels du courrier, de faire des commandes par correspondance en utilisant les hiboux du Ministère.

J'ai acheté un livre de botanique pour Neville et un album photo pour Harry, dans lequel j'ai placé des clichés que m'a donnés Colin Crivey le jour de notre départ de Poudlard. Tout au long de l'année, il avait fait une sorte de reportage sur le NAV. Hermione lui avait même permis d'assister à un Conseil du NAV pour immortaliser une séance. La dernière photo représente Harry en train de faire son discours dans la grande Salle, la veille du départ.

Je veux qu'il se rende compte du chemin qu'il a parcouru en un an.

oO§0§Oo

La fête était très réussie. Tous nos camarades d'école ayant intégré l'Ordre étaient présents. Maman et les elfes s'étaient surpassés à la cuisine.

Le plus beau cadeau a été sans conteste celui de Sylvia Baker pour Neville. C'était une carte d'anniversaire qu'elle avait fait confectionner par les parents de ce dernier : un simple carton couvert de dessins et de collages maladroits mais infiniment touchants. Neville n'a pu prononcer une parole pendant au moins un quart d'heure. Quant à sa grand-mère, elle a éclaté en sanglots dans les bras de Sylvia.

Harry a longuement contemplé cette scène, le regard dur et le visage déterminé. Apparemment, il rajoutait une nouvelle ligne à la longue liste de crimes qu'il avait l'intention de faire payer à son ennemi de toujours. Je n'ai pas essayé de le calmer ou de le détourner de ses pensées. Il aura besoin de toute sa rancune le moment venu. Mon regard est tombé sur Dumbledore qui lui aussi regardait Harry. Puis il a tourné ses yeux vers moi, nous avons échangé un regard de connivence.

Le Survivant était prêt.

oO§0§Oo

* * *

19/05/2004

LA SUITE !!!! : et bien elle commence à prendre forme.

Et bien oui, encouragée par votre enthousiasme, je m'y suis sérieusement mise. Merci d'avoir été aussi nombreux à vous prononcer !

Quelques scoops :

= **Ce ne sera pas un journal intime**. La forme du récit me laisse plus de liberté et j'ai l'intention d'avoir des parties au passé, d'autres au présent et aussi d'alterner les points de vue.

= Elle **commence juste après la fin de cette histoire là et** **se poursuivra sur plusieurs années**, histoire de savoir ce que deviennent les personnages que nous avons suivis ensemble.

= non, rien de prévu entre Kat et Drago, c'est une très bonne idée, mais je vois pas comment la mettre en œuvre car ils ne vont pas se voir de l'été et l'année d'après Kat est à Poudlard et Drago...vous verrez bien.

= pas de nouveau méchant non plus, on va les laisser souffler un peu. Mais qui sait, si je me décide à raconter l'histoire de la prochaine génération dans une troisième fic...#on peut toujours rêver#

* * *

Csame, Fenice, Lisandra, BabyChang , **Gabrielletrompelamort, liza Black**: Merci d'être toujours là pour m'encourager et commenter les passages que vous avez aimés.

Hadler , Linalyna Malefoy, Lizzie, Lucendiluna, Eowyn-87, Eithelin, Emma Granger, Lyls : coucou, c'est sympa d'avoir répondu à mon appel et d'avoir laissé un mot

MJ : Merci de ta longue review terriblement encourageante.

Olympe et Bubblejoyce : Je suis très heureuse d'avoir eu de vos nouvelles, sachant vos soucis du moment. Pleins de bises

popov , **m4r13** : merci de vos encouragements

**Kévin** : Bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs. Je suis heureuse que mon histoire t'ait plu. Merci pour tes idées, je vais réfléchir à tout cela ;-)

**La carpette** : Bien sûr que je te reconnais. Ravie de te retrouver ici !

Et une mention spéciale pour** Marion-moune** qui a décidé de rattraper son silence en relisant et laissant un mot sur TOUS les chapitres (j'en espérais pas tant)


	13. Août

**Disclaimer :** Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowlings**.  
Cette Ginny particulière, ainsi que Kat et Nico, sont issus de la foisonnante imagination d'**Alysia** et de son _Journal de Ginny la furie_.  
Quand j'ai eu besoin de noms d'élève, j'ai pioché dans le Bottin établi par **Alana Chantelune** dans ses précieux "_Conseils pour une Potterfiction_".  
Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins. Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 12 : Août

oO§0§Oo

Samedi, 01 août 1998 :

Papa m'a exceptionnellement emmenée au ministère pour passer mon permis de transplanage.

JE L'AI EU !!!!!

Maman m'a fait mon gâteau préféré ce soir.

oO§0§Oo

Dimanche, 02 août 1998 :

J'avais un peu de temps libre pendant l'assemblée de l'Ordre cet après-midi. J'en ai profité pour relire mon journal.

Quelle crise de rire ! Mais j'étais complètement folle, l'été dernier. Si inconsciente et tellement égoïste ! Quand je pense que je reprochais ces traits de caractère à Harry ! Je réalise également que je le connaissais bien peu. Finalement, j'étais comme les autres. Je m'étais fabriqué une image de lui que j'idéalisais.

N'empêche que si j'avais su que nous serions si proches, à peine un an plus tard !

oO§0§Oo

Lundi, 03 août 1998 :

Hier soir, j'ai lu des extraits du début de mon journal à Harry. Lui aussi a beaucoup ri. Puis il a remarqué :

- "Nous n'étions pas très gentils avec toi l'été dernier, quand même. Je comprends mieux les reproches que tu m'as adressés à l'époque.

- Je ne pense plus du tout la même chose de toi, tu sais.

- Quoi ! Tu ne fonds plus en voyant mes merveilleux yeux verts, tu ne rêves plus de mes baisers ?

- Bof, ai-je répondu, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parl..."

Je ne pus finir, ses lèvres ayant bâillonné les miennes et son baiser sensuel m'ayant ôté toute idée de discussion.

oO§0§Oo

Ce n'est qu'un très long moment plus tard qu'il reprit la conversation.

- "Au fait, tu étais sérieuse dans tes résolutions en mettant _Baiser avec Malefoy_ ?"

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- "Enfin Harry, je cherchais simplement quel était le moyen de vous énerver le plus toi et Ron !

- C'est sûr que cela aurait été efficace, a-t-il remarqué d'un ton pincé.

- Euh ! tu sais, il est de notre côté maintenant.

- Je ne suis pas obligé de l'aimer pour autant !

- Je voulais juste te faire remarquer que cela ne m'avancerait plus à grand chose de coucher avec lui, maintenant.

- Je me sens parfaitement rassuré par ton raisonnement, a-t-il commenté d'un ton ironique.

- Et le fait que je me retrouve dans ton lit, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une unique chaussette qui a miraculeusement échappé à ta lubricité, ne suffit pas à te rassurer ?

- Sait-on jamais avec les jeunes filles d'aujourd'hui !" a-t-il répondu en se jetant sur moi et en me chatouillant à mort.

Une fois que j'eus repris mon souffle, il me demanda s'il pouvait lire la suite

- "Ah non ! Pas question !

- Pourquoi ?

- Enfin, Harry, c'est personnel !

- Tu m'as bien lu le début.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je t'ai tout lu ?

- Mmh, s'il te plaît" insista-t-il d'un ton caressant, le regard langoureux.

Froidement, je lui ai expliqué les protections qu'Hermione avait mises sur mon journal, insistant lourdement sur ce qui arriverait à une certaine partie charnue de son anatomie que j'appréciais particulièrement. Sa grimace lui donna tout de suite l'air un peu moins charmant.

oO§0§Oo

Mardi, 04 août 1998 :

Harry m'a donné sa carte du Maraudeur aujourd'hui. Sur le coup, cela m'a choquée. J'avais l'impression qu'il me la léguait en prévision de sa disparition. Mais coupant mes dénégations embarrassées, il m'a simplement expliqué qu'en dehors de Poudlard, cette carte ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, et qu'il comptait sur moi pour en faire "bon usage" et avant de la transmettre "à un élève particulièrement méritant" quand je serais à mon tour diplômée.

Je lui ai quand même demandé s'il était sûr de lui, compte tenu du fait que c'était un souvenir de son père et de Sirius. "Justement, m'a-t-il répondu, c'est honorer leur mémoire que de la remettre en circulation". Je lui ai solennellement juré de l'utiliser dans l'intention de leurs créateurs. Il a souri d'un air canaille en m'assurant qu'il me faisait totalement confiance.

oO§0§Oo

Mercredi, 05 août 1998 :

Quand je suis arrivée dans la cuisine ce matin, Dumbledore et Rogue étaient là. Manifestement, Hermione et notre directeur tentaient de convaincre Harry de quelque chose. Mais ce dernier avait sa tête des mauvais jours, l'air buté. La tête qu'il fait quand il s'apprête à faire une connerie.

- "Que se passe-t-il ?"

Hermione se tourna vers moi :

- "Hagrid a été pris. Harry veut partir pour le délivrer."

Comment ça, partir pour le délivrer ? Mais c'était complètement idiot ! Cela sentait le piège à plein nez.

Mais quand apprendrait-il ? Moi qui croyais qu'il avait mûri !

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je suis passée entre Rogue et Dumbledore et ai foutu une baffe magistrale au Survivant. Là au moins, il m'a accordé toute son attention.

- "Mais c'est pas possible ! T'es toujours aussi crétin ! Si tu ne sais pas faire marcher ta cervelle, écoute au moins ceux qui le font. Mais qu'est ce que tu crois. Que tu va délivrer Hagrid comme ça ? Tu vas te faire tuer, oui.

- Je ne vais quand même pas laisser tomber Hagrid, a-t-il répliqué d'un ton furieux

- Si tu meurs, c'est tous les autres que tu laisses tomber. Si Hagrid s'en sort, tu crois qu'il sera content de savoir que tu es mort pour lui et que tu nous laisses avec Voldemort sur les bras ? Il va sauter de joie, c'est sûr !"

Il m'a fixé, puis j'ai vu la colère quitter lentement ses yeux, et être remplacée par le morne désespoir de celui qui a vu trop d'horreur sans pouvoir rien y faire.

- "Peut-être pourrons nous le délivrer plus tard", ai-je dit doucement.

Et je l'ai pris dans mes bras et ai commencé à pleurer en pensant à tous ceux qui nous avaient déjà quittés et à ceux qui nous quitteraient encore. Il m'a serré contre lui en me caressant les cheveux. Quand j'ai relevé la tête vers lui, l'abattement avait laissé place à la colère froide.

On nous avait laissés seuls. Quand nous sommes allés retrouver les autres au salon, Dumbledore et Rogue étaient partis. Aucune action ne serait intentée pour libérer Hagrid. Nous devons garder nos forces pour la bataille finale qui s'annonce. Harry a grincé des dents. Mais il est désormais trop conscient de la délicatesse de la situation pour désobéir de sang-froid.

oO§0§Oo

Jeudi, 06 août 1998 :

Une assemblée de l'Ordre était prévue aujourd'hui. Rogue est venu comme à son habitude. Je l'ai rencontré dans le corridor et il s'est montré étonnamment aimable avec moi. Il m'a même souri. Je ne savais pas qu'il savait le faire.

Il a peut-être rencontré la femme de sa vie, juste avant de venir !

oO§0§Oo

Vendredi, 07 août 1998 :

Je viens de comprendre. L'autre jour j'ai fait devant lui une chose qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire depuis des années : baffer le balafré. Il lui suffisait de peu pour être heureux finalement ! Si j'avais su, je l'aurais fait plus tôt. Cela m'aurait évité bien des retenues.

On ne se demande pas assez comment faire plaisir à notre entourage.

oO§0§Oo

Mardi, 11 août 1998 :

Il était onze heures du soir quand Maman vint frapper à ma porte hier soir. Harry et moi étions en train de deviser tranquillement en nous déshabillant. En entendant la voix de Maman, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Harry. Il pouvait encore transplaner. Mais il s'est borné à remettre sa chemise en haussant les épaules. Passant en hâte mon peignoir sur mes sous-vêtements, j'ai entrouvert le battant. J'ai eu un petit mouvement de recul en constatant à quel point ma mère avait l'air inquiet. Elle en a profité pour pousser la porte et entrer dans la chambre.

En le voyant assis sur le lit, elle a simplement lâché :

- "Oh, tu es là, Harry !

- Je peux descendre un moment si vous désirez parler à Ginny, a-t-il poliment répondu.

- Non, tu peux rester mon chéri !" a dit Maman avec lassitude en se tournant vers moi.

Elle a semblé chercher ses mots un instant puis a renoncé et a simplement dit :

- "La pendule... Charlie"

En un éclair, j'ai compris. Après la destruction du Terrier, Dumbledore avait très gentiment offert à Maman une petite pendule ayant les mêmes caractéristiques que notre horloge magique. Nous pouvions y suivre les pérégrinations de toute la famille. Comprenant que l'aiguille de Charlie était en mauvaise posture, je suis sortie de la pièce en courant et me suis précipitée dans l'escalier pour gagner le salon au rez-de-chaussée.

L'aiguille de Charlie était sur "En danger de mort".

Je suis restée pétrifiée, alors qu'Harry et Maman arrivaient derrière moi. Harry m'a doucement étreint puis nous nous sommes tous les trois assis sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée sur laquelle était posée la pendule. Harry lui a demandé si elle voulait prévenir Papa qui était de garde de nuit au Ministère mais Maman a refusé.

Les minutes puis les heures se sont écoulées.

Puis soudainement, l'aiguille de Charlie a bondi sur "Mort". Elle y est restée quelques instants, puis elle s'est éjectée de l'horloge, brisant le verre du cadran, et elle a atterri à nos pieds.

Nous sommes restées quelques secondes sans réaction, puis Maman a bondi en hurlant, avant de s'effondrer dans les bras d'Harry. Alors que je tentais de comprendre ce que mon cerveau refusait obstinément d'appréhender, Ron, Hermione et Rémus, qui était notre gardien ce soir, sont descendus à la hâte. Affolés, ils ont demandé ce qui se passait. Incapable de leur répondre, je leur ai simplement montré l'aiguille sur le sol.

Hermione a poussé une exclamation horrifiée, et a pris Ron dans ses bras. Remus est venu prendre la place d'Harry auprès de Maman, pendant que ce dernier venait m'enlacer. Finalement, Maman a repris connaissance. Elle a juste murmuré "Arthur", avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Remus est sorti pour prévenir Papa par téléphone, puis il est revenu et a serré Maman contre lui.

Au bout d'un certain temps, nous avons entendu le carillon du vestibule. Papa et Percy venaient d'arriver en portoloin. Ils nous ont rejoints. Papa semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans. Il s'est assis à côté de Maman et ils sont restés sans rien dire dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Puis les jumeaux sont arrivés. Puis Bill et Fleur.

Je me suis confusément rendue compte que j'attendais encore quelqu'un. J'ai soudain compris que j'attendais Charlie. Mais qu'il ne viendrait pas. Qu'il ne viendrait jamais plus.

J'ai enfin éclaté en sanglots.

oO§0§Oo

Les heures qui ont suivi restent confuses pour moi. Je sais que Fleur, Hermione, Harry et Remus ont tenté de nous faire boire du thé et de nous faire manger un peu mais nous ne pouvions rien avaler.

Dumbledore et Tonks sont venus.

Ils nous ont expliqué qu'il y avait eu une attaque. Que Charlie était arrivé avant que les mangemorts ne transplanent. Que grâce à un procédé qui venait d'être mis au point, il avait réussi à suivre l'un d'eux quand il était reparti. Qu'il avait atterri dans une base de Voldemort et qu'il avait réussi à lancer un bref appel par téléphone mobile, avant de se faire capturer.

Le temps que les Aurors arrivent, tous les mangemorts avaient évacué les lieux et c'était trop tard pour Charlie. Mais son sacrifice n'avait pas été vain car l'endroit était truffé d'indices, de cartes et d'artefacts qui, non seulement manqueraient à ceux qui les avaient abandonnés, mais permettraient de faire échouer plusieurs attaques prévues.

Ils ont ramené son corps. Nous pourrons l'enterrer.

J'ai encore longuement pleuré dans les bras d'Harry avant de m'écrouler de sommeil. Mais j'ai refait un de mes satanés cauchemars. Il est quatre heures du matin. Je vais avaler ma poudre anti-rêves et essayer de me rendormir.

Nous enterrerons Charlie demain.

oO§0§Oo

Mercredi, 12 août 1998 :

Nous avons attendu de recevoir un message nous indiquant le lieu et l'heure des obsèques, décidés à la dernière minute pour éviter que Voldemort n'ait le temps d'organiser un attentat contre nous.

Un entrefilet dans la Gazette du Sorcier et dans le Chicaneur a tenu lieu de faire-part. Il était précisé que l'enterrement se tiendrait dans la plus stricte intimité et que tout le courrier de condoléances devait être envoyé au Ministère. En effet, du fait d'une protection appliquée par Dumbledore, aucun hibou ne peut trouver l'emplacement du Siège.

Il n'y avait donc que nous, Hermione, Harry, Fleur, Pénélope, Dumbledore, Remus et Tonks. Le service a été bref. Charlie paraissait serein.

Ce n'était pas mon frère. Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir jamais vu comme cela. Mes souvenirs de Charlie me le montraient tour à tour rieur, taquin, en colère, passionné, en train de faire des grimaces, boudeur. Mais jamais sans expression. C'était le visage d'un mort que j'avais devant les yeux et je l'ai détesté pour cela.

Le soir, à la fin de notre dîner morose, Harry s'est levé. il a dit :

- "Nous ne sommes pas seulement tristes, ce soir. Ni apeurés à l'idée qu'un autre d'entre nous ne disparaisse. Nous sommes aussi en colère ! Voldemort paiera !"

Hermione, Ron et moi avons sauté sur nos pieds et avons crié : "NON A VOLDEMORT !

Papa a fixé Harry un long moment. Puis il a hoché la tête et a dit :

- Tu as raison. J'ai du travail au Ministère. Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner mon poste."

Il s'est levé, nous a tous embrassé et est allé chercher son portoloin. Percy l'a accompagné. Finalement, les jumeaux et Bill ont aussi pris congé.

Nous devons continuer notre mission pour l'Ordre.

oO§0§Oo

Jeudi, 13 août 1998 :

Depuis que Charlie nous a quittés, Hermione et Harry ne cachent plus dans quelle chambre ils dorment. Ce soir, Papa s'en est aperçu pour la première fois. Il a ouvert la bouche en contemplant Harry qui se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers ma chambre, inconscient de l'émoi qu'il suscitait. Heureusement, Maman est intervenue et a entraîné Papa dans leur chambre.

J'ai entendu Papa protester et Maman lui répondre : "Mais enfin, Arthur, nous en faisions autant à leur âge !".

Merci Maman.

oO§0§Oo

Samedi, 15 août 1998 :

J'étais couchée contre Harry hier soir, quand j'ai soudain réalisé qu'il pouvait disparaître de ma vie comme Charlie et Nico. J'ai été prise d'une angoisse immense en me disant qu'il ne me resterait rien de lui et de notre amour.

Sauf si j'avais un enfant de lui. Oui, c'était la seule solution pour assurer l'avenir.

- Je veux un enfant de toi, lui ai-je dit

- Nous en aurons, m'a-t-il promis

- Maintenant, je veux dire." Et je lui expliquais pourquoi.

Il s'est assis dans le lit et a rallumé la lampe.

- "Non, Ginny, non !"

Il avait l'air effrayé.

- "Je sais que je suis jeune mais vu les circonstances...

- Justement ! Les circonstances. J'ai déjà assez peur pour toi. Je ne peux pas, en plus, avoir peur pour notre enfant. C'est trop lourd. Et est-ce que tu réalises que si j'échoue, Voldemort le tuera. Il ne trouvera pas le repos tant qu'il n'aura pas tué mon bébé ! Je t'en supplie Ginny, ne fais pas ça. Promets-le-moi !"

Il paraissait tellement paniqué, que j'ai promis. Mais après, j'ai pleuré longtemps dans ses bras.

oO§0§Oo

Vendredi, 21 août 1998 :

Pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Charlie, j'ai parlé en tête-à-tête avec Maman. Je sais que j'aurais dû me rapprocher d'elle avant, car Papa n'est pas souvent là, mais je me sentais incapable d'affronter le chagrin de Maman en plus du mien. Et je ne voulais pas alourdir son propre fardeau non plus.

Il m'était par contre beaucoup plus facile de parler avec Harry et je ne m'en privais pas. Pour lui, Charlie n'était qu'un type sympa avec qui il avait cohabité quelques semaines. Je pouvais donc lui confier, mes souvenirs, mes regrets, ma peine, mon manque. Je savais que Ron en faisait autant avec Hermione.

Nous avons donc parlé de choses et d'autre, puis j'ai demandé à Maman comment ça allait. Elle a soupiré, m'a confié que c'était dur bien sûr, très dur, mais qu'elle attendait ce genre de chose depuis trois ans maintenant. Elle avait su dès le début ce que signifiait le retour de Voldemort ainsi que l'engagement qu'elle et Papa avaient pris auprès de Dumbledore. La destruction du Terrier n'avait été qu'un coup de semonce, elle ne s'était pas fait d'illusions.

Par Merlin, je n'y avais pas pensé jusqu'alors, mais il ne nous restait pas un seul souvenir de mon frère, pas une photo, pas une seule de ses affaires, rien...

Ça a été plus fort que moi, j'ai exposé à Maman mon désir d'enfant et mon angoisse à l'idée qu'il ne me reste rien d'Harry s'il mourait. Je pensais qu'elle allait me dire que j'étais complètement folle et beaucoup trop jeune pour devenir mère. Mais pas du tout.

- "Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens ma chérie. Cette impression que c'est la seule façon de se prémunir contre le malheur qui peut frapper à tout moment. Ce sentiment que notre amour est trop fort pour que nous le gardions en nous, que nous devons le concrétiser. Que porter l'enfant de cet homme que nous aimons tant en est le meilleur moyen. Je l'ai ressenti tant de fois."

Je réalisais alors que la guerre faisait rage les premières années du mariage de mes parents et que j'étais née juste un mois avant qu'Harry ne mette Voldemort hors de combat.

- "J'aurais eu d'autres frères et sœurs si la guerre avait continué ?" ai-je demandé avec curiosité.

Maman a ri :

- "Non quand même, je ne crois pas. Sept enfants, cela commençait à faire assez. Et puis les jumeaux avaient trois ans et nous commencions à entrevoir leur potentiel."

Je lui ai souri en retour.

- "Cependant, a continué Maman, je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée. Harry a déjà tellement de responsabilités...

- Je sais, ai-je soupiré. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de se faire du souci pour son bébé en plus de tout le reste. Et que Voldemort n'aurait de cesse de tuer notre enfant.

- Oui a tristement acquiescé Maman. Il a sans doute raison."

Et elle m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a serrée très fort. C'est formidable de pouvoir discuter à cœur ouvert avec sa mère.

oO§0§Oo

Samedi, 22 août 1998 :

Malgré la potion que m'a donnée Sylvia, je me sens assez anxieuse en ce moment. J'ai tout à coup pensé que tous mes camarades de Poudlard ayant adhéré à l'Ordre étaient aussi en danger. J'ai demandé à Hermione si elle savait quelles étaient les missions qui leur avaient été confiées.

Elle m'a rassurée. Dumbledore, à son avis, les a acceptés dans l'Ordre surtout pour les canaliser et éviter qu'ils ne fassent des imprudences. D'après ce qu'elle savait, car aucun membre de l'Ordre ne connaissait en détail ce que faisaient les autres pour des raisons de sécurité, ceux de nos amis qui avaient des parents moldus avaient été affectés auprès de sorciers qui avaient besoin d'apprendre à utiliser les moyens de communications non-sorciers. Ils transportaient aussi des paquets et du courrier en utilisant les transports en communs. Les autres faisaient des travaux magiques subalternes mais indispensables, libérant ainsi des sorciers plus expérimentés pour les missions sur le terrain. Drago quant à lui, avait été affecté dans la cellule "stratégie".

En fait, elle-même, Ron et moi étions des exceptions. Elle et Ron ayant toujours participé aux aventures d'Harry, Dumbledore ne pouvait donc les exclure de la garde rapprochée de leur ami, bien qu'il eut préféré éviter de les exposer ainsi. Quant à moi, on m'apprenait à me défendre, car tout le monde redoutait la réaction d'Harry s'il m'arrivait quoique ce soit. Pour les mêmes raisons, on ne pouvait me séparer de lui, et me mettre en sécurité dans un endroit moins exposé comme l'avait demandé mes parents.

Je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'alors à quel point ma présence ici constituait un sacrifice supplémentaire pour Papa et Maman. Je suis heureuse d'avoir donné à Maman la satisfaction de me voir renoncer à adhérer à l'Ordre.

oO§0§Oo

Dimanche, 23 août 1998 :

L'étau se resserre. Les attentats se sont multipliés à un rythme effrayant. Contre des sorciers mais aussi contre des moldus. La situation devient intenable.

Il est évident que Voldemort veut provoquer Harry et le faire sortir de sa cachette pour le contraindre à une ultime confrontation. Nous savons que c'est inévitable, mais Dumbledore veut choisir le lieu où celle-ci va se dérouler. De nombreux agents de l'Ordre travaillent à préparer un emplacement et élaborent des stratégies pour y attirer Voldemort, le moment venu. Ainsi qu'Hermione me l'avait confié hier, l'esprit tordu de notre ami Malefoy rendait de grands services dans ce domaine.

Le Directeur m'a parlé en particulier. De nombreuses lettres sont envoyées à Harry par les Mangemorts. Ils les adressent aux Aurors et à ceux qu'ils soupçonnent être membres de l'Ordre Elles contiennent des photos qu'ils prennent pendant leurs exactions les plus horribles. Il paraît que c'est insoutenable Théoriquement, aucun membre de l'Ordre ne doit les transmettre à Harry mais on n'est pas à l'abri d'une trahison ou d'une maladresse. Or il est primordial qu'Harry n'en ait jamais vent. Nous voulons qu'Harry soit déterminé mais pas aveuglé par la rage. J'ai pour mission de l'empêcher d'ouvrir tout courrier qui aurait échappé à la vigilance des censeurs. Et si j'échoue, à utiliser tous moyens à ma disposition pour l'empêcher d'agir. C'est Dumbledore qui doit lui indiquer le moment et lieu de l'affrontement.

Ron et Hermione ont reçu les même instructions, mais Harry ne les écoutera pas. Et son entraînement lui a appris à éviter les sorts que ses amis pourraient lui jeter dans l'espoir de le retenir. Je suis donc la seule susceptible de l'arrêter s'il décidait de partir sur un coup de tête.

J'ai répondu d'un ton piteux qu'il mettait beaucoup trop d'espoirs en moi, que j'avais eu de la chance la dernière fois, mais que cela ne marchait pas à tous les coups. Mais Dumbledore m'a sourit paternellement et m'a affirmé de ne pas m'en faire. Que j'avais énormément influencé Harry tout au long de l'année, et qu'à présent nos liens étaient plus forts qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Que Merlin me donne la force !

oO§0§Oo

Mercredi, 26 août 1998 :

Hier soir, quand nous sommes montés nous coucher, Harry s'est assis sur le lit. Il m'a attirée près de lui et m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler sérieusement.

Il sait que le moment ultime approche. Il m'a demandé de rester en sécurité au Siège, le jour où il devra faire face à son destin.

- "Comprends-moi Ginny. Je ne mets pas en doute tes compétences. Je sais que tu t'es entraînée dur avec Tonks. Mais je ne pourrai pas supporter de savoir que tu es en danger. Je ne pourrai m'empêcher de te chercher des yeux pour savoir si tu vas bien. Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose, j'ai bien peur de n'être plus bon à rien. J'ai besoin de savoir que toi au moins tu es en sécurité."

J'ai réfléchi un petit moment et j'ai répondu :

- "D'accord mais à deux conditions. La première, c'est qu'avant de partir, tu viennes me dire au revoir. La seconde, c'est que tu me promettes de ne pas partir sans l'aval de Dumbledore. Si tu le faisais, je te jure que je te retrouverai et que je me mettrai en première ligne !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir avant que Dumbledore vienne me dire de le faire !

- Voyons, Harry. Comme si tu n'étais jamais parti sur un coup de tête !"

Je vis à la lueur triste dans ses yeux qu'il pensait à l'équipée qui avait mené à la mort de Sirius. Mais je ne me laissais pas attendrir et j'insistais :

- "Promets-le-moi !

- Je te le promets !

- Et moi je te promets de rester là, quand tu viendras me prévenir que le moment est venu."

Tout était dit.

Nous somme restés un long moment blottis l'un contre l'autre. Puis nous nous sommes lentement déshabillés, et avons doucement fait l'amour, ne recherchant pas tant le plaisir que l'échange et la tendresse.

Comme si c'était la dernière fois.

oO§0§Oo

Vendredi, 28 août 1998 :

Quand Dumbledore est entré dans la cuisine ce matin, nous avons tous compris à son regard que c'était pour aujourd'hui.

Maman a eu un sanglot en regardant Ron et Papa qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

- "Quand devons-nous partir ? a tranquillement demandé Harry.

- Dans une demi-heure à peu près. Tous ceux qui doivent t'aider sont en train de se réunir."

Harry a hoché la tête, m'a prise par la main et m'a entraînée dans notre chambre.

Il m'a serrée contre lui un long moment.

- "Je vais faire de mon mieux, a-t-il promis.

- Je sais, mon amour. Et c'est pour cela que tu vas revenir.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux" a-t-il répété.

Il a doucement essuyé les larmes qui coulaient malgré moi sur mes joues.

- "Pardon, murmurais-je. Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer.

- Virginia, tu es belle et je t'aime ! a-t-il répondu tendrement.

- Oh ! Harry, ai-je dit en riant nerveusement. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop embêté avec mes exigences de fille.

- Pas plus que moi, avec mes crises de macho !

- Ca a été la plus belle année de ma vie, lui ai-je assuré.

- Pour moi aussi. Malgré tous ces événements, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux !

Nous nous sommes souri puis embrassé avec tendresse. Puis sommes allés rejoindre les autres.

Pendant qu'Harry se laissait étreindre par Maman, j'ai dit au revoir à Papa, Ron, Hermione, Tonks et Remus. Je me suis même mise sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur la joue parcheminée d'Albus Dumbledore.

- "Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, m'a-t-il murmuré.

- Merci de me l'avoir laissé faire", lui ai-je répondu sur le même ton.

Ils se sont tous rassemblés autour du portoloin qui devait les amener à destination. Quand Harry a avancé le bras, sa gourmette a brillé un instant sous l'éclat du soleil qui entrait à flot par la fenêtre.

Il a une dernière fois plongé ses yeux dans les miens. Puis ils ont disparu.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

26/05/04 : Et voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. La semaine prochaine, un simple épilogue. Puis la semaine d'après, le début de ma seconde fic. Elle reprend juste après celle-ci. Elle s'appelle **_Après la bataille_**.

Je sais que vous avez envie de m'assassiner mais pensez un peu à la chance que vous avez. Originellement, je ne racontais pas la bataille contre Voldemort, me contentant dans mon épilogue de dire qui était mort et ce qu'étaient devenus les survivants. Alors que là, vous allez avoir tous les détails dans quelques semaines.

Par contre, j'ai allégé l'épilogue, pour ne pas divulguer le contenu d'_Après la bataille_ (je vous préviens toute suite pour que vous ne soyez pas trop déçus la semaine prochaine).

Le saviez vous ? Madame Rowling a un site officiel, en français ! Je vous en donne le lien (entouré de # pour qu'il ne soit pas mangé par ff.net) : #**http:www.jkrowling.com**#  
Ce site est sympa, on peut obtenir des bonus (dessins, manuscrits) en résolvant des petites énigmes.  
Et on y apprend une information dont je ne me suis toujours pas remise : Ginny est le diminutif de **Ginevra** et non de Virginia. Mais bon tant pis, j'ai commencé avec Virginia, je continuerai avec !

* * *

M4r13 : Oui, il restait bien un mois. Maintenant, il ne manque plus que l'épilogue. T'en fait pas trop pour ton Drago. Je le trouve effectivement très utile pour faire ressortir les mauvais coté d'Harry. Ça peut toujours servir.

Fashion Phoenix : Pas de panique, je n'ai pas encore décidé de faire une troisième partie, et si je devais en faire une :  
a) elle serait en grande partie écrite avant même de commencer à être mise en ligne, donc je saurais où je vais  
b) elle serait vérifiée par mes relectrices préférées **Bubblejoyce** et **Fenice** qui ne me laisseraient sans doute pas publier un scénario qui ne tient pas la route.  
Bien que j'abandonne la forme journal intime pour les raisons stylistiques que j'ai développées la semaine dernière, le ton reste intimiste. C'est la plupart du temps le point de vue de Ginny, avec quelques incursions dans la tête d'Harry et même dans les pensées saumâtres de Malefoy.

Popov : Effectivement, je crois que Ginny a atteint l'âge de raison

Fenice : Oui, pauvre Nico, pauvre Charlie. Mais dans ce genre de guerre, ce n'est pas très réaliste quand personne n'est touché parmi les gens qu'on aime bien (et oui, même JKR est d'accord avec moi !). Et puis tu ne trouve pas que Drago est un Serpentard sympathique ? Non, je rigole...  
Merci d'avoir remarqué mes oO§O§Oo, j'ai mis un certain temps à les mettre au point.

BabyChang : Pour Ginny, cela ne change pas grand chose d'appartenir ou non à l'Ordre. Elle effectue une mission particulièrement importante, quoiqu'il en soit.  
Faire un petit truc sur Lupin et Rogue ? Pour l'instant rien de prévu, mais qui sait, cela peut venir !  
Pour Nico, et oui, moi aussi je l'aimais bien, mais c'est la guerre.  
Merci pour ta longue review et ta fidélité.

Bubu : contente de te revoir et de pouvoir compter sur toi pour la suite.

Gabrielletrompelamort : cette fin aussi elle donne envie de lire la suite, hein ?  
A mercredi prochain pour l'épilogue et à la semaine suivante pour _Après la bataille_

Olympe et Bubblejoyce : Ginny ressemble à Joyce ? Bin tu dois pas t'ennuyer au boulot, toi !  
Pourquoi tu pourra plus venir pendant l'été ? Tu reviens à la rentrée ?  
Heureusement il y a quand même d'autres auteurs qui aiment Ginny ! Je les ai découvert en faisant un filtre avec Ginny comme personnage principal.

Lisandra : Voui, faut faire de la pub pour le guide (j'ai mis à jour les réponses pour ceux qui suivent)  
Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi, on parle de _Guide pratique pour les auteurs de fanfiction net_ (storyid=1832314)

Djeiyanna : Je suis toujours épatée par ceux qui lisent ma fic en une fois ! Il y a une centaine de pages Word quand même. Alors comme ça tu vis pas très loin de chez moi ? Heu... tu serais pas celle avec qui j'ai passé 2 heures au téléphone jeudi et 3 heure à papoter chez moi vendredi ?  
PS : merci de m'avoir enfin donné l'occasion de lire le tome 5 en français.

Megane Malefoy : C'est fou ce que vous aimez Malefoy ! Mais vous savez, dans les livres de JKR il est vraiment pas sympa !

MJ : Pour moi la semaine est courte quand il faut à la fois relire le prochain chapitre à mettre en ligne et écrire la suite ;-)

Marion-moune : tes multiples reviews sont très appréciées. Merci à toi.

Beru ou bloub : NON, NON, Harry ne meurs pas**, **j'ai bien précisé que je ne reprenais pas l'épilogue d'**Alysia**. D'ailleurs, elle a écrit la suite de sa fic, avec Ginny veuve de Harry et mère d'une petite fille. Cela s'appelle _Gloomy Sunday_ (storyid=1817302)  
Petit rectificatif, Kat ne fait pas partie de l'ordre, elle est trop jeune et puis je ne la vois pas trop s'engager...  
Pour Kat et Drago, je ne promets rien, mais vu que c'est pas la première fois qu'on me le demande, je commence à réfléchir là dessus.  
Pour l'environnement intimiste, je vais faire de mon mieux (voir ma réponse à **Fashion Phoenix**)  
Si tu veux toujours critiquer après avoir vu, pas de problème, j'accepte toute critique constructive !

Eithelin : et oui, le voilà le dernier chapitre, et ensuite, l'épilogue.  
Les enfants d'Harry et Ginny ? Moi aussi je trouverai ça mignon ;-)

Dadmax : Merci pour tes encouragments.

Csame : Merci de me signaler l'existence du site de JKR. Je le connaissais par l'intermédiaire du forum twwo et j'avais l'intention d'en parler, mais j'avais complètement oublié !! Donc grâce à toi, je transmets l'info. (je t'ai répondu sur le guide)

Lacarpette : C'est surtout l'AD qui évoque la Résistance, car il s'oppose au pouvoir en place. Le NAV est un mouvement d'opinion qui incite à combattre une mouvance terroriste et aux idées dangereuses. Cela ressemble donc plutôt à "Touche pas à mon pote" ou autre mouvement du même genre.


	14. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer** :_ Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par _**J.K Rowling**.  
_Cette Ginny particulière, ainsi que Kat et Nico sont issus de la foisonnante imagination **_d'Alysia.  
_**Quand j'ai eu besoin de noms d'élève, j'ai pioché dans le Bottin établi par **Alana Chantelune** dans ses précieux _"Conseils pour une Potterfiction".  
_Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

_

* * *

_

**_Epilogue, juin 2020_**

_oO§0§Oo_

_

* * *

_

Ma petite Lily tu vas avoir 16 ans. Comme le temps a passé vite! Voilà déjà le temps pour moi de te transmettre mon journal et de t'en donner un nouveau, où tu pourras à ton tour coucher tes espoirs, tes colères, tes désirs...

Je viens de relire le mien. J'étais vraiment déchaînée cette année l ! Et quelle rage de vivre et d'aimer malgré la noirceur des événements !

J'avoue que j'ai quelques scrupules à te le laisser lire. J'y ai rapporté des épisodes intimes concernant ton père et moi. Les enfants doivent-ils connaître ce genre de détails sur leurs parents ? Je serais tentée de répondre par la négative. Mais ai-je le droit de mettre fin à une pratique qui perdure depuis tant de générations dans la famille de ta grand-mère Molly. Cette dernière l'a fait sans que je m'en porte plus mal, après tout.

Je remarque aussi que nous n'hésitions pas à violer les règles établies à Poudlard. Je compte sur ton discernement pour ne pas suivre abusivement notre exemple. N'oublie pas que les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles et que nous bénéficions d'une indulgence particulière. Je n'ignore pas que ton père t'a remis la cape d'invisibilité qu'il tient lui-même de son père. La carte du Maraudeur est-elle toujours transmise de génération en génération d'élèves ou Rusard a-t-il fini par remettre la main dessus ?

Comme tu peux le constater, mon journal s'arrête assez brusquement. Durant les jours qui ont suivi la Bataille du Survivant, je n'ai plus eu le loisir de rapporter mes états d'âmes. Plus tard, c'est l'envie qui m'a manquée. Puis le temps...

D'ailleurs à quoi bon ? La version officielle de l'affrontement final entre Harry Potter et le Lord Noir appartient à l'Histoire maintenant. Il paraît d'ailleurs que c'est le seul cours que le professeur Binns arrive à rendre passionnant

Quant à ce qui s'est réellement passé... Cet épisode reste encore trop douloureux pour que j'aie envie de le confier ici. Sans doute en reparlerons-nous un jour, avec toi, tes frères et ta sœur. Car toutes ces souffrances et épreuves endurées font partie de votre histoire à vous aussi.

Mais tout ce que nous avons vécu a eu sa place et sa raison d'être. Ces années difficiles nous ont finalement rendus encore plus soudés et nous ont fait d'autant plus apprécier la période de bonheur qui les ont suivies. Oui, la vie nous a fait de magnifiques présents. Une union harmonieuse, des enfants superbes, une famille et des amis formidables.

Ma Lily, ma chérie, ma petite fille, je te souhaite tout le bonheur et l'amour du monde.

Ta Maman qui t'aime

oO§0§Oo

**Fin de la première partie**

* * *

02/06/2004 : Et bien voilà une aventure qui se termine... ma première fic.

Mais ce n'est qu'un au revoir puisque nous nous retrouvons pour le deuxième volet de l'histoire dès la semaine prochaine.

Mercredi prochain, à partir de 11 heures, faites une recherche sur mon pseudo, et cliquez sur **_Après la bataille_**. Vous devriez enfin savoir ce qui s'est passé après le départ de Harry et de ses amis.

Je dois dire que vous avez été formidables. J'ai eu :

des encouragements dès le premier chapitre **: Gabrielletrompelamort_, _Alysia, bubblejoyce, BabyChang, Fenice, Acrobate, Laurelin**,

des lecteurs qui m'ont suivie épisode après épisode : **bubblejoyce, Lisandra, Megane Malefoy, BabyChang, Gabrielletrompelamort, fenice, Lisa black, Csame, M4r13 et marion-moune**,

et de nouveaux venus n'ont cessé de nous rejoindre et ont manifesté occasionnellement leur présence : **Aranel Morticia Black, Bertrand Kévin, beru ou bloub, bubu, Claire, Cleo, Click, Dadmax, Djeiyanna, eithelin, Emma Granger, eowyn-87, Fashion Phoenix, glamourgirl, Hadler, Jessica, Julie, lacarpette, Lady Lyanna, La p'tite Lili , Leoline, Les maraudeuses, Linalyna Malefoy, lizzie, lucendiluna, Lyls, Lyrathena, math, MJ, Nadia, Olympe, patronus, popov**, **sirilis, Zille**.

deux relectrices qui m'ont soutenue et accompagnée tout au long de cette entreprise, j'ai nommé : **Bubblejoyce **et **Fenice**

Bref, que du bonheur pour l'auteure que je suis.

Pour ceux que cela intéresse, sachez que **48 lecteurs** qui mont laissé à ce jour **128 reviews, **et que selon de savants calculs, j'évalue à **une bonne centaine** le total de mes lecteurs réguliers sur ce site (et une soixantaine sur TWWO)

Que ce soit clair : c'est entièrement votre faute si je me lance dans une seconde partie. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'en faire une, mais votre présence a tout changé. Vous n'aurez donc que ce que vous méritez !

Je répondrais aux reviews que vous ne manquerez pas de faire sur cet épilogue (ou sur l'ensemble de la fic), au fur et à mesure dans l'autre histoire !

* * *

**m4r13** : Pas de chance pour Charlie. Tu as remarqué que c'est lui le plus souvent sacrifié dans les fics ? Bill a Fleur, Percy ne se bat pas, les jumeaux on ne veux pas les séparer et Ron, c'est trop affreux.

**sirilis** : Meuh non. Ginny et Harry sont sacrés. Je torture juste un peu mais je les garde en vie (d'ailleurs, si l'un d'eux mourait, je n'aurais plus rien à écrire).

**Olympe et Bubblejoyce** : Olympe, c'est super que tu puisse rester à ton boulot !  
J'adore tes reviews, elle sont très précises et c'est super de voir ce qui a plu particulièrement.  
Joyce, si tu ressembles à Ginny, tu te rends compte le nombre de fans que tu as sur ce site !!!!

**Csame** : merci pour ton soutien.

**Lisandra** : Reviens la semaine prochaine ! T'en es où avec le violon ?

**Lacarpette** : Bravo, tu nous a rattrapé. Oui, les choses vont se passer un peu comme tu l'imagine...

**BabyChang** : Allez, plus qu'une semaine et tu connais la suite. Patience.

**Fenice** : Et oui, dans la suite, il y aura du bon et du mauvais...

**Eithelin** : Voilà l'épilogue. mais il n'apprend pas grand chose. Pour savoir ce que j'ai prévu, faut suivre l'histoire qui va suivre !

**leoline** : Coucou, c'est sympa de nous rejoindre. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine.

**Marion-moune** : t'es super de me mettre une reviews par chapitre. Avec de si gentils compliments en plus.

**Liza Black** : J'espère que tes exams vous bien se passer et que c'est en pleine forme que tu reviendras nous voir la semaine prochaine. 

**Djeiyanna** : Tu travailles les jours fériés ? En d'autres circonstances, je serai passée te dire un petit bonjours, mais comme tu m'as déjà tout apporté à domicile...

**La p'tite Lili :** Bienvenue parmi nous. Tu devrais te coucher moins tard maintenant que tu nous a rattrapé. Merci pour les compliments.

**Julie :** Merci pour le compliment. Je te conseille de faire un petit tour dans mes histoires et auteurs favoris, tu trouveras peut-être ton bonheur.


End file.
